Time Travel? Piece of Cake
by Indieblue
Summary: What will happen when the Marauders find themselves transported to another time and dimension, which is scarily similar to their own? Landing in the year 1996, smack dab in the middle of a different war than the one they were fighting. Non canon. Dramione friendship. SiriusxHermione pairing. AU from HBP and onwards.
1. Prologue

**I shouldn't do this to myself or you. I really shouldn't. I really don't have any time to write this story on a consistent basis. I am not making up an excuse either, Between school and balancing three WIP's.**

 **Either way here we are. Y'all made my little heart happy, with your PM's and reviews on Fall Through Time.**

 **This is just the Prologue, and I'm not too sure on the title yet.**

 **I have this craving for a Sirius x Hermione fic. That was what this was originally, and idea for the beginning of one of those. If you don't like that pairing, then I'm sorry and I welcome you to read my other fics, which are pretty much all Dramione. I blame Shayalonnie and The Debt of Time for this craving btw.**

 **I also really wanted a story where James lived. James, Sirius, and Remus...my babies *sniffs***

 **I warn you again. WARNING. I will post new updates highly infrequently, I'm really sorry I am, but it's true. I really am very, very sorry. I know how frustrating it can be.**

 **indiebluecrown. tumblr. com. - that will probably be the best place you can get in touch with me, or find out real time updates. PMing me works as well :")**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **November 1st, 1976**

"S-s-sirius I don't think this is a good idea," Peter stuttered.

"You're always such a worry wart, Wormtail. It'll be fine." Sirius laughed. "The war has pretty much already started. We need to live it up a little bit."

"Still. Blood magic, Padfoot?" Remus sighed, scratching behind his ear.

"It is kind of insane but, why the hell not?" James shrugged.

"Prongs I'm surprised Sirius was able to convince you to stop serenading Lily," Remus teased, wincing at the headache that was starting to come on.

"You good, Moony?" Sirius stopped in his tracks, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Yea, the moon," Remus grimaced, waving his hand absently.

"That's right, it's on Friday,"

The Marauders were sneaking out of the castle, the map was tucked in the back of Remus' back pocket, and James had his cloak laid across his shoulder. Peter was hanging back slightly, an anxious expression on his face.

It didn't take long for them to sneak out the Shrieking shack.

"Remus you remember what that big dusty book said?" Sirius asked as he plopped down in the middle of the room.

"That big dusty book had a lot of interesting information actually-"

"The spell, Remus. The spell." Sirius whined.

"No patience at all," Remus grumbled.

"So we all say the words whilst joining our hand together and then we are joined together for life? So it's like being bonded?" James asked, clarifying about what they were about to do.

"For life?" Peter squeaked, faltering before sitting next to the boys in the circle.

"Yea, it was an old book, Wormtail. It might not even work," Remus rubbed his temple, unaware of how Peter's nails were scraping against the floorboards. His headache drowning everything else out.

"So what do we have to say?" Sirius piped up, eager to try this out.

"We each need to let a drop of blood fall into the middle of the circle and then after that is done we repeat the words together whilst holding hands,"

"Sounds good to me," James nodded, taking his place in the circle on the wooden floorboards. Closing it. Taking out his wand he flicked it at his index finger and a small cut formed, he leaned forward and let the crimson liquid drip onto the floor. Remus and Sirius swiftly followed and then Peter was the only one left.

Peter hesitated whilst the other three boys looked at him expectantly. His teeth clicking together he did the same and let his blood join the other drops in the middle.

"We have to say, _I envoke eaque percurret spatium temporis quo ego et opus,_ "

"Ok got it," James said, grasping Sirius and Peter's hands firmly within his. The circle seemed to glow briefly before fading back to normal.

"I envoke eaque percurret spatium temporis quo ego et opus," James said the incantation in a clear voice, "Let's see if this-"

"I can't do this!" Peter screamed, it was too late though, the circle was now definitely glowing, and Sirius could hear a light humming in his ears.

Peter yanked his hands out of James and Sirius' hands, scooting back out of the circle. James was unsure what was happening but Sirius and Remus looked like they were fading in and out.

"Grab my hand, Pads. NOW!" James commanded, Sirius threw himself sideways and grabbed onto James. The circle came alive with a bright white light, fading completely, and Sirius thought it was over but then a blinding white burst hit him him full on, causing spots to dance in front of his eyes. The light vanished as quickly as it had come and Peter was left alone in the Shrieking Shack. Tears streaming down his face as he crawled over to where his friends had been.

"Sirius? James? Remus? This isn't funny. Where are you?" Peter cried, but it was all in vain. His friends were gone and they weren't coming back.

* * *

 **Mini thanking thingy here.**

 **empc523, ffangel077, Black Eclipsed Soul, and Flavia Jackson...this is for you. Love you guys. I'm sorry that the updates won't be consistent or frequent...at all :"(, I may just try to try short chapters here and there, I will try, I will!**

 **Love you.**

 **Indieblue xx**


	2. Nice to Meet You

**I was a bit stressed out, so I decided to write to alleviate my frayed nerves a bit. This is going to be short and sweet, but like I said. I'm trying.**

 **I would really appreciate feedback on Promise, on if I rushed Lucius' redemption or not. I'll deal with that later, when I have the chance if I did.**

 **The Debt of Time sparked a neeed for a SiriusxHermione fic of my own. Well here it is :D This is the first official chapter. I took the end part of the prologue and used it to begin this chapter, so that way it flows better.**

 **For all my Dramione shippers, I feel you, and in this fic they become friends, or friendly :p**

 **I was hoenstly just intrigued with the idea of what would it be like if the Marauders found themselves in the future because of something they did when messing around with some old magic. I noticed I left the incantation out. I need to go and figure out how to phrase it properly, and then I'm going to go insert it.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this story, I'm contemplating putting Promise on a bit of a hiatus out for now as I straighten up a few things. Plus from a few people's help; as listed below :p, I've been inspired to write this story. I really want to take this places, reaaallly I do. Decisions, decisions.**

 **empc523: Have I mentioned that I love you, babe? xx Seriously, thank you so much!**

 **Black Eclipsed Soul: I think you're going to get your wish after all! I won't run myself ragged. I promise!**

 **Also I can't forget Flavia Jackson & ffangel077!**

 **Thank you my loves so, so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline belongs to me.**

* * *

 **November 14th, 1996**

Hermione was doing something she never thought she would be doing. She was sitting across from Draco Malfoy; and having a civil conversation.

"Granger...mind tell why you aren't running your goody two shoes arse up to Dumbledore's office to tell him that I'm planning on killing him?" Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair, scrutinizing her.

Because he already knows. How could he not know. That's probably why dismissed Harry so quickly the other day. I wonder why he won't tell Harry what really happened to his hand?

"Only if you tell me why your Mother dragged you to the Order after Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with her,"

"She wanted a backup plan. She didn't know if your lot was going to turn us away or not. Which by the way almost happened," Draco reminded her. "Why are you only now asking that, during this...weird arrangement,"

"We're friends, Draco," Hermione sighed.

"Uhhhh, ok Granger, next time you want to tell me about your delusions, give me some warning first."

"We spent the latter part of the summer together, not to mention pretty much every evening for the past two and a half months since school started again," Hermione rolled her eyes, though it was clear she was amused.

"So what? I spent five years with Pansy clinging to me like a bloody leech. That doesn't mean that we're the best of friends," Draco twirled his quill between his forefinger and his thumb, a grimace on his face as he spoke about his housemate.

"I can understand that though, she's horrid," Hermione teased in a light whisper. _Was that too rude? Oh gosh, I don't know. Actually I don't care anymore. Pansy has said more than her fair share of terrible things about me. It's not as if I'm lying. I'm just stating facts._

"There's no way I'm marrying her. Every time I hear that shrill squeal in my ears, I want to hex her," Draco growled, not even looking apologetic when Hermione shot him a scolding look.

"Don't you have better things to do, rather than spending time with me in the library?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, I do, but I _want_ to be here," Hermione arched a brow when a snort erupted out of Draco's nostrils.

"I don't know what it is about you Granger, but I think I like you," Draco shook his head, a bit astounded.

"Platonically of course," Hermione teased.

"Leave me to my studying, witch," Draco sneered, no malice in his voice. _He really is something. Being a spy for the Order, and a double agent under Voldemort's thumb is bound to be tiring._

"You should learn to be more polite, Draco."

"Not in my nature, Granger!" Draco chuckled to himself as she pushed her chair back and got up. "I notice you don't have any books weighing you down today."

"As much as it pains me to say this. I meant it when I said I wanted to be here, cooped up in one of the remote corners of the library late at night. Where no one will see us interacting, because I got past my beef with you, and we're _friends._ I mean it, Draco." Hermione stomped her foot, her forehead crinkled slightly. "I'll see you, around."

"I think of you as one too..." Draco said softly, Hermione nodded her head curtly.

"Good. That's all I ask."

"Hurry off to your tower little lioness, curfew is going to happen soon," Draco's vulnerable expression was once again replaced by a smug smirk.

"Don't worry. I have some things to take care of, and I'll be up there before you know it."

...

Hermione ducked through the opening in the Whomping Willow, bracing herself on the walls as she gathered her bearings. "Lumos," she whispered gently. The corridor brightened considerably, her wand tip alight, and Hermione removed her hand from the cool surface.

Recently she felt drawn here. She couldn't quite explain what it was. For the past month. Every day. An insistent nagging at the back of her mind as she lay awake at night. Sheets bunched up and sprawled halfway off of her bed. Tonight felt different, that's why after talking to Draco in the library; she finally relented to the feeling that tugged her towards the shack, and here she was. Memories of panic, and laboured breathing as she and Harry frantically ran blindly down the corridor to go save Ron surfaced. _It's not going to be like that this time Hermione. Ron is safely back at the castle...with Lavender longingly watching him across the room. I'm glad there's a girl that has feelings for him, but did it had someone so vapid? At least she comes across that way._

Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her feet moving of their own accord. The walls around her began to crackle with magic. _That's odd. Some powerful magic must have happened here recently._

Finally she reached the end of the tunnel and was highly confused. _Harry? What is he doing here? I swore I just passed him on my way out of the castle._ He head tilted to the side as she looked at the familiar head of raven black hair, sticking up in the back.

"Har-" She faltered when she saw the other two figures lying on the floor. _No. That's impossible. There's no way this is even feasible._

One of the raven haired boys sat up, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head. He was wearing a white Rolling Stones shirt with large arm holes, the black writing scrawled across the front in an edgy, grunge font. Her eyes briefly darted down to the tight leather pants he was wearing. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked back at his face and it remained unchanged. _I'm going mad._

"Ullo there, love. Don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance," the sixteen year old boy with mischievous grey eyes winked at her.

Hermione rubbed furiously at her eyes. Cautiously she opened them. Nope. He was still there, in all his grinning glory. The third boy began to rouse, shagging sandy blonde hair. That was when she began to freak out. _Holy Mother of Circe._

"The name is Sirius Black, and you are?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Terribly confused," Hermione shoved a hand in her hair, gawking at the boys. _This couldn't be- this had to be some kind of joke._

"Gryffindor? That's weird. I'm pretty sure I know all the girls in my house around my age, and trust me. I would never forget your lovely face," Sirius smirked playfully, Hermione glanced down and noticed she was still in her uniform. It was slightly askew, but her house colours were proudly on display.

"Trust me. You wouldn't have." Hermione managed to rasp out.

"You and...Remus should grab...grab...grab James and come with me," Hermione instructed a bit sternly. This situation was wildly out of her comfort zone, so she was going to try and regain some control of the situation.

"Where to, kitten?"

"Kitten?" Hermione growled low in her throat.

"Don't like pet names?" Sirius' eyes twinkled dangerously as he filed that information away for later use. Remus was now somewhat awake and hit his friend on the arm, hard.

"Leave the girl alone, Padfoot."

"C'mon, Moony. You grab one arm, I'll grab the other," Sirius said cheerfully, jerking his chin in James' direction.

"Who is she?" Remus whispered lowly to Sirius, thinking Hermione couldn't hear him, but she had extremely good hearing.

"Who I am is not important right now. What is of the utmost importance is sneaking you into the castle without anyone seeing you. Though knowing you lot it will be almost impossible to go unnoticed on the way to Dumbledore's office,"

"Do you know who we are, we're the Marau-" Sirius halted, his smile frozen when he began to look around himself in a panic. "Where's Peter?" Sirius' eyes widened as he spun in a circle. "Wormtail?"

 _I didn't even notice his absence. I guess it's better that way. He betrayed them all, and they...they don't know that Peter. To them he must still be a slightly meek and innocent boy._ Hermione pondered as she recalled a conversation she had with Professor Lupin at the end of her third year. He looked so sad, and simultaneously outraged as he spoke of his childhood friend.

"Sirius," Hermione stepped forward, but the wild eyed boy took his own menacing step forward, and her breath caught.

"Peter...Pettigrew isn't here,"

"Pardon? I think my hearing is going. How do you know all of our names? Why are you here? No one is supposed to know where this is!" Sirius pulled his wand from his robes, striding forward, his wand mere inches from her breast. Her grip on her own lowered wand tightened.

"Sirius. I'm not the enemy. Please. Let me help you. I'll answer all of your questions once we get to the Headmaster's office. I swear it on my magic." At her words, the edges around his eyes softened, but he still stood protectively in front of his friends.

"At least tell me your name," He sighed softly.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she offered him a weak smile and then carefully backed into the tunnel, hands up in surrender. The three teenage boys followed closely behind. James still limp in his friends arms. Hermione was satisfied that they wouldn't stun her if she turned her back to them. So taking a huge leap of faith, she turned around. The only sounds their footfalls crunching against the dirt under their feet and the occasional sigh that would fall from Sirius' lips.

When she crawled up and out of the tunnel entrance tapping the knot in the tree to stop it from pummelling them all to death. Sirius had opened his mouth, possibly to warn her, then he had remembered that she had gotten past it to get to the shack in the first place. The frosty air hit them full force, all the of the boys horribly underdressed and shivering within moments. Remus quietly bared it, whilst Sirius muttered strings of curses under his breath. Something had definitely changed. Hermione could feel it.

Twenty minutes later. From ducking out from under Filch's nose, and Mrs. Norris' sharp eye. They reached the gargoyle that was at the bottom of Dumbledore's staircase to his office.

For once though Albus Dumbledore came to Hermione instead of the other way around. One look at the group had his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "Lemon Fizz bars," He said in a clear and distinct tone. The gargoyle moved out of the way and wordlessly they followed Hogwarts Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry up the stairs.

* * *

 **Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya?**

 **Seriously though, please review and let me know what you think. I'm quickly falling in love with writing this story.**

 **Little heads up. Some of our present day Gryffindors will be meeting our time travelllers ;). Also I should mention...Sirius didn't die. That is a bit of a plot hole ish, but everything else up to HBP is the same except that. I refuse.**

 **I may put Promise on a slight hiatus and focus on this story. I'm not too sure. A few things were brought to my attention, which I'm grateful for, and I think I'll edit through the chapters and basically re-post it all at once up until the point it is at. I'm actually kind of liking that idea. It is my baby. My first fic. Not sure, let me know.**

 **I'm really feeling this fic atm, which makes this so much harder. I guess I'll see how it goes. What I just mentioned is probably how this is going to turn out.**

 **So two time travelling fics and one war fic? I think we're good to go! It Was Her Ginger Hair is giving me feels of some type of way as I'm writing it currently. I'll post a new chapter on Monday. I highly recommend you check it out.**

 **Recovery by Amerikanka is also so, so good. It's a LavenderxSeamus, but it's so beautifully well written. If you read the reviews I fangirl a little bit in them.**


	3. You Look Lovely Tonight, Minnie

**Whoa. I had practically the entire morning free, so I was able to whip up a little chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!**

 **Sirius is freaking out, so are James and Remus, but Remus is internalising it all..of course, and James. Well you'll see.**

 **I won't be able to post more of this story for awhile, my updates are going to be less frequent overall, but I just had to get this first night out. It is still the first night if you can imagine. So much in one day.**

 **windyshoes: If he didn't would he be the Sirius we know and love? Thank youuuu so much!**

 **ndavis77: Time travel fics are becoming my new vice. I'm glad you like the concept!**

 **Guest: I managed to squeeze this in, and I'll hopefully have time this weekend to update Ftt, IWHGH, and this one. *crosses fingers* I've officially decided to put Promise on a bit of a hiatus.**

 **empc523: That really sucked. You know what I mean? Then Harry finally found two 'parents' essentially and they both died. Aside from Arthur and Molly that is. Since this fic is going to go through until after the War, there will be deaths. I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Though I doubt it will be, since anyone who dies is going to break my heart. I do hope this chapter lived up to our expectations though! Let the pandemonium begin! You're brilliant btw :p**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

Sirius should have been paying attention to Professor Dumbledore. He really have been. Yet he couldn't stop glancing at the beautiful brunette to his immediate left. She was seated in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Saying something about spending time with a Draco. _I already don't like him. Wait that's super petty though...ah well. Guess I'll reserve judgment until I've actually met the bloke, it's only fair._

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, who are you?" James queried, his finger pointed at Hermione, whose raised eyebrow and thoroughly unimpressed look suggested to Sirius that she didn't like being pointed at. _I do however like her. She reminds me of Evans. Maybe when we get back to the Common Room, I can introduce her and they'll get on dandy._

"This, Mister Potter is Miss Hermione Granger. One of the brightest witches of her age. She...is the same age as you," Dumbledore answered for Hermione.

"I think they're probably from another dimension," Hermione hissed at the Headmaster. James and Sirius didn't hear her, but Remus did. The sandy haired werewolf had been silent this entire time, but something seemed to shift inside him at Hermione's words.

"How do you not know that we're not just from the past?" Remus asked slowly, raking a hand backwards through his hair as his blue eyes met her dark chocolate brown ones.

"If you were then I think you would have altered everything by being here. Ha-" Hermione faltered, pursing her lips . "Someone very close to me, would in all likelihood not exist anymore."

"Past? What are you on about?" Sirius demanded.

"Moony?" James spoke up, seated in chair to the left of Hermione.

"Ye, Prongs?" Remus' brow puckered. _He only does that when he's thinking hard about something. What is he-_

"I have something I want to say first though," Remus raised a finger, a bit sheepish when they all turned to look at him. "I think they're telling the truth, Prongs, Pads. Hogwarts, it smells...different. Something's changed."

"Bullshit," Sirius snorted. _I don't want to admit it, but he's right. Things do seem a bit different._

"I was just going to ask if you have the spell?" James grinned when Remus gave a droll stare.

"What do you take me for? Of course I have the spell," Remus snorted, reaching into his robes and pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper, his arm outstretched he passed it James, who wasted no time unfolding it and handing it to Dumbledore.

"I think I'll let Professor Babbling take a look. It isn't necessarily Ancient Runes, but perhaps she could help shed some light. If you don't mind me asking, what was it meant to do?"

"It was meant to bond us together as brothers and friends forever, and Peter-" Sirius had begun proudly, it had been his idea after all, but then a sense of dread cut through him, and he decided that he needed to go find the fourth member to their dynamic group. "I need to go find, Wormtail!" Sirius proclaimed before whirling around and sprinting out of the office.

"I imagine he will cause quite the stir. Miss Granger if you would pl-"

"Already on it, Professor. Don't worry." Hermione reassured him as she jumped out of her seat and bounded after Sirius.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she almost crashed into Professor McGonagall. The older witch shot her an affronted look as she recomposed herself. "Miss Granger it is well past curfew and - Merlin's beard!" McGonagall placed a hand to her chest in fright as James and Remus run down the staircase, stopping in time not to knock either witch down.

"Minnie!" James grinned brightly, looking a little too happy to see her. "You look lovely as always."

"Not possible. Circe. Wait...are the other two of you here as well? How is this even-"

"Blood magic," Hermione stated simply. Understanding dawned on her Professor's face, a deep scowl forming.

"Only you four-"

"There are only three of us," Remus interrupted lightly.

"Mister Pettigrew chickened out, did he?" Minerva pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"How did-"

"I just do. Now seeing as you and I both know that Sirius Black can be a tad unpredictable at times, I suggest we find him."

"I think I know where he's heading. I know a shortcut," Remus grinned broadly. It was the first time Hermione had seen him grin since he'd been here, and despite everything it warmed the cockles of her heart.

...

 _Crazy. They're all crazy_. Sirius shook his head, practically jogging on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sprinting up staircases, ducking around corners, jumping over the missing step until he stood panting in front of the Fat Lady. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream when a voice behind Sirius yelled, "Baubles!"

The Fat Lady narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You may enter. Girl, I hope you know what you're doing."

Sirius' looked over his shoulder and saw the girl. Hermione. Panting just as hard if not worse than him. Her curls were springing loose from her braid, the shorter ones framing her face, her hairline damp with sweat. Not too far behind her was McGonagall, Remus and James. _Hello, Minnie. Looking as lovely as ever. Wait, she can't hear me. Later. I'll tell her later._

Sirius shook his head and then walked through the Common Room entrance. It did smell different. The idea that we've been sent to the future is insane. Bloody stupid. A redheaded girl backing him in the corner caught his eye. See, Lily is here like usual. Before Hermione could stop him, he bounded over the girl. Gently touching her shoulder. His whole world seemed to shift when she turned around, and blue eyes met his instead of the bright green ones that he was used to. Only then did he notice her hair was more gingery that Lily's. The girl standing in front of him was not the girl his best friend had been chasing after for the majority if their time at Hogwarts. It felt like ice water had been thrown on his back as he numbly took a step back, softly bumping into the warm body behind him. Her small hands wrapped around his torso from the back, pressing her soft body against him.

"Mione? Who is this? He looks like...he looks like Sirius," Ginny spoke in a hushed tone, the dark skinned boy by her side frowning slightly.

Hermione shifted so that she was holding Sirius' larger hand tightly, his hand was open as he blankly stared directly in front of him. Hermione moved to the side so she could face Ginny properly. "This, Ginny, is Sirius Black."

"Did someone say Sirius? He didn't tell me he was-" A raven haired boy's head snapped up from his position on the couch over by the fireplace. Sirius moved his head to the right in slow movements, and if Ginny had been a shock, this was enough to flip his innards. _What the actual fu- Lily's eyes._ Lily's vibrant green eyes were staring at him. The boy looked dumbfounded, but Sirius could sense an underlying sadness that lingered and clung to the boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sirius asked a bit harshly. He hadn't meant for it to come out as badly as it did; but he was not handling this well. The boy looks so much like Prongs-

"I could say the same about you," The boy flew up, his wand raised before Sirius could blink. "Who the hell are-"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, bursting into the Common room. McGonagall and Remus entering not moments later.

"Minnie, how enchanting to see you on this fine evening, you're a vision of perfection," Sirius smiled coquettishly. The woman turned her head sharply in his direction and clicked her tongue.

"Another dimension and time, and you would think you would be the slightest bit different," McGonagall sighed in resignation. She knew how this was going to go. She felt like she was in nineteen seventy one all over again. The first time she had been introduced to the Marauders.

"Harry," Hermione let go of Sirius' hand and leaned forward, her foot lifting as if she was going to the boy's side, mixed emotions sprawled across her features. Squaring her shoulders, she shook her head fiercely and swiftly crossed the room. Her presence seemed to calm the boy down, but not by much. What did happen was the boy looked like someone had broken his prized broom, anguish and turmoil clearly displayed on his face. _Is that a lightning scar on his forehead?_

"This isn't possible, Mione," the boy bit under his breath. From his tone, Sirius could tell how pained the boy was. _Why would he be so upset looking at James?_

"If you three listened before you ran off blindly then maybe this wouldn't all be such a shock," McGonagall scolded the three Marauders. Remus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Three of you?"

"Mister Lupin. I am not in the mood."

"Lupin, like Professor Lupin?" An irish bloke with short brown hair and pleasant seeming disposition asked.

"Professor?" Remus murmured, gawking in the boy's direction.

"James, Sirius, Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Ronald. Come with me." McGonagall's stiff tone suggested that it would be in their best interest to do so. She called them by their given names since she thought it would cause less of an issue if she refrained from using James or Harry's surname.

James hadn't noticed Harry yet, so he spun on his heel and happily followed McGonagall, whistling a merry tune as he did. Sirius barely even noticed what was going on around him as Hermione returned to his side and gently tugged on his hand. Guiding the stunned boy behind her. Ron was giving Remus a shifty yet curious look as his eyes moved up and down the boy, unsure what to make of all of this. Harry bringing up the rear, a deep frown on his face as he scrutinised the group in front of him. The seven wizards and witch filed out of the Common Room leaving the other occupants in a state if confusion and abuzz with conversation.

...

Another hour of freaking out. Ranting and raving, shouting and arguing. Finally they all settled down enough for Minerva to explain the very basics. Who Harry was, and his relation to the Marauders. The first thing James said in a gleeful tone was "you're shitting me. I actually married, Evans?" McGonagall fell back into old habits swiftly, and was about to deduct House Points when she remembered that they technically weren't students. Yet. Remus was silent for most of it until McGonagall informed him that he had a mate. Then came the hyperventilating and Sirius and James trying to soothe the frantic werewolf, his eyes flashing amber and gold. James kept glancing at Harry, entirely confused as to what he should call him. _I'm too young to be a Father, well I guess he has one. Older me. I can't wait to meet me. Heh. This should be fun, I hope I'm still good looking._ There were a few key points of the tale that McGonagall had left out. Mainly because she was exhausted, and she couldn't deal with boundless emotions that the Marauders seemed to possess. She didn't want to bombard them with too much information all at once anyways. Ron set himself up with some Cauldron Cakes and butterbeer and sat watching all of them diligently. For once he didn't have anything to say. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Harry wasn't the last Potter anymore.

"Is everyone clear now?" McGonagall asked. She had brought them into her office since Dumbledore was highly fatigued and had retired for the night; he said he would deal with the Marauders predicament first thing in the morning when he could competently do so.

"He's my son? With Evans?" James eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his glasses almost falling off his face.

"James my deer friend. It seems Evans finally gave into your witty charms after all," Sirius grinned proudly.

"Not exactly," Harry spoke up, his voice a bit shaky, avoiding meeting James' eye when the other boy turned fully to face him. "Da- James, you supposedly calmed down in your Seventh year and you both started dating."

"I found my mate?" Remus whispered in shocked awe.

"Wotcher. This is quite the mess you have here, Minerva," Tonks stepped into the room. Knocking after she entered, her hair turning a bright pink as she boldly greeted McGonagall's stern stare.

In the time that they had been running around the castle. Dumbledore thought it best to send Remus and Sirius a patronus, vaguely explaining what had happened, and that if they could, the sooner they got here the better. Tonks was about to attempt to make Dinner for her and Remus; even though it was one o'clock in the morning. She wasn't too upset though. She loved a good bit of excitement, and she was a lousy cook, not from lack of heart or effort. Water seemed to burn merely in her presence. 'Evaporate,' Remus told her a little while after they had first starting seeing one another, whilst stroking her cheek fondly.

"Where are the other tw-" McGonagall didn't get to finish her question because at that moment the older Sirius burst into the room, panting heavily. His eyes alight with a passionate fire. Remus was right on his heels, shaking his head as a ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"MINNIE!" Sirius greeted loudly. Minerva flinched, her rigid back tensing as she carefully placed her interlocked hands on her desk.

"Here we go," McGonagall said in a fatigued tone. The night wasn't even over and she had already aged about five years.

"It's true," Remus said in surprise. The older Remus. Not his Remus. Dumbledore told him that some pesky Marauders had messed about with ancient magic that they had no business meddling in, and had crossed through time and space.

"Sirius," The older Remus jabbed his friend hard in the arm as he stared at James, sucking in a sharp breath.

"I think we should find a way to distinguish between the two of us...the four of us?" The sixteen year old werewolf suggested. For as perceptive as he was, he didn't notice how both of the older Marauders looked like they had been struck by lightning.

"Easy. You're little Moony, big Moony. I'm Sirius Black, devilishly handsome, and that ia the miniature not as good looking but still gots loads of potential, loads, me." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mister Black," McGonagall said in a testy tone. Both Sirius' looked at her.

"This is cool. Incredibly bizarre, but cool," James looked between the two generations of Marauders with jovial childlike excitement."

"Let's make it simple," Hermione commanded, the rooms occupants making various noises of agreement.

"Moony and Mini-Moony. Padfoot and Petite Padfoot," The older Sirius suggested, still staring directly at James.

"I refuse to be called Petite Padfoot," Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'm Padfoot, you're Snuffles," Sirius grinned devilishly. The younger one opened his mouth to interrupt but Sirius was too quick for him. "Snuffles is a perfectly fine name. I'm older, I came first, I call dibs."

"No fair. Playing dirty by calling dibs," Snuffles grumbled. _Honestly I would have done the same thing..touché Paddiekins, but I won't forget that._ Hermione's silent presence beside him was oddly comforting. He had only known her for a handful of hours, yet he felt like he could tell her anything. _That's a fucking scary thought._

"We'll figure it out. It is getting late though, we should wrap this up for the night," Hermione said.

"Where am I? Well the older me I mean," James tilted his head in curiosity, "Oh, where's Evans - I mean, _Missus Potter_ ," James wriggled his eyebrows. His face fell however when a grim expression took over both Black and Lupin's features, their faces looked more sallow, weary and tired that a few moments before; their thoughts weighing heavily on them in silent sorrrow.

"You haven't told him," Remus guessed astutely.

"It's not an easy topic to broach, which is why I'm sure Dumbledore sent for you in the wee hours of the morning." McGonagall said dryly, her Scottish brogue thick.

"I think you three need to sit down, and we'll tell you about how Harry got that scar," Sirius said in a grief-stricken tone. _I don't think I'm going to like this story._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! It was the rest of their hectic night going over until morning. What I'm thinking will be fun is Sirius and Draco meeting. In my head it will pan out beautifully. Plus I couldn't resist bringing in my older Marauders. I'm still trying to figure it out, but Moony and Padfoot will probably 'adopt' Mini-Moony/ Remus, Petite Padfoot/Snuffles/ Sirius, and Jamie/Prongs.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, what luck that I had spare time this morning, right?**

 **Love you guys soo much. Seriously babes. All my love,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 ** _P.S. HOw does this story have almost 40 followers already? WHat. Unbelievable. So filled with awe right now. (/ ` . `)/_**


	4. The Name is Malfoy

**So this chapter is a wee bit longer than the previous ones! Go me! I should be able to write, edit and post a new ftt chapter by the end of the weekend, so look out for that! (Which has 160+ followers...what?)**

 **I just updated It Was Her Ginger Hair and I'm going to enjoy me some lovely Ginny rioting next chapter :p**

 **I love this writing this fic so much, I think I'm going to focus on it a little bit, and interchangeably update ftt and iwhgh, so every other week I'll post one of those, and I'll have mini chapters that I'll post for this story so about 1k-2k words for every one.**

 **The reaction I've had to this story is nuts. 60+ followers. What? Ahhh so amazing. THANK YOU all so, so much xx**

 **ndavis77: Next chapter we'll reaally start getting into our present and past Marauders, which I'm hoping you'll look forward to, I'm having so much fun writing it! I guess you'll just have to wait and see about Mini Moony ;). ALSO I'm so glad. Whew. I was going for that kind of vibe last chapter, and I'm so happy that it worked out.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

 **November 15th, 1996**

Sirius was sitting at one of the desks in the back of McGonagall's classroom; his head was lolled back as he stared blankly at the ceiling. James hadn't spoken to a soul since Padfoot and Moony had told their morbid tale. He had however stuck by Harry's side. Which under any other circumstances Sirius would have teased him for it, but this was different. _Padfoot was in Azkaban for twelve years. Twelve years on that desolate island. He and Moony weren't speaking as often as they should have, and Moony didn't know what to do when Padfoot got thrown into prison. Not having been in contact with him for the better part of a year. Prongs...well James I suppose, and their Lily were cooped in Godric's Hollow for over a year. That must have driven both of them up a wall. Wor- Peter betrayed them all._ Sirius' forehead crinkled when the lost thought passed through his mind. It was a difficult thing to wrap his head around. Peter tripped over his feet, stuttered when he got nervous, distracted McGonagall when they were carrying out pranks. Peter loved Pumpkin pasties, and was just...he was always there. Peter was one of his best friends. Granted not as good of a friend as James or Remus, but still his best mate.

After storytime was over and the sun had begun to shine through the classroom windows. Padfoot said they would answer any other questions later, but that they had Order business to take care of today and they would come back tomorrow. McGonagalll had retired to her chambers soon after Tonks, Remus and Sirius arrived. Cutting daggers at them and informing them coolly that if anything unsavoury was to happen in the castle before she woke in the morning then there would be hell to pay. For _all_ of them, she added after seeing the excited glint in Padfoot's eye.

Remus was talking to Ron; whilst the ginger wasn't interested in most of the things that Remus was, the boys could still bond over something. Quidditch. So they went on for hours about the differences in their timelines. Ron was devastated to find out that the Chudley Canons were at the top of the league in the other boys' timeline.

Then there was... _her_. He didn't ask her to, but it had become an unspoken rule between the two over the events of the whirlwind of a day they had yesterday to stick together. She didn't say anything to him. When he yawned, she wordlessly got up and transfigured one of the desks in the back into a single bed. Nodding gratefully at her he climbed under the sheets and the exhaustion and overload of emotions finally hit him. About half an hour ago he had groggily woken up; confused. It didn't feel like his bed. It seemed colder, the lack of laughter and inappropriate jokes lacking from his morning. Yet he glanced to his right, eyes lidded and saw her. She had a thin paperback book held delicately in her hands, elbows propped on the desk in front of her, skirt tucked neatly under her, ankles linked under her chair. Even with her outer robes shed, her hair cascading down midway down her back in soft, slight ruffled curls, and an untucked shirt tail; she managed to exude an air of elegance and grace. _I want to make her forget about following the rules. Which I don't know much about her, but I imagine she likes to abide by them. I want to make her let go of all of her reservations.I want to what it would be like for her to just...be wild and free._ Sirius didn't know it, but Hermione did. She could feel his sleepy gaze burning into her figure and she knew right then and there that Sirius Black was going to flip her world upside down.

...

 **Dumbledore's Office**

"Due to recent circumstances and a few complaints on the elder Mister Black's part, I have decided to let you move into Potter Manor," Dumbledore said calmly, his fingers interlaced and placed in his lap.

"Elder makes him sound ol-" Sirius began to smirk, but without looking Remus smacked him on the back of his head. Sirius would wince and call it a love tap, but they both knew that it hurt like hell.

"Is it because Da-James is here?" Harry asked curiously, "I've never even heard of Potter Manor."

"You're kidding me?" James frowned, dumbstruck, "then where in the world have you been living?" In all the commotion Padfoot and Moony hadn't gotten to the finer details it seemed. It was also the first time that James had spoken for the day and Harry looked a little taken by surprise. Ruffling his hair, pushing his glass further back on the bridge of his nose, and then swallowing before he answered in a light, bitter tone.

"Been living with Mum's sister and her husband. Muggles, the Durs-"

"You've been living with Petunia-fucking-Evans?" James asked darkly, turning a murderous gaze onto Dumbledore. Hermione raised her hand to her mouth to hide the large grin on her face. _James Potter and I can be friends. That is for certain._

"Sorry for cursing, but it was no secret that she hated everything magical. Absolutely detested it all. Snape and I didn't get on very well, but if there was anything we could possibly have had in common, it would have been a severe distaste for her. She's a wretched and unkind person." James turned back to Harry, a scarily stern look on his face. "Unless in this timeline she's a nice per-"

"They made him live in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years," Hermione snarled, narrowing her gaze as she looked at Dumbledore. "I know the protective magic that works only if Harry is living with the Dursleys when he isn't at Hogwarts is your main concern, but those muggles are horrid."

"How could you let this happen? I get that the sacrificial magic that...E-Evans invoked when she protected Harry is important, but Potter Manor is unplottable, and only persons with Potter Blood, a part of the family, or specific people that the wards have been adjusted to suit can enter."

"There was no one else to care for H-"

"Sirius may have been in Azkaban, but Remus was still there!" James said heatedly, the anguish from hearing about Lily was still fresh, and he hated that this James and Lily had sacrificed everything to protect their son; only for him to be pawned off to muggles that had no understanding of their world. Nor did they have any intention to do so. His chest felt tight and constricted as he continued in a forcibly calm, steady tone. "Or did you not allow him to because he was a Werewolf?"

James vaguely recalled that Harry, Hermione and the other boy, Ron; knew about his best mates condition since there was a passing comments about the Full Moon early this morning. So he wasn't surprised when neither of them flinched. Harry looked a little bashful that someone besides Hermione, Ron and a few others was lambasting someone on his behalf. Hermione looked thoroughly amused by the whole thing, proudly glancing in James direction. Sirius kept making side glances at the witch, and Remus was silently brooding in between his two best friends. Ron had drawn the short straw, so he was tasked to go to classes, and take notes for the classes that him and his best mates shared.

"There were several pieces of Legislation that prevented me from leaving him in Mister Lupin's care," Dumbledore said tiredly, looking mildly apologetic. In his mind the most important thing was making sure Lily's sacrifice did not go to waste and that Harry was with family.

"Well he's not going back there," Sirius stated, grey eyes locked in a silent war with the Headmaster.

"Harry needs-"

"Harry needs to be with his real family. I can't imagine that Pads and Moony like this whole arrangement very much," Sirius said knowingly. "We need somewhere to go, Potter Manor is quite large, and I'm not sure why you didn't make that the safe house. James, Remus and I are going to need to live somewhere, and I'm not really sure but I can imagine that Grimmauld Place is still as dreadfully depressing, soul-sucking and filled with darkness as it used to be. I would personally hate living there again, much less cooped up in that farce of a home."

"It is not safe," Dumbledore said in a loud, distinct tone. It was a tone meant for finality, to indicate that it was not up for discussion and that was that. It's too bad that Sirius and James didn't care. Remus normally would have reined in his friends, but he wholeheartedly agreed. Potter Manor had been his second home since he had befriended James, Hogwarts being his first. His 'home' wasn't exactly a pleasant place.

"You put a Fidelus charm on the house in Godric's Hollow, E-Evans and I still died. I get that as long as Harry is with the _Dursleys_ ," his voice laced with disgust as their name passed through his lips. "Then Evans magic will protect him from Voldemort, but I would take the chance any day of the week before I let you take him back there."

"The fate of the war hangs in the balance-"

"See when we left, the war was just starting. Whispers of a dark wizard rising to power. Now he not only succeeded in doing so, he's come back. I hate to break it to you, Professor Dumbledore, but from what I've heard...Harry's come into contact with the bastard pretty much every year. I think we can hedge our bets by putting Potter Manor under the Fidelus charm, making Sirius Black the secret-keeper, _this_ time, and strengthening the Blood Wards." James finished.

Dumbledore sensed that trying to get James Potter to back down was going to be a monumental task, "we'll discuss details later, Mister Potter, but for now, you three and Mister Black and Mister Lupin can move into Potter Manor as soon as possible. I'll let you have a week to settle into our time, and then I expect you here first thing to complete your sixth and seventh years of tuition."

"Fine. I'm not going to let this matter slide," James warned.

"Mister Lupin will be able to return sometime this evening, until then Miss Granger and Harry will be able to accommodate you I'm sure," Dumbledore sighed, covering his shrivelled and blackened hand when Sirius began to frown at it curiously.

"C'mon, I'll give you a bit of a tour in case things have changed at all," Hermione offered with a kind smile.

"Thank you," James mouthed, Hermione tilted her head to the side and gave him a bemused look. "My pleasure," she mouthed back.

James still felt like a hole had been dug out of his heart, which was already laying in tatters and shreds. In a span of a few hours he learned that his parents died, he had married the girl he had been in love with for six years and had a son. He and his wife died, and then their son was treated unkindly and like a possession more than a person for at least ten years of his life. _If I ever see Petunia or whatever muggle she married, I will make sure they get theirs. I may not be able to change everything else that's happened, but I'm not going to sit on the sidelines now that I can. I am going to make sure Harry and the rest of us make it through this war alive._

...

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Sixth Floor**

"I can't believe you tore into Dumbledore like that," Sirius pumped his fist merrily.

"I just...I couldn't just sit back and not say anything," James grumbled, smiling weakly when Sirius threw his arm across James' shoulder. It was late afternoon and classes had ended for the day; Hermione warned them that they may get some peculiar looks, but to ignore them. Dumbledore was going to announce everything at tonight's feast.

"Thank you," Harry smiled warmly at James, hi cheeks a little flushed from embarrassment still.

Harry was so occupied looking at James, he didn't notice the petite, quirky Ravenclaw standing in front of him. Remus however was nimble of his feet and pulled her out of the way.

"Thank..." Luna frowned when she met Remus' eyes which were flashing gold, a perplexed and somewhat awe filled expression on his face.

Sirius cleared his throat when it was evident that Remus and Luna weren't going to stop staring at each other anytime soon.

"Thank you," Luna finished this time, smiling dreamily at Remus, whose eyes hadn't stopped glowing, but a much softer and kinder expression was now on his face.

"Luna!" Harry smiled happily. Luna finally broke Remus' gaze and peered up at Harry.

"Hello Harry. Ginny was just telling me about your new friends," Luna said musically, moving to secure her wand by her ear.

Speaking of the ginger haired girl, she had just rounded the corner, her face lighting up when she noticed that she had found who she was looking for. "The whole castle is talking about your three friends here," Ginny grinned brightly, placing hands on her hips when she reached them.

"Hello there, love. My name is Sirius Black," Sirius pushed past Harry to extend his hand in Ginny's direction. She quirked an eyebrow at his hand and then turned to look at James; who was now trying to stifle his laughter as his best friend's jaw dropped.

"You must be James Potter. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley," Ginny reached out to shake James' hand which about set Sirius off if Hermione didn't put a cool hand on his arm, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

"Ginevra Weasley," Luna added with a smile.

"Ginevra?" Sirius snorted.

"Like your name is any better," Ginny snarled with a ferocity that instantly reminded the Marauders of their own redhead. Though Lily had much darker red hair.

"Nice to meet you, Ginevra," James smirked.

"Call me that again and I will bat bogey hex you so hard you'll be begging for me to stop," Ginny threatened, her eyes slits as she glared at him.

"Who are you?" Remus asked Luna softly, they were quite close in proximity and James and Sirius finally noticed this, and were beyond stunned. Remus tended to avoid being close to anyone, the reason why their handsome, brooding friend had never had a girlfriend before.

"Luna Lovegood. Some people call me Loony though," Luna said absently. Harry looked irate as she said it, and a flash of guilt crossed Hermione's face before she too looked protective and irritated on Luna's behalf.

"Trust me. I won't be one of them, and if I hear anyone saying it I'll make sure to deal with them," Remus growled. Sirius and James were now thoroughly confused, especially since Remus' eyes hadn't stopped glowing since he met her. It was almost as if-

"That's quite nice of you. Though I expect you wouldn't want anyone to talk badly about your mate," Luna smiled gently at Remus, carefully reaching up to him; he was at least a foot taller than her, and lightly placing her hand against his cheek. Remus either hadn't registered what she said or he didn't mind, because he closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

"Pardon me? His what?" Sirius gaped at the two.

"I'm his mate," Luna repeated simply, her silvery grey eyes peering innocently at Sirius.

For once Sirius Black was speechless, as was James Potter. Hermione sensing that they should get moving before either boy caused a scene, began to usher them down the corridor.

"Shit," Hermione cursed under her breath. She never cursed, but perhaps Sirius was rubbing off on her already, he glanced down at her full lips and smirked. Then followed her gaze and saw a pale, tall, lanky boy with grey eyes and almost white hair leaning against the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that a-" James began, when Sirius butted in icily.

"Malfoy."

"Didn't your cousin marry a Malfoy?" Remus asked, finally turning his attention away from Luna, who was walking closely by his side, the back of their hands brushing against one another's.

"Cissa did. Yes." Sirius answered curtly, "a sodding prick if I ever met one. Unless he's vastly different in this dimension. The one I know is a complete arse."

"Malfoy isn't that much better," Harry said in a bitter tone.

"Harry hush. Draco may not be the nicest person, but he's not prejudiced and horrid anymore. He's also my friend, so I expect you'll treat him with respect," Hermione said scathingly.

"Fine," Harry grumbled reluctantly. "Only if he will though."

Hermione sighed, at least it was better than nothing. Now all she had to hope was Draco was in the mood to play nice, or this could go to hell in a hand basket in a matter of seconds.

"Granger," Draco greeted with a light nod with his head. He met Harry's gaze with a slightly pained look, "Potter."

"Are you as much of a monumental prick as your Father?" Sirius asked bluntly, Draco's eyes widened a fraction before a broad grin spread across his face.

"I like him," Draco chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you've heard by now-"

"If by heard you mean a story where Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin came from another time and dimension, and are currently stuck in ours indefinitely. Then yes." Draco drawled, his grey eyes darted around the group, his interest piqued.

"You really heard all of that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Well I had to have the right information before I told some of my housemates to stop spreading propaganda," Draco tsked, refusing to look at Hermione's proud expression. Sirius noted it, and for some reason he didn't like it.

"You did that?" Harry narrowed his eyes warily.

"Yes, Potter," Draco did a quick sweep of the corridor, making sure no unwanted ears were eavesdropping on their conversation. "When I said I wanted out, I meant it," Draco scratched unwittingly at his left forearm. "Mum never wanted this, and even...even Father has started seen that blood purity is a bunch of rubbish. Mum goes to visit him once a week, and they let him write letters for me to give her." Draco said tightly.

"Where is he?" Remus asked, brow drawn together.

"Azkaban," Harry answered indifferently.

"Thanks again for that, Potter," Draco's mouth twisted to the side.

"It's going to take more than a few words to believe that your blood supremacist of a Father has seen the error of his ways," Harry shook his head.

"Mum has been reunited with Aunt Andromeda, and she's beginning to change. So when she goes to see Father, she tries to make him see reason." Draco laughed, as if picturing his Mother scolding Lucius was a funny thought.

"They still have a long way to go, and even I still struggle to change my mind set, but I'm trying," Draco shot Hermione an apologetic, pleading look. She gave him a small encouraging smile, and that seemed to placate his fears. Sirius noted in that moment that Draco had clearly become important to Hermione and vice versa.

"I'm still not convinced, but at least you don't seem as bad as you used to. Doesn't mean we're friends now or anything. Let's get that straight." Harry said firmly, extending his hand to Draco. A gesture that didn't mean anything to anyone but the two of them. A little over five years, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finally shook hands. Neither of them knew it yet, but that was the moment that their fate changed.

* * *

 **Did you like it? *Covers face with hands***

 **We're going to have waaay more Draco, trust me. I'm trying to figure out who to pair with Ron atm, any suggestions? I do love HarryxLuna, but for some reason I kind of wanted to pair her with Mini Moony. ndavis77: he has a mate! It is going to be fun though writing about that. Let's just say Remus is going to have a bit of a...interesting reaction later.**

 **The next chapter will just be our Marauders getting to know each other better, and getting the boys used to the future, it may end up seeming a little like a filler, but I think it's necessary. Then after that we're going to have all of our fun at Hogwarts!**

 **Anyways, love you guys, sooo so much!**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. If you have any questions, especially pertaining to this chapter, then hit me up on tumblr lol. indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **My PM box is always open as well!**


	5. Potter Manor

**Hello beautiful humans!**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than previous ones, and I sat down and kind of planned the future for a couple of my stories (It Was Her Ginger Hair and this one), so I'm really excited to write all of that!**

 **I updated it and Fall Through Time a few days ago! I would love it, if you would check them out! :)**

 **Next thing...how do we have 101 people reading this story right now. That is beyond insane. It happened in such a short time too, I can't even handle it. Seriously, I can't wrap my head around the fact that people like this story this much! Hopefully, I continue to pique your interest, I'll try my very best.**

 **Warning. This chapter may give you a bad case of the feels. It did whilst I was writing it. Really it did.**

 **If there are anything 'past' scenes that you really want to see from the younger Marauders I would love to hear it. Also they are going to meet someone fun soon, any guesses? :p**

 **Everyone seemed to looove Mini-Moony and Luna being together! I'm so glad, I was a bit worried about it to be quite honest, but *phew* it worked out :D thank you so much windyshoes & StormWitch19851.**

 **Mwagner94: Thannnnnk you! I'm glad I've brought you to the 'dark' side ;)**

 **ndavis77: Gosh, you make me so, so happy. Oh boy do I have a plan for James to run into Petunia and Vernon. Whhooo boy that will be fun. This chapter they may not have interacted directly as much, but trust me, they will definitely bond and become close soon. SO glad you liked the bit where he stood up to Dumbles. I really feel like it needed to be done.**

 **Yayyy on the LunaxRemus front as well.**

 **Draco is so much fun to write, so much fun. I knooow, Poor Ronniekins.**

 **NB. Padfoot is the older Sirius, Snuffles is the younger. Lupin is the older, Remus/ Mini-Moony is the younger. From here on out when they are in scenes together that's how I'll address them :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 16th, 1996**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Great Hall**

An abnormality in the daily lives of the Hogwarts students was currently underway; Dumbledore was standing in front of the podium preparing to give them a speech. It was rather unusual for him so do so unless it was the beginning of the term, or during special events; such as the TriWizard Tournament. Everyone was so preoccupied trying to figure out what may be going on, whispering in hushed tones amongst themselves; that they did not notice that a particular trio of students were missing.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore greeted them cheerily, eyes twinkling. "In the past I would have tried to find a way to avoid disclosing all of the details, but since this situation is...unique, it seems I have no other choice but to be completely honest and upfront."

"Is this about those boys that showed up out of nowhere?" Someone called out loudly from the back of the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, Mister Boot. It is," Dumbledore smiled when hoots and laughter erupted around the Ravenclaw. "Due to an accident, three students from another dimension and time have come to the present." Dumbledore paused and waited, dead silence ensued, he waited a moment longer for it to kick in when-

"Oi! I saw one! He looked like Potter!"

Dumbledore decided to cut in now before chaos broke out, "Those three students names are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter."

Minerva got up and out of her seat, she was beside Dumbledore within moments a deep frown on her face as the students didn't bother to whisper anymore, they were practically shouting across the hall. 'Sirius Black, he was the mass murderer?', 'No, he got cleared, it was some Bloke called Pettigrew.' Remus Lupin as in Professor Lupin? Oh he was so dreamy in third year, do you suppose his younger self is as dashing?' 'James Potter, as in Harry Potter. Wicked cool.' 'I wonder if Potter is anything like everyone says about him, wasn't he the Gryffindor Chaser?'

"You know that they would have loved to have been here for this?" McGonagall muttered in an antagonizing tone, leaning her mouth towards Albus' ear so he could hear her properly. "They do love discord and anarchy after all."

"You missed them, didn't you, Minerva?" Albus asked astutely, McGonagall sputtered momentarily before pursing her lips.

"I suppose you might say that. You forget I have two of the older ones to deal with now as well?" She scowled, adjusting the pointed hat on her head as she stared out at the excited student body.

"I think that the castle needs a little cheer to it, these are dark times," Dumbledore's eyes were cold and hard for a split second before they regained their usual spark.

"Of all the dimensions...did they have to choose mine?" McGonagall grabbed the side of her neck, looking utterly unimpressed.

"You'll be fine, Minerva. You survived once before," Dumbledore reminded her.

"Survived. That is the key word in that sentence. Do you remember when Black stole all of the Gryffindor girls undergarments and rode around on his broom, strewing them all about the grounds?" McGonagall asked in an affronted tone.

"I do remember you giving him detention for two months, the school year ended in I remember correctly?"

"That boy has no filter and no moral compass, or if he does he ignores it. He blatantly disregards the rules, Mister Potter and Mister Lupin are not much better. Combined with their older selves, in addition to Miss Granger, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter...I shudder to think what they are capable of."

"Everything will work out in the end, Minerva. I have faith." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, he grasped his frail, decrepit hand in his other, stroking the rough skin there tenderly for a second. "I have faith that everything will work out as it is supposed to."

...

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the countryside**

 **On the Outskirts of Potter Manor**

"Remind me why Mad-Eye and Kings are here?" Padfoot grumbled, kicking a rock.

"Because you are a reckless ninny," Moody snarled, whacking Padfoot on the back of the head. "Waste of bloody potential because you're more concerned with your hair that anything else."

"That is- probably true," Padfoot shrugged.

"Probably? You were decent Auror. I should know, I trained ya, but you fucked it all up," Mad-Eye waved his hand above his head.

"Language, Moody," Kingsley scolded, checking their surroundings as they moved through the forest.

"Oi, Potter. You sure you know where you're going?" Mad-Eye grumbled sceptically.

"Yes!", "No," were both shouted out at the same time. Harry was completely lost whereas James insisted that he knew where they were going.

"I would have side-along apparated you guys one at a time, but since I never got my license, you wouldn't let me...remember?" James rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses as he stepped over a large tree root. The sounds of the forest were comforting in their own way, it was peaceful enough for him to not want to leave, yet it was too quiet and he couldn't bear another second of it.

"There are rules, Mister Potter," Kingsley stated calmly.

"Sorry that term doesn't ring any bells. Did you say 'rules'?" Snuffles frowned, scratching his head as if the term truly did confuse him.

"Boy." Moody addressed Snuffles, "shut yer mouth before I close it. Permanently."

Snuffles turned back around and Mad-Eye decided to test him, throwing a stinging jinx his way. Shaking his head when he hit his mark and he heard the small yelp that erupted out of the boy.

"Constant Vigilance," Moody whispered brushing past Snuffles. James had stopped in what appeared to be the opening from the forest out into some plains. "What is it?"

"We're here," James answered simply, "everyone grab onto me," he commanded. After a bit of fumbling, elbowing and muted curses, the others were all holding onto James. "It'll feel weird going through since none of you are technically supposed to. Just don't let go and you'll be fine."

"Question." Hermione's worried tone stopped the raven haired wizard who was about to walk forward. "How do we know this will work. I mean. You're from a different dimension, that means things may have been altered and-"

"Doll. You worry too much," Snuffles smirked, stroking her cheek lightly, proudly admiring the pink that rushed to her cheeks.

"Don't call me, Doll," Hermione mumbled.

"Alright, let's do this," James chuckled, taking the first step. It was awkward, uncomfortable and slow, but soon they began to feel the magic buzzing around their ears. The air seemed to get thicker, crushing down on them. "Keep going, don't stop," James encouraged them all.

"Bloody easy for you to say," Ron gasped, sweat running down his brow.

The more they moved the more it seemed to push down on them, as if heavy lead weight were strapped to their legs.

Finally they seemed to push through it, the image of a vast, yet humble looking Manor became clearer before them. It was white with scarlet red trimmings, the starch white window shutters were open, and light, air cream curtains were blowing out of the windows on the second floor. From what she could see there were four floors. Around the house were large trees, a path from the right of the house appeared to lead out into an orchard or garden of some sort.

"Never again," Remus rasped out, bending slightly and lifting his shirt to wipe his face.

"Agreed," Lupin said, brushing his hair back, when he looked up however, it was if time had stopped. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Almost like Mum is going to run down the stairs, arms wide open, scolding and welcoming us home in the same breath," Padfoot whispered reminiscently.

"Our house was red with white trims," James tilted his head to the side, "everything else is the same though.

"Mum let Dad paint the house all red? The Slytherin in her must have been crying," Padfoot guffawed.

"I miss her cookies," Lupin said nostalgically, Padfoot looped his arm through his and began to pull him towards the house. "Well what are you lot waiting for?" Childlike excitement exuding from him in waves.

"Maybe we should proceed with caution," Kingsley suggested, but was blatantly ignored as the younger Marauders sprinted after the older ones. Hermione had the decency to look back with an apologetic look before following suit, wanting to make sure they behaved themselves. Harry and Ron glanced at Moody who nodded curtly, and then they walked calmly, talking amongst themselves as they approached the Potter home.

"Go with them. Make sure they don't break the damn house," Moody grunted.

"What about you?"

"Going to check the perimeter and the wards. Dumbledore is a actually considering letting them all stay here. Including Potter."

"Harry you mean?"

"Right. Slipped my mind for a moment. There haven't been any others beside him...for awhile."

"So you don't think this is a horrible idea?" Kingsley questioned curiously, Moody turned his back to him, scratching his head.

"Well when I check the perimeter, I'll know whether it is or not."

Kingsley shook his head in amusement as Alastor hobbled off, set to do his task. He was about to head after the others before a lick of temptation hit him. Just once. Kingsley shot a tripping jinx at his mentor, he waved his wand above his head and deflected it somehow. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Alastor bellowed boldly.

...

"Why were these windows open?" Padfoot asked, hands on the window ledge, peering outside.

"Who knows," Lupin shrugged, picking up the picture frame that was sitting on the bedside table.

Dorea with her raven black curls piled messily on her head, grey eyes alight with joy and cunning as she turned from the camera to look at the raven haired man who was hugging her from behind. Messy hair, and hazel eyes were shining as he laughed and leaned forward to peck his wife's cheeks.

"I miss them too," Padfoot admitted, walking over to see what Lupin was looking at.

"There's not a speck of dust on it. It's almost as if it was being cleaned all the time. Only a House El- No way. You don't think..."

"Think what?" James, Snuffles and Mini-Moony entered the room.

"Say the names Mipsy really loudly, James," Padfoot urged.

"Wh- Nevermind. Mipsy!"

"Master Potter is home!" With a faint pop, a house elf in a navy blue, frilly dress appeared.

"Holy Sh-" Padfoot started, Lupin elbowed him and he stopped himself. "Mipsy?"

"Ahhh but you are not the Master Potter I know, but Mipsy doesn't care, you're still James Potter," Mipsy put her hands on her hips, her large ears flopping back and forth as she shook her head. "Mipsy promised Mipsy's Mistress that she would protect Master Potter and Mistress Lily. Yet Master Potter left Mipsy here. Master said, "we'll be back before you know it, Mipsy. Look after the house."

"You've been here for-"

"Seventeen years, Mipsy has."

"Mental," James said with wide eyes.

"Mipsy senses the other Master Potter," the Elf put her hands to her mouth, her large eyes seemed to bug out of her head a bit. "It is the little Master? Mistress Lily was pregnant with little Master when they left."

"Yes, Mipsy. It is Harry." Lupin smiled fondly, Mipsy always gave him wonderful chocolate desserts, and wouldn't take no for an answer when he told her she needn't bother.

"Mipsy is going to make cake. Strawberry Shortcake. Mistress Lily taught Mipsy how to do it. Even though Mipsy told Mistress Lily she need not to." Mipsy tapped her foot impatiently as she remembered that day with conflicted emotions. Mipsy swivelled her head to look at the elder Sirius, shooting the younger a scowl as well. "Master Black will behave whilst in the Manor, yes?" Mipsy nodded her head up and down slowly, tone indicating she thought she was talking to a child.

"I missed you too, Mips," Padfoot ruffled his hair, a large grin on his face.

"Hmmph," Mipsy turned away and with snap of her fingers, the same popping noise she came with, she vanished.

"Wait, where are Harry, Hermione and Ron?" The younger Sirius asked, a frown on his face as he glanced around.

"Probably somewhere else in the house, it is quite big," Lupin remarked, moving to peer out of the window, where Moody was poking the wards with his wand. Lupin shook his head, unsure what poking them was supposed to glean.

"I'll go find them," Snuffles raised his hand to volunteer, James readily agreed and soon they were both out of the door.

"Not going with Petite Padfoot and Prongs, Mini-Moony?" Padfoot tilted his head to the side in curiousity.

"I want to ask you guys something..." Remus blushed, quickly shoving his hands in a pair of jeans that Harry had lent him, and Ron had supplied him with a light blue Weasley sweater, which coincidentally also had his initial on it.

"Is it about the sex talk? Pretty sure Charlus had that with us the summer after fifth year," Sirius wiggled his brow.

"Be serious, Pads," Lupin scowled, turning attentively to his younger self. "Sure, what do you wish to talk about?"

"I found my mate," Remus said sheepishly, for a moment Lupin's blood ran cold, and the wolf reared its head. Tonks. _Ours_ , it snarled. He should have known if Remus' wolf had also marked Tonks as his mate, right?

"But there's only one Tonks," Sirius laughed, "does that mean you are going to share?"

"Not funny, Pads!" Lupin growled, his eyes flashing amber with flecks on gold.

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Remus assured the older wolf and Sirius. "I met her at Hogwarts yesterday...her name is Luna Lovegood."

"Ohhh the crazy, quirky little Ravenclaw? I like her." Sirius grinned wholeheartedly.

Remus clearly didn't like that Sirius called her crazy, when a low growl rippes through his throat. Then a fearful expression took over, he crossed hurriedly over to the other side of the room and plopped down in an armchair. Hands thrust into his hair, brow puckered, knee bouncing up and down anxiously. "I'm ruining her life. She won't be able to be happy with me. We won't be able to have children-"

"Bullshit. Yes you will," Sirius rolled his eyes, flopping onto the floor and sitting cross-legged. "Godric, you're just as dramatic as Moony over here."

"This isn't a joke! I've ruined her life, it'd be better if she'd never known."

"Out of curiosity, how did she find out. If you're anything like me, you wouldn't have told her," Lupin asked. He regretted that he hadn't told Tonks soon, but they were thirteen years apart, which probably aided in him avoiding her for practically half his lifetime. Running away from a toddler was something he was not proud of.

"We bumped into her...and everything just felt, right. As if everything was going to be alright. She just knew though. She figured out what was happening before I did, Remus smiled softly, then groaned, burying hsi face in his hands.

"She is quite the perceptive little bird," Sirius nodded, "she's been a good friend to Harry from what I've heard. She's also made it into my good books since the department of Mysteries; she's the one who yelled my name and made me pay attention so I could avoid Bellatrix's Avada." Sirius twisted his mouth to the side sourly when he recalled his near death experience.

"No offense, but Bellatrix was always crazy, I'm surprised she didn't end up in Azkaban up until now," Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"She did. Story for another day," Lupin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You're not...you aren't ruining her life," Remus started, hesitating as he battled with his inner demons, "you'll find out soon that witches can be quite stubborn," thinking of his own witch. "Whether you want to or not, you find yourself agreeing." Lupin smiled wryly, "yours may not seem outwardly stubborn, but I knew Pandora, and if she's like her Mother, then she'll be very good at winning you over."

"For now...I'll keep my distance, I don't want her to think she's obligated to be with me."

"You're going to be in for a real surprise with Hermione," Sirius chortled, getting up and dusting his butt off. "I'm going to go find Kings."

"I wonder if Pads and Prongs found the others yet?" Remus wondered, getting up from the armchair.

"I think I have an idea where they might be," Lupin said cryptically. "Follow me. Pads, go find Kings later."

"You know I can never resist you, Moony," Sirius winked.

"Let's just go," Lupin shook his head, a tiny smile on his face.

...

 **Meanwhile** Sirius and James were watching the trio of Gryffindors inside the bedroom.

The Golden Trio had found themselves in James' old bedroom, Harry was in the middle, with Hermione on his right and Ron on his left; who were sitting against the headboard on top of the dark blue covers of James' bed. A photo album was open across Harry's lap, Hermione head on his shoulder, him and Ron sitting shoulder to shoulder. Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she laughed when Harry pointed at something, Harry sniffled with bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks, smiling fondly as his fingers brushed reverently over the pages. Ron rubbed his nose red, with a watery smile as he looked at the images in front of him.

The first few pages were pictures of Jamea and Lily during their Hogwarts years with their friends. Filled with images of Sirius posing dramatically or hurling a snowball at someone, Remus avoiding Sirius throwing a pie at him as he was sat reading a book under a tree, scarf wrapped thickly around his neck to protect him against the crisp Autumn air. James ruffling Peter's hair and then moving to put him in a friendly headlock. The Marauders shoving each other playfully and then turning to smile goofily for the camera. Each page was labelled meticulously, and under each picture in the book was a date and a location, scrawled in elegant, looped script. They reached the section labelled Seventh year and then James and Lily began to appear together more frequently, at first they looked friendly, but as they turned the pages, they grew closer and closer, and Peter became a less frequent fixture across the pages, and when he was he looked more somber, and was never in the forefront of the picture.

"You guys can come in, I think you'd like to see this," Hermione said in a wobbly voice. Sheepish that they had been caught spying, both boys walked in with their tails between their legs, and Harry handed over the photo album. James was astonished by what he saw, the page the others stopped at was Lily covering her face with her left hand up, James proudly grinning beside her, moving to pump his fist and then kiss Lily's cheek.

"That's my Grandmother's ring, Mum said that one day I'd find a witch whose finger would be worthy of it," James said in a choked voice. Staring at the elegant silver ring with a cluster of small diamonds surrounding a medium sized emerald. "Evans probably hated how elaborate it was...but I think she must have liked what it meant-to me I mean. Him. Other me."

"This is the second time we're looking through it," Harry said thickly, wiping away his tears. "I don't know why they left it behind, but I'm glad they did."

"It's because they thought they would be coming back. Lily was very adamant about it." Lupin said, hand on the doorknob as he stood in the doorway.

"Their wedding album should be over there," Black peeked over Lupin's shoulder and pointed at the top shelf on the bookcase against the wall; it was filled to the brim with all kinds of magical books, the three bottom shelves dedicated to Potions only. Sitting in the middle on the top shelf a little spaced away from the books was a powder blue spine. Ron was closest so he got up off the bed and strode over to it, stretching his hand above his head and easily pulling the album down.

"James stole the photographer's camera and started snapping pictures of everything at some point during the reception," Lupin informed them, a large grin on his face. Soon they were all gathered around on the bed, flipping slowly and tearfully though the album.

Lily posed in the Potter Garden in an empire styled wedding dress. The top was enchanted to sparkle, the bodice came in tightly and the corners ended at the bottom of her ribs, moving diagonally until it met right in the middle under her breast. The rest of the pure white light and airy fabric falling loosely to the ground, her veil covering her features, casting intertwining shadows across her face, her waist length dark red hair contrasting greatly against the white. In her hands held against her was a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and baby's breath.

Some pictures she was holding a small delicate smile, and then the others are what really made them all smile. Lily hugging Sirius tightly and then shoving him away after he whispered something to her, a shocked expression as Remus picked her up and span around, she threw her head back and laughed. Then there was a picture of Peter and her neatly standing next to one another, her arm around his shoulders since they were around the same height. Peter was smiling meekly, whilst Lily was outright grinning, showing all of her pearly white teeth, they weren't perfect, a couple of her bottom teeth were crooked, but she didn't care. Why would she? Her teeth weren't perfect and neither was she.

Then came the pictures of the ceremony. Charlus walking Lily up the aisle, in place of her Father. James looked teary-eyed as she walked towards him. Sirius, Remus and Peter standing beside him. On Lily's side was Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom. Alice was the Matron-of Honour. Petunia, Sirius told them later, refused the position and said she would not be a part of her wedding to one of _them_.

After the ceremony was when it got fun. James went wild taking pictures of Lily; a lot of pictures. At some point she stole it from him, and he posed cheesily in all of them. Remus had stopped the shenanigans with the poor photographers camera and given it back to the now miffed man. Who despite everything continued to take lovely pictures of the newlyweds. Freshly bound and happy.

As the night wore on, things got more wild. Lily's veil had been abandoned hours ago, part of the combined wedding of magic and muggle tradition. Gold and cream balloons, streamers and decorations adorning the gardens. Sirius was spinning Remus around in circles, Peter was clapping along to the music, James and Lily were dancing dramatically, hands held as they span, twirled, jumped and moved.

"That was a good night," Padfoot remarked, smiling at Lily feeding James some wedding cake.

"It was," Lupin agreed.

"I need some air," James rasped out, quickly hopping off of the bed and striding swiftly out of the room.

"I'll go check on him," Hermione offered immediately, in hot pursuit. Snuffles watched her with grateful eyes, the witch was becoming a constant fixture in his mind, he found himself thinking about her more than he had any other girl. Which was bloody terrifying considering how long he'd known her.

"They looked so happy," Harry whispered.

"Lily didn't hate your Father, Harry. See?" Padfoot held his Godson's shoulder in comfort. "Told you."

"Do you think Dumbledore will agree to letting us stay here?" Harry asked hopefully, a little scared to ask it out loud, or to admit just how much he wanted to.

"I think he'll let us. If not Prongs will give him hell," Padfoot grinned proudly, leaning back a little bit.

"I hope so, Sirius. I really do."

* * *

 **First day at Potter Manor was filled with various emotions as we can see.**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter, and please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Oh, as always, you can find me on tumblr.**

 **indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **^I'm about to post a picture similar to Lilypad's wedding dress. (I've grown accustomed to calling her that in FTT, soorry)**

 **Hope you have a lovely day, morning, evening, night, afternoon!**

 **LOVE you,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Whilst I did some light editing I listened to The Weepies - World Spins Madly On. One of my best friends sent it to me and told me how much they miss me, which may me almost start bawling. Not sure why I told you that, but I thought you might want to listen to that, and maybe Ben Howard; who I listen to frequently as I write.**


	6. Adventure Time

**There was a new Pottermore update with James' parents, naming them as Fleamont and Euphemia. I, however, plan to always keep his parents as Dorea and Charlus.**

 **The response to this story is insane. Seriously. THANK YOU.**

 **Great place to get in contact with me: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (My tumblr)**

 **paulaa90: Asked a few questions and I answered them in a PM, but decided to go through it again, in case anyone else had any queries. They are not going to go back to their dimension; which was almost identical to the J.K. one. I may or may not have a chapter that deals with what happens back in their world after they left. Not so sure about that. AGAIN, THANK you though xx**

 **This is the last 'serious' chapter for a while, then it should be relatively happy.**

 **From now on I'll 'state' which Sirius/Remus we're dealing with in the beginning of each part.**

 **The following distinctions are just if they are in scenes together, if not then they are going to be called by their given names, but you'll know which one they are at the beginning.**

 **Older Sirius- Black, Padfoot, Sirius**

 **Younger Sirius- Snuffles, Petite Padfoot**

 **Older Remus- Lupin, Moony**

 **Younger Remus- Remus, Mini-Moony**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline/ plot is mine.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 20th, 1996**

"Youngest seeker in a century?" James asked, sitting cross-legged on Padfoot's bed; he had taken up residence in his old room at the Manor, right across from James' and next to Remus'.

"Yepp," Sirius preened, using one of the muggle hair ties that Hermione had given him to put his hair up into a bun. He squatted down in front of the bookcase. Due to Remus' insistence in the past, his bookshelf was reasonably filled. "Hermione said she left it here this morning..." Sirius frowned, eyes scanning the shelves, not seeing it he stood up and peered onto the top shelf, where a single brown book was lying flat by itself. "Ahhh, there we go."

"Why would she have left it on one of the bottom shelves?" James asked in amusement.

"Didn't really think about that," Sirius mused, picking the book up and turning it around in his hands. "She works herself too hard. I didn't even know she was doing this."

"What'd she do?" James arched a brow.

"Ever since Friday night she's been writing down the shortened version of everything that happened since our sixth year. She got Moony's help for the bits she didn't know obviously, but still. She's mental is what she is. Spent all day yesterday writing it all down."

"That's incredible," James whistled lowly, accepting the book gratefully, opening it to see the first page marked with the year. Flipping through he saw names, places, events that had occurred. "I'm going to go find my Snuffles and My Moony and read this with them," James murmured, his head snapping up, almost throwing his glasses off of his face. "If you don't mind that is."

"Course not, James," Sirius grinned crookedly, "plus it will probably get Snuffles and Mini-Moony out of their funk."

"Funk?" James tilted his head to the side, closing the book, and hopping off of the bed. He was wearing an oversized light blue t-shirt and black sweatpants that belonged to Harry.

"We need to get you boys your own clothes," Sirius' lip curled as he looked at James' outfit. "That Dursley boy's hand-me-down, hand-me-downs just aren't cutting it." Sirius shook his head and then answered James' question. "You forget how well I know, well me, and Moony. They're sulking because they haven't seen their women in days."

"They don't have women-"

"Yet, it's only a matter of time." Sirius sang gaily, tucking his bangs behind his ear. "Right. I have to go to the Burrow for a meeting with some Order Members, Moony will be here if you need him. Don't let Petite Padfoot break the house, and don't let Mini-Moony wallow too much." Sirius waved over his shoulder as he left the room.

 _I know Moony found his mate-Luna if I remember right...but who is Pads pining after?_ James thought about it the entire way to the other side of the Manor. _Pads had that thing with McKinnon for a bit at the beginning of the year, if you could call lots of heavy making out in broom closets a thing. Hmph, figure he'll tell me when he's ready. It hasn't even been a week, yet it feels like our other lives were eons ago. Right out of one war into another. I think we should definitely read this book that Hermione was nice enough to write._ James smiled lightly when he thought of the brunette; she was a good friend to Harry and he could tell that she would be a good friend to him after the other day.

...

Hearing about him and Lily being together was one thing. _Seeing_ it was a completely different story. It had all welled up inside of him, it was too much. Too much, too little time. Even if back in their universe he and Lily never ended up together, they had in this one. They had, and they looked so happy. It had hit him in that moment, that he wouldn't be able to have that with her ever. Ever. As far as they knew there was no way back. Which means _his_ Lily, _his_ Wormtail, _his_ parents, everyone was lost to him.

It felt like a bludger had hit him straight on in the face, cracking open his skull, as he fell limply onto the pitch, only to break a few bones on impact. Only much worse. James had run out of 'his' bedroom with a pounding, spinning head. The walls were closing in, distorting, and the images of the happy smiling Potters seemed to be mocking him. Dorea and Charlus, Lily and him.

James didn't know how it happened, or how he managed to find his way there, but he found himself kneeling on the cold, hard ground in front of Dorea and Charlus' graves. A small, round vase was sitting at the base, a single white Lily clipped to fit and hanging off of the side. _Mipsy._

"It must be unbearable," the small voice behind him whispered. James could feel her body heat, she wasn't touching him, but her presence was soothing.

"W-What do I do?" James growled, slamming a fist into the dead grass; his eyes welling up with tears.

She didn't respond, she didn't have the answer for once. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on her arm.

"Nothing is the same," James murmured.

"That's not true," Hermione responded quietly.

"It is-"

"Just because it's understated doesn't mean it's not there. Think."

"Padfoot is still a flirt..." James trailed off, Hermione squeezed him gently, her leg muscles starting to cramp in her odd squatting, kneeling position.

"Go on," Hermione urged.

"Lupin loves chocolate, Mipsy is here, Minnie is as strict as ever, there is a war. I can't really think of anything else," James confessed, finding it easier to breathe with every passing moment.

"See, some things haven't changed," it was a weak attempt, but it had worked; for now at least.

"Thank you, _kitten_ ," James grinned when he felt Hermione stiffen.

"I'm going to wring his neck," Hermione hissed under her breath. "My name is _Hermione_ ," She asserted.

"Mione it is," James chuckled, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes.

"I think my life just got infinitely more complicated," Hermione sighed.

"Trust me, Mione. That happened the moment you found us."

...

 **Friday, 22nd November, 1996**

Adjusting to a new time wasn't as hard as they first thought. Especially not after they had read through the notes Hermione had written down for them.

 _"Umbridge sounds like a bitch," Sirius had snarled when they reached the Trio's fifth year._

 _"She did write all that legislation that prevented Luppy from getting a job," James frowned, fingering the page as he read another line of the elegantly looped script._

 _The boys were on the floor in Remus' room, James was sitting with one knee bent in loose pyjamas, Remus was sitting cross-legged sitting directly in front of the book, as Sirius lay on his stomach, chin resting on his forearms; he had batted his eyes to get Remus to read aloud for him. Remus had adamantly refused, rolling his eyes when Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout._

 _"These Fred and George chaps seem like my kind of guys," Sirius mused._

 _"Do you think Molly named them after...Gideon and Fabian?" Remus asked quietly, the air becoming heavy._

 _"Probably. Can't believe they died. Legends. I looked up to them," James admitted, fixing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose._

 _"We all did, Prongs," Sirius stated, Remus nodded silently in agreement._

 _"I think maybe...we should let Minnie have a break. You know, before we get into trouble. We are in a new time after all," Remus instructed._

 _"Good idea. We should get accustomed to our surroundings before we cause chaos," Sirius nodded his head excitedly, eyes burning with mischief._

Reading through the journal Hermione gave them, only made Sirius' mind drift to the brunette more than it already did.

Hermione had owled and said she would visit tomorrow, and Sirius found himself extremely excited about it. So all three boys were surprised when a light knock sounded on the door, and then as it swung open slowly, Hermione's head peeked through.

"Mione!" James exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"Hello there, Hermione," Remus greeted with a small smile.

"KITTEN," Sirius jumped up, brushing his hair back with his fingers and walking jovially over to her.

"Hello James, Remus," Hermione nodded politely, knuckles turning white as she clutched the door.

"No, hello Sirius?"

"Unless you know someone named kitten, then no."

"Alright, _kitten_. Let's go," Sirius grinned broadly, grasping onto Hermione's wrist and dragging her out of the room behind him.

"Wha-" Hermione began to protest, but Sirius wasn't listening.

Back in Remus' room Remus and James sat unsure what to do. "Do we follow them or?" Remus asked uncertainly with a sigh.

"If Sirius wanted us to come, he would've asked. Plus he's not going to leave the grounds...right?" James' eyes widened.

"This is Sirius we're talking a-"

"Fuck, we need to go after them now!" James scrambled to get up, tugging on Remus' long sleeve.

"Hermione will look after him-"

"Moony," James said seriously, and Remus nodded.

"They're probably already gone if they left the Manor."

...

Sirius knew that he had a short window of time before James and Remus figured out that he was going to leave the grounds. It had been a week since he had last seen her, and he was going to be a little selfish.

"You're not supposed to leave the Manor-"

"You worry too much, kitten," Sirius looked over his shoulder for a second, and winked audaciously.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Hermione growled, the ends of her hair sparking. Sirius decided that she looked positively enchanting when she was angry. Her irises darkened, her hair sparked, her forehead crinkled slightly and her mouth twisted to the side.

"Do you trust me?" Sirius questioned, choosing to avoid addressing the fact that he really enjoyed calling her kitten, especially because it infuriated her so.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly, her features softening as she thought about it.

"That'll come in time, I guess," Sirius shrugged, crossing the wards. The Manor disappeared from view in the blink of an eye.

"Where are we going, Sirius?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"You'll see," Sirius whispered, "now hold on tight." Sirius pulled her flesh against him, and her blushing face made a warm feeling spread through him. _Huh. Never felt that before._ Lifting her up slightly, he turned on the spot and with a large crack that reverberated throughout the air they were gone.

Moments later, Hermione was working her mouth, unsure what to say. She couldn't believe him. Sirius had apparated them into the middle of muggle London. Not only that though, it was in an alley right in front of an adult sex shop.

"You cannot be s-" Hermione clamped her mouth shut as soon as she saw the grin spread across his face.

"I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. There used to be a little coffee shop," Sirius raised his hands in his defense.

"Not to mention, anyone could have seen us," Hermione hissed, she was so enraged, she didn't notice that Sirius' hands were still gripping her hips, his thumbs rubbing up and down soothingly, or that her hands were flat against his chest.

"No one saw us, pet."

"Oh, it's _pet_ now?"

"That's not why I brought you here," Sirius began to explain, smirking at her narrowed eyes and sardonic expression, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, ok. Then _why_ are we here," Hermione snorted.

"The boys and I need clothes, and I wanted to spend time with you," Sirius replied honestly, Hermione's eyes rounded; besides Krum boys didn't look at her romantically, not to mention they had only kissed once. If Sirius was even looking at her romantically. She couldn't figure him out, and even though she wanted to say this whole spontaneous adventure was an inconvenience; she was actually almost having fun.

"So you want me to take you shopping?" Hermione smiled when she noticed the flaw in that plan, "do you have any money?"

"Fuck. Yea. Forgot that muggles have different currency for a moment."

"I could buy you a couple things and you could pay me back la-"

"Pay you back _how_?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows, Hermione's jaw dropped, and she became hyper aware of the fact that they were so close. She pushed him away quickly, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, her neck felt too hot, and the hairs against it were a bit damp with sweat.

"A trip to Honeydukes should suffice," she muttered. "Come on, let's find a thrift shop."

Twenty minutes they had found a small thrift shop, in a nook neatly nestled in between two bookshops. Sirius had to physically stop Hermione from peeking in at least one of them. The cashier was a lady in her mid-forties with two much neon blue eye shadow on. The woman had nice, blond ringlets, plain brown eyes, thin lips that were smeared with plum lipstick, which Sirius thought would look much nicer on Hermione. She gave them a droll stare, and went back to flipping through her magazine.

Sirius about lost it when they found a rack with graphic t-shirts with bands from the seventies. "Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd? I think I'm in heaven...they have some pretty neat designs," Sirius was like a kid in a candy shop.

"Remember to get look for James and Remus as well," Hermione reminded him, fingers dusting along the bottom of a black cropped top with Black Sabbath written on it in the bold, chunky yet cursive font that was on a lot of their merchandise.

"I think it'd suit you," Sirius grinned.

"You're just saying that because it'll show off my stomach," Hermione shook her head, moving away from the shirt.

"I'm going to take you to a concert some day," Sirius pursed his lips.

"Who says I haven't been to one?" Hermione drew her brow together, saddling up next to him, hands on her hips.

"Not the kind of concert I want to take you to," Sirius looked at her with a doubtful look, eyes glancing at her plain brown jumper, and shapeless faded jeans, and white trainers; that were stained with dirt.

"The way I dress doesn't mean anythi-"

"Kitten, I wasn't making fun of you, I was just saying that I want to take you to a concert where everyone is singing along at the top of their lungs until their throats are dry. The kind where you dance until your feet hurt. Where you let go of all of your inhibitions and heavily snog people in dark corners after the concert." Sirius stared matter-of-factly, a reminiscent nostalgia filling his features.

"I take it, you've done all of that?" Hermione asked reprovingly, taking a moment to look at his attire, he was wearing the same thing she had found him in. Black leather pants, and a white rolling stones t-shirt, and black lace up boots, that were done up loosely.

"Kind of," Sirius grinned secretly, fingers stopping as he pulled out another shirt. It was a pale blue and grey striped tee, with thick lines. "Remus would like this, he'd probably like some jumpers as well. James isn't fussy, though he does like long sleeved shirts. James likes jeans, Remus prefers trousers, but does like jeans sometimes too." Sirius informed Hermione and she nodded, taking it all in.

"So meet back here in like an hour then?" Hermione queried, Sirius turned to look at her, grey eyes light and airy, corners of his mouth threatening to go upwards.

"Works for me, doll," Sirius answered.

" _Doll, Pet, Kitten_...what next?" Hermione whispered under her breath scathingly, turning on her heel to go in search of the things Sirius had listed.

Sirius' eyes caught the Black Sabbath cropped top, and he fumbled in his pockets, surprised when he found a ten pound note in his front left pocket. Checking the price tag on the shirt he found that it was only a couple pounds. _Sweet, that's amazing. Honestly thought I wouldn't have enough._ Whistling a cheery tune, and spotting the top of Hermione's head moving in a different direction, he quickly bought the shirt before she noticed. The cashier smiled sweetly, but the look she gave him was as if she wanted to gouge his eyes out.

An hour later, arms laden with clothes, Hermione and Sirius stood side by side, trying not to grimace when the cashier shot them a dirty look. Wordlessly she began to scan the clothes, not bothering to fold them as she tossed them in the bags as she went. When she was done, Hermione gave her the money, voice dripping with honey as she thanked the lady.

"Why I never," Hermione growled as they left the store, the sound of the bell ringing as they opened the door.

"Are all muggles that unpleasant nowadays, surely they can't all be so dreadful," Sirius scratched his ear futilely with the back of his hand, as his hands were swamped with bags. Hermione's were as well.

"No. She was an absolute cow though," Hermione groaned.

"C'mon, love. Let's go home," Sirius carefully shifted all of his bags to his right hand, throwing his now free left one over her shoulder.

"You offered to carry some of my bags," Hermione noted.

"Yes?" Sirius responded, perplexed as to why that was noteworthy.

"I don't think anyone has ever done that for me, besides my parents I mean. Well I guess Mister Weasley but-"

"Really?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"Really."

"I think I'll have a chat with the young Harry and Mister Ronald next time I see them," Sirius murmured, a frown on his face.

"It's not really a big deal-"

"Course it is," Sirius said firmly.

"You're really something, Sirius Black," Hermione laughed lightly. It was a light breathy laugh, the ones that made you want to smile, and Sirius was learning that he liked Hermione's laugh. Whether it was the one where she snorted, or was cackling like the witches the muggles wrote about. Hermione Granger was getting under his skin in the best way, and he found himself wanting to spend more time with her. This afternoon wasn't enough, he felt greedy.

"Something amazing." Sirius stopped walking with confused Hermione, and she peered up at him. "Hermione," her breath caught as he said her name for the first time for the day. It wasn't as roughly butchered as Viktor had pronounced it; it rolled off of Sirius tongue elegantly. "If I asked nicely, would you go to a concert with me someday?"

"Maybe," Hermione found herself batting her lashes, and sticking her tongue out at him. Sirius' eyes widened, and his tongue moved into his cheek as he watched her wiggle out from under him and begin to walk towards the alley they had arrived in. Even in shapeless, baggy jeans that were two sizes too big for her, Sirius could tell she had a great arse.

"This witch," Sirius chuckled, redistributing the weight between his two hands as he strode swiftly to catch up to her.

* * *

 **Posted the chapter about an hour ago, but remembered something. I kind of need someone to bounce ideas off of, maybe, maybe become a beta for me. Not sure if it would be a long term thing, but just to ask hey, are my ideas for the good any good? PM me, or hit me up on tumblr if you're interested. Idk. (Tumblr would be better).**


	7. Hogwarts

**Look at me updating two stories in the same day.**

 **Which can I have a moment to spazz? Fall Through Time has over 200 followers O: like oh my word. Freaking out so, so much. Over 100 reviews as well, I just can't handle it.**

 **I'll be on tumblr for the rest of the night if you want to send me any asks. Indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **paulaa90: Maybe James will find a new love :") I'm so glad you loved it! Thank you so, so much xx**

 **adavi821 & StormWitch19851: THANK YOU so much!**

 **mfaerie32 brought up an interesting point about Luna and Remus, well I already addressed it, but I'll do it again. Mini-Moony, Petite Padfoot and James are staying in this time and dimension, they won't be going back. So Luna and Remus is totally ok. I hope Sirius calling Hermione pet names doesn't seem too annoying to anyone. If Hermione really didn't like it, then he wouldn't do it...also she would've hexed him by now.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **That evening when they returned** Sirius laid the bags out on his bed.

"Moony, I got you allllll the jumpers!" Sirius said proudly, hands on his hips. "Pretty sure I got the same jumper in three different colours actually," Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You get me anything?" James looked up from the journal that Hermione had given them; he was lying down on his bed, one knee bent, the other leg outstretched, his free hand tucked beneath his head.

"Yupp, a couple jumpers, lots of long sleeved shirts, and some button downs, a couple leather trousers, but for the most part jeans," Sirius threw James' bags at the bottom of his bed, and James nodded gratefully, "thanks, Pads. Tell Mione I said thanks as well."

"Thank her yourself," Hermione smirked as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Mione!" James put the book on his bedside table, and sat up. Hermione put the bags for Remus down on his bed. Whilst they sorted out proper rooms for the boys whilst they were at Hogwarts, they had re-arranged one of the guest rooms for them.

Hermione walked over to Remus' bed, where he was sitting cross-legged, and she placed her bags on his bed. "As I'm sure Sirius told you, we got you a bunch of jumpers, and long sleeved t-shirts, mainly trousers, but we did snag a few pair of jeans in case you wanted them."

"Thank you," Remus smiled warmly.

"We got all of you a few coats since it is winter, and that's about it," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you guys nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nope," James shrugged, falling back on his bed.

"Course not, doll."

"A bit," Remus sighed.

"He's unsure how he'll act around Luna," James clarified, Remus shot him a glare and Sirius started guffawing.

Harry told James earlier that Dumbledore had personally performed an undetectable extension charm on the boys' dormitories at school, so there would be enough room for them to move in tomorrow. When he informed Minerva, she only shook her head, she shuddered to think about the mess that eight teenage boys would create.

"Don't worry, Remus, it'll be ok," Hermione reached out and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. _At least I hope it'll be._

...

 **Monday, 25th November 1996**

 _Today is going to be challenging._ McGonagall sat down tiredly behind her desk in her classroom. There was still an hour before classes were to begin, but she needed to get away. The Marauders were arriving within minutes of the bell, to avoid the chaos and ruckus that was bound to ensue, or at least minimize it. _Two more years of teaching those boys. Circe help me._

 _All talented at Transfiguration. Especially Black, practically a prodigy. Would never dare tell him, it would inflate his head beyond repair. Potter usually behaves to some extent...somewhat. Mister Lupin is who I really have to worry about. Everyone is under the impression that he was all innocent and just went along with it. That boy is just as much, if not more problematic that the other two._

 _I just hope and pray for my sake that they decide to relax and not act up too much- who are you even trying to fool Minerva? Best hold on tight, because this is going to be one rough road ahead of you._

An hour later, everyone was seated neatly behind their separate desks, with the exception of the three she made sure were available at the front. That way no one would be looking over their shoulder to see the newcomers, and she would be able to keep her eyes on the boys.

"Good morning, Minnie," James greeted, book bag slung over his shoulder as Sirius, and Remus followed him into the room. Grinning even brighter when he saw the seats at the front. "Reserved for lil ol' me? Aww shucks, shouldn't have, Minnie," James strutted to the front of the room. _I'm doomed._

"One more time and I'll deduct house points," McGonagall said curtly, hands clasped in front of her.

"Mondays aren't your thing either? I completely understand," Sirius sighed dramatically. Earning a flick on the ear from Remus. "Oi, you didn't flick James." Remus rolled his eyes and flicked James on the back of the head.

"Rude," James whined, reaching his seat and sitting legs apart, elbow bent as his arm rested on the back of his chair.

"Harry, mate," Seamus whispered harshly, Harry's head snapped to his right, the smile still etched onto his face. "They're brilliant."

"I know," Harry answered, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. His eyes were locked on the back of James head; the messy raven head of hair that stuck up in the back so similar to his own. _I know._

...

 **That Afternoon**

 **Dungeons**

 **Potions Classroom**

Slughorn had not stopped talking about how much of a prodigy Lily was, and how he could see so much of her in Harry. James and Harry were both more than a little uncomfortable. Slughorn seemed to have subconsciously forgotten how much what he was saying would actually affect the boys. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of James in awkward silence, until Remus decided that they had heard enough.

"Sir, do you mind if you not talk about Lily anymore. For us we practically just saw her yesterday and now she's...dead. We aren't quite comfortable with it," Remus spoke up on behalf of his friends, James gave him a grateful look, and when Harry looked back over his shoulder, Remus winked at him.

"I thought Slughorn would've retired by now," Sirius whispered to James, however a certain blonde was listening intently to their conversation, and decided to join in and clarify a few things for them. Slughorn had them reading through their textbooks in preparation to brew the potion later in the lesson.

"Ok, I'm not doing you any favours or anything...but I know how much strife there was between you guys, and I don't want you walking in there with no idea what you're getting yourselves into," Draco said calmly, getting up from his seat, much to the confusion of Pansy as he stood on the other side of their bench.

"What do you mean?" James crossed his arms on the table and leaning forward, having finished reviewing the potion; Lily had shook her head, and explained what to do the first time he had to brew it.

"Snape used to be our Potions professor but is our Defense teacher this year-"

"Snivellus is our what?" Sirius narrowed his eyes into slits, lip curled in disgust. Draco shot Sirius an affronted look at the crude name he had given Draco's Godfather.

"I was just giving you the heads up," Draco sneered, shaking his head and going back over to his table.

"Snape is our teacher..." Remus groaned, banging his head onto the table's surface.

"It can't be that bad...right?" James whispered in horror.

"This is karma," Remus closed his eyes tightly, as if willing for it to all be gone when he opened his eyes.

"Hey! Up until fifth year, Snivellus gave as good as he got," James reminded him.

"Yea, and then you used his own spell against him," Remus retorted hotly, eyes flashing gold as he sat up sharply, face inches away from James. Sirius looked around James at Remus.

"To be fair, it-" Sirius started.

"You almost got him _killed._ Do. Not. Say. A. Word." Remus snarled threateningly.

"Boys, is everything alright back there?" Slughorn frowned, his perpetually pleasant face, marred with worry.

"Everything is just peachy, Sir," Remus reassured the jolly, round man; a perfectly cordial smile on his face, Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Remus' low growl. Slughorn nodded and then turned back to Ron at the front, to whom he was explaining the properties of finely ground Graphorn horns.

"How are we supposed to be in a class taught by Snape? Especially me? He _hates_ me," James hissed, thrusting his hands into his hair, propping his elbows on the table in front of him and staring intensely at the back of the student in front of him in a panic.

"It's Defense as well," Remus grumbled, propping his cheek up against the back of his hand, fingering the edge of the textbook's page in front of him.

"Which is your favourite subject aside from Arithmacy...which is still bollocks by the way," Sirius poked Remus playfully in the shoulder. "I mean it's been years..." Sirius' voice dropped to ensure that only James and Remus could hear him. "and he's supposed to be a spy for the Order, remember in Hermione's notes?"

"Why didn't she write down that Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts?" James wondered aloud what they were all thinking.

"Well the notes did end after the Department of Mysteries. Lupin told me that she was injured badly, and she mentioned the other's injuries; but she only wrote down that she was in the hospital wing for several days when it came to her." Sirius reminded them.

"The real question is why hasn't anyone told us about Snape before Malfoy?" James asked a little louder than intended. Sirius noted that Hermione sat up, back rigid. Slowly she turned around and an apologetic look of despair was on her face. Hermione swivelled her head back in Professor Slughorn's direction. The two had a short exchange before Hermione hopped off of her stool, and quick walked to the back of the classroom.

"I am so, so sorry. I forgot to update you on the fact that he was our Potions teacher and now he's our Defense teacher. I was going to tell you in person, I thought you deserved that at least," Hermione brow puckered as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I am so-"

"It's not a big deal, Mione," James sighed, giving her a weak smile. "Anything else you think we should know?"

"Lucius and Narcissa are officially working undercover for the order," Hermione whispered lightly.

"I know Black mentioned that Cissa traded information on what Draco's task for Voldemort was," Sirius said the dark Wizard's name brazenly, thankfully no one was paying them any mind. _It's beyond weird calling him Black, but otherwise people would get confused right?_

"The rules have changed drastically for what we're used to," James added.

"You're telling me? Last time I saw Cissa she was watching Walburga running about the house, yelling that I was a disgrace before she burned me off the wall. I was meant to become a Death Eater or whatever they were called and I told the deranged woman that she could shove it up her ar-"

"Clear enough visual," Hermione raised her hand, indicating that he not go into further detail.

"Harry tells me that they used an undetectable extension charm on the sixth year dorms," Hermione informed them, fiddling with the bottom of her jumper.

"Do they still have that spell on the stairs to the girl's dorms?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"Why?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Cause you wouldn't be sneaking into my dorm, not if there are seven other blokes in there," Sirius said in a sincere tone.

"I'm going to go back to the front of the classroom now," Hermione shook her head with a faint smile, cheeks tinted pink.

As Hermione walked back to the front, and Sirius stared after her, James began to put two and two together.

"You fancy, Hermione," James gasped lightly.

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, "finally, he figured it out."

Sirius turned his head to his right to look at James, a mildly amused look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

...

 **Tuesday, 26th November, 1996**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

This is the worst thing I've ever had to do, James clenched his jaw tightly. For the past forty five minutes of hell, Snape had done nothing but make jabs at James, Sirius and Remus in between teaching. It had gone terribly wrong from the beginning.

"Well it seems they let any riff raff into the castle these days," Severus had sneered. "Does it smell like wet dog in here to anyone else?"

Snape even made a comment about the letters that had flown into the Headmaster's office, howlers, concerned letters, the Owlery had been overrun for days; when the knowledge that the younger Remus Lupin, a _werewolf,_ was attending Hogwarts once again.

Dumbledore had gone to the Daily Prophet, and had given one of the reporters a private one on one session; it had been a student, freshly out of Hogwarts that was loyal to the school and despite their low ranking in the company, they had successfully run their story. Rumor had it that a retired Auror that had little restraints and a dark skinned Auror had paid a visit to the editor of the Prophet as well.

Sirius had run into the common room excitedly waving around the paper. (Dumbledore had given him his copy that he had received the night before it was to be released). "DUMBLES STUCK IT TO THEM GOOD!" Sirius had everyone gather around as he read, quite exuberantly and loudly the article.

 _In this interview with Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts we find out exactly what his stance on one of the new students at Hogwarts is. Not much information has been released to the press or the general public on the three new students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, there was an onslaught of outraged parents and concerned citizens about what would happen if Remus Lupin, a Werewolf, bit anyone._

 _Dumbledore was very clear on his views. "The strange part about a lot of these letters is that they went to school with Remus Lupin some years ago, and none of them knew about his condition. One I may add is only able to be passed on during a Full Moon. We have somewhere safe that Mister Lupin goes during the Full Moon. He is no more a danger to anyone else for the rest of the moth than a Pygmy Puff. Well I suppose thaat would be unfair of me to say, since he is an excellent spell caster. Brilliant boy. That is all he is, a boy. I wish people to remember that. Mister Lupin is a minor, with nowhere else to go. He deserves the same respect as anyone else at Hogwarts. With the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion as an extra precaution, he is able to keep his mind during the Full Moon and is not a danger to anyone. As far as I am concerned, this matter is now closed, any more information on the three students will not be disclosed from herein out. They have a right to their privacy, and I do hope you will all give it to them._

"The rest is unimportant, but go Dumbles!" Sirius cheered. Remus was sitting in the corner embarrassed, and there was miniature celebration in the common room that night. Not everyone was happy, but for the most part, his other classmates didn't care.

Now as Snape stared the three of them down with clear hatred, Remus almost wished they had forced him to leave.

"Mister Lupin, if I remember you were particularly gifted at Defense, would you like to demonstrate for us how to deflect non-verbal spells."

"I can do it," James raised a hand. _You won't get away with picking on my friends today, Snape._

"Of course you can," Snape rolled his eyes, "it is not surprisingly to find that your arrogance still permeates into all aspects of your life."

"James," Remus elbowed his best mate, and his chair made a loud scratching noise as he got up. Taking deep breath, he fixed his tie and then strode to the front of the room.

"I will be your sparring partner," Snape said coldly.

"Professor, wouldn't it be better if we paired up and tried against people on our own level?" Hermione spoke up, biting her lip. James glanced to his right and saw Sirius' eyes locked on Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said without looking at Hermione. Draco, who was sitting behind Hermione next to Blaise and Zabini, kicking her chair. She whipped her head around and silently begged him with imploring eyes. Draco scowled.

"Professor?"

Snape ignored Draco, already getting into position, his left hand raised above his head, his wand hand pointed at Remus, "prepare yourself."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, and stumbled back a few steps, pulling his wand out of his pocket. _Damn Snivellus started before Moony had out his wand. He's doing all this to rile me up. He knows if I attack him, which I'm damn close to doing, he can get me suspended_ or _give me detention._

Remus' brow creased with focus as he raised his own wand, taking up a sparring position as well. Most of the class wouldn't be able to tell, but they were sparring even though they were both seemingly frozen in place. A vein was throbbing by Snape's temple, and a line of sweat was running down the side of Remus' face.

"Professor," Ron spoke up, he liked Remus and he didn't like that Snape was picking on one of his newfound friends. "I think you proved your point."

"What point was that, Mister Weasley?" Snape asked, standing up straight, mentally still attacking Remus.

"That you aren't the boy that got kicked around by them anymore," Harry answered darkly, "though you gave as good as you got, didn't you?" Just then, Remus flew back, wand flying out of his hand, and he smashed into the wall. Passing out moments later.

"That is all for today's lesson. Detention Mister Potter and Mister Weasley for your cheek, for the next week."

James bolted up from his seat, stopping himself from punching Snape and focused on getting to Remus, Sirius was right behind him. Remus was groggily going in and out of consciousness. "It was just an expelliarmus," Snape grumbled, with a swish of his cloak he walked away, he almost looked guilty as he said it, but his cold exterior was replaced within moments.

"Is this how it's going to be all year?" Sirius snarled, Ron put a hand on his shoulder, and the raven haired boy looked at the redhead gratefully.

"Thanks for that, all of you." Theo and Blaise had ushered everyone out of the room, and now only Remus, Sirius, James, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were left.

"He hates you three," Draco said reticently, arms folded over his chest. "I think hearing about you being back, and actually being here and two different things. You probably remind him of the past."

"If he does anything like that again, I don't care what he feels, I'm going to kick his arse," James growled.

"Play nice," Remus murmured, sitting up with Sirius' help. "Remember that after fifth year things got nastier between us. It was not minor hexes, it was like you both were out for blood. So was he, but still. Remember that we're all wrong in this situation. Even if we apologise, there's too much bad blood between us."

"I still say we tell McGonagall," Ron piped up, grim determination on his face.

James looked around at the face of the people around him and it dawned on him. _I have friends here. Ron, Hermione, Draco and...Harry. I have friends. Heck that Seamus guy is a right laugh, he's always with Dean, who seems nice. Neville is a lot like Frank, he's pretty nice as well. That girl Ginny is kind of interesting. Maybe the future isn't that bad after all. I may have lost a lot, but I've gained a lot as well._

...

 **Wednesday, December 18th, 1996**

November had almost ended peacefully much to Minerva's delight; aside from their interactions with Snape. James, Remus and Sirius were so busy adjusting to the future and meeting all of the new people that they didn't have a spare moment to create any mayhem, yet.

One thing that had happened was McGonagall had asked them to stay back after class one day in their second week.

"I know what you all did," she leaned against her desk, nail tapping against the wood as she regarded them carefully. Pictures of innocence, eyes wide, concern across their faces. _I know better._

"Minnie, I have no idea what you are talking about," James said, tone laced with confusion.

"You, and you," she pointed at James and Sirius, narrowing her eyes as she did. "Became animagi-"

"Oh, is that all," James dropped his naive expression, and grinned, hopping onto one of the desks and looking at her happily.

"What did you think this was about?" McGonagall queried, glancing between them. Silence reigned for several pregnant moments before Sirius slowly said, "nothing."

"Do I even want to ask?" Minerva sighed, rubbing at her temples.

"You want us to register?" James asked, kicking his legs back and forth. Remus scratched the side of his face before he added in his opinion.

"Seeing as there is a war, and the Ministry is most likely to be one of the first places that's infiltrated...shouldn't you wait until after the War to register them?"

"That is what I was going to suggest, Mister Lupin," McGonagall smiled wryly at the boy.

"Is there anything else, Minnie? Have I told you that green looks absolutely divine on you?" Sirius asked, pursing his lips.

"You are free to go," McGonagall waved her hand, dismissing the three boys.

Remus had taken to adamantly avoiding Luna at first, the mere mention of her name made him tense up and walk in the opposite direction. James told him he was being ridiculous, and Sirius found the whole thing entirely amusing. Whenever he could he would find the fair haired Ravenclaw and try and lead her in Remus's direction. Most of the time with the allure of pudding. Luna loved pudding.

This particular evening though it was very, very hard on Remus. The full moon was tomorrow, thankfully the Wolfsbane potion that Minerva had delivered to him on Severus' behalf had helped significantly with his headaches. Despite that however, his need to be around Luna had only grown stronger. _Moony_ was insistent upon it, and Remus found himself growling at his inner wolf more than he should have.

"Oh, hello, Remus. You aren't avoiding me today?" Luna smiled lightly, Remus' hadn't even noticed her, his inner battle so intense. When he did though, her smell filling his nostrils, she smelled like oranges and chocolate, like the gooey chocolate chip cookies that Dorea used to make.

Closing his eyes tightly, he stuck his hands in his pockets, not trusting himself around her. He wanted her so much, and he barely knew her. If he did anything stupid, she may never want to talk to him again.

"Having a mate freaks out, doesn't it?" They were close to the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. Remus, of course, hadn't noticed that he had headed this way. James was still on the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Harry, Ginny and the other Gryffindor team members. Ginny had insisted that they have a redo of the chasers tryouts, seeing as James was Quidditch captain and had won the house cup every year he was on the team. James had told her that it seemed a bit unfair, Ginny had pierced him with a burning gaze. Her love of Quidditch pouring out of her. Remus had no idea where Sirius was, but he was sure that his best mate wasn't up to anything good.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me," Remus choked out, he was trying to breathe as little as possible. _You smell too damn good._

"I don't. You don't make me feel like I have to be with you, but I think I want to be anyway."

"You won't have a good life with me," Remus argued weakly, her smell was driving him crazy, he wanted to bury his face in her hair, and hold her flush against him.

"On the contrary, I think I'll have a wonderful life with you, an interesting one. What could be better than that?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Luna..."

"What do I smell like?" Luna asked astutely, Remus' eyes rounded, and he found himself speaking against his will. "Oranges and chocolate. Why?"

"Just curious, do you want me to leave you alone now, or do you wish to come with me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Astronomy Tower, the stars are supposed to be very bright tonight, especially the brightest constellation in the sky. Do you know what it is?"

"Sirius?" Remus asked, Luna merely smiled at him and began to skip away. Remus gritted his teeth together before following her. _To hell with it, I'll go back to avoiding her tomorrow. Right now, I just need to be near her._

...

 **At the same time** elsewhere in the castle, Hermione was on her way back from the library. She had been studying with Draco, who whilst a silent study partner was able to help clarify anything she didn't know. Draco had a way of making complicated things simple when he was explaining them, so that it was extremely easy to understand. Every now and then he would come to her with a question, usually about Transfiguration or Ancient Runes, which she was happy to clear up.

She was so occupied running through the homework she had left to do that she didn't notice the hands that were reaching out towards her, until they grasped her. Gritting her teeth, she was ready to fight if needs be, but then her warm, brown eyes met the grey ones she had started daydreaming about in class. She would never admit it out loud though.

"Hey, kitten," Sirius breathed out lightly. They were now in a little alcove, and unless someone came right to the entrance, they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Sirius," Hermione smiled wryly, leaning against the wall, putting her hefty book bag on the ground to her right.

"Have fun in the library with Malfoy?"

"When will you start calling him, Draco?" Hermione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me," Sirius grinned wickedly.

"That again?" Hermione sighed, "you can ask any one of the other girls, I'm sure they're dying to go with you."

"I don't want to go with any of them though, kitten," Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the other wall. A few inches now separating them.

There it was again, _kitten_. At first she hated, but Sirius said it so damn nicely, and she found herself not minding it as much anymore. Tell _him_ that though? Never.

"What have you been up to then?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Nicked the map back," Sirius grinned, pulling the now blank parchment out of his pocket. "Figuring out what has, and hasn't changed."

"Sirius," Hermione gasped, ready to scold him.

"Fine, I asked Harry to borrow it. Ginny and James were discussing Harry being Quidditch Captain, and then Red in all her excitement proposed they redo tryouts. Ginny really wants James to be on the team. That girl doesn't mess around when it comes to Quidditch."

"Yea, she'll probably throw the quaffle at you during practice if she thinks you're messing about," Hermione smiled fondly.

"I was serious though when I said that I wanted to take you out," Sirius said seriously.

"You know term breaks in a few days?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Then I can take you into Muggle London," Sirius whispered, standing up, stepping closer to her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Maybe," she whispered back, standing up, they were so close that she could feel his body heat. Hermione tilted her head back, and Sirius asked an odd question.

"Can I give you a piggyback ride back to the Common Rom?" Sirius grinned brightly, his teeth shining in the partial darkness. Their eyes having adjusted ages ago.

"I have my bag-"

"Shrinking charm, Mione, that's easy stuff for you," Sirius laughed breathily, hand moving out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Hush, now why can't we just walk back to the Common Room like normal people?" Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"That's because we aren't normal people," Sirius' grin only grew larger.

Somehow Sirius had managed to convince her and now she was burying her face in his back, right below his right shoulder. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Hold on tight, Hermione," Sirius told her, she didn't even get a chance to ask why, before he took off running. Hermione held on for dear life, and at some point she decided to look up. _I hate to admit this, but I'm having fun. I'm actually having fun._

"You're insane," Hermione laughed gaily, hugging herself to him a bit tighter.

"Entire family is, love." Hermione felt her breath catch at the term of endearment, it was the first time he had said that to her. _He's not that bad. This, this is nice._

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sirius let her down. She told him he didn't have to carry her up stairs, but he told her that he said he would take her to the Common Room, and to the Common Room they shall go. The Fat Lady was looking at the panting boy, and the slightly dishevelled girl with an exasperated expression. "Password?"

"Bowtruckle eggs," Hermione smiled.

"It's always funny hearing people say that," Sirius remarked.

"Hush," Hermione shoved him playfully, "C'mon, the others have to be back by now, it's almost seven." The Fat Lady's portrait opened at the same time, and they both stepped inside. James and Ginny were sitting over by the fire, animatedly discussing something, Harry and Ron were not too far away playing Wizard's Chess.

"Wonder where Moony is?" Sirius scratched his chin, other hand in his pocket.

"I hope he's ok," Hermione bit her lip, "it's the first moon that you guys are spending in this time."

"That's right, the moon had just passed last month when we got here," Sirius nodded his head.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"If I agreed to-" Hermione stopped herself, shaking her head. "Nevermind."

"Were you about to say yes to going out with me? On a date?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. _Yes._

"Maybe," Hermione grinned, winking at him before running towards the Girl's dormitory stairs. Sirius' mouth twisted to the side. He would have to find to disable the stupid charm when he wanted to get up there.

"This is going to be fun," Sirius said wistfully, eyes twinkling with mischief as he thought about the brunette. _Shit. I really like her. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Just, shit._

* * *

 **Did we like it? Yes, please let it be yes. Their Christmas break is going to be fun I promise. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn't get to fix them since I literally wrote this today.**

 **As always, you guys are amazing, thank you so, so much for reading my stories!**

 **-Indieblue xx**


	8. It's a Date, Snuffles

**Hello there!**

 **This chapter was meant to be a bit longer, but I wanted to give you a little calm before the storm, so I split it into two parts essentially. I almost forgot about Slughorn's Christmas party, so their Christmas break will start after that. Which is in the next chapter. Something that is of popular demand will happen in the next chapter. Any guesses? I have to go add some things and I should have that one up in a few hours, or early tomorrow maybe. I'm a bit sick still.**

 **Either way, Fall Through Time hit 230 followers...what? Mental. Absolutely mental.**

 **I'll answer the questions in the next chapter, I just needed to get this one out, to motivate me to finish up the other one. I think you guys may love or hate me because of how I end the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 19th, 1996**

 **Great Hall**

Sirius had been wondering about it all week, especially after Hermione had agreed to the possibility of going on a date with him yesterday. Cormac McLaggen, apparently had also been wondering about the same things he had. He had no problem showing it either.

"Doll, I'm serious, you can't go alone," Sirius touched her shoulder, and Harry merely nodded in agreement since his mouth was full.

"Harry are you-"

"I'm going with Luna, Remus told me it was okay, but she did say that she would have loved to attend," Harry took a quick sip of juice, and continued, "so I asked if she wanted to go as friends, and she jumped at the idea."

"Do you need a date then, Granger?" Cormac was sitting not too far down from them, and had obviously been eavesdropping. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the fairly good looking boy, with the passably well built physique that was making his way over to them. Ending with a bright smile, and Sirius wanted to knock all his pretty, white teeth right out of his mouth. Mainly because of the way his eyes were devouring Hermione, and how uncomfortable she was; otherwise, because he was a git and he didn't like him.

Cormac put one foot up on the bench beside Hermione and leaned in really close. Sirius, who was on the otherside, was not pleased at all. James was still sleeping, and Remus was in the infirmary, sleeping away a headache in preparation for the full moon tonight. Hermione instinctively shied away from him, and closer to Sirius; that, he had no complaints about, and it even felt like he had won a small victory over the imbecile.

"No," Hermione answered curtly.

"Such a pretty girl, shouldn't go alone," Cormac said in a what he thought to be a sultry tone, licking his lips as his eyes raked over Hermione's figure again.

"Oi, why don't piss off, before I decide to get rid of you," Sirius growled. He made to stand up, but Hermione placed her hand on his forearm and he stopped, sitting back down, even though he didn't like it.

"Remind me how you're important to this conversation again?" Cormac asked, finally decided to look somewhere besides Hermione's chest.

"Because I'm going to Slughorn's party with him," Hermione said in a sharp tone, surprising herself as she said it.

When she turned to look at him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, hand against her neck, the other still grasping his arm; he had never wanted someone more in his life. " _Will you?"_ She mouthed silently.

"Course, kitten."

Hermione leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "it's a date, _Snuffles_."

...

 **That Evening** , Hermione, Ron and Harry had stood at the entrance of the Whomping Willow, watching Remus, Sirius and James head into the dark tunnel. Sirius had whispered something in Hermione's ear before leaving, but she refused to tell either of the boys what he said.

Remus was sitting against one of the walls, looking pale, but strangely in control of himself. James and Sirius decided that they should shift sooner than later, and with practiced ease, they both shifted into their animagus forms. The stag laid down, head up and watching the large, black dog as Sirius went and sniffed Remus.

The Full Moon was almost in place, and Remus moaned briefly, and moments later, he hunched over as the transformation began. Sirius padded over to James to give Remus some room, whining softly as one of his best mates' bones broke, again and again, as his skin stretched, and tore open. Remus hadn't transformed in front of them, well, ever. He insisted upon it, but this time he had allowed it. The sandy brown fur began to grow over his skin and the werewolf in front of them, stood watching them as he panted from the exertion transformation took.

 _I know what's going on...I'm in control._ Remus curled up in a partially relieved, but mostly shocked and full of disbelief, ball on the ground. James and Sirius cautiously approached their friend, and curled up beside him. _I'm in control, for the first time. This is beyond mental._ Thinking in straight lines was a bit harder though, since all he wanted to do was go for a run outside, but the part of him that was usually subdued for the rest of the month was hyper sensitive now; the need to mark Luna and make her a part of his pack was stronger than ever. Whatever they had done with the blood magic and travelling through time and space had sealed the pack bond between James, Sirius and him. Some days he swore he could still feel Peter as well, but he usually dismissed it as a wishful fancy. Luna was warm, she said things bluntly and didn't care what people thought of her. She was bold and brave in her own way, incredibly intelligent, and exquisite.

Hermione and Sirius now; Remus peeked at his friend and tried to think about it, the clarity he was experiencing was a bit disorienting, it made him want to cry a little bit. Sirius was brazen, said whatever came to mind, and didn't care much for the repercussions for his actions. Which is why _he_ usually had to step it. Sirius had told him on more than one occasion that he was what made up most of impulse control, the voice in his head that told him not to do reckless things; he also told him that he ignored the little voice nine times out of ten. Hermione would be good for him though...or Sirius would be bad for her. Only time would tell. Remus leaned down and nuzzled Sirius shoulder, breathing out harshly through his nostrils, blowing the fur outwards.

James...Lily was it for him he had never thought about any other girls, which is one things Lily could never fault him for. He had only ever chanced after her, only ever created elaborate, public, or sometimes dangerous ways to ask her out. A few times he had even tried to ask her in private, or at least quietly; more recently for sure. Alas, they had travelled to a new time, and dimension and that chapter was closed. Now all he had to do was find another witch to shower with his ministrations. _As weird as this is for us, it has to be beyond weird for him, he has a son. He has a son. Well. Technically. Sirius and I both found someone within a few days of being here, and he found out that he had the love of his life, but she died. Well other him did. So confusing all of it. I'm sure James will find someone...that's what we need to do for the holiday, find James a girl._ Satisfied with his logic, Remus laid his head onto James' shoulder and soon enough all three males were asleep, everything finally starting to feel right again.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought!**


	9. Did it Work?

**This chapter mainly happened due to everyone's reviews, and lovely comments and PM's. A wish was kind of posed, and I liked it, and I really wanted to do this after I saw it. You will either hate or love me based on the end of this chapter. I kept my promise as well, I posted the previous chapter a couple hours ago, I want to say?**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy and I'm not going to say much since this chapter will speak for itself.**

 **My tumblr : indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Love you guys, and thank you so, so much for liking and following/ reading this story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

 **Again, I really wanted to do this, and you can possibly thank me later.**

* * *

 **Friday, December 20th, 1996**

 **Slughorn's Christmas party**

"James, m'boy!" Slughorn greeted James as he entered the party with Draco Malfoy. They had bumped into each other in the corridor, and James asked if Draco wanted to come with him to the party. Most of his friends were going to be coupled up, and he didn't want to stand around by himself for the majority of the night. Knowing them, it wouldn't be like that, but still.

"Professor," James said tightly, grimacing when the plump man clapped him on the shoulder, "Oh I think I see my son." James smiled politely and wiggled out from under the man's hand. Draco shot his head of house a dry smile, before following. _Why did I call Harry my son?_

"So Lupin is out cold still?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Yea, even though he was able to keep his mind for the first time, and the potions helps...it's still...tough," James trailed off. They had reached Harry, who was engaged in a conversation with Luna, Hermione, Ron and Sirius.

"Didn't know you were a member of the Slug Club, Ronnie," James quirked an eyebrow.

"Neither did I," Ron grinned, "Harry snuck me in."

"Which I told him he shouldn't have, but neither of them wanted to listen to me," Hermione huffed, she didn't sound serious at all though, and James noted that her and Sirius were standing incredibly close together.

"Is it all it's cracked up to be?" Draco drawled.

"Not particularly," Hermione and Harry answered at the same time.

"Hey, Malfoy. Are you supposed to be associating so openly with us?" Harry frowned.

"It's Christmas, and right now I kind of don't give a shit," Draco sighed, grabbing one of the shoots off of the silver trays, the waiters and waitresses were walking around with. Sirius scoffed, until Draco slipped a flask out of his robes, quickly unscrewing it and splashing some of it into his drink. Handing it to Hermione, "Close that back for me please."

"Draco, you can't drink-" she paused to sniff it, "Firewhisky at a school event." Hermione screwed the cover back on anyway and handed it back to him.

"Slug Club Christmas party doesn't really count as a school event, Granger."

"Harry can I talk to you for a sec, in private?" James jerked his head towards a section of the room that was currently unoccupied. Slughorn's booming laughter could be heard in all reaches of the large room, which Harry and James proved as they walked to the farthest away from the man.

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously.

"You told me Dumbledore wanted that memory from Slughorn, and that it would be the defining thing in this War..." James waited for Harry to confirm.

"Yes,"

"Well, maybe we can try together? I don't know," James scratched his head, "I feel so useless."

"Trust me, James. You aren't useless. Getting Slughorn's memory is my task, but if there is anything, and I mean anything else I need help with, aside from Mione and Ron, you're the first person I'll come to."

"Changing topics, what's going on with you and ginger over there," James pointed his chin in Ginny's direction. Harry's brow puckered as he thought about how to answer that question.

"No idea, to be honest," Harry pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Why, you got a thing for redheads, James?" Harry teased playfully.

"No, just one. Everyone else was kind of just there," James smiled wistfully. Seeing Harry's crestfallen expression, James tried to lighten the mood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a killjoy."

"It's completely alright, James. You're allowed to talk about her, the Lily you knew," Harry put his hand on James shoulder. "I'd love to hear about her, from your perspective."

"I think I'd like that, but right now, this is a party...where did Pads and Hermione go?"

"Cormac was harassing her earlier when Sirius went to go get drinks, so maybe avoiding him again?" Harry threw out a suggestion, as both Potters searched the room for their two friends. They spotted them over by the drinks.

"I'm going to go head over there, you go back to the others," James suggested, and Harry nodded, "that's a good idea, Ron and Malfoy barely get along, and I can't leave Luna in between the two of them if they actually do go at each other."

The two Potters spilt ways and James went right, whereas Harry went left. James smiled politely at the girls that kept purposefully stepping in his path; trying to start a conversation, too bad he wasn't interested in any of them. When he finally broke through the crowd, Hermione was leaning up against the wall and Sirius had one of his forearms up against the wall beside her head. James almost felt bad about breaking up their moment, almost. _I'm just checking about Moony, I saw him this morning, but Pads was supposed to go visit him before he came here. After that, they can go back to their back and forth, I don't like you, and you don't like me thing._ James reasoned to himself as he cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him. Hermione immediately stood up straight and straightened her dress.

"Pads, did you check on Moony on your way here?"

"Yea, Pomfrey was going to let him go back to the Gryffindor dorms in about an hour or two. When we get back, he should already be back and slumbering away in his own bed." Sirius answered.

"I was just checking, I think I'm going to leave soon though, I'm not really feeling it right now," James shurgged, and Sirius stood up properly now, and took a step towards him.

"You sure, Prongs?"

"Positive, enjoy yourselves for me though," James smiled weakly.

After saying goodbye to the others James was out of there in less than five minutes, nicking Draco's flask on his way out. He didn't really want to drink, but it would stop Draco from drinking, for now at least. Even if he didn't drink a lot, James was doing him a favour is what James told himself. _I think I need to get some sleep, I've been feeling really off all day. I'm not getting sick, so what could it be? Whatever it is, hopefully a little sleep will fix it, and tomorrow I'll be good as new. Yea, tomorrow for sure._ James whistled a catchy tune as he walked through the corridors, and before he knew it he was flopping down onto his bed. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep, dreams of tomorrow occupying his mind as he slept.

...

 **Saturday, December 17th, 1976**

 **Other Dimension**

"Are you sure this was the book?" She tapped the cover of the dusty tome, running her hand backwards through her cropped dark red locks.

"It was the one Remus was looking through," Peter shrugged dejectedly. Sighing deeply, he turned to leave, "they're gone...and they aren't coming back..." Peter's voice was filled with so much pain, sorrow and regret.

"You said it needed blood magic right?" Lily asked, she had opened the book and had begun to leaf through the pages; but when she looked up, he was gone.

 _Right, Lily. Time to figure out exactly what those idiots did._

Hours later, Lily had relocated to her dorm, the book and numerous papers and snacks scattered across her bed. Currently she was chewing on the back end of a black ink muggle pen. She picked up the small package of peppermints and popped one in her mouth. The sweet, minty taste filling her taste buds. She had gotten just over halfway through the massive book; deciphering the handwritten scrawls and accidental ink blotches was proving to be quite the task.

She was currently stuck on one page, surprisingly it was the first spell that required blood magic. Peter said they had meant to bind themselves together as blood brothers forever. This however was a spell to travel to another dimension.

"The results are sporadic and unpredictable since anyone who has tested this spell has never returned to their original time or dimension." Lily read aloud, and sat cross-legged on her bed, letting the heavy words sink in. _I can't take anyone with me, but I have to try and find them. They had no idea what they were doing. Plus just because one person hasn't come back doesn't mean that someone can't...right?_

Lily didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she decided she needed to follow them to their new dimension in that moment. _Remus doesn't deserve to be stuck somewhere with only Potter and Sirius. I guess I should say my goodbyes, before I decide not to do this. This is mental. Am I really thinking about going to another dimension, leaving everything I've ever known...for...the unknown? I have no idea what could be over there. Everyone could hate Muggleborns and be dark wizards and witches, and make me their slave. Dammit Evans, pull yourself together. Potter better behave when I get there...right, as if that'll happen._ Lily bit her lip softly as she thought about James. _I don't...miss him, I mean, he's an idiot, a sweet...no. Just an idiot. Do I miss him and his stupid ways of showing me affection...maybe. No. I don't know. He's been a lot more mature this year...I just...I need to go get them out of whatever mess they've gotten themselves into and that's all._

Lily kept herself busy that evening; it was Saturday night so her roommates weren't coming back anytime soon. Dorcas was visiting her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Marlene was off somewhere, Mary was probably in the Library studying Alice. Alice would be back later than Mary for sure, since Frank and her would be in the common room till all hours of the night. Which gave her the perfect opportunity to write her goodbye letters to her parents, her sister (even though they were practically estranged), and her other friends. They all deserved more than this, but she knew if she told even one of them what she planned to do, they would talk her out of it. _I even wrote one for Sev...even though we haven't talked since last year, not even once. I can't just leave without saying anything though._

There was one person she had to go see though. Albus Dumbledore.

After gathering her letters and other necessary things, (she shrunk her potion collection, all her potion books, her personal potion notebooks, her charms books, her cauldron and gathered all of her pictures and put them in a knapsack), she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see her, she had been in early in the week, to be questioned on whether she had learned anything new since the boy's disappearance a month before; so she had no problem with the password.

"Miss Evans, how may I help you?" The older wizard asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm going to need you to give some people some things for me," Lily said, deciding to keep it vague.

"You're going after young Missrs, Black, Potter, and Lupin, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"How did-"

"I know many a thing, m'dear. I would say that I shouldn't let you, especially since then I would have to lie to the Wizarding population and your parents that you just disappeared. Parents are worried enough since those boys went missing."

"Professor, I need to do this," Lily set her jaw, hugging her letters to her tighter.

"I know, Miss Evans. Do you think you would be here, if you didn't?" Dumbledore smiled cavalierly, but the look in his eyes told Lily that he knew more than he was willing to share. He had been the person to discover Peter; crying and rocking himself back and forth on the floor.

"I may never come back..." Lily said grimly, placing the letters on the Headmaster's desk.

"Perhaps not, perhaps you will. I have a strange inkling that those boys may not be as bad off as you may think."

"I should get going before my roommates get back to the dorm and they start to suspect something." Lily nodded curtly at the Headmaster before hurrying out of his office, she had to find somewhere quiet and secluded.

"It was such a pleasure to know such a lovely mind, but I fear if she had stayed, she would have met an untimely demise," Dumbledore sighed, recalling the prophecy that he had heard a week ago. The man had grabbed onto Dumbledore and in a low, raspy tone, foretold what would happen; James Potter leaving had altered the future yes, and maybe not for the better. Lily was still here, but with her gone as well, maybe, maybe they would be able to kill this war before it got up on its' legs. _We have to hide that book somewhere no one will find it as well. In the wrong hands, it could be very, very dangerous._

...

"I've done everything but...the spell," Lily whispered to herself, taking several deep breaths. "You can always stop here, Lily...you don't need to do this...yes, you do. Ok. Let's do this." Lily closed her eyes and then in a low voice began to say the incantation, " I envoke eaque percurret spatium temporis quo ego et opus." When she opened her eyes, everything around her began to glow gold, and the light got brighter and brighter; until she was seeing spots and her vision became blurry. Then it disappeared all together. "Did it not wor-" she started, when the light returned full force, cutting her off. The intense light flooded the corridor outside of the alcove she had hidden in, and the magical residue was all that was left of Lily Evans in this dimension.

...

"Did it work?" Lily frowned, she felt nauseous, and like she needed to lie down; but she couldn't afford to rest, not when she didn't know what it like outside of her little hiding spot.

"I had fun tonight too, Luna," a voice said just outside the alcove, and Lily ears perked up. "Certainly knows how to throw a party that man." That voice sounded a bit familiar, really different at the same time, but she felt drawn to it. It felt like she _needed_ to see the person that voice belonged to. Which is why, with shaky legs and knocking knees, she slowly got up, leaning against the wall as she followed the voice. The raven hair she had grown to recognize, especially since it stuck up in the back was what greeted her. He was walking with a girl with long, dirty blonde hair. A very psychedelic dress, and odd accessories that reminded her of Pandora, donned the girl's body. _Hasn't even been gone a proper month and a bit, and he's already gallivanting off with-no Lily, that makes you sound jealous. James Potter can go and snog and date whomever he chooses._ Lily finally reached the couple, and they meandered slowly forward.

"Oi, arrogant little toe rag," Lily croaked out, flicking the raven haired boy on the back of the head. The boy turned around with a confused and slightly angry expression, rubbing the back of his head. _Those eyes...that's not Potter, he's got hazel eyes, those, they look like, like-_ the ones she saw every morning when she looked in the mirror.

"Mum?" The boy took a step back, and if Lily was barely managing to stay upright before, that did it for her, her brain froze, she couldn't think and the last think she saw was the girl's dirigible plum earrings, and then the ceiling, as the air seemed to rush by her. The faint call of a male's voice saying, "Mum," over and over again, ringing in her ears.

* * *

 **Hey there, Evans.**


	10. Falling Hard, Falling Fast

**Good night lovely people! I'm u** **pdating two stories on the same night, how lucky are you?**

 **I just updated It Was Her Ginger Hair (very emotional chapter, and I would love you bunches and bunches if you checked it out! You don't have to ofc, but if you like Theo, Blaise or Draco, then you may possibly like it, maybe, I don't know). I'm also posting a new chapter of Fall Through Time either right before or after this one, (my other time travel fic).**

 **This chapter is for my brilliant, brilliant and lovely beta who had a bit of a stressy day, and I'm hoping when she wakes up in the morning, this little surprise will put a smile on her face :D LOVE you Kitty Cat xx**

 **This chapter is also for stupefyBlack who is amaaaaazing and about makes my day whenever I get her messages :D, (it turns out that little bit is all that needed fixing so voila, chapter :p). xx**

 **I thought I ought to mention this now, I've already chosen a couple people for this (some of them don't know yet), but I'm going to be doing a Christmas oneshot/drabbles compilation/series. If the people I'm thinking of don't like Christmas then I'll write you something else. In a way it's my Christmas gift to you, the people who review all the time and make me smile. I love you guys so, so much! I also like Christmas waaay too much and this is going to be a whole heck lot of fun for me.**

 **Don't worry if I can't squeeze you in though; the same drabbles series I mentioned before is entirely for requests and anything that strikes my fancy.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

At first it felt like someone had stuffed her ears full of wads of cotton, all whilst trying to talk to her. Then it became an incessant buzzing, it would get louder and softer, and if she was really lucky then it faded away completely. Her eyelids felt like they were been weighed down, but she could see the daylight through them; she just couldn't find the energy to open them, not even a crack.

Then it got really loud, her ears weren't buzzing anymore, and she could hear them shouting. Boisterous and irritating shouting. She didn't know long it went on for, but she heard a huff and angry footsteps storming their way across the floor.

"Shut up," She managed to get out, but she still couldn't open her eyelids, then she felt cool, slender fingers touch her forehead.

"Miss Evans, dear. Can you hear me?"

"...Yes." After that the fingers left as quickly as they had come and she heard dull footsteps moving away from her.

The shouting had ceased and that was all that mattered, in a surge of effort she was able to pry open her eyelids, wriggling her fingers at her sides at the same time.

The first thing Lily Evans saw when she woke up was James Potter, the second thing was a boy who looked almost exactly like him; except he had bright green eyes, not hazel ones.

"You arrogant little toe rag," Lily frowned, slowly sitting up, swatting away James hand when he tried to help her. _I can do this, I'm fine. I can do this._ For some reason she felt like she would throw up, her stomach twisted in knots and jerked upwards. Breathing in as slowly as she could through her nostrils seemed to alleviate the nausea, if only a little bit.

Out of the corner of her eye she swore James looked like he was about to cry, but she dismissed it as part of her overactive imagination.

"Should I leave...or?" The other raven haired boy asked hesitantly, Lily cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing him.

"She'll have to find out some time, Harry. Might as well get it out of the way now," James said cautiously, almost as if he was reluctant to say the words aloud.

"You're right, James...maybe Sirius and Professor Lupin should be here?" The boy pushed his hair back from his forehead, revealing a lightning scar. _Curious, most curious indeed._

"Would one of you bloody well spit out whatever you're going to tell me already?" Lily was growing more peeved by the second, they were talking in circles. _Wait did he just say Professor Lupin?_

"He keeps telling you he hasn't been your professor for a couple years now, mate," James shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Professor Lupin?" Lily hissed, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Umm well you see Evans...you're in the future...in another dimension," James said a bit sheepishly.

"The future?" Lily repeated dumbly, not really connecting the dots as of yet, her brain was still a little fuzzy; or as Luna would say full of Wrackspurts.

"Evans...meet our son, Harry," James said slowly, ensuring that he said every word with perfect clarity as to not be misconstrued.

"I'm sorry...you're shitting me," Lily swivelled to look at Harry again, gobsmacked when she began to process exactly what James had said.

"Nope, not shitting you," Harry pressed his lips together in a thin line. "We've got quite a bit to tell you, but preferably not here. Everyone already left since term officially ended yesterday, either last night after Slughorn's 'little' get together, or early this morning."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Potter Manor," James answered her this time.

"Dumbledore will want to see you soon, but for now I think it's best if we ease you into all this," Harry stated in a soothing tone.

"Wait, so in this dimension you, and I," Lily turned her attention to James, pointing in between them, "got together and have a son?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Evans," James smiled morosely.

"When you say complicated, how much more complicated can it get?" Lily at this point fully cognisant of what was going on, noticed that she was still dressed in her jeans, and long-sleeved maroon cotton shirt.

"Trust me, M-Lily...the plot only thickens from there," Harry laughed weakly. "Though it'll be a lot easier to show you some of it, rather than explain all of it. Don't worry, we won't leave you out to dry. We're going to help you." Harry promised.

"Thank you?" Lily wasn't quite sure what else there was to say.

"Whenever you're ready, we can leave," James informed her, pushing his glasses further back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well, let's not dillydally, let's get a move on," Lily said, moving to the side of the bed and standing up, albeit a bit unsteadily. She saw that her bag was slung across James body, but decided not to make a fuss. It wasn't worth it.

"Here, let me help you," Harry offered, putting a hand around her waist as she threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you," Lily said more sincerely this time, even sparing Harry a small smile.

"It's time to go home," James whispered, and Lily frowned as he headed in front of her, leading the way. Just when she thought this situation couldn't get any more bizarre, they left the Hospital Wing and came across Remus, except he was much older than her Remus.

"It really is you," he said softly, a hint of sadness hidden in his words, but Lily knew him too well to not notice. At least she thought she did, she knew _her_ Remus well enough.

"I volunteered to be the one to pick you three up...Pads, I think he would've been too much all at once," Remus winced when he thought about the hyperactive animagus.

"Isn't Sirius always too much?" James joked.

"Yes, well not all the time. Sometimes he's decent," Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead as if he could envision the headache Sirius would be causing him right now, but Lily spotted the soft smile, and she knew. No matter where she had followed her dimension's three idiots to, at least their Remus wasn't horrible. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if he was.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked with a tight smile.

"Yes, Lily, we're off to Potter Manor," Remus said softly, leading the way so that they could apparate just outside of the school grounds. _Potter Manor...I went there once, in the summer after fourth year. Remus had invited me, and the other girls...and it was fun, Potter wasn't as much of a twat as he usually was. Complete opposite really, he was nice, funny, charming. Dammit Lily, stop thinking about him._ However as they made their way through the corridors of the Castle, Lily couldn't tear her eyes away from the mop of messy raven hair in front of her. Just then he glanced over his shoulder at her, and she felt it. She had tried to ignore it for the longest time, yet it was still there. She had intense feelings for James Potter.

...

 **Sunday, December 22nd, 1996**

 **Potter Manor**

"Watch out!" Sirius yelled in warning as he and his older counterpart whizzed down one of the hallways on their brooms.

"Sirius!" Both Remus' called after them in scolding tones simultaneously.

"Has Evans left her room since yesterday?" James asked Harry quietly, both strolling down the hallway in the direction of the Drawing Room; Hermione and Ron were already in there relaxing.

"No, Lupin tried to give her some food, Sirius-Padfoot that is, tried to beg her to come out, nothing." Harry replied grimly.

"I think I'll have a shot at it and see what happens," James told Harry a bit nervously, he was probably the last person that Evans wanted to see right now. She had the albums and book that Hermione had written up for them given to her, with the offer of sitting down and going through it; she had adamantly refused, she said she'd look through these, holding up the books as she spoke. Then when she had questions she would ask them.

"Despite what you may think, she doesn't hate you," Harry said, echoing the sentiment that his Godfather and Lupin had told him the previous year.

"We'll see about that," James murmured, ruffling Harry's hair and then making his way in the direction of Lily's temporary room.

As promised, Sirius and Remus had set up rooms for the boys whilst they were at Hogwarts, and they were all together on the third floor. Hermione, Harry and Ron had also claimed rooms on that floor as well, saying that they wanted to stick together.

James was pulled back into a memory; the memory where he found out that Lily was here.

 _"James, James wake up. James!" James rubbed groggily at his eye, his vision blurry as he made out the fuzzy shape of raven hair, and pale skin. James arm moved to his bedside table, his fingers fumbling about for a few moments before they found what he was looking for._

 _James sat up, pulling his glasses onto his face, rubbing his left hand down his face. "What time is it?" James yawned, seeing that the dorm was still dark, the stars outside twinkling._

 _"That's not important, you need to come with me right now," Harry insisted urgently, shaking James again._

 _"Mate, it's two in the morning," James groaned, slowly swinging his legs off the side of his bed._

 _"Trust me, when you see what I have to show you, what time it is, is going to the last thing you're going to be thinking about."_

James shook his head and continued onwards to climb the second set of stairs, wincing when one of the steps towards the top groaned under his weight. _This is a bad idea_. James smacked his hands against his cheeks, trying to convince himself that she would open her door for him. James approached her bedroom door, and took in a deep breath.

"Evans? Lily?" James asked softly, knuckles rapping on the wood lightly. Silence. "Evans? You need to eat, Lily. Evans?" Nothing. James closed his eyes tightly, exhaling loudly. _No matter how long I stand out here, she won't open the door...This was a waste of time._ James mentally berated himself for even letting the idea fester, and grow in his mind that he would be the one to get through to her.

James ruffled his hair and turned on his heel, shoving his hands into his faded jeans pockets, when he heard it. A soft click.

"James?" A small, watery voice asked from behind him, he turned back around and saw Lily was in a state. James rolled up the sleeves on his dark green cotton shirt, and swiftly strode towards her. Stopping a few inches away from her.

Lily was wearing an oversized light blue jumper, hanging off one shoulder, exposing her navy blue bra strap, and a pair of dark blue and white striped pyjama pants. The area around her eyes was puffy, betraying the fact that she had been crying. Her bright green eyes were flicked upwards, locked on James' face.

"You want to talk about-"

"Just shut up," Lily demanded, moving forward and wrapping her arms around him, clutching onto him for dear life.

"Evans-"

"I told you to stop talking, Potter," Lily murmured into his chest. James was gobsmacked, frozen. However he snapped out of it when he heard voices and footsteps, and he doubted Lily would want to be found hugging him.

"I think we should go inside..." James mumbled, and he felt Lily's head nod slightly.

James startled Lily when he shifted her and picked her up into his arms, her hands moving to link behind his neck instinctively. James walked forward and was finally met by the mess Lily had created. Shaking his head he used the back of his foot to close the door.

"You sure you don't want to talk about all of this?" James jerked his head towards the bed. The albums were open and littered the majority of the bed, a space big enough for Lily to sit comfortably was available on the right side of the bed, and the book Hermione had written up was on the pillows on the left side of the bed.

"You can put me down now," Lily tapped one of her fingers against the nape of his neck. James' cheeks pinked, but he carefully put her down, her left hand still on his shoulder. Lily didn't say anything before walking over to the bed, grabbing the book and then strolling over to the window seat. Tucking her legs underneath her and looking at him expectantly. "Are you coming or not?" James practically tripped over his feet to get to her. Kicking off his boots, and placing them neatly beside the wall; joining her on the seat, bending his knees.

Their eyes met, and Lily cleared her throat before opening the book. "It says here that we got together in Seventh year, because you calmed down and became more mature..." Lily drifted off, avoiding his gaze.

"It must have been hard leaving, how are you holding up?" James asked, features filled with concern. Attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction, and diffuse how uncomfortable their current situation was.

"I don't think it's quite sunk in yet, but judging from what I've read my Dad died in the middle or sixth year and my Mum died a few months after he did in a car crash." Lily said reticently, fingers tracing patterns on the pages of the book resting in her lap.

"I'm sorry-"

" _Don't_ ," Lily said, lip trembling, finally meeting James' gaze. "Don't say you're sorry, because that makes it more real, and I don't know if I can handle that."

"You're a strong person, Evans. You can handle anything, even if the pain feels like it's going to cripple you...trust me, I know," James stared at his hand resting on his knees with sorrow filled eyes.

"Shit, Potter. I completely forgot," Lily apologized, remembering that she wasn't the only one who had lost her parents. "It did say that your parents got to see...the other us get married though," Lily scooted forward, grasping his hand in hers.

"Just because they ended up together doesn't mean we have to," James' hazel eyes snapped up to hers, sincere and brutally honest.

"James-"

"I'm serious, Evans. I've been in love with you for the past five years, and you haven't spared me a second glance most of time unless you were hexing me for being a git...which I definitely was sometimes." James started to get nervous when he noticed that Lily hadn't blinked in the time he had been talking. "All I'm trying to say is that whilst I know you're...you're... _it_ for me and I'm never going to have feelings like this for anyone else, I'm not going to insist that you go out with me or get married or anything like that." James bit his lip, and decided that he couldn't take her staring blankly at him anymore. Shaking his mop of hair, he let go of her hand, and slid off the seat, bending down to grab his boots, fully intending to leave. James was halfway across the room before Lily's voice, albeit a bit shaky, stopped him in his tracks.

"I...This is all so much, and I don't know what to do. I think I wouldn't mind getting to know you though, Pot- _James_."

James found himself grinning like an idiot at that, but he didn't turn around, "I'd like that a lot as well, Lily." Then recalling why he had come up here in the first place, he added, "When you're up to it, please come eat something." With that James Potter strode out of Lily's room; leaving the redhead a bit befuddled, but with flushed cheeks and a small smile brushing her face.

...

 **Tuesday, December 24th, 1996**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Potter Manor**

"He sure is persistent isn't he?" Sirius shook his head, a bit flummoxed at Cormac's tenacity.

Sirius and Hermione were in her room, and Sirius was sitting upwards against a pile of pillows on her bed reading a Quidditch magazine, and Hermione was lying horizontally on the bed, her head resting on his right thigh. In her hands was an unopened letter, signed in a scratchy, almost illegible script was Cormac's name.

"Do I open it?" Hermione whispered, unsure of how exactly she had ended up with her head resting on Sirius' thigh, and bewildered at herself by how she didn't mind it. _It isn't decent...but I'm finding myself caring less and less about what's decent and not decent. Bloody hell he's corrupting me...but I kind of want to be corrupted. NO! Hermione, get a grip. That train of thought is not allowed. Why not? OMIGOSH. Stop it , Hermione. This is unacceptable. I'm supposed to be sensible...sensible. I don't want to be just known as sensible, or plain, or boring._ Hermione frowned lightly, and Sirius took it as an indication that she actually wanted her question answered, and he snatched the cream envelope out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, twisting and propping herself with her forearm, brown eyes watching him suspiciously.

"I can't let you open it just like that, he may have laced it with something, and I'd much prefer it happened to me and not you...though I hope it doesn't damage my face, I do have a nice looking face," Sirius pursed his lips, not bothering to delicately open the letter; he picked at the back until he had a corner he could use, and he tore it straight open from there. Gingerly he extracted the parchment from the envelope and looked it over. "Doesn't seem to be laced with anything," Sirius flicked it open, and almost gagged when the pungent smell of burnt rubber and lavender poured out, a picture of Cormac smiling and flexing his muscles in his Quidditch uniform floating out and landing neatly on the bed. "I like the smell of lavender, damn you Cormac, are you trying to ruin my sense of smell?" Sirius' face was the epitome of scornful as he held out the parchment towards Hermione, holding the corner. Sirius shot it an affronted look as Hermione giggled and took it from him. "I'm not even going to talk about that," Sirius' eyebrows raised as he looked at the picture.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione shook her head. "I know you'll probably want to know what he says, but I can't let you read this you know."

"Since the bloke probably poured his heart out to you, and being the brilliant, kind person you are, you'll probably want to keep that private," Sirius nodded in understanding. Hermione's mouth fell open, whereas Sirius had gone back to reading his magazine. Hermione pushed herself up, and crawled over to him so she was kneeling beside him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Hermione asked in wonder, head tilting to the side, the forgotten letter still clasped in her hand.

Sirius peered at her briefly with amused grey eyes, bending his left knee, propping his magazine on it, and then with his other hand he took Hermione's free hand in his. "You know that date you agreed to?"

"The date I said _maybe_ to," Hermione corrected him with a smug smirk.

"I know it's Christmas tomorrow, and we're all going to the Burrow to spend the afternoon, exchange gifts and then have dinner...but do you think we could go out for Breakfast or something tomorrow?" Sirius asked quietly, and he let down the walls he usually kept up, masking them with inappropriate jokes and a casual air of confidence. Hermione saw just how nervous, how _vulnerable_ he was feeling.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Hermione murmured, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Wh-Yes, yes." Sirius cleared his throat. Hermione smiled softly and shook her head, her curls bouncing about as she did.

"Well let's go then, Sirius Black."

...

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears and she was almost positive Sirius could hear it, but if he could he gave no indication of such.

 _This is insane, I've known him for a month and...and what Hermione? Nothing. Nothing. It's just a walk between friends_. Hermione tried to reason, but then Sirius reached over and intertwined their fingers. _It's official. I'm doomed_. Hermione took in a deep, haggard breath. Sirius' hand was warm and it felt like coming home. That's what scared her more than anything else. She was falling for him, fast and the more she told herself she wasn't, the faster she did. It was bloody well insane, no one falls for someone this quickly...right?

A lot had happened in a month she had to admit; Draco admitted that they were friends, Sirius, James and Remus came to their time and dimension. They had all practically moved into Potter Manor, Lily had followed three quarters of her dimension's Marauders into theirs. As well as everything else in and between that.

Hermione had known from that first moment when she had laid eyes on him that he was going to change everything, flip her world upside down. She had worriedly confessed all of this to her former DADA Professor who was now her friend; Lupin as he insisted that she called him if she wasn't comfortable with his given name. Lupin had smiled in amusement and told Hermione not to worry too much about it, the more she worried, the more anxious she would get about the whole thing. At the time Hermione had groaned and said that was easier said than done, and Lupin had barked out a jovial laugh.

Ahead Hermione saw the Garden's large pond and she a spark of mischief flared up inside her. The older Sirius had placed a heating charm on the water, so whilst the ground was cold and covered in snow around the pond, the water itself was lukewarm.

"Kitten?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on between us?" Sirius asked, and the tremble in his voice as he tried to mask it with indifference, made her heart squeeze. _I'm falling for Sirius Black and I'm falling hard._

Hermione wasn't quite ready to answer that question yet, so instead she did the only thing she could think of. Looking back it was probably not the best idea...or it was a brilliant one, it all depends on how you look at it. Hermione halted by the lip of the pond and shoved Sirius in. Wincing when the water splashed up, and she hid her smile behind her hand as he broke the surface, glaring at her.

"Was that payback for always calling you endearing names?" Sirius sulked.

What Hermione was not expecting however was for Sirius to grin mischievously, and then to find herself flying forwards and landing with a loud splash in the water. _What in Circe's name has come over me? Pushing people in ponds?_ Hermione broke the surface, taking in a large gulp of air, and coming face to face with Sirius. He was close, frighteningly close seeing as she didn't trust herself around him. Sirius made her feel alive, he made her feel special, brave and pretty. She didn't need him to make her feel smart, or special, much less brave. It was really nice however for once that someone saw her for her, not just _Mudblood_ Granger, or a part of the Golden Trio; the only person recently that made her feel anything close to that besides him, surprisingly was Malfoy. Harry was busy with Dumbledore a lot of the time, Ron was occupied in warding off Lavender's advances, Ginny was off obsessing over Quidditch. Luna was well, Luna. Hermione had grown to like the Ravenclaw and considered her one of her dear friends, but sometimes she was a bit much for her. Neville spent all of his free time down in the Greenhouses, even without Professor Sprout down there to watch over him and ensure nothing went wrong. Pomona entrusted Neville with her plants like she hadn't anyone else, no one was worthy, _they didn't get it_. _Neville got it_ , Pomona Sprout told the other teachers proudly in the staff room; Alice and Frank would be so proud.

"Hello there, Kitten," Sirius whispered, hand moving to rest against her cheek, thumb stroking it tenderly.

"Black," Hermione murmured back, her breath caught in her throat when Sirius' other hand encircled her waist and pulled her flush against him, her hands sliding up his chest and linking behind his neck, her fingers tangled in his long hair.

"I really want to kiss you, Hermione Granger. Can I?" Sirius asked, eyes burning, and she found she couldn't tear her gaze away. Sirius Black had definitely stolen her heart.

* * *

 **Hehe :3**

 **Well, well, well!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I'll try to find time like I said on the new FTT chapter to respond to reviews in between studying and doing my coursework tomorrow!**

 **I can't believe I left you guys hanging for three weeks (from Oct 19 to today, the 9th Nov)...I"m so, so sorry, but hey, I think we all needed to recover from the last chapter.**


	11. Christmas at The Burrow

**Right. It's bothered me that up until this point my Full Moons have probably been horridly inaccurate. I take this very seriously mind you. Which is why from now on, they are all going to be accurate. Well after the December one that is, since it's supposed to be the 24th...from January it will be accurate I promise.**

 **I suppose that wasn't the first thing you were expecting me to say after not having updated for so long. I'm SO, SO sorry about all of that. I know some of you read my other stories, and I'm happy about that. My muse wasn't inspired at all for this story. I have had maybe 600 words most after trying to write this for the past three months.**

 **Either way, I'm going to try and write this as often as I can. I think the muse wants to try again. IWHGH and RoRB and now MtB seemed to make her happy for the longest time.**

 **I really didn't want to do myself or any of you a disservice by writing a sub-par chapter that I knew wasn't written to the best of my ability.**

 **It was a few other things, like all the stress of school and all my other responsibilities, I will try my hardest not to leave you for so long again though. I promise.**

 **Again, I'm so, so sorry. SO Sorry.**

 **This chapter is for all of you. I love you. This chapter is also for M1sch1efManaged, I love you hun bun! If you want you can go check out her stories, they are wonderful!**

 **I think it best to get into the chapter now and not ramble even further, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Sirius knew he had the tendency to be reckless and to rush into things without thinking; but Hermione Granger was not one of them. Hermione was warm, smart-no brilliant, and when she worried her bottom lip between her teeth when she was thinking or anxious about something, it took everything in him not to tug her into him and claim her lips. _My beautiful bookworm...though she's got a wild streak in her screaming to be let loose._

Sirius didn't want to change Hermione, quite the opposite really. He liked her for who she was; and he knew that despite her adamant protests she really did enjoy letting go sometimes. She was wild, stubborn and beautiful.

She was the feeling he got when he sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room during Winter. She made him want to be better. Sirius loved the moments where he would tease her or she would scold him playfully.

When she nodded in the affirmative that he could kiss her, he almost couldn't believe it.

That's why their first kiss was slow, warmth burning through his veins. Slanting his lips over hers tenderly, her fingers grasping at the front of his shirt, one hand moving to slide up into his hair, tugging gently. Lip brushes, light pants, small smiles. Then Hermione nipped his bottom lip, and he growled lowly in his throat before pulling her closer. This kiss was hot, scalding, lips hungrily crashing against each other; a surge of heat filled him when she whimpered as his hands squeezed her hips and he caught her bottom lip between his. There was nothing gentle about their kiss now. Sirius licked her bottom lip, and she opened her warm mouth, and Merlin the sound she made when his tongue delved into her mouth sent a shiver down his back. The kiss seemed to slow down of its' own accord, their tongues moving lazily, Hermione's hand moving up his body to grasp his cheek, her thumb rubbing gently over the slight scruff there.

Sirius became aware of the fact that there was rustling in the bush to their right. _Alright, enjoy the show kids._ Sirius slowly pulled away from kiss, gently pressed his lips against hers firmly, revelling in her flushed cheeks and soft sigh as he leaned back.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked in a light tone, Hermione puckered her brow when she noticed that his head was turned away from her.

"We were just wondering where you ambled off to," James grinned, appearing out of the darkness, Hermione's eyes widened and she burrowed her face in Sirius' chest, not before sending James a dirty glare.

"Where's Moony then, Prongs?" Sirius smirked knowingly.

"Here," Remus called out from behind the foliage sheepishly, raising a hand to indicate his location.

"Harry, and Ron as well?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry stood up, pulling Remus and Ron with him. The redhead's face was almost the same shade as his hair, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Where's Black and Lupin?" Sirius pressed.

His older counterpart jumped up shamelessly and threw an arm around Harry and James' shoulders. "Right here and accounted for, I just needed to see if I was still as good over there as I am in this dimension."

"Lupin is inside with Lily," Remus answered, pinching the bridge of his nose, but smiling broadly nonetheless.

"Do you need help out of there, mate?" James asked, standing by the edge of the pond, hand extended. Sirius shared a glance with Padfoot, and the older Black lunged forward and pushed James in; who let out a startled yell before falling in the water.

"Oi! None of that!" James protested when he surfaced, mouth twisted wryly to the side, but his eyes were dancing happily.

"Anyone else up for a swim?" Sirius asked, Padfoot shrugged and then took Harry and Remus' hands in his own, the two boys tried to argue, but he had taken them off guard.

Three splashes later and the only one not in the pond was Ron, who was standing there with his jaw dropped. "Bloody hell, you're all mental! It'll be freezing after you get out. No way!"

"C'mon Ron! What's got your wand in a knot?" James laughed gaily, doggy paddling around Sirius and Hermione; the latter was still scowling at her boys.

Ron let out a frustrated huff, before bounding towards the pond, holding his knees to his chest, "Cannonball!"

Ron sent a small wave around the pond away from him, which hit everyone else in the face. Ron grinned triumphantly when he emerged, "now that's how you do it."

"You alright?" Sirius whispered in Hermione's ear, she nodded in his chest. "I guess we'll have to continue this at breakfast tomorrow?" There was a pause before she nodded her head again.

"Breakfast," Hermione repeated when she leaned back to look at him again, placing a quick peck on his cheek, her own cheeks burning red.

From the house a certain redhead was watching the whole ordeal, eyes locked on two raven haired wizards with green eyes, deep in thought, not noticing Lupin silently regarding her; a knowing smile on his lips when he walked past her and saw what was going on outside. _I wonder how it'll turn out this time._

...

 **Wednesday, December 25th, 1996**

 **Christmas Morning**

 **Lovegood Residence**

Remus was sitting across from Xenophilius Lovegood next to Luna, pulling at his collar; to say this was the oddest meal he had ever had would be an uderstatement - and he was best friends with James and Sirius for Merlin's sake.

Xenophilius was the most eccentric-looking wizard, slightly cross-eyes, with shoulder length white hair the texture of candyfloss. Despite his looks and how some of the things he said were quite strange, Remus could tell he was a good man, odd yes, but good.

 _I wonder how Sirius and Hermione's breakfast date is going? No, Remus focus, you're at your **mate's** house sitting across from her Father...who has made some variation of tea that smells frightful, but at least whatever Luna whipped up smells heavenly._

Under the table Luna was drawing patterns on his thigh absently and it was not helping him focus on what Xenophilius was saying.

"So my dear boy, Luna tells me you're from another time and dimension. How are you coping with everything?" Xenophilius asked as he took a sip of the potent smelling tea.

"I'd like to think I'm coping fairly well, everyone has been very nice so far," Remus answered politely.

"Good, good," Xenophilius face took on a serious expression. "Now what do you know about Nargles?"

...

 **Christmas Evening**

 **The Burrow**

Hermione looked up out of the kitchen window of the Burrow and saw Remus and Sirius walking towards the house. Hermione was so caught up in watching the grey eyed wizard that she didn't even notice that she had now scrubbing at a dish that Molly had already washed and she was supposed to be drying.

The Weasley Matriarch frowned momentarily when she saw this but followed Hermione's line of sight and smiled secretly to herself.

Hermione didn't even see the gaggle of boys that had joined them; Black, Lupin, Ron, Harry, James. She didn't even notice Lily. She was so lost in thoughts of this morning, and she couldn't help the happy smile that touched her face, or how her cheeks pinked slightly.

 _Sirius looked nervous. Hermione found it beyond endearing, he was fumbling with his words as he told the waitress that they would have a table for two. Hermione slipped her hand in his, which seemed to calm him down somewhat. His words more sure, more confident this time._

 _When they were seated, easy conversation passed between them, Sirius grinned broadly when Hermione reminded him that Remus was going to the Lovegood's for Breakfast._

 _"I do like Luna, she keeps Moony on his toes," Sirius laughed lightly._

 _"At first I wasn't so keen on her. She grows on you though," Hermione said fondly._

 _"Hermione," Sirius said, swallowing thickly, grey eyes locked on hers._

 _"Yes, Sirius?" Hermione responded, albeit a tad shakily._

 _Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, and when he re-opened them he was the confident, easy-going, reckless Sirius she was falling for. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a hopeful smile, fixing her with a look that probably caused numerous girls to swoon before her. The look in his eyes told her that he was sincere though._

 _"Yes, Sirius, I will," Hermione answered, cheeks on fire. Especially when despite the fact that there were other people in the small cafe he had brought her to, he jumped up and let out a loud whoop. Eyes bright and alive, facial expression jovial, before she knew what was happening he was beside her and he kissed deeply, hands on her cheeks._

 _With how he was acting the other customers must have thought he had just asked her to marry him; they were getting mixed looks, an old lady was looking for the ring, a pair of older gentlemen were frowning and shaking their heads. A group of girls were letting out soft sighs, all staring dreamily at Sirius. It hit Hermione then, he was hers and she was his. It felt weird to know that. She felt her magic pulse and thrum happily at that revelation._

 _"Sirius, sit down," Hermione chuckled softly, he placed a quick peck on her cheek before sitting down._

Hermione felt Missus Weasley tap her shoulder and she was jolted out of her memory. "Go and see him, dear." Hermione smiled gratefully, pecking Molly on the cheek and running towards the front door, where she overheard snippets of conversation from Sirius and Remus. The boys were taking off their shoes, and everyone was filing into the house.

"Did you actually drink the tea?" Sirius cackled, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Not funny you arse," Remus scowled darkly, hitting his shoulder.

"Tell me about the Nargles bit again, I think Xenophilius is my new favourite person," Sirius was holding his sides now.

"Piss off," Remus grumbled, looking up first and grinning wickedly when he saw Hermione.

Hermione frowned at this, especially when Remus rushed forward, she didn't have ample time to duck out of the way before she was being swung over his shoulder. "Remus Lupin!"

"Yes?" She heard two voices and rolled her eyes.

"The younger one, I demand you put me down this instant!"

"Sorry my fair lady, but we're going for a trip," Remus said and she could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Moony put down my woman!" Sirius yelled, and Hermione managed to look up to see Sirius dashing towards them. Remus obviously heard him coming - Werewolf senses and all - and proceeding to sprint throughout the house.

Charlie however stepped into Remus' path at the last second and scooped her off of Remus shoulder, easily placing her down on the ground with one hand.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smoothing down her skirt.

"No problem little lioness," Charlie smirked; he was down from Romania for the Christmas Holidays.

"What was that?" James asked curiously, Hermione's head snapped up.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione pursed her lips.

"That sou-" James didn't get to finish his thought because this time everyone heard it. Hermione saw Ginny and the twins out of the corner of her eye. BOOM!

It was loud, and when they looked out the window they saw dark streams flying around the house.

"DEATH EATERS!" Bill yelled. It happened so quickly then.

Outside, through the darkness came a giddy, maniacal voice, "Potty! Potty! Come and get me!" _Bellatrix_.

"Harry, no!" Hermione screamed, but Harry was out of the door before any of them could stop him. Bellatrix had almost caused Sirius' death, she had disarmed Hermione, leaving her open, she barely managed to get back her wand when Dolohov had fired his nasty hex at her. Hermione felt hands wrap around her and stop her from following Harry. _Sirius._

"Let go of me!" Hermione screeched.

James, Padfoot and Ginny pelted out of the house after Harry. Missus Weasley yelled for Ginny to stay put, but the redhead ignored her Mother. She was in a flimsy nightgown, sheer for the most part, she obviously hadn't finished getting ready for dinner, her feet bare, long ginger hair flying out behind her.

Darkness, flames; one of the Death Eaters had set the house on fire. Arthur yelled for everyone to quickly exit the house, to be on full alert, have their wands at the ready. Hermione's heart was beating in her ears. It felt like just moments ago she was helping Molly wash dishes, the warm, delicious smells of dinner filling the kitchen, now she was watching Molly running from upstairs, a large box in her arms. Hermione went to grab a picture frame, but she saw Bill in front of her.

"They have spells on them to keep them from being damaged! Come on!" He urged her. She felt more than saw Sirius grasp her hand firmly, and the next thing she knew they were all standing watching the Burrow ablaze, flames fighting, trying to reach for the sky.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw James, Sirius, Ginny and Harry all running back, a large bruise on James' face. Lily ran to his side immediately, scolding him and checking it. They couldn't do anything but stare at the place that had been home to many of them for years, and had become a safe haven for other go up in flames. Bellatrix's cackle echoing in the air. The Death Eaters gone. They had sent their message. No one was safe. Not anymore.

* * *

 **I'm still writing, so I may, may just end up posting two chapters today XD**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	12. New Year, New Problems

**Hello, hello! Have you missed me? ;) I've missed you.**

 **I have exams coming up, which is the main reason why I haven't been updating most of my stories that frequently. I did update It Was Her Ginger Hair quite a bit recently (the muse was having a field day) and Meant to Be, my F/F triad fic. If you want more from me then you're free to check them or any of my other stories out :p**

 **All of your reviews on the last chapter made me inordinately happy, I can't even begin to tell you! *hearts* I'm not sure if I got to respond to many of them, like I said, exams and with everything else it's all just a bit hectic right now. I do read them all and they make my day much, much better. So, seriously, thank you so, so much!**

 **This chapter is my lovelies, Wicked, Ash and Chise xxx I love you all and the chapter is finally here :p**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Hermione stared out the window as flashes of snow covered trees flew by. She felt the warm hand intertwined with her left one, squeeze hers lightly and she angled her head towards the person who owned it.

Sirius's grey eyes were watching her carefully, directing a silent question at her. She gave him a faint smile, which didn't seem to reassure him that everything was okay, but it placated him for now. With a wry twist of his lips, he let go of her hand, instead opting to tug her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione blushed lightly and then noticed that the other four people in the compartment didn't mind; they were busy wrapped in each other as well.

Lily and James were quietly sitting beside one another, flipping through the book Hermione had written what felt ages ago now. Hermione wasn't sure what had happened between the pair, but when Lily's hand accidentally brushed James's, she snatched it back in a hurry, a blush creeping up her neck as James looked unsure what to do. James rubbed the back of his neck with the same hand that Lily had recoiled from. Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the interaction, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

Remus had his arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders, face by the shell of her ear as he spoke to her in a hushed whisper, a dreamy smile on Luna's face, whilst a wolfish grin was growing on Remus's.

Harry and Ron were in a different compartment; for the first time since they'd become friends Ron and Harry weren't riding in the same compartment as Hermione. It made her feel a bit odd, but she knew that Harry and Ron wanted to talk to Neville about them getting Dumbledore's army back together. Harry trusted Ron, Neville and Ginny to help him run things whilst he tried to retrieve the memory from Slughorn with Lily's aid.

The attack on the Burrow, whilst everyone remained unscathed, it had definitely brought home the fact that they weren't safe. Not really at least.

James and Harry had gently suggested to Molly whilst she cradled the box in her arms that the Weasleys could come and stay with them at Potter Manor. There was more than enough room.

Mipsy seemed pleased that they had guests and she made sure to take care of all the Weasleys who were mourning their home. Thankfully most of their items and prized possessions had charms on them to ward against practically anything; with how much trouble the Weasleys got in, it was a necessary precaution.

Ginny and Molly had a horrendous row the day after the attack. Ginny wanted to fight, the stubborn, fiery redhead was dead set on helping the Order. Something Molly was against with every fibre in her being. Arthur had tried to reason with both of the females, only to get a hard glare from his wife and a determined look from his daughter.

 _We're children of War,_ Hermione thought somberly, twisting in Sirius's arms so that her face was buried in his chest. _We are the children of War and I'm not sure if we're all going to survive this._ That thought drove an abrupt, sharp pain into her heart. She couldn't bear the thought of losing any one of the people she cared about, much less several of them.

"You okay, love?" Sirius murmured in her ear, planting a quick kiss to her curls. Hermione pulled back in his arms enough to look into his eyes.

"As okay as I can be," Hermione responded softly, tilting her head to the side and gently pressing her lips to his. If Sirius was surprised by the sudden display of affection he didn't show it, merely kissing her soundly back, hands tightening around her. He nipped her bottom lip, grinning into the kiss.

Hermione smiled happily when they broke the kiss and Sirius kissed her forehead.

"We need to be ready," Hermione looked up at Sirius with anxious, warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Ready for what love?"

"Ready for War."

…..

 **Flashback**

 **New Year's Eve 1996**

Luna smiled jovially as she accepted some of the peppermint sweets covered in dark chocolate that Ginny had offered her.

The youths were spread out across the grass by the back porch of Potter Manor, the adults somewhere inside.

Luna popped one of the sweets in her mouth, smiling as the chocolate melted and then the peppermint taste washed over her palette. Luna looked around her; Hermione was sitting in between Sirius's legs, resting against his chest, animatedly talking to Harry and Lily. James was standing up with Remus and Ron who all had butterbeers in their hands, laughing about some joke James had just cracked.

 _It's peaceful for now, I wish it could stay like this forever,_ Luna thought absently. Her silvery blue eyes followed Remus as he said something to the other two boys before striding towards her. Luna silently popped her last sweet into her mouth, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards when she saw Remus's eyes flashed amber and gold, a lazy grin spreading across his face as he got closer. _He can probably smell the chocolate,_ Luna mused.

Remus sat down beside her, his left leg bent, the other outstretched beside her, his weight on his right arm which was right behind Luna.

"You smell like chocolate," Remus smirked, hazel eyes studying her carefully.

"You smell like parchment and grass after it's freshly mown," Luna replied, tilting her head to the side.

Remus was rendered speechless momentarily, but the smile quickly returned, and he shifted so his arm was loosely wrapped around Luna's waist.

"You're certainly a special witch aren't you?" Remus kissed her cheek lightly.

"You don't need to be afraid to kiss me, Remus," Luna tilted her head towards him. "I won't bite, I promise."

Remus let out a surprised, sharp bark of laughter, "I think that's more my job, Luna."

"You won't hurt me, Mini-Moony," Luna whispered, big, innocent appearing eyes, giving him a baleful look.

"How do you know that?" Remus's asked lowly, abandoning his butterbeer on the grass to his left, hesitantly moving to grasp her face.

"I just do," Luna responded, close enough to him now that he could feel the words on her lips, taste her minty, chocolate breath.

After another pregnant pause Remus leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Luna's, and the pale blonde haired girl smiled into the kiss.

Not too far away Hermione had wandlessly conjured a wispy clock in front of Sirius and her; it was mere moments away from Midnight. Hermione twisted in Sirius's arms and pressed her lips to his. It was stupid to believe that whomever you kissed at midnight meant that you would stay with that person for the entirety of the New Year; but she wanted to hold onto something good, some sliver of hope that it was all going to be okay. At least for tonight.

Lily had gotten up and had wandered over to where James was leaning up against one of the trees. The raven haired boy was now alone as Harry, Ron and Ginny had gone inside to get more butterbeer.

James glanced at Hermione's clock and saw that there were fifteen seconds until the new year. He swallowed thickly when Lily stopped in front of him, dark red hair thrown up into a bun on top of her head, some wisps escaping, her bright green eyes shining up at him.

 _Fourteen seconds._

"Potter," Lily nodded, a shy smile on her face.

"Evans," James responded, voice breaking on the last syllable.

 _Twelve seconds._

"Potter...you can kiss my cheek so at least you get some kind of luck for the New Year," Lily said hurriedly, cheeks flushing pink as she angled her face away. Pink cheek faced towards him. James gulped, eyes widening a fraction. Unable to believe this was really happening.

 _Six seconds._

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lily responded.

 _Three seconds._

James leaned in, not entirely processing what was happening. His lips were inches away from her cheek when Lily turned her head suddenly.

"Maybe-" she started but before she could get anything else out, James's lips connected with the right side of her mouth. Both of them frozen in place.

 _Zero seconds._

James mustered up all of his Gryffindor courage, she hadn't shoved him away in protest and the slight pressure of her own lips on his was enough for him to decide to go for it.

It was slow, soft. James cradled her right cheek in his left hand, their lips moving at a languid pace, it felt like time had stopped whilst simultaneously feeling like an eternity had elapsed. _Merlin's balls, she's actually kissing me back._

The kiss was short lived, Lily pulled back abruptly, those bright green eyes wide as she stepped away from him, he didn't get to say a word before she was sprinting back to the Manor. James watched as Lily Evans bounded up the porch steps, flinging open the door before disappearing into the house. Sighing deeply he flopped onto the ground, hitting his head on the back of the tree trunk after everything that had just happened hit him fully. _I'm a fucking idiot._

Inside the Manor, hurriedly making her way to her room, face burning red, Lily was freaking out. _I kissed Potter and I liked it. Holy shit. I kissed James freaking Potter,_ Lily's moved to hold her face, feeling the heat radiating off if her cheeks under her fingers. _Just holy shit._ It was safe to say that Lily did not sleep well that night, rolling around in her bed plagued with thoughts of James's lips on hers and how she wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. _I think I like James Potter._

…

 **Present, Monday, January 6th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The train had arrived earlier than scheduled for once, and Lily was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Every person that had seen her since they had arrived at Hogwarts tried to talk to her, shake her hand, befriend her. She was actually glad that James stuck by her side the entire time.

Neither of them talked about what had happened New Year's Eve; she didn't trust herself around the raven haired boy, and she had no idea how he felt.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had joined them after they arrived, and they helped divert some of the gawkers and excited students.

Lily opted not to go to the feast, she knew she should just go and get all of it over with; but she was not in the mood to have another person gawk openly at her at the moment.

As she left the Common Room she came across none other than the Stag himself. James was leaning against the bannister on the landing right outside the Common Room, arms crossed over his chest, wand in his back pocket of his black ripped jeans, all black trainers on his feet, his long sleeved navy blue shirt showcased all of his lovely arm muscles, the ones that he'd gotten from years of Quidditch and throwing around the quaffle. His hair was unkempt as ever.

Lily noticed that she was holding her breath, and took in a sharp intake of air. Hazel eyes turned to look at her, and a small smile touched his lips.

"Potter," Lily tried to keep her voice as even as possible, stepping towards him cautiously. Whenever she was around him she just wanted to duck under his arm, hug him tightly and bury her face in his chest. James Potter made her feel safe, whilst simultaneously making her feel like running away at the drop of a hat. It was strangely exhilarating and frightening all at the same time.

"Evans," James grinned crookedly, "I thought the Great Hall may be too much for your first night...and I figured you might be heading to the kitchens...so I was just wondering if you wanted company?"

 _How did you know...how?_ Lily caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and nodded her head, "I mean...if you want to tag along you can."

"Well then let's go," James held out his bent elbow, and Lily hesitated before threading her hand through the space, holding onto his forearm as they started to make their way down the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to get down to the first floor. Ahead of them walking with what seemed like extreme purpose, black robes billowing out behind them was a man with shoulder length, shiny black hair. _It can't be...he's taller...it really can't be him._

"Severus?" Lily's voice was a smidge louder than she expected, echoing down the corridor. The figure froze instantly, back rigid, their robes gracefully settling around them.

"Severus is that you?" Lily asked, a bit more sure that it was in fact this dimension's version of her childhood friend.

Slowly, the figure turned around and her bright green eyes met the dark pools she remembered. Only they were filled with grief and sorrow, pain that she didn't quite understand.

"Miss Evans," Snape drawled, almost in a bored tone, but she heard the shaky undertones riddled throughout his voice.

"I was hoping to see you-" Lily started but then she followed his line of sight. His eyes were now boring into the place where James and her arms were connected.

"I see your poor taste has not changed," Snape sneered before turning on his heel and his robes flew out behind him as he left.

"Fucking Snape," James growled. Lily's eyes widened, she couldn't recall a time in recent years when James had not referred to her former friend as Snivellus.

"C'mon, let's just go get something to eat," Lily tugged on James's arm, dragging him in the direction of the kitchens and the Hufflepuff Common Room.

 _That certainly how I envisioned my first meeting with Severus,_ Lily thought dejectedly. It seemed like her feelings for James were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to the plethora of problems that kept piling skyward on her plate. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ Lily sighed.

Twenty minutes later Lily was sitting next to James at a small table on the right hand side of the kitchen. The house elves had been more than happy to whip something up for them. Lily understood that they enjoyed serving witches and wizards; especially after meeting Mipsy. Lily smiled wryly at her the memory of the first time she had met the House Elf. _That was a good day._

The kitchen was a homely, warm place. The house elves were everywhere, running about as they prepared food. Most of them were dressed simply, but Lily spotted two that stood out. A female elf based on her attire of a bright pink frock, black and yellow striped socks and sky blue shoes, and a male that was wearing a powder blue tie around his head, a black vest, bright yellow pants and red trainers.

The male house elf bounded over to them happily, looking up at them from the ground beside the table they were seated at. "You must be Miss Evans and Mister Potter. Harry Potter's parents. Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Dobby," Lily smiled warmly, tearing off a chunk of the warm bread that was fresh out of the oven; dipping it in her creamy soup, stopping to blow on it for a few moments before popping it in her mouth.

"You know Harry?" James asked Dobby, neither of them addressed the fact that Dobby had referred to them as Harry's parents.

"Yes, Harry Potter is a great wizard and Dobby is proud to call him his friend," Dobby preened, puffing out his little chest, his large ears flopping about as he nodded, big, wide eyes earnestly looking between the girl and boy.

"I like your outfit," Lily complimented the elf, whose cheeks flushed red, ducking his head as he sheepishly swayed from side to side, hands behind his back.

"Miss Evans is too kind."

"Dobby!" The female elf that Lily had spotted earlier was staring at them, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently on the kitchen counter she was currently standing on.

"Dobby must go back to work, it was nice meeting you," Dobby smiled quickly before apparating next to the female elf; Lily caught James smiling as the female elf started lecturing Dobby about neglecting his duties to socialise.

Lily dipped her spoon into the still piping hot liquid, pulling out a large spoonful, bringing it to her lips, ensuring to blow before putting it in her mouth. The creamy taste filled palette and she almost made a noise of enjoyment at how good it was.

"Are we ever going to talk about that kiss?" James asked seriously across from her, pushing his frames back onto the bridge of his nose with his free hand, the other was still grasping his spoon that was dangling loosely over a few inches over his bowl, forearms pressed into the edge of the table.

Lily would've started to choke on her soup if she hadn't just finished swallowing it all, she cleared her throat before placing her spoon carefully on the table beside her bowl.

"What is there to talk about? It happened," Lily glanced up at James, tucking her short hair behind her ears.

"Evans," James sighed, putting his spoon down as well, expression serious.

"Potter," Lily quirked an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would let it go if I didn't think there was a chance that my feelings would be reciprocated, but you kissed me back. I told you I would give you space, and I'm going to, but I just want to make sure you're clear on my position."

"What position is that?" Lily whispered, internally she thought, _Chaser?_ Then she groaned at her own joke, Sirius would be proud; both of them.

"I really like you, I want to be with you. If there's absolutely no chance of that happening then it'll definitely be a harsh blow, but I'll find a way to be okay with that," James paused, leaning forward, "I'm not kidding when I say I like you, Evans."

"Okay," Lily responded.

"Okay?" James frowned lightly, unsure what she meant by that.

"We can...try?" Lily cringed at her choice of words, it sounded very blasé when the words replayed in her mind.

"Pardon?" James said, gobsmacked.

"I want to...try with you, Potter. Don't make me say it again," Lily added the last part as a quick warning.

"Are you serious?"

Lily hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm always _Sirius,_ " winking brazenly at James as she said it.

"You're bloody amazing, do you know that?" James grinned crookedly, Lily found she liked making him smile. She made a mental note to do it more often.

"So I've been told," Lily laughed, shaking her head before returning to her meal; which was thankfully still warm.

After that playful banter passed between the two as they finished up their food, thanking the house elves when they finished. Telling Dobby that they would say hi to Harry for him.

Lily boldly laced her fingers with James's as they lazily made their way back to the Common Room. They talked about what it was like to travel to a different time and dimension. Both speaking of their parents, how difficult it was being away from them. Saddened by the knowledge that even in their dimension their parents might die. James told Lily stories about what it was like to be raised by a Slytherin, not to mention a Black. Dorea was a force to be reckoned with, and no one knew that better than Charlus Potter. Lily spoke of her life before she learned she was a witch. How excited she was when she found out that all the strange things she shouldn't have been able to do were normal, at least in Wizarding society it was.

They managed to get back to the Common Room just before curfew, which was relatively empty. Lily paused on the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitories when they got inside. Nibbling on her bottom lip before spinning around and gently pressing her lips to James's. She so badly wanted to deepen the kiss, but she feared she wouldn't stop anytime soon if she did. James stroked her cheek tenderly when they parted.

"Good night, Evans," James whispered.

"Good night, Potter," Lily responded, turning on her heel and quickly ascending the stairs.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow when Lily entered the dorm, Lily saw their other dorm mates were already slumbering away; Hermione was sitting upright with her back against a pile of pillows, legs outstretched in front of her, ankles linked. She was wearing a simple red plaid nightgown that was short sleeved and came about mid thigh.

"I have a lot to tell you," Lily said simply, Hermione didn't say anything, all she did was shift her books that were scattered around her bed, so there was enough room for Lily to slip in next to her.

"I'm listening," Hermione smiled lightly. She placed a faded, green bookmark in the book she had open on her lap before closing it, and leaning over to her right to rest it on her bedside table.

"Right...so it started not long after I came to this dimension," Lily crawled in next to Hermione, deciding to start from the very beginning. Tonight they would be burning the midnight oil, but for an entirely different reason than Hermione was used to.

The two girls crawled under the covers at some point, the only dim light was from Hermione's wand, that lay neatly in between them. Hermione told Lily about how she wasn't used to having that many friends, she could be bossy and not always in a good way; how she wasn't quite sure why Sirius liked her as much as he did. Lily confessed her feelings for James, and confided in her new friend about how vastly her life had changed over the last few weeks. A tight bind was formed that night, the two girls falling asleep with their limbs entangled, a barely muttered _nox_ to put out the light before Hermione's eyelids fluttered shut. Lily fell asleep that night with the faint whisper of a smile on her face, feeling more and more at home in the future with each passing day.

...

 **Friday, January 17th, 1997**

The severe lines that crinkled across Dumbledore's forehead made him look old, much older than normal; harsh shadows were cast across his face as the last of the setting sun faded away. With a sharp snap of his fingers, the lights in his office all flared to life, the candles flickering, their light dancing around the room.

Dumbledore rose from his desk, hands clasped behind his back as he walked towards Harry and Lily. Both of which had arrived moments before and were standing side by side in front of their Headmaster's office.

Lily was wearing black leggings, an oversized, white button down shirt, and black flats. Harry was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain red t-shirt, a black hoodie that was unzipped and a pair of beat up white trainers, that were more a cream colour as opposed to the starch white that they had been when purchased.

Dumbledore was wearing silvery blue casual robes, simple navy blue cotton shoes adorned his feet.

"First I have a question. The spell that brought you all here. Who else has access to it? In the wrong hands it could be very dangerous." Dumbledore said in an urgent tone.

"I gave it to the Dumbledore in my dimension," She answered immediately. Dumbledore for a moment didn't look entirely comforted by that, but after a long pause nodded his head. Whatever mental battle he had seemed to be over.

"Harry told you why I asked for both of you to come here, yes?" Dumbledore said seriously; the Marauders and Lily had changed his original plan, plans, everything. Now everything that he had planned, carefully orchestrated and executed so far, may have all been for naught.

If what he suspected was true then a part of Voldemort's soul was living inside of Harry, which meant that in order for them to success. In order to defeat Voldemort, Harry needed to die. Dumbledore had put that thought aside since the Marauders had come to their time. It made his plan inordinately difficult to carry out, there was no foreseeable outcome in which James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or their younger counterparts would allow Harry to sacrifice himself like a lamb for the slaughter.

Dumbledore's eyes quickly darted to the dark red haired girl standing proudly next to Harry. _No. They won't, and neither will she._ Dumbledore almost found that thought amusing, seeing as it had been their Lily and her love that stopped Voldemort last time. Lily Evans was not a witch to be trifled with, in any dimension he suspected.

"Harry said that you want to get the memory from Slughorn, the true memory I should say since he tampered with it," Lily nodded as she spoke, bright green eyes not leaving Dumbledore for even a split second.

"I thought because Harry was...our Lily's son, one of his favourite students, as well as being 'the Boy Who Lived' he may try to _collect_ him so to speak...but our efforts have been fruitless up until this point." Dumbledore explained.

"So you think because I'm actually Lily...even though I'm not _his_ Lily, that I may have better luck?" Lily raised an eyebrow, trying to clarify that she understood exactly what Dumbledore wanted of her.

"Precisely," Dumbledore nodded.

Lily sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, pursing her lips, "if you think I'll be able to help then I'll do it." Lily paused thoughtfully then glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye before he gaze rested back on Dumbledore. "Is there anything else?"

"For the moment, no," Dumbledore responded with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Lily shot him a dubious look but nodded nonetheless, linking her left arm with Harry's right, checking that her wand was still tucked behind her right ear.

"Well then we best go and prepare for my first Potions class tomorrow," Lily smiled tightly, pulling Harry with her as she quickly left the Headmaster's office.

 _A fool Lily Evans is not, she suspects that there's more. How I wish there wasn't, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. Despite how much we don't like it._

* * *

 **We're getting back into plot related events, yaaay. I have an idea of who I'm pairing Harry with, and I'm curious as to whether anyone is going to guess who it's going to be.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, it is a bit long, and I quite enjoyed writing all the Jily bits :D**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	13. Everyone Loves Puppies

**HEY!**

 **So my exams are kind of over (long story, much too long) which is why I'll be updating in general more often. I've updated both Fall Through Time (FTT) and It Was Her Ginger Hair (IWHGH) recently, and this one is the next one on the list. The muse's list I mean, what the muse wants the muse gets.**

 **Quite a few things happen in this chapter, and I left a couple hints in case anyone was curious.**

 **THANK you all so, SO much for your lovely reviews. In reference to something the lovely paulaa90 asked, she wanted to know if we would be getting a peek over into what's happening in the other dimension...for me I kind of wanted to leave it where we did, seeing as it isn't a key part of the story anymore...but if anyone else would like to see that, then let me know and I'll think about trying to see if I can wrap that up a bit nicer.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :) I really do love all of them.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (You can send me asks, and ask questions about my fics etc if you want to or just come say hi if you want :P)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **For Wicked xxx *hearts***

* * *

Harry found his new...friendship was perhaps too strong a word, with Draco Malfoy baffling. He knew that Hermione and Malfoy had become friends, and James had somehow taken a liking to the Malfoy heir. The most Ron and Draco did these days was shoot each other dirty looks when they didn't think Hermione was looking, but otherwise they were perfectly amicable.

Somehow Harry found himself on his way down to the Dungeons, he thought with Neville and Ginny starting back up the DA, it would only be polite to invite any Slytherins that wanted to join as well-the whole thing was hilarious to him considering the fact that Draco had been part of the Inquisitorial squad that had tried to bust them the previous school year.

Harry knew that the Slytherins wouldn't easily trust him, but Slytherins stuck together, and if say one of the Slytherins they all kind of looked up said it was alright, then perhaps they could actually pull this off.

After noticing just how many students may want to join, he had asked James, Sirius, Remus, Luna and Hermione to help out Neville, Ginny, Ron and himself. Neville had suggested having Sixth years from the other houses may help as well, so he'd found Hannah Abbott a few days ago and she had happily agreed, now all they needed was a Slytherin. He happened to know just the wanker for the job. Of course he would use nice words when asking, he didn't think there was anything Draco would like more than to hear him ask _him_ for a favour. He had been thinking along the same lines as Neville, and had told the boy so; Neville grinned proudly, and Harry had clapped his friend on the shoulder, with a warm smile of his own.

Harry frowned as he passed by Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe on his way downwards throughout the castle. He knew he should talk to Hermione about removing the hex from Marietta's forehead, but after the girl had nastily sneered at him on his way past her-he wasn't as inclined to ask for anything on her behalf.

Harry was so lost in thought, eyes on his old trainers as he walked that he didn't even notice the girl in front of him, until he bumped into her, almost knocking her over if he hadn't grabbed her elbow as quickly as he did.

"Potter?" The girl's deep blue eyes widened exponentially. "What are you doing in this part of the castle?" Harry's eyes caught sight of the house colours that adorned the scarf that were wrapped around the petite girl's neck. A motion that did not go unnoticed by her. She politely extracted her arm from his grasp and took a small step back, putting some distance between them.

"I'm sorry, I should've been looking where I was going," Harry apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Astoria...Astoria Greengrass," the girl said with a faint smile, and it then struck Harry how pretty she was.

Astoria Greengrass, unlike her older sister-who had honey blonde hair-had dark chocolate brown hair, that was braided neatly down her back. She was at least a foot shorter than Harry, her skin was flawless with the exception of thin white scar right above her right eyebrow that travelled diagonally upwards to the right, and ended just before her hairline, her pink lips were currently pursed, as she stared at Harry with her big, blue eyes in interest, she had thick, dark eyelashes.

"Right, your sister Daphne is in my year," Harry nodded, he frowned when Astoria held out her hand.

"You're supposed to kiss it, Potter. It's only polite," Astoria said in a serious tone, when Harry-still with a perplexed expression on his face bent down slightly, hand grasping hers, intending to do just that-her face broke out into large smile.

"You weren't being serious," Harry narrowed his eyes at her, straightening himself out.

Astoria responded in an amused tone, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear as she did, "Well in polite Wizarding society it would be expected, but we aren't in polite Wizarding society right now, are we?" Astoria gestured around them, winking slyly at him.

"Well, Astoria, can you do me a favour please?" Harry said, noting that this was perfect, since he had planned on waiting outside the Slytherin Common Room until someone left, so he could ask if they would fetch Draco.

"Depends, what do I get in return?" Astoria raised her eyebrows, "and what is the favour?" She clasped her hands together in front of her, and Harry recognised that in spite of how innocent she looked, she was still very much a Slytherin. Something that he found wasn't as repugnant as he had once thought. Especially after hearing stories about his Grandmother, Dorea Potter, who was a Slytherin and a wonderful woman from what he gathered from the stories James, Snuffles, Padfoot, Remus and Moony told him.

"I need you to get Draco for me, and as long as it doesn't cause anyone I care about or myself any harm then I suppose anything you wish, Astoria," Harry replied. From the giddy smile that was now on Astoria's face, he wasn't so sure if it had been such a good idea to agree to just about anything, but it was too late now.

"Well that's fairly easy, considering he's been around the corner eavesdropping for the last few minutes," Astoria smiled broadly, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Where are your manners, Draco Malfoy? I think your Mother would be aghast if she found out you'd forgotten them," Astoria practically sang, half turning to look at the blonde when he emerged from where he had been leaning up against the wall around the corner.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you?" Draco sneered at the fifth year, striding over to them with a casual confidence that Harry wondered was a Malfoy thing or just a Draco thing. He recalled how stiff Lucius always looked and decided it most likely came from elsewhere. _Right, cause Lucius had a rod shoved up his arse._ When Draco reached them however, he picked up Astoria's hand and placed a chaste kiss to the top of it, both of them smiling softly.

"You knew I was there the whole time and used me to get a favour from Potter," Draco tsked, easily sliding his hands into his black trouser pockets, now standing to the side faced towards Harry and Astoria.

"I didn't hear you objecting, Draco," Astoria pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now I'll let you boys discuss whatever it is you need to-" Astoria looked up at Harry again, winking once more, "I'll see you around, Potter. It was delightful to meet you, properly that is." With that, she nodded at both wizards, and then walked past them, heading away from the Dungeons and towards wherever she had originally planned on going.

"She sure is something," Harry muttered in awe.

"Taken a liking to Stori have you, Potty?" Draco grinned smugly.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Thought you and Weaslette were a thing?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-" Harry frowned, "maybe, once, I don't know. Ginny's brilliant. She's strong, independent, doesn't take any bullshite, has a lot of friends and is great at Quidditch...but we're just friends."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," Harry nodded firmly.

"Right, enough about your sorry excuse for a love life, what did you want to see me about?" Draco questioned, shifting so he was facing Harry directly now, a long platinum blonde lock fell forwards from his perfectly ruffled hair and into his eyes.

"You recall the DA that Umbridge and your little band kept trying to catch last year?" Harry asked.

"Course, why?" Draco narrowed his eyes, most likely expecting Harry to be upset still.

"Well we're starting it back up, but we want to involve more people...since we're on the cusp of War...and I doubt the Slytherins are just going to jump at the chance to be a part of it unless they have someone they trust vouching for it and possibly becoming a part of it," Harry explained, Draco's face remained fairly impassive the entire time.

"So you want me to be a part of your little duelling club?" Draco asked, trying to get clarification, a slight frown on his face now. "You don't trust Snape to equip the youth with proper defense skills?"

"Snape is...Snape is biased, and while he's not a...bad teacher, it wouldn't hurt to get in extra practice aside from the few hours a week we get in class. It would be going over material, teaching defensive and offensive spells in a safe environment amongst our peers. If we Sixth Years stand together across the houses and show them that we can get along, then the younger years should hopefully follow suit. We would be in charge so to speak, and we would share our respective knowledge that just may save someone's life if it comes down to it. Not...not all Slytherins are bad, and I at least wanted to try and extend the offer to your house." Harry finished and looked at Draco carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini are going to be a part of this, or my answer is no Potter." Draco said after an impossibly long minute. Grey eyes examining him as Harry nodded slowly.

"So we have an understanding then?" Harry asked, hand extended.

Draco smiled softly at the gesture, and took his Harry's hand, with one solid pump, it had been decided, the Slytherins were on board. They would have to be careful not to let the news of what they were doing get back to the children with parents who were Death Eaters, or things could go South quickly.

"We're not keeping that stupid name though," Draco said seriously, Harry rolled his eyes, letting go of Draco's hand.

"Name stays, I doubt you can come up with a better one," Harry teased lightly, turning to walk away from the Slytherin.

"I could come up with a hundred names that are exponentially better," Draco scowled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy," Harry raised his hand in farewell as he strode away, the corners of his lips turned upwards. Draco and him may be on somewhat friendly terms, but it was good to know that their repertoire was still intact, even though it was no longer nasty slurs and insults.

"Wanker!" Harry heard from behind him. Yepp, Harry decided, it was definitely good to know.

…

 **Friday, February 14th, 1997**

 **Valentine's Day**

Despite the fact that the rest of the week had been sunny and bright, today it was grey skies, and it had decided to snow again.

A fresh layer of snow covered everything, and Hermione wrapped her coat around her tighter as she headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Sitting quite happily in middle hoop on the right hand side of the pitch was Sirius Black himself, loosely holding onto his broom with one hand. He was yelling something in Harry and Ron's direction, a large grin spread across his face, his raven locks tied back in a bun. Harry and Ron were stationary in the air on their own brooms next to each other, not too far away from Sirius, clearly the three of them were having a great time. James was currently in the air, by the stands, talking to Remus who was languidly relaxing and reading some Muggle literature, fingerless gloves were on the hands that were delicately turning the pages of his book-at least they were when he wasn't teasing James about Lily with a sly smirk on his face.

"Mione!" Harry was the first one to notice her, and raised his hand in greeting, broad smile on his face.

Hermione could have sworn she saw James shoot Sirius a look that she couldn't quite discern. _They did something._

Sirius upon seeing her, face alight with happiness, fell backwards out of the hoop, she let out a soft gasp, hands moving to cover her mouth-with ease he swung his leg over his broom, and began to head in her direction, she rolled her eyes when he landed, winking at her.

"Morning, babe," Sirius grinned, pulling her in for a sweet kiss, it didn't take long before her fingers were undoing his bun, and cold, bare hands were buried in his hair. Sirius hissed into kiss at her cold touch against his scalp, but that didn't stop him from deepening the kiss, Hermione pressed up against him further, and they both ignored the wolf whistles from behind them.

"Good Morning to you too," Hermione smiled contently at him, biting her bottom lip when their kiss broke.

"Now, Sirius Black, what did you do?" She asked sweetly, Sirius froze for a second, but brushed it off easily.

"You mean for Valentine's Day, pet?" Sirius asked her, oozing casual confidence.

"No, I mean what did all of _you-_ " she paused to gesture to the other boys, "do."

"Who said we did anything, kitten," Sirius purred, trying to pull her in for another kiss, Hermione pinched his arm instead, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do." It was a demand this time, and he knew that she wasn't going to buy any of the bullshit he was going to try and sell.

"It was Moony's idea," Sirius grumbled under his breath, and if she hadn't been listening intently she wouldn't have heard him.

"Prat!" Remus yelled from the stands-able to hear everything because of his hearing-he began to gather his stuff, glaring down at Sirius before getting up and heading in the direction of the stairs.

"No, really, what did you do?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow expectantly at Sirius, who grinned devilishly despite the current situation, the one where Hermione could hex his bollocks off.

"It was a special Valentine's surprise," Sirius said innocently, "everyone likes puppies."

…

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Great Hall**

Minerva McGonagall was cautious about today, the many pranks that the Marauders had pulled during their years at Hogwarts on special days-special days such as this one. Miraculously they had survived Christmas without any mishaps, yet she had a strange feeling about today.

Minerva McGonagall pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Hoping that her hunch was wrong, and that she didn't know those boys as well as she did. It didn't help that a small square of parchment had been pinned to her door this morning, a single, inky paw print on the front. _Most likely Snuffles work I'd assume._

Only to be greeted with havoc. Puppies. There were puppies everywhere, all different breeds, all different colours. It was Pandemonium. The puppies were jumping about tables, tearing into food, play fighting, rolling around and to her horror-urinating on the benches.

"They surely didn't expect to spend their Valentine's day like this," McGonagall muttered under her breath. She sighed heavily, crumpling the piece of parchment with Sirius's paw print on it, in her hand.

"I can't deal with this so early in the morning," McGonagall mumbled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

She knew that it would wear off in a couple hours as long as no one ingested anymore of their accursed concoction. She knew this because _her_ own Marauders had pulled a similar stunt in their Fourth year.

Minerva managed to find the silver lining as she shut the Great Hall doors with a swish of her wand to insure none of the puppies escaped and created a mess in the rest of the castle. The Marauders had class with her during the week, they would walk in thinking they had gotten away with their little plan, only for her to smile as she handed out their detentions. _Two weeks should suffice_ , she thought happily as she spun on her heel and headed up the large staircase that led to the rest of the castle.

…

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Hermione stared in awe at the Great Hall in front of her. More so at the contents of said Hall. Sirius, Remus, Harry, James and Ron were behind her. The Marauders were nodding appreciatively at their work, whilst the other two boys were giving them a clap on the back.

A Rottweiler was by her leg, and was whining softly, licking her leg with her wet, rough tongue.

"Hello, there," Hermione picked her up, and she saw blue eyes that she knew very well. "Hello Ginny. "

The puppy seemed pleased that she had recognised her, lapping at her cheek, she closed her eye, scrunching up her nose. A snow white Akita puppy was sitting upright on the Slytherin table, looking highly displeased.

" _Accio Draco Malfoy,"_ Hermione waved her wand in her free hand and caught the pup when he flew towards her. Barking in a high pitched fashion as he did.

Grey eyes looked disdainfully at her, and she was tempted to laugh, but she knew that he was hating every moment of this. Soon Hermione had a little band of puppies. Neville was a great dane puppy, Seamus was a bulldog, Dean a Doberman, and Luna was a white labrador.

She turned to the boys who were staring in amusement at the sight in front of them.

"Fix it."

All of the boys gave her blank looks, and Hermione had hopes that one of them actually was going to when Remus stepped forward. Instead he had a different plan.

"I'll take her," Remus said, picking the Labrador puppy up off the ground. "Sorry, love, I meant to come find you early this morning, but then these wankers said it would be suspicious if all three of our girls got away scot free from all this...and it was my idea." Luna licked his cheek merrily, "I take it that means I'm forgiven?"

"Wait, where's Lily?" Hermione frowned, choosing to ignore Remus, opting to search the Great Hall for a puppy that may be her new found friend.

"I may have suggested last night that Hagrid may be all alone today since...Olympe-" James looked at Harry for confirmation, and he nodded curtly, "well you know, so perhaps it would be nice if she spent the morning with him for a spot of tea, and then we can celebrate our first Valentine's Day later."

"You know she's going to find out and then this may be your only Valentine's Day together," Hermione said dryly. James paled a touch at the thought, nervously pushing his glasses back further on the bridge of his nose.

"I suggest you go find her and tell her that you just meant for it to be a harmless prank, and whatever else you think will placate her," Hermione advised sternly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Snape came out of nowhere, black eyes gleaming with if Hermione wasn't mistaken, glee.

"Snape," Sirius said coolly, taking a not too happy Draco Malfoy from Hermione's arms. Sirius shot the Akita a warning look and Hermione swore she heard, "if you pee on me I will hurt you, Malfoy." Draco looked at Sirius with interest, as if the idea hadn't even occurred to him until this point.

"This looks like it's worth at least three weeks deten-"

"POTTER!" Lily yelled from behind them, a dusting of snow caught in her dark red locks, wand clasped tightly in her hand.

"Evans, I can explain," James raised his hands in surrender.

"You can shove your explanations up your toe rag arsehole!" Lily scowled darkly, advancing on the Wizard, however she froze mid stride. They all looked around confused as to what had happened until Snape drawled, "as much as I would love to see you hex him until you are red in the face, as a teacher I cannot allow you to do such." It looked like it pained him greatly to stop her, he grimaced as he turned to the others.

"Wow, that's incredibly mature of you-" Snape didn't let James finish before he hit him across the back of the head. "Shut it, Potter, before I let her hex you."

"Bastard," James grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, he was reigning in his frustration, and it helped that Remus and Hermione were both giving him warning looks.

Snape seemed to be mulling something over in his mind, and for one of the only times in her life, Hermione saw Snape smile. "Now I know you're all thinking about creating that ridiculous club again this year, now whilst I cannot stop that since I'm sure Dumbledore approves...I can take away other things. How about Quidditch privileges?"

"You-" Sirius growled, taking a menacing step towards the greasy haired man, but Hermione stepped forward as well and hit his arm with her free hand. "He wants to get you riled up," Hermione hissed in his ear, "don't let him win."

Sirius glowered darkly at Snape, but he didn't move an inch, much to Hermione's relief.

"Your Head of House will need to decide what to do with the lot of you. I'm sure I'll enjoy, every, single, moment of it," Snape sneered. With a swish of his robes, he left them, heading back from whence he came-not before snapping his fingers. Smirking smugly when he heard James' yelp and saw the flash of colour that spread across the walls from behind him.

It was a Valentine's Day that none of them were going to forget.

…

 **Wednesday, February 19th, 1997**

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione called out in front of her, she was clearly not impressed if the irritated expression her face was contorted into was any indication.

"Granger," Draco grimaced, slowing down but not stopping as she caught up to him. They were both heading to the same class, and he knew that this conversation was inevitable.

"Are you still-" her voice dropped to a low whisper, "doing the task that You-Know-Who gave you?"

"Yes Granger," Draco replied tightly. Hermione blew out a frustrated huff, angrily moving the curls that had fallen in front of her face backwards, she adjusted her book bag strap as she hurried to keep up with his long strides-which had gotten faster after her question.

"Draco, I think you should-"

Draco halted abruptly, grabbing her by her elbow and dragging her across the corridor towards an alcove, whilst not dark since it was bright and sunny out, would put them out of the way of eavesdropping ears.

"For fuck's sake, Granger. Dumbledore knows. He asked me into his ruddy office the other day and he told me to continue with my task, he even gave me tips to fix the ruddy thing," Draco hissed vehemently.

"What," Hermione said dumbly, she perfectly understood what he said, but she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She had suspected that Dumbledore knew Draco was attempting-however poorly-to kill him, but hearing confirmation of such had taken her aback.

"He's going to put measures in place with the Order to ensure that no students are hurt in the process when I let the Death Eaters in, and he knows I'm trying to kill him...he's going to die anyways," Draco added quietly.

"Pardon?" Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"His hand, there was a cursed object there, it's only a matter of time before he dies, and for some reason he wants me to be the one to kill him," Draco explained.

Hermione took a moment to process what he had just told her, before looking up at him with ire burning in her eyes, "he's just going to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, with a few _measures_ in place? Is he fucking mental?"

"Language, Granger," Draco said in pleasant surprise, he rarely heard the Muggleborn curse, and it made him just a little happy every time he did.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind-" Hermione started towards the mouth of the alcove, hair sparking as she did, Draco nimbly wrapped an arm around her waist, and stopped her.

"Granger, you know you can't," Draco told her, she was still in his arms, and she growled at him. "Did you just growl at me?" Draco's perfect eyebrows shot upwards, "Black really is rubbing off on you isn't he."

Hermione glared at him, but remained quiet. Draco put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "promise me you don't do anything reckless like your bleeding Gryffindor heart is begging you to."

Hermione hit his chest, sighing heavily, and he didn't complain because in the same breath she said, "fine. I don't like it though. He can't just play with our lives like it's a game. Like we're pawns on a chessboard."

"If it helps, I'm sure you're the Queen, Granger," Draco moved his hand to pat her head, "and Black is your loyal Knight."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled. "We need to start having meetings soon."

"Thought Potter said we were going to start in a few weeks."

"I know it's Ronald's birthday, but we're going to start on the first of March," Hermione said firmly.

"You know there's a Quidditch game that week?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Quidditch. Ugh, you are all the same. Quidditch this, Quidditch that. It's all Ginny and the boys talk about these days. What's more important, living to see future Quidditch games after this bloody war is done or playing that _one_ game?" Hermione hissed.

"Both?" Draco offered.

Hermione let out a strangled, frustrated noise, hitting his arm this time before squirming out of his grip, "then I suppose you'll all have to work harder to ensure you can do both." She stuck her tongue out at him petulantly, then she marched away, waving her wand and parting the students that were congregating in the middle of the corridor, essentially blocking her way.

Draco shook his head, "Gryffindors," he mumbled, sighing as he followed in her wake, everyone looking confused as Hermione Granger moved past them, a very, very irritated Hermione Granger.

…

 **Saturday, February 22nd 1997**

 **Full Moon**

Sirius knew his girlfriend got increasingly frustrated with every month that she hadn't completed her animagus training. Harry and Ron were also frustrated, but not at the level that Hermione was. She was taking her failure at being able to complete it personally. Sirius had to remind her gently that it took them years, to which she screamed that they didn't have years.

Sirius was generally pretty impatient, but when it came to dealing with Hermione, all of her problems and frustrations, he never felt inconvenienced.

Remus teased him, saying he never knew him to have a shred of patience, Hermione must be rubbing off on him in a good way. Sirius then winked and said she'd been rubbing on him in all kinds of ways. He didn't even have time to react before two different hexes were sent his way. One from the girl in question, the other from Evans. Who had been sitting in James's lap at the time-something that the animagus was thrilled about whilst blushing like an idiot.

"Soon, love, I'm sure the three of you will be able to do it in no time," Sirius said, leaning down and kissing Hermione gently, she nipped on his bottom lip before he pulled away and she smiled weakly at him.

"I hate feeling useless," Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They were all currently out by the Whomping Willow, Harry and James were holding up a weary looking Remus, who was smiling-albeit weakly-at his blonde haired witch in front of him. Ron and Lily were standing next to Luna, talking gently with the two wizards who were propping Remus up.

"We've got to go, Pads, the Moon will be up soon," James called out, his hazel eyes however were worriedly locked on his best mate in his arms, who had just winced as his headaches got worse. The Wolfsbane Potion certainly helped, but it only relieved the symptoms every month, it didn't get rid of them.

"Coming," Sirius responded, kissing Hermione once more before heading to the others. Hermione hugged herself as Sirius traded places with Harry, James had already touched the knot in the tree, so all they had to do was duck inside. Once they disappeared, Hermione sighed deeply. She was not going to sleep easily knowing Remus was in pain.

"Hermione," a melodic voice said from her side, she hadn't even noticed Luna beside her until the girl spoke up.

"Oh, hello, Luna, I can't imagine this is easy for you," Hermione said sympathetically, wrapping an arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"No...and I would've surprised him this month, but I thought it would be better if we all did it next month," Luna smiled sadly, angling her face towards Hermione, her silvery blue eyes smiling as if she knew something no one else did.

"How is that Lu?" Hermione frowned, brow knitting together.

"I'm going to help you all complete your animagus training," Luna smiled airily.

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise, unbeknownst to most of them, she had started her animagus training back in her own dimension, wanting to help Remus since he was one of her best friends. She had gotten distracted however by the workload in Sixth Year and had stopped temporarily. She had picked it back up shortly after New Year's. Needing something to take her mind off of James Potter.

"That's brilliant, Luna," Harry piped up, arm thrown across Ron's shoulders.

"How are you going to do that though, Luna?" Hermione wondered aloud on behalf of everyone there.

Luna grinned broadly, as if she had been waiting for that very moment, when she closed her eyes, and Hermione took a step back when Luna's body started vibrating.

"Luna?" Harry said, with wide eyes as Luna bent over, placing her hands on the ground.

"You may want to stand back," Luna warned, and they followed suit. Hermione's eyes widened as the muscles in Luna's back began to move, and before any of them knew what happened, Luna's body vastly changed and she sprung forward. When they looked up, the Full Moon was shining on her-dancing and glistening across her coat-and they saw a White Tigress sitting on her haunches, licking her front paw.

"Isn't Luna's Patronus a bunny?" Ron whispered weakly. The tigress cocked her head to the side, and if Hermione wasn't convinced that it was _bloody_ mental, she would've sworn that the tiger smiled at her.

* * *

 **See it occurred to me after I wrote it that Luna being an animagus was kind of like Neville being a bear animagus in Misplaced Moony by Shayalonnie. Which I completely hadn't intended, but after I was finished I really couldn't think of how to change it. By that I mean completely left field.**

 **Either way, the next chapter ought to be fun for sure, and I've written part of it, though I doubt it'll be ready for a little while yet.**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. My muse is a white tigress and she was very happy that I decided to let one of my favourite characters be one as well.**


	14. I Love You

**HEY!**

 **So I had most of this written for the last two weeks, but my muse was not letting me finish off the last scene. It was so frustrating, just staring at the screen and having nothing come out. However, today, just now, I got something out!**

 **I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes etc, all my work is currently un-beta'd at the moment. I've been meaning to find a new one but...procrastination?**

 **A few things, I posted the first chapter of an angsty Harmony that was only ever meant to be a drabble...but has grown lol, I'm getting closer to finishing It Was Her Ginger Hair (and my muse seems to think it's a good idea to give me plunnies for a Remione time travel fic). Fall Through Time should be updated shortly, and unfortunately Meant to Be is fighting me with everything it has.**

 **I also redid a bunch of my stories covers! I hope everyone likes them :D**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They mean the world to me!**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (come say hi!)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

 **For paulaa90 who makes my day with her reviews on my stories that she reads, you are an absolute doll xxx and for siriuslyorionwicked, my dear friend who is very busy, and I love her something intense xoxo I hope when she gets the chance that this will bring a smile to her face *hearts***

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _"Isn't Luna's Patronus a bunny?" Ron whispered weakly. The tiger cocked her head to the side, and if Hermione wasn't convinced that it was bloody mental, she would've sworn that the tigress smiled at her._

 **Saturday, February 22nd, 1997**

 **Full Moon**

"Hermione!" Ron cried automatically, blue orbs drowning in worry as Luna strode lazily over to them, logically he knew that it was Luna and she wouldn't hurt them-at least they hoped not-but that didn't stop the ginger from panicking. Hermione could only stare as Luna reached Ron's side and began to rub herself against his right leg, a low purr rumbling in her chest.

"What do we do?" Harry asked the two girls, who were both stunned into silence.

"I have no fucking clue," Lily murmured, folding her arms over her chest when Luna stopped. The tiger stepped back, and Luna quickly shifted back into her human form, her body shrinking. Before they knew it they were staring at the silvery blue eyed girl once more, she currently on all fours. Luna sat back on her heels, dusting off her hands, and smiling brightly at all of them.

"Luna...when did…?" Harry trailed off, not certain of exactly what question he wanted to ask first. Hermione could see that the gears were whirring in Harry's mind; just like they were in Hermione's. Calculating how long it could have taken her, had she started before or after the boys had arrived in their time.

"I'd pondered on the idea before, but I only decided to do it when I found out that I was Remus's mate," Luna answered dreamily.

"That's remarkable," Hermione blinked, and something in her mind said despite what people may say about the dreamy girl-she was truly a powerful little witch.

"The trick is you can't think about it too much, you have to relinquish control and let your instincts take over," Luna said, a serious touch to her tone, even though she was still smiling.

A chill of cold air danced around them suddenly, and Hermione involuntarily shivered.

"Is that all?" Ron asked, clearly he had expected Luna to reveal some great shortcut from his slightly crestfallen expression; his brow was drawn together as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, walking towards Luna, taking off her shoes when she was next to the girl. Luna nodded in approval-she hadn't worn shoes in the first place-watching as Hermione carefully sat down, almost falling over, catching herself on her palm; feeling the dirt pressing into her skin. When she was settled in a cross-legged position, she brushed off her hands, and she looked up expectantly at the others.

Lily shrugged, Harry looked willing to try about anything, and Ron looked a touch skeptical-but they all followed Hermione's example and joined their friends on the ground.

"Do you have any tips on transforming, Luna?" Lily asked, eyes wide and eager to learn. The redhead had started earlier than the rest of them, but she was stuck at the same stage they were. So far they had all gotten to the partial transformation stage, but had yet to actually do a complete transformation.

"When you're close to transforming you'll feel like you're going to burst with the amount of magic and energy that will be building around you. When that happens just go for it, don't pull back," Luna said firmly, "I can't explain it much better than that since it's more of a feeling than anything."

"Well I guess we better start then," Harry said, rubbing his hands together before resting one on each one of his thighs. His eyes fluttering shut as he began to focus.

Hermione silently agreed, relaxing her body. She blinked at Luna who was looking at the Moon, she blinked again and Luna was looking at her curiously. She blinked once more and Luna's eyes were locked on hers, and Hermione felt like she could get lost in them. The moonlight bathing Luna, making her look almost ethereal and otherworldly.

Hermione closed her eyes and she cleared her mind. Her other senses picked up as she easily slipped into a meditative state.

She could hear the breathing of everyone else around her, the slightly frustrated noise Ron made in the back of his throat, the soft sigh that Lily made. _Thump, thump, thump._ She could feel her heart beating in her ears. She could feel her diaphragm contracting and expanding, her shoulders rising and falling, her breath shallowing out and she started to feel it. First it was just a tingle in her toes, then a warmth as it travelled upwards, snaking up her body and wrapping her in its embrace.

Her eyes snapped open and the world seemed sharper, clearer. Her skin was heating up and it felt like a soft flame was caressing her at every bit of exposed flesh that it could.

As soon as it started it was over, the magic fleeing as though it had been startled away and forced into hiding.

She gasped in a large gulp of air, feeling exhausted all at once, as if her energy reserves had been depleted all in one go.

"Good, Hermione. You're getting closer," Luna whispered in Hermione's ear. She had been so focused that she didn't notice that Luna had gotten up and was now crouching beside her, hands resting on her knees.

Hermione didn't recall much about the journey back to the dormitories, as she was exhausted. The others were just as weary, and they all leaned on each other heavily. Luna in the middle of Harry and Lily, letting them both put their weight on her, and she supported them until they got the Common Room.

After years of troublemakers and other Gryffindors before them coming back in all manners and sorts of disarray, the Fat Lady didn't even question their state as Hermione mumbled the password.

As soon as her head hit her pillow she barely caught a glance of the ceiling before she was knocked out. Fully clothed, with the exception of her dirt covered feet, one of which was hanging off the bed. Even for a brief moment she had felt it, which meant that she was getting closer. She just knew it.

* * *

 **Tuesday, February 25th, 1997**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Hermione was completely and utterly mortified. Sirius had found her tampon box in her bag whilst looking for a spare quill, and now he, James, and Ron were trying to figure out what they were. Lily's eyes were wide next to Hermione, whose back she rubbing. Hermione was pinching the bridge of her nose and begging the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Do you think it's some sort of cleaner?" Ron threw out. _Anytime now, please, just split open and take me._

Harry and Remus walked into the Common Room laughing, they had gone to get some pudding from the kitchens, and the elves had insisted on at least giving them a wicker basket to carry it all in. Both boys froze when they spotted the box in Sirius's hands.

"Are those?" Remus asked, Hermione jerkily nodded her head, unable to do anything else.

Remus had an experience with tampons in his Fifth Year when he had been walking with Lily from the library, and an older Slytherin boy had knocked into her. She spun around and was going to berate the boy about it, when a box of tampons fell out of her bag. Which is when she spent the next few minutes explaining what they were to Remus as she blushed furiously. The Slytherin boy seeing his chance had swiftly departed.

They were in a different coloured packing, and they looked a little different, but he recognised them immediately. Harry had grown up being sent to fetch things from the little shop down the way. One of those things was sanitary products for his _dear_ Aunt Petunia.

"What's this string at the back for?" James said curiously, taking the actual tampon out of its' cardboard holster.

"Kill me now," Hermione groaned, head falling into her hands when James shoved one up Ron's right nostril, since 'it probably goes in a hole of some sort right? Does this feel right?'

"This is fucking hilarious," Ginny said with wide eyes as she joined the group.

"You've got something to say, Weasley?" Sirius piped up, waving the box of tampons in his hands as he did.

"My brother's got a tampon up his nose," Ginny grinned wildly, she pulled a camera out from where she had been hiding it behind her back and quickly snapped a shot. When it came out the top, Ron looked utterly confused, then his eyes turned inwards to look at his nose.

"What is it?" James asked innocently.

Hermione recalled that Ginny knew what they were because she had asked what Muggleborns and Muggles used during their periods a few years back.

Which is when Hermione and Ginny traded information about their respective methods, and Ginny informed her about a wondrous potion that dealt with all the nasty symptoms that accompanied one's period.

Pureblood girls used to use rags until a brilliant witch about fifty years ago created a panty that whilst thicker than the average one, was spelled to get rid of the blood at the end of the day, and was absorbent in case the charms failed.

"See. Once a month, girls bleed and go through hell. Though we have potions that help, so it's not as unpleasant and overall shit-" Ginny started, and Sirius noticing Hermione's position, got up from in front of the fireplace and walked over to the couch-tampon box still in hand-and kneeled in front of her.

Sirius looked like he was about to say something when Ginny continued, smugly, "and we use those to stop the blood during that week."

"Pardon?" Ron asked, voice a little nasally because of the tampon currently residing in his nose.

"Tampons are used when girls are on their periods nitwit. When we start bleeding we shove one of those up our vag," Ginny rolled her eyes, clearly she was going to have to be as blunt as possible to get through their thick heads.

Sirius dropped the box instantly, eyes wide, everyone was frozen. Except Harry and Remus who were leaning on each other and trying not to burst out into laughter.

Everyone turned to look at Ron with the exception of Hermione, who was still hiding.

"Mate, you shoved one up his nose," Sirius whispered in James's direction, clearly horrified.

That's when Remus and Harry lost it, both falling down to the ground in laughter; clutching their sides. Harry's glasses were askew on his face, wicker basket still hanging off of his right arm-some of the sweets had fallen out; the left side of his face pressed into the carpet underneath him. Remus was rolling from side to side, eyes closed tightly as he laughed so hard, tears started springing from his eyes.

Ron had yanked it out of his nose and threw it onto the ground. Eyes wide in horror as he stared at the offensive piece of cotton.

James was dumbfounded, Lily took pity on him, getting up from next to Hermione, squatting beside him and began to pat his head, repeating "you didn't know," softly.

Sirius didn't know what to do, until he looked at Hermione. He smiled softly before brushing his hand over her honey brown curls.

"Love," Sirius whispered.

"Sod off," Hermione grumbled, voice muffled by her hair and arms.

Sirius stuck his tongue in his cheek, trying to think of what to say or do next. When an idea sprung into his head.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk or something, get out of here?" Sirius whispered by her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver in response.

She nodded ever so slightly, and that's all it took. He stood up, and bent over as he secured one arm underneath the back of her knees, and wrapped the other one around her back and held fast to her hip as he lifted her up. Hermione let out a surprised squeak, but immediately buried her face in his chest, arms wrapped around his neck.

Hermione didn't look up, but she could feel that they were moving. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed, shifting so she could peek at him.

All she could properly see from this angle was the side of his face, and she opted to instead play with the hair at the back of his neck that was within her grasp.

"You really are like a cat, you know that?" Sirius chuckled lowly, dropping a light kiss onto her forehead.

"Where are we going?"

"For a swim," Sirius said simply. _Swim? There's nowhere to swim, unless we're going down to the Black Lake._

It turned out that Hermione's errant thought had been incorrect. She didn't have a clue where they were going until they were around the corner from their destination. _Of course, the prefect's bathroom._ She knew as soon as they came upon the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"You don't have the password," Hermione said cheekily as Sirius put her down, his hand still firmly secured around her waist.

"It's a good thing I'm dating someone who does then," Sirius smirked crookedly, kissing her temple moments later.

"We could get in serious trouble," Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip a bit anxiously, softly hitting the underside of his chin with her index finger.

" _Siriusly_? I hadn't the foggiest idea," Sirius chuckled softly.

"You are a horrible influence," Hermione scolded half-heartedly. "If we get caught I'm blaming it all on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love," Sirius responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes, he let go of Hermione as she stepped up to the door and said, "Bubbles."

"That's really inventive," Sirius said wryly, as Hermione pushed open the door with a tiny creaking sound as the hinges protested lightly. She threw a dirty look over her shoulder, rolling her eyes when she saw how pleased he looked with himself.

It only occurred to Hermione that they didn't have any swimwear, and as the door shut behind them with a soft click, she glanced to her left and saw that the thought was now dawning on her wizard as well. The main difference was whilst a rosy tinge was blooming across her flesh, Sirius looked plain dumbstruck, his face quickly contorting as a range of emotions flew across it; happiness, confusion, embarrassment, until it ended on a strained smile.

Hermione did something that she knew she never would have done before meeting Sirius-she would have been far too self conscious-she kicked off her shoes, whilst tugging her jumper up over her head. She found that knowing Sirius was helping her learn not to be ashamed or afraid of doing things that were slightly out of her comfort zone. Plus she only planned on stripping down to her underwear. _Did I wear matching underwear today?_ Hermione thought absently, she was currently slightly bent over as she lifted her foot and tugged off her sock.

Sirius was just standing there. Frozen. Eyes widening as she began to unbutton her blouse. He hastily placed his hands over hers, effectively halting her progress. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" He asked and she could hear the tiny tremble in his voice. For some reason that helped her relax, and she could feel the tension that was building in her shoulders, lessening already.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sirius Black," Hermione quirked an eyebrow, lips twisting wryly to the side; the blush was still present and accounted for across her skin.

Sirius gulped audibly, and he started unbuttoning his shirt, he'd taken off his robes earlier, Hermione hesitated before opening her shirt and taking it off, she breathed in deeply, and before her mind could viciously protest, she peeled her shirt off of her. Hearing Sirius's breath catch in his throat she angled her head downwards, hiding a small smile. She slowly unzipped her skirt, and pushed it down her body, stepping out of it when it hit the ground, pooling around her feet. She adjusted her bra strap, and noted that Sirius was still in his trousers and shoes.

In a split decision she decided to wink brazenly at him, and then she sauntered off towards the large, swimming pool-like tub, which was sunk into the ground, she hissed as the her bare feet touched the cool stone steps as she descended into the tub. She caught a glance of Sirius removing his shoes out of the corner of her eye as she turned to one set of bath taps. Knowing exactly which ones she liked, she turned the ones for the lavender and vanilla scents, and she made sure to turn tap which would create a bubble bath.

Despite it's size the tub was filled remarkably fast, and Hermione dunked herself under the water, her curls covered in small bubbles and dragged down with the weight of the water.

"You coming in?" Hermione giggled, but the noise caught sharply in her throat when Sirius took the hair tie out of his hair, letting the raven hair fall to his shoulders, messily pushed to one side as he casually strode into the tub.

Hermione stood up and the water came to the swell of her breasts, which were covered by her white lace bra-her underwear didn't match, at least not really since she was wearing navy blue panties with yellow spots on them.

Sirius was inches away from her, and her eyes ducked down to look at his exposed chest that was out of the water. She reached up and ran a wet hand through his hair, his grey eyes darkening in the faint light that was shining in from the window.

She blinked and she felt water droplets slide down her cheeks, and she blinked again and his lips were on hers, a bruising, searing kiss. One hand cradling her head, the other snaking downwards and wrapped around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Hermione arched her back, her hands moving to hold his cheeks, his now firmly on her arse, fingers pressed firmly into her flesh, gripping her tightly.

Hermione's senses were being drugged with a heavy scent of lavender and vanilla, the warm water hugging them tightly as Sirius backed up until his back bumped into the wall of the pool. He winced for a moment and broke their kiss. Hermione got a glance of his face, and she tapped his cheek with her index finger before leaning in again.

The kiss was lazier now, not as urgent, and Hermione was vaguely aware of the fact that Sirius had been toying with the edge of her underwear for a while, but he hadn't done anything else, so she didn't have any complaints.

Hermione let out a soft sigh when Sirius's tongue swiped across her bottom lip seeking entrance, with a shaky breath and another sigh his tongue, like velvet was stroking across hers, and his soft lips were moving against hers as if they had all the time in the world. He tasted like cinnamon, and distinctly smelled of leather despite being surrounded by strong scents, and she breathed him in deeply when their lips parted as they

She shifted so every part of her was pressed against him, and she nibbled on his bottom lip when he broke the kiss.

"Kitten?" Sirius said, leaning back, panting slightly, squeezing her arse as he did.

"Yes, _pet_?" Hermione breathed, hands sliding up into his hair, thumbs stroking the side of his face absently.

Sirius smirked at that, pecking her lips quickly, his hands moving to hold her back. She saw something flicker in his eyes that she wasn't quite able to discern, but then he was speaking and she forgot all about it. "I know you've been worried a lot lately between becoming an animagus and Draco-"

"You said you wouldn't ask what he has to do," Hermione said pointedly, and like a rubber band snapping back into shape, the mood was broken.

"I'm not," Sirius sighed, "I just want you to be careful, okay? I know he's one of your good friends and I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione's brow knitted together, but she nodded.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Sirius groaned when Hermione unwrapped her legs from him, and put her feet squarely back on the ground.

"Ruined is such a strong word," Hermione smiled wryly, tugging him down by his hair and pressing her lips to his gently, for a brief moment. "I think we ought to get back to the Common Room? Don't you?" Hermione said, her hands travelling down to rest on his toned chest.

"Do you think Weasley will give me a copy of that picture she took of Ron?" Sirius asked suddenly with a devious smile.

"Oh you're ridiculous," Hermione laughed gaily, _and I love you,_ she added silently. She had come to that particular conclusion a few days ago. It hadn't been a spectacular moment, the heavens hadn't parted or anything like that.

Hermione was studying in the Common Room, and the majority of the Gryffindor Tower's occupants had retired for the night. She was surrounded by several tomes, and parchment, her fingers staining with black ink as she had been scribbling notes away for hours. When Sirius and James came back into the Common Room just after midnight-James's invisibility cloak draped over his shoulder-Sirius headed straight for her, and in his hands he was carefully carrying a cup of hot chocolate (with a stasis charm on it, so when she got it, it was still piping hot).

It was such a small gesture but it meant so much to her, and instead of heading upstairs with James, he merely plopped onto the ground next to her, and he quietly rested his head on her shoulder.

In that moment, as she peeked at him, being careful not to jostle him as he had slipped into a light slumber; she just knew, it was a quiet realisation. She was in love with Sirius Orion Black. Somehow that didn't freak her out in the slightest, she was simply happy and her insides felt all tingly and warm.

 _Yes. I love you,_ Hermione thought as they used drying charms and started getting dressed. She had just finished buttoning her shirt, still in her knickers when Sirius grabbed her bum and squeezed, leaning down and stealing a kiss. She playfully swatted him away, and his warm laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls and engulfing her.

When they were both dressed, Sirius threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked back to the Common Room.

The only thing now, was to figure out when to tell him.

* * *

 **Thursday, February 27th, 1997**

Hermione sighed softly, sitting relaxed on one of the benches in the Transfiguration courtyard, scarf still tightly tucked around her neck. She had cast a couple warming charms on her gloveless hands, she seemed to have misplaced hers, and even accio-ing them yielded no results. Her body was twisted to the side since behind her, Lily's fingers were deftly parting Hermione's unruly curls and dutch braiding it down her back.

"Mister Black! Mister Potter! Mister Lupin!" A voice to Hermione's left caused her body to jump to attention, her nerves coiling into a bundle of electric wires in her abdomen. She calmed down slightly, still breathing a bit harshly through her nostrils when she saw it was only Professor McGonagall.

Hermione tuned McGonagall's scolding of the Marauders-who were currently all seated on the branches of one of the large trees-out as she tried to calm her racing heart, every beat thrumming loudly in her ears. Remus's legs were thrown up on the branch leaning against the trunk, a book resting in his lap as he attentively perused it, James and Sirius were lazing about a different branch, tossing about a Snitch, each making their pass a little trickier each time.

After Luna's advice, she snuck out each night with Harry, Lily, Ron and Harry-they almost always ended up together whilst they meditated-and they were all getting closer to their first full transformation.

Lily had scowled when Hermione slyly told James how the redhead's tail lingered behind sometimes. " _Evans, look at this way, at least it's not a pair of antlers sticking out of your scalp, you can hide yours," James had said in support, holding the redhead's shoulders. Hermione winced when Lily sent a couple stinging hexes in James's direction before storming off. The messy haired wizard staring at her backside swaying as she walked away; a small smirk breaking out on his face when he could make out the slight imprint of her tail._

Hermione shook her head, eyes shining with amusement as she watched the boys climb down out of the tree. Of course Sirius couldn't resist the pressing urge to flirt with McGonagall and had gotten a few comments in before he somersaulted off of the tree branch; causing their transfiguration teacher to suck in a sharp breath, reaching for her wand should it be necessary. Sirius winked at the older witch when he landed on his feet, standing there with a casual confidence that made Hermione smile.

Sirius jogged over to them, whereas James and Remus were walking calmly, and Remus seemed to be telling James something-his face alight with excitement-Hermione suspected it may have something to do with the book he was just reading.

"Kitten," Sirius greeted, happily sitting on Hermione's lap; Lily giggled, just finishing with Hermione's hair, easily securing the plait with a small black hair tie.

"Mister Black!" McGonagall gasped, a stern look on her face, her body elongating from her torso, to her neck, to her chin as she straightened up, staring him down.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione hissed, but she couldn't hide the corners of her lips twitching upwards, and the way her eyes crinkled with happiness.

Her body constantly felt charged, as if she was surrounded and consumed by magical energy-that was working on borrowed time-expected to burst any minute. Sirius being in such close proximity didn't help, when he was around, all of her senses felt as if she was holding onto a lightning bolt; vibrant and alive.

Sirius hopped off her lap, her hands in his and he tugged her up with him, holding on of her hands, then easily slipping the other around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Hermione threw her head back in laughter when he began to lead her; they were dancing. Hermione put her empty hand on his shoulder, and smiled brightly up at him as they twirled in a circle.

McGonagall shook her head, turning away and heading back into the corridor; a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Behind them, James was trying to get Lily to join them as they danced from side to side, she playfully pushed James's shoulder; letting out a surprised squeak when he got up, bent over as he tugged on her hands, and soon they were all dancing. Remus was sitting on the bench, one leg crossed over the other, as he watched, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Harry and Ron came out into the courtyard to find the two couple twirling around each other, James kissing Lily's temple.

"You're all mental, you know that right?" Ron said with a slight shake of his head, and a toothy grin, rubbing the back of his neck before he joined Remus on the bench.

"Ron, as much as I'd like to stay, we have Divination to get to," Harry reminded his friend, who groaned, sliding down until he was almost off the bench, his head falling backwards.

"Having Divination in the afternoon after so many free periods is really pants," Ron sighed. Remus ruffled his hair, and then rested his hand on the ginger haired boy's shoulder.

"You're the one who picked it," Remus reminded him, which caused Ron to groan again, louder this time.

"Which means you both need to get going as well," Hermione said, kissing Sirius's cheek.

"Do we have to?" James sulked, sticking his bottom lip out and hugging Lily tighter. The redhead merely rolled her eyes, and poked James's cheek.

"Go on, Potter. No skipping class," Lily scolded playfully, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Fine," James sighed, reluctantly releasing Lily, kissing her cheek before heading for the bench, their bags lay on the ground in an abandoned heap, waiting for their owners to retrieve them.

"See you later, kitten," Sirius murmured against Hermione's temple, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead before untangling himself from her.

"See you later, babe," Hermione smiled softly, tucking some of the short wisps that had escaped from her braid behind her ear.

Hermione watched as the four boys left, and it hit her them how normal this year was; for the most part at least. There weren't any inadequate teachers, massive snakes, tournaments or puce faced ladies that wanted to make them all miserable or were threatening their lives. At least not directly. She knew outside the castle things the same couldn't be said. She knew in Harry's letter to the Padfoot and Lupin-even though they didn't disclose too many details-that things were getting worse every day. The attack at the Burrow was still fresh in her mind, and she was eternally grateful that no one had been hurt.

She knew that Draco's life had been utter hell this year, and even though he maintained a cool facade, he was terrified out of his mind, for his Mother, for himself. She knew that they needed to be as prepared for this war as they could be. The first of March couldn't come faster.

* * *

 **Friday, February 28th, 1997**

 **Shrieking Shack**

Sirius let out a tired sigh as he threw himself down onto the pile of blankets they had snuck out of the castle, and were neatly folded in the corner of the room-or they had been moments before.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well we spent the better part of the evening after classes cleaning this place up, love," Sirius moaned, rolling over onto his side. "Do you know how much dust had gathered in here?"

"Yes," Hermione said dryly, "I cleaned up most of it." _Harry, James and Remus helped this morning, so it wasn't that bad_ , Sirius thought, but thought it best not to mention that to his girlfriend. She may not take it too kindly.

"Hey! I brought the Firewhisky," Sirius said in his defense, throwing his right hand up in the air, his face twisted in her direction.

"Which you stole," Hermione pointed out.

" _Borrowed_ ," Sirius corrected.

"You planning on taking it back?" Hermione smiled mockingly, narrowing her eyes at him. When he refrained from answering, she nodded and turned back to what she was doing; satisfied that she had won.

"Are we doing this for everyone's birthdays then?" Sirius asked absently as Hermione finished arranging the bottles of Firewhisky.

"I don't know to be honest, I guess we could?" Hermione said thoughtfully, releasing her hair from the stiff bun she had wrassled to get it into that morning. _That's better,_ Sirius smirked, marvelling as her wild, honey brown curls fell down her back.

Just then James and Lily appeared at the mouth of the tunnel, James had a small green bottle in his hands, and Sirius smirked. Automatically knowing what it was. _Things just got a lot more interesting._

One by one the others began to arrive, Hermione giving each person a blanket.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They all chorused, Sirius singing slightly off key and louder than everyone else.

Ron was blushing madly, and had pulled his blanket up over his ears and most of his face, only his eyes were peeking out.

"Thanks guys," Ron said gratefully, lowering the blanket to speak.

"Right! Who's up for a little Veritaserum or Dare?" James asked giddily.

"I am not playing," Lily announced, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"Not that brave a lioness are you, Evans?" James teased with a crooked grin.

"Prat," Lily growled, and then after a moment of pensive consideration she said, "if I play then you aren't allowed to ask me any questions about my feelings for you. Deal?"

"Deal," James said with a straight face, Sirius silently applauded him internally. He hoped for his best mate's sake that he kept his word. Evans had remarkably good aim and the shack wasn't that big.

"Where'd you get Veritaserum?" Harry asked curiously.

James said " _Nicked it-"_ the same moment that Remus said, " _liberated it."_

"You're all incorrigible," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"People think he's innocent and sweet you know," Lily said, voice bursting with amusement as she leaned over in their somewhat circle and hit Remus's arm.

"He's very sweet, his lips taste like-" Luna started before Remus, alarmed, eyes widening at a rapid rate, cut her off.

"I think that's best kept between us, right, Luna?" Remus said weakly, smiling at the petite girl when she snuggled into him.

Sirius thought it would be best to get the ball rolling so he said, "basically how you play is we drop a couple drops in the Firewhisky, the Veritaserum lasts for one turn or question...and we keep going until we're sloshed," Sirius grinned.

"I won't be end up inebriated thank you very much," Hermione said in a slightly haughty tone, sticking her nose in the air. Sirius sighed softly.

"Trust me, Hermione, playing with these blokes, you will be," Lily muttered, having witnessed the aftermath when the boys used to play in their old dimension.

"How does everyone want to do this?" Sirius piped up, "we can go clockwise...or?"

"Clockwise sounds good to me, Pads," James smirked, "and I volunteer to go first. I don't have anything to hide."

Sirius leaned across the circle and carefully handed the glass bottle to James, who placed it in between his outstretched legs; turning his focus to the small bottle in his hands, careful not to spill it, he uncorked it, and gingerly he dropped a few drops into the Firewhisky bottle. He handed the Veritaserum to Lily, and she proceeded to put the stopped back inside the bottle, whilst he held the Firewhisky bottle by its' stout neck, rotating his wrist and mixing the Veritaserum into the Firewhisky gently, as to not stir up the alcohol too much.

"Veritaserum or Dare, Potter?" Lily whispered lowly, leaning into the messy haired boy-who gulped audibly at her proximity-then he squeaked out, "dare."

"I dare you to speak backwards until it's' your turn again," Lily grinned wickedly, cocking her head to the side.

James glared playfully at Lily, but kept his mouth shut; instead he passed the Firewhisky bottle to his left, where Remus was staring distastefully at the bottle, wrinkling his nose before accepting it. Sighing he took a small swig, face scrunching up immediately afterwards, eyes squeezed shut. In a small voice he said, "Veritaserum."

"How do you see yourself?" Luna murmured into the werewolf's ear, it was so soft that Sirius almost didn't hear it. From Remus's strained expression he could tell that he was not going to like whatever his best mate was about to say. The skin right above his eyebrow began to itch, and he instinctively reached up and scratched it.

Remus glanced at his witch, and Sirius could help but wonder what went on in the tiny witch's mind as she nodded encouragingly.

After taking a deep intake of breath, Remus said, "I used to think I was a monster, that didn't deserve love or companionship..heck, I still don't know why any of you befriended me, I'm not that interesting or fascinating," Remus finished quietly. Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat, which only Hermione seemed to notice.

A thick silence fell over the occupants of the room, most of them not knowing what to say to diffuse the tight knot of tension in the room. Ron was frowning deeply, as if trying to think of what to say.

Then Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Fuck mate, you're one of the _best_ people I know. You're definitely a better person than I am. You're the one who keeps us all in check."

"Ynoom, semitemos I rednow yhw uoy tup pu htiw su dna ruo hsibbur rof os gnol, uoy era tnaillirb, ton ylno esuaceb uoy era ylbidercni trams… tub uoy era a dnik nosrep oot," James spoke slowly, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out each word, a sincere expression on his face. His hand moved to rest on Remus's shoulder.

"Well show me up with don't you," Sirius teased lightly, and just like that the tension unravelled and the ambiance of the room became light and cheery once more.

Ron ended up having to kiss Harry, _passionately_ for at least five seconds; neither boy was pleased with the development, and their cheeks burned bright red for the rest of the game. Luna chose Veritaserum and was about to answer Sirius's suggestive question about her relationship with the werewolf before he threw up a hasty silencing charm on her mouth, raising his hand in front of her moving mouth so Sirius couldn't read her lips-he was quite skilled at it.

Almost an hour later, Harry was sitting there in nothing but his boxers, Lily's hair was now a neon blue colour, and the only people left who hadn't had a turn were Hermione and Sirius.

"Veritaserum or Dare, pet," Sirius grinned brightly as Hermione hesitantly took a sip of the burning liquid, her face twisting into one of displeasure as it the amber liquid travelled through her insides. Sirius knew from personal experience that it felt like thin tongues of flame were licking your insides the first time around. It got mildly better the more accustomed you got to it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Sirius, she knew him very well, and she know he expected her to choose Veritaserum, and he probably had a very embarrassing question prepared just for a moment like this.

"Dare," Hermione said boldly, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, raising her chin into the air. Sirius's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but his broad grin was still in place.

"Go skinny dipping with me into the Black Lake," Sirius said automatically. A low 'oooo' filled the room coming from their friends.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Not quite sure what to say, but then her mouth clamped shut and her mouth twisted wryly to the side. She glowered at him but merely said, "You're on."

A few minutes later Hermione was standing alone with Sirius on the bank, shivering slightly, still in her thick, cotton, grey panties and plain black bra.

Their friends were standing off in the distance, cheering and wolf whistling.

"I hate you," Hermione hissed before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, hands quickly moving to hold the the bra in place. "No peeking, promise?"

"I promise," Sirius swore, putting a hand over his eyes.

He couldn't see anything, eyes closed as well, but he heard rustling, and a muttered curse, then he heard some of the stones shift beneath their feet and the noise continued to move away from him.

"That's bloody freezing!" Sirius heard Hermione exclaim and a small touched his lips. Thankfully they had towels, and then warm blankets and plenty of warming charms awaiting them after they got out.

"Are you in yet?" Sirius called out.

"I'm still to my knees," Hermione threw back, and he heard the ire in her tone.

"I'm coming in, so you better just get in, darling," Sirius warned her.

"I'm going to get you back for this," Hermione snarled venomously. There was a loud splash, and a few moments later a loud string of curses. He waited another minute, hearing the water moving, and footsteps heading back in his direction, the distinct sound of dripping and a muttered incantation.

"Language, Miss Granger," Sirius teased, and then he removed his hands and saw Hermione next to him, wrapped in a towel-she did not look impressed-her hair heavy with water and trailing down her back, water droplets still gathered on her shoulders. Her underwear fisted in her hand.

"Your turn, Mister _Black_ ," Hermione sneered. Sirius shrugged, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down, winking at her-she kept her eyes firmly locked on his face, a pretty blush on her cheeks-and then sprinted towards the lake, diving straight in.

It was _freezing_ , frigid, and a biting cold that nipped at his skin painfully, and chilled him instantly, straight to the bone. This wasn't anything like the Potters pond which had warming charms on the water. Sirius broke the surface of the water, eyes wide, taking in a deep breath. He hurriedly turned around, and the sound of the water sloshing around him as he made his way out of the lake filling his ears.

When he reached Hermione, his teeth were chattering, and he was holding his cock and balls, trying desperately to warm them up. She was looking skyward, but there was a smug smirk on her face and he scowled as he picked up his own towel.

"C'mon love, it wasn't that bad," Hermione giggled when Sirius secured the towel around his waist, and she walked into his chest, her cool body did nothing to warm him up, but the mere gesture helped.

"We're even right?" Sirius chattered out, tightly hugging her to his side as they walked back towards their laughing friends.

"Not by a long shot, babe," Hermione said sweetly, and Sirius shivered; maybe he was rubbing off on her, and at that very moment he wasn't sure that was always a good thing.


	15. Room of Requirement

**I know it's been a while, but this chapter has been fighting me a little, thanks to my lovely friend calebski (she writes amazing stories, you should check them out) I've finally managed to finish it up.**

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter, I really did try to make it the best I could.**

 **The song in italics is Storm by Ruelle in case anyone was wondering, it is generally how I see Hermione and Sirius's relationship on a whole actually.**

 **Seriously thank you all for your support and love for this story. Thank you very, very much.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **For calebski xxx**

* * *

 _I am caught off-guard by you_

 _Like a wave I pulled into_

 _It's a feeling I can't fight_

 _Like a wildfire, deep inside_

 _You're taking my heart, by storm_

* * *

 **Saturday, March 1st, 1997**

 **Ronald Weasley's Birthday**

 **Room of Requirement**

"What if this doesn't work, what if everyone starts fighting, what if years and years of animosity between the houses is too much to overcome?" The words violently tumbled out of her mouth, quick and hard. Hermione was pacing back and forth, one hand thrust into her curls, causing her ponytail to come loose slightly, and it was now an untidy mess, her other hand on her hip.

"Does she always…?" Sirius whispered to Harry, who he was sitting next to on the bench that the Room of Requirement had provided them with. Harry nodded dumbly, pushing his glasses back further onto the bridge of his nose.

The room was quite simple, very similar to what Harry and the other DA members had used the prior year. It was however larger than their previous space, and the floor was padded with mats, and along the two longer walls opposite each other were sets of benches lining the walls. On the far side of the room, gathered at the end of one of the shorter walls were various dummies, and other miscellaneous items that they had all thought may come in handy in the future. There was a large, ornate cabinet in the corner, the wood was dark stained, and a shiny brass knob was on the front right next to the full length mirror that was covering the door; they had managed to convince the older Lupin to help them acquire a Boggart.

They had yet to figure out the light source, but bright white light filled the room, and it was always well lit.

Remus, Luna, James, Lily, Ron and Ginny were standing in the middle of the room, chatting away and laughing. Sirius and Harry however were too focused on the curly haired witch in front of them to care about much else. She had waved the others away earlier when they expressed concern, and after some convincing, they moved a little ways away to give her some space.

"Love, I don't think it will be anywhere near as bad as you're thinking it will be...I mean, Malfoy seems to garner a great deal of respect from his snakes, so he should keep them in check, not to mention Abbott seems to confident the Puffs will be on their best behaviour, and Luna and the Ravenclaws all seem to be fine, and we Gryffindors whilst hot-headed, most of us anyway, have promised to be on our best behaviour," Sirius tried to tell Hermione, but it fell on deaf ears as she was still pacing, and muttering to herself, now biting down on her left thumb, her other hand still tangled in her hair.

"Hermione, it's just us sixth years today, so we can figure out how things are going to work, it's not a proper official meeting yet," Harry called weakly, but again it seemed to pass right over her.

Sirius couldn't bear to watch her drive herself crazy anymore, so he put his hands on his knees, and slowly stood up. Trying to think of the best way to approach her without her drawing her wand on him instinctually.

Sighing, he ruffled his hair and just decided to go for it. It wouldn't be the first time he was on the other end of a witch's wand, nor would it be the last knowing him.

He slowly walked towards Hermione, his hands half raised in front of him. When he reached her, he gently caught her and pulled her into his chest. "It's going to be fine, love."

"You don't know that," Hermione rested her chin on his chest and tilted her head up towards him. Sirius smirked as he watched her stick her bottom lip out, and he gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"What I do know, what we're going to be facing soon is bigger than some petty inter house conflict…" Sirius said seriously, squeezing her tighter.

"True…" Hermione said softly, her fingers gripping the back of his sleeveless white shirt. Of course he was wearing a pair of black leather pants and his black boots to go along with the rest of his ensemble.

A sudden noise came from the front of the room when the vast doors-that had previously been closed-were flung open.

Waltzing in like he both owned the place and was also slightly uncomfortable, leading a small group of students in fine threaded robes and tailored outfits, was Draco Malfoy. Behind him was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, and Neville was at the back of the group. Sticking out like a sore thumb in his maroon Gryffindor t-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers.

Pansy narrowed her bright blue eyes when she saw Ron staring openly at her, turning to hiss at one of her female companions, her dark, chocolate brown hair was chopped just below her ears, and was pinned back with a emerald snake pin, Sirius noted that her nose looked a bit smushed, but other than that she exuded an air of elegance and grace, she had high cheekbones and she was dangerously attractive.

Daphne was a vast contrast to her younger sister, honey blonde hair, with the same almond shaped blue eyes, but she was at least a foot taller than Astoria, and she was a striking beauty, she looked almost bored as Pansy whispered harshly in her ear, her hand reaching out to brush against the tall, dark Slytherin beside her.

Blaise had an easy going air about him, he had black, wavy tresses, dark brown eyes, a dazzling white smile that he flashed as he leaned over and happily said something to Theo, who merely rolled his eyes. The tall, dark skinned Italian had both of his hands shoved casually in his pockets, and there was a small scar above his left eyebrow.

Blaise, Draco and Theo were imposing with how tall they were, and Sirius noted that they were inadvertently standing between the rest of them and the female Slytherins. Though he doubted that the girls couldn't hold their own in a duel, especially since even though Pansy seemed to be oblivious to the rest of them as she spoke to the blonde girl, he could see her hand was in her pocket; most likely gripping her wand firmly.

Theo had ice blue eyes, dark curls that had been cut short, barely brushing the tips of his ears, with pale skin and slender fingers, a long scar ran up the side of his neck and stopped just short of his jaw. He had a long nose, and a sharp jawline, he and the other boys looked lithe, and fit, but Theo looked tad more gangly and Sirius wouldn't be surprised if he was the same height as Ron.

"We all just going to fucking stare at each other or what?" Theo drawled lazily, and Sirius was struck by just how deep his voice was.

"Draco," Hermione untangled herself from Sirius's arms and flung herself into the surprised Slytherin's. Draco had clearly not been expecting her to make such a sudden show of affection, much less surrounded by everyone else. "I'm glad you're here," Hermione said happily, before taking a few steps back away from the blond haired boy.

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, fixing his suit jacket that had been shifted from catching Hermione.

"So we just need Hannah-" Hermione started before a loud, "I'm here!" was shouted from the door.

They all turned to see the dark haired girl whose hair was cut extremely short, an inch, maybe two away from her scalp, her warm, caramel eyes wide as she bent-double, hands on her knees, panting, her back rising and falling as she raised a hand. There was a splattering of dark freckles across her nose that got lighter as they moved onto her cheeks, but were still prominent nonetheless.

"Right, it seems we're all here then," Harry announced, getting up from the bench and crossing the padded floors, surprisingly making little to no noise as he moved. Sirius watched as Harry exchanged a small, secretive look with the younger Greengrass, and upon noticing her smirk, decided to ask Harry about it later.

"Well let's get to it then," Ron said loudly, and out of thin air a circle of chairs formed a few feet away from him, and it had enough chairs for all of them.

It took a few minutes for them to all get settled, and there was a thick, pregnant, palpable silence that pressed in on all of them before Blaise got a devious look on his face and said, "hey, Theo, now you can tell Weaselette how much you want to fuck her."

Pansy, Daphne and Theo all leaned over and hit him, hard.

"For fuck's sake, mate," Draco groaned, one leg crossed over the other, his hands moving up to rub his face, and one could clearly see he was deeply questioning his friendships.

"What? It was like a funeral or something, I had to say something, though-" Blaise paused, and leaned forward until he was looking directly at Ginny, "-if I was single, I would totally fuck you Weasley."

"Oi!" Ron yelled, moving to stand up, but Harry's arm shot out and stopped him cold; Ron's ears were bright red, and his blue eyes were narrowed into slits in Blaise's direction.

"Not you, Weasley. You can keep your genitalia to yourself, though I'm sure it's lovely," Blaise smirked, enjoying every moment of the chaos he had created.

"Zabini!" Ginny called, ginger hair shifting, and brushing against her thigh as she cocked her head in his direction.

"Yes, little lioness?"

"You couldn't handle me if you tried," Ginny winked wickedly.

Blaise was about to retort when Remus spoke up, "may we please get back to the task at hand?"

"How many students are we expecting to let into this little...club?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"As many as we can, but we obviously can't have everyone," Harry responded.

"Worst comes to worst we need to be able to protect the younger ones," Hermione said, nibbling on her lip.

"We can't leave them defenseless either," Draco pointed out and Hermione smiled at him-it was a strained, sad smile.

"No, we can't leave them defenseless, and it would only be too much to hope that they would be left out of the War," Hermione sighed.

Thick, tense silence returned, except this time their grim circumstance was once more knocking heavily on their door.

"Well it seems like we're at a bit of a crossroads here," Remus said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Not necessarily," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Care to elaborate, Weasley?" Pansy cocked an eyebrow at the ginger boy and pursed her lips.

"I say we have fifth years and up be apart of this, and we're just going to have protect the younger students the best we can," Ron said firmly, rubbing his palms of his thighs before he stood up.

"We're going to die cause of this lot, aren't we?" Theo drawled, sighing before he reached up and rubbed his brow. He extended his legs and hooked his ankles a moment later.

"Probably-" Astoria said primly, shrugging, her hands crossed neatly in her lap "-though they seem to find their way out of trouble and death and all that nasty business, so I figure sticking with them couldn't hurt," Astoria looked pointedly at Harry then, winking at the Boy Who Lived.

"So...fifth years and up then?" James asked for clarification, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"I know some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that would definitely be interested," Hannah piped up, bright eyes shining.

"Not Smith," Ron said before he could stop himself.

Sirius snorted and shifted to his left a little in case his witch attempted to smack him. Thankfully she was too busy thinking and working through the semantics of the whole thing. Which of course caused him to frown, _I need to make sure she doesn't stress herself out too much_ , Sirius thought silently. Outwardly he said, "so meeting adjourned for now then?"

"I think so," Draco nodded slowly, "Hannah, Hermione, Harry, Luna and I will be in charge of letting everyone know what's going on?"

"I can agree to that," Harry nodded, and different octaves responded with their agreement.

Sirius noted that Lily had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time, and he noticed that her line of sight was locked on something in Harry's bookbag. _I'll have to ask her later,_ Sirius pondered as he watched her brow furrow.

After that the sixth years exchanged civil conversation, and they quickly wrapped up their first meeting. They agreed to gather some students from each of their houses and have an official meeting the next week. Time was of the essence after all.

They all left feeling filled with a sense of purpose, and that perhaps, _perhaps_ , they could have some sort of say in what happened during the War.

* * *

 **Friday, March 7th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Spending my free periods in the Potions lab was worth it, but extremely tiring," Lily sighed heavily as she plopped into one of the armchairs by the fireplace, Hermione smiled lightly before scooching in next to Lily, throwing her arm around the frazzled girl's shoulders.

Lily's hair was frizzy from hours spent around humid fumes, the heat from the flame radiating into her face and the sweat that had poured out of her pores. She had started with a tight ponytail and ended with a frizzy mess. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Brewing was always calming and ever since she had first entered Slughorn's classroom when she was eleven she had simply fallen in love with the intricately complex science of the whole thing.

Lately she had been brewing more powerful and helpful potions, ones to help when they would be in dire need of them during the war. Ones that would take too much time at any other point.

Hermione often joined her in the potions classroom, and it gave them some time away from their wizards, which worked out for all of them since they needed a little space every now and then.

Harry and the others joined them not too long after, all weary after a long week of classes; their teachers seemed to be supplying them with a heavier workload than ever, and between Quidditch practice, homework, trying to organise the DA meetings, and sleeping, there seemed to be no space to rest at all.

"Isn't it bizarre that this will be Gryffindors first Quidditch game tomorrow for the season?" Lily asked Ginny as the girl flopped down onto the carpet, lying like a star, her Quidditch gear still strapped onto her body.

"Harry, mate, may you please help take off my shin pads and boots? Practice today was brutal," Ginny huffed out, and Harry smiled wryly before getting up off the couch and heading for the ginger haired girl. The sound of his own leather gear squeaking slightly as he crouched down. Ginny then turned to Lily and said, "it is quite weird, but this hasn't exactly been a normal year has it?"

Lily smiled fondly at the ginger girl, and she looked down at her shoes before she stiffened. _It can't be_ , Lily thought, holding her breath.

Lily patted Hermione's arm to indicate she wanted to get up, and she made an errant excuse, whilst being careful to make sure no one saw her sneak _it_ out of _his_ bag. She tucked it in front of her and hurried out of the Common Room, her shirt tail coming untucked as she pumped her legs and moved as quickly as she could. Unaware that her wizard's eyes were following her avidly.

* * *

Lily feels the anger burning up inside of her gut as she storms around corners and bends down in the dungeons.

She pushes open the dark, heavy wooden door with a huge exhale and one hand, the other was still clutching _it_ to her chest.

"Property of the Half-Blood Prince, hmm?" Lily asked coldly, dropping the book onto _his_ desk heavily. Flinching as she watched a stitch come out of the frail binding and the tattered cover was slightly askew to the right.


	16. Good Game, Quidditch!

**Hello hello! I know I only updated three days ago, but the muse is clearly feeling very Marauders like at the moment. So I present to you this fun little chapter. Trust me, I had quite fun with this. Things are going to move a little quicker soon. March is riddled with birthdays, and I'm at the same time in Fall Through Time as well actually. Well different year, same month. Remus's is on the 10th, and James's is on the 27th.**

 **Oh! For those of you that like Remione, I thought I should mention that I started a Remione time travel fic earlier this month. I had intended on waiting until I'd finished off It Was Her Ginger hair before posting any of it, but I may have mentioned it on tumblr and everyone went crazy. It's a bit different from how I normally write, and everyone seems to enjoy it, so hopefully you guys will too!**

 **Seriously thank you all for your reviews and love, they make me dreadfully happy!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

" _Where_ did you get that?" He asked in a small whisper, his voice trembling.

"Better question, why didn't _you_ destroy it after what happened at the end of our fifth year?" Lily hissed. Memories of how in those final days before summer holiday, after Lily refused to speak to him anymore because she couldn't be blind to his dabbling in the dark arts any longer-came surging to the surface. Other memories too. James humiliating Severus for no reason other than the fact that he was an arrogant fifteen year old boy and an _extreme_ dislike of Severus-came bubbling up as well.

Her mind finally settled on a final memory, the reason she had decided once and for all to end her friendship with Severus.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Saturday, 19th June, 1976**

 **Other Dimension**

 _"Haven't you heard? The two of them started duelling alone in a corridor on the second floor, and then that Snape boy sent a nasty hex Potter's way. The floor was bathed in his blood," Lily froze in her tracks as she heard a Hufflepuff Sixth year whisper into her Ravenclaw friend's ear._

 _Lily's breath caught in her throat, she tightened her grip on the textbooks she was carrying in her hand._

 _No, she thought, it can't be. Severus would never try to kill Potter, they've certainly come to harsh blows before...but he wouldn't…_

 _Lily didn't know what came over her, she didn't even think before she broke out into a run, books in her hands, bag bouncing up and down-hard-on her back. Long hair whipping out behind her, the small hairs on her nape and around her hairline damp with sweat._

 _The doors were open when she arrived, and she spotted a mess of sandy blonde hair, a mousey brown haired boy next to him and then the rumpled raven locks of the third boy, all crowded one bed a little ways in._

 _"It's a good think Severus knew the counter-curse to whatever spell he had created," Madam Pomfrey said, appearing on Lily's left, and Lily knew that she was most likely returning from her office._

 _This...this is...they've used nasty spells on each other before, hateful ones, but never with the intent on killing each other, Lily thought, a hand going up to her mouth._

 _"What...what about the cuts?" Lily heard Sirius ask softly, "will they scar?"_

 _"I've put some dittany on them, but yes, Mister Potter will most likely always have some of the worst scars on his back," Pomfrey responded._

 _Remus sat down on one of the stools and Lily caught a glimpse of James. He was lying on his front and she saw that his skin was an angry red, and a deep gash was on his side just below his ribs, it looked like it travelled onto his back. From what she was hearing, it was probably, much, much worse._

 _Lily couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. Not clearly or logically at least. A hand was raised to her mouth in horror._

 _That's it...I'm staying away from Severus and James Potter from now on, Lily determined._

 _Just as Lily was about to walk away, she heard Peter ask what spell had been able to do that to James's back. Remus, kindly said, "James whispered something about Sectumsempra or something like that before he passed out."_

 _As the words passed from Remus's lips, Lily's blood ran cold. She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry, and then she left, her footfalls loud in her ears._

* * *

"It was a mistake...which I paid for if you recall," Severus responded coldly, his voice icy and settling a thick layer of frost across the room.

Not many people knew about what had happened in their Sixth Year, and it had occurred right after the academic year had begun.

The animosity had been at an all time high, snarky comments and snide remarks from both sides. Until Snape started dropping hints that he knew about Remus and his _furry_ problem. Sirius had loudly responded in kind when he knew Snape was listening that they were going to have a secret meeting in the Shrieking Shack. (Remus was wholly and totally out of it because of his headaches and exhaustion due to the Full Moon).

It was spiteful, dangerous and unthinking. If Snape had actually followed the path to the end he would have been met with the _wolf_ and not Remus.

It had been James who had stopped Snape, causing him to owe James a life debt. Something neither of them had ever mentioned or spoken of again.

A handful of people knew about the incident, Lily included.

Tensions had been high between Remus and Sirius and they had had a silent fight for the better part of a month and a half. Sirius eventually begging for Remus's forgiveness, which he eventually gave.

"You were all stupid boys with huge egos and it got away with you," Lily responded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I did not have a huge ego-"

"Half-Blood Prince?" Lily quirked an eyebrow.

Snape sobered at that slightly, but with a cautious hand he reached forward and slid the book towards him. Treating it both as an old friend and his worst nightmare, with how tenderly he stroked the spine whilst looking haunted and torn up inside.

"Where did you get it?" Severus asked softly this time, black eyes flicking up to her, his hand coming to rest on the book's cover.

"That's not important, what is is that you get rid of it," Lily sighed.

"Very well, Lily," Severus murmured.

Lily hesitated a beat and then quietly she said, "your Lily...if she was anything like me...then I'm sure she forgave you in the end, because I forgave my Severus," Lily nodded curtly and then turned on her heel and left with a heavy sigh.

She didn't see the single tear that rolled down his cheek as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 **Saturday, March 8th, 1997**

Long after the embers had died in the hearth in the scarlet and gold Common room, few remained awake; burning the midnight oil for their own personal reasons. One man was attempting not to drift off as he sat on a hard, wooden chair outside the library, his lamp resting on the ground beside him; perhaps it was testament to how tired he was, that despite how uncomfortable he was, his obnoxious, nasally snores soon cut through the air and travelled out on either side of him, filling the corridor. Waking several paintings who grumbled and knew from years of experience that it would be a futile exercise trying to wake the slumbering man.

At his feet, his watchful companion was aptly paying attention to her surroundings, taking over his duty for him. A small mewl came from her mouth, her tail swishing across the stone floor.

Unbeknownst to him or his feline companion, a pair of students were out of bed, having borrowed their friend's Cloak. Veiled in Invisibility, hands around each other.

The female was laying her head on her wizard's shoulder, her arm around his waist. The wizard had his arm around her waist, thumb stroking up and down at the exposed skin by her hip as her shirt rode up slightly.

Eventually they flew down the Grand Staircase, a string of soft giggles escaping the girl's lips.

They were both in a jolly mood, that evening they first official meeting of the DA had occurred, and everyone's roles had been established. Whoever was best at offensive spells would lead them in their classes and the same for defensive spells. They had had a fairly good turn out, everyone seemed eager to get started, and eager to learn. Especially the fifth year girls, they all wanted to get closer to the attractive sixth year boys. Hermione had almost growled at a blonde when she tried to flirt with Sirius.

Hermione sucked in the cold night air, the wet grass squelching under her shoes and licking at the backs of her legs. The Cloak thrown over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Hermione grinned wildly as he spun her in a circle, and held on tight to his arms as he ducked his head around her circles and his lips found her neck.

Sirius put her down, and instead his hand sought hers and wove their fingers together.

"See, you were scared for no reason, everything went brilliantly, love," Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Well you did help calm my nerves, plus Draco and Harry working together smoothed all of the tension over nicely," Hermione commented lightly, squeezing his hand.

They were directly on the path to the Black Lake at this rate, but they were just meandering aimlessly.

Suddenly Sirius stopped.

Hermione turned towards him and lifted a brow, curious as why they had halted their movements.

"Hermione."

"Sirius?" Hermione pursed her lips, he sounded quite serious, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I...I've never been very good at talking about my feelings," Sirius said.

Hermione felt her heart stop beating for a moment, and she swallowed, hard. _He can't possibly be...it's not. He isn't going to,_ Hermione thought.

"I'll admit, I'm not particularly good at it either," Hermione rasped.

"I have no idea where to start or how to say this," Sirius said anxiously, and Hermione wasn't sure if it was her hand that had begun to sweat or his.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Hermione said lightheartedly with a smile and any tension was gone, sucked out of the air surrounding them.

"Witch you drive me insane," Sirius laughed breathlessly.

"In a good way I hope," Hermione said, ducking her head and looking up at him through her lashes.

"The best," Sirius smirked easily, and then she watched his Adam's apple jerk and bob before he stammered out, "I-I love you."

Hermione forgot how to breathe for a moment, and then she was tilting her head up and her face broke out into a smile but she had simply forgot how to speak.

She guessed that her silence was unnerving him since he had shifted from foot to foot. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step forward, her free hand moving to his cheek.

"Sirius Orion Black, I love you too," Hermione murmured, leaning up and kissing the side of his mouth.

When she was firmly back on the ground, Sirius merely wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She felt his chest expand and contract as he exhaled and inhaled deeply.

Happy. She was happy. The boy she loved, loved her back.

"Hey, Sirius," Hermione whispered, clutching at his shirt right above the small of his back.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"I want to try something," Hermione said, patting his back and sliding her hands across his hips before stepping back.

Hermione closed her eyes then, magic pulsing and thrumming in her veins. The heat of her magic was pooling and sliding from her core, and the tips of her fingers began to tingle. She saw the flash of red fur behind her eyelids, and then it was happening. She knew it, and a small smile touched her lips as she felt her magic surge and burst.

When she opened her eyes, Sirius was towering above her and he was crystal clear. Her body was still tingling, and her paws were moving in the damp earth. The weirdest part was that she had a tail, and she could _move_ it. She sat back on her haunches and puffed her chest out proudly as she looked at her boyfriend. Then he said the words that _ticked_ her off.

"Miss Vixen."

She definitely revelled in the swift nip she gave him on his ankle.

* * *

 **Sunday, March 9th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **Gryffindor Versus Slytherin Game**

 **First Quidditch Game of the Season**

"It is unusual that we start the season so late in the academic school year, but this year had been rather unusual after all, now without further ado, let the game, begin!" McGonagall said through the microphone in the Commentator's box beside Luna-who was patiently awaiting for the microphone to be returned to her.

"The two teams are making their way out onto the pitch, this match has been highly anticipated with the newer additions to the teams and also our student body," Luna said smiling happily. "I heard Marietta say that James Potter has a fit bum, but I would argue that whilst it is very nice, that Remus has a-" Sirius smirked as he heard Minerva clear her throat and effectively cut Luna off.

Sirius coursed through the air, beater bat held in his hand loosely, its strap around his wrist. He spotted James not too far off and they nodded at each other. They had done their pre-game tradition of smoking a fag and taking a shot of Firewhisky. James had kicked the smoking habit at the end of their fifth year, but Sirius still had one every now and then, especially when he was stressed. Hermione didn't know about that, but he figured she would find out soon enough.

Ron had been a bit pasty and pale this morning at breakfast, but after a pep talk from Harry, Sirius and James, he had brightened up.

Hermione had given Sirius a quick kiss at breakfast right before he left for good luck, and Sirius caught a glimpse of her in the crowd, wearing his other Quidditch jersey and his scarf. It made his heart race and bite his lip. The witch was driving him insane, and their sessions of sneaking out to dark alcoves or the room of requirement to snog were getting more and more heated each time and it was driving him mad.

"Madam Hooch will blow her whistle as soon as the two captains shake hands then the game will well and truly begin!" Luna announced cheerfully, jolting him out of his quiet contemplation.

Sirius spotted James and Ginny talking out of the corner of his eye, in practice the two had gotten extremely good at playing together. Wherever Ginny needed James to be he was, and vice versa, they had their own language and Sirius had joked that James was cheating on him several times.

Sirius turned back to face forwards and saw that Draco and Harry were side by side, one facing one direction, the other facing the opposite. It looked as if Harry and Draco were sharing a small joke before they shook each other's hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and then everything kicked into high gear.

Sirius had one job, make sure the bludger didn't bludgeon anyone to death, or at all really.

He found himself enjoying Luna's witty commentary, and he knew that Remus was probably laughing in the stands next to Hermione and Lily.

 _Damn,_ Sirius though as he ducked under a Slytherin Chaser who was currently in possession of the quaffle and almost flew straight into the bludger, but with a nifty trick his bag connected with the nasty bugger, a loud crack of wood later and it was sailing away.

"The game is heating up and fast, Slytherin has already scored twice and Gryffindor once. With Slytherin keeping a tight hold on the ball as much as they can! A bludger misses Ginny Weasley by a fraction of an inch-Oh! It seems as if Ronald Weasley has just saved the ball with his foot. With his foot!"

Sirius risked a glance over his shoulder and saw Ginny fly past the goals and congratulate her brother, and he saw that she was already searching for James.

The game was intense, and just because they were friendly with the snakes these days didn't mean that they were going to play nice. Neither team let up or gave an inch. Giving everything in them.

James and Lily ducked and wove above and around and below the other players, throwing the quaffle to each other. It was almost like a dance, and before Sirius could blink they were up thirty points on the Slytherins.

Sirius sailed upwards when he saw the bludger heading up towards Harry and Draco, who were both impossibly still-their clothes rustling in the breeze-and got there just in time to hit it away.

"Thanks mate," Harry grinned.

"No problem, mate," Sirius winked before heading down into the fray again. Narrowly avoiding a Slytherin Chaser who was solely focused on the quaffle and hot in pursuit of James. Who seemed to be enjoying the chase, grinning wildly from ear to ear and speeding through the air, his broom an extension of him as he moved.

It was rigorous and long, Sirius's muscles began to burn as he sat up, feet still in their stirrups, a few of his bangs had escaped his tight bun and were clinging to the sweat beading on his face.

 _Hit. Smack. Hit. Crack._ The sound of his bat hitting the bludger ringing in his ears, his heart hammering in his chest, lungs burning and his thigh muscles aching as he clenched them, keeping him upright on his broom with both of his hands off of it.

Playing Quidditch always made him feel alive and he hadn't noticed how much he had missed playing in a proper game until that very moment.

"And they're off! Oh they do look so lovely, flying side by side like that after the Snitch!" Sirius heard Luna's voice and his head snapped to where Harry had previously been, and his grey eyes darted about until he spotted them. Flying at breakneck speed upwards, towards the sky and into the layer of light grey clouds that blanketed the sky.

The crowd held their breath, watching with bated breath to see who had caught the Snitch. Whilst the game raged on.

Sirius winced as Theo flew too close to the ground and was assaulted from behind by a bludger. Which had just enough force to fling him from his broom, and sent him rolling into the bright green grass. He knew from personal experience how much it hurt, but he guessed from the fact that Theo had gotten his arms up that perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as it could be.

James hurled past Sirius, a mere inch away from his face and he couldn't help but smirk. _Git_ , Sirius thought happily.

James was trying to get them up by as much as he could before the Seekers came back down. One of them possibly victorious.

Easily James avoided a bludger sent his way, and his entire body twisted to the side before he turned back and sent the quaffle flying with impressive force.

Just as he scored an echoing gasp sounded through the stands and everyone turned to look around to see what had happened, and was met with the sight of Harry and Draco emerging from the clouds. Both sailing leisurely back down, zigzagging through the air.

"They're back! But who has claimed the Snitch!" Luna exclaimed, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Harry's hand shot into the air and a glint of gold caught the light. The Gryffindor stands burst into rowdy and rambunctious cheers, and for the credit, the Slytherins whilst disappointed, clapping along. It was a bit half-hearted, but the effort was there.

Sirius turned back to the stands and saw his witch cheering loudly. Knowing she would most likely turn up her nose at how sweaty he was, he still flew towards her. Flying right next to the stands, and meeting his glowing witch, who was against the rails and screaming her lungs out.

Sirius didn't even say anything before he leaned down and claimed her lips, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face, his bat hanging loosely from his wrist by the strap as he held onto the broom with one hand, the other was buried in his witch's curls.

"It appears Hermione Granger is graciously rewarding Sirius Black for winning the game. Both of their heads are filled with filliwiggins-what was that Professor, oh, indeed, the scores. Gryffindor won with two hundred and seventy points, whilst the Slytherins had one hundred and ten points!"

* * *

 **I really did try to show that people make mistakes, and teenage boys can make some big ones. Teenage girls can as well, anyone can. Writing Snape is always hard for me, since he isn't my favourite. His actual character is brilliant, excellent and he's one of my favouritely written characters ever. However do I personally like him most of the time? Not exactly, but I reaaally wanted to show that he was human and he made mistakes, and also that everyone makes mistakes with the whole Sirius thing as well (which is canon). Sorry I've rambled endlessly, but I just thought I would add this little note here.**

 **Also, how much fun was the fluff and the 'I love you' bit and not to mention the shifting? ;)**

 **Love you all,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	17. Remus Lupin!

**Hello my darlings!**

 **Okay, so remember how this fic is rated M? Well...part of that reason is what lays below this A/N. There is smut. Lots of smut. Very mature content. Continue if you please, but know that it is of your own volition. I should also mention that it isn't Sirimione smut. This chapter is about Remus's birthday, so it's Remus/Luna smut.**

 **Again. I remind you. There is smut. WARNING. Smut. Okay. Cool, you've been decently warned, and you won't miss any plot if you decide to not read this chapter. There will be more smut in thr future, and I will try to warn you as best as I can whenever it's coming. Heh. Gosh writing smut for the last couple hours reaaaally makes your brain go down in the gutter.**

 **Smut is still something I'm still uncertain that I am even a little bit good at, so be gentle with me, please. I am going to hide away because my face is burning red right now. Sorry for how long this is.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Calebski, my wonderful darling xxx and Paula (who is always so lovely)**

* * *

 **Monday, March 10th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Sixth Year Boy's Dormitories**

"WAKE UP, MOONY!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, flinging himself onto Remus's bed. Landing fully on the taller boy, who merely groaned and elbowed Sirius in the ribs, _hard_.

"You git," Remus moaned as he shifted his head further to the side so he could breathe properly since with the added pressure that had become quite difficult.

"Must you do this every year, Pads?" James mumbled out, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand, sighing before he snuggled back down into his sheets.

"Can't break tradition, Prongs," Sirius grinned madly, and with a loud grunt Remus pushed upwards and shoved Sirius off of him, the other boy managed to catch himself in time and landed on his feet next to Remus's bed.

"Bollocks," Ron moaned from his own bed, pillow pulled on top of his head as he attempted to ignore Sirius and go back to bed. The sun hadn't even risen properly, the sky was still a dark blue colour which was lying across the pale yellow that was settled on the horizon.

"Mate," Seamus grunted, tossing one of his pillows at Sirius's head, but in his half lucid stupor he missed by a longshot and instead hit Dean, who hurled a pillow back-but his hit its mark.

"Oi!" Seamus yelled, tossing another pillow, but this time hitting Harry.

Sirius saw his opportunity and snuck to the side of the room whilst pandemonium broke out, soon the other boys were now all awake, but smacking each other with their pillows, and downy feathers were escaping and floating about the room. Neville was sitting up in his bed, frowning, unsure about what he should do, whereas Remus was lying on his bed, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. Dean had gotten out his magical camera and was snapping pictures as the madness unfolded.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were sprawled out all across the room, covered in white feathers, all clutching their pillowcases, panting heavily.

"Happy Birthday Moony," James laughed breathily then, picking a feather off of his left shoulder.

"Such a great way to start the morning, don't you think?" Sirius asked brightly, almost proudly.

"Whatever Padfoot," Remus said, breathing out of his nostrils softly.

"Heard you have a bit of a Potions practical test today, Harry, Ron," Remus said.

Harry's face flickered momentarily, but he nodded his head slowly, "yea. We do." Remus couldn't help but hear the worry that was laced through his tone, and figured if he wanted to talk about it he would.

"I wish I could brew like Lily can, she almost makes you want to be better at it," Ron said, shaking his head, crossing his outstretched legs over one another.

"She is pretty brilliant at it," James agreed, unadulterated joy lighting up his face.

"What're we doing after classes to celebrate, Remus?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to go and find Luna, didn't spend any time with her yesterday since she was exploring the Forbidden Forest," Remus responded immediately.

"Do I even want to ask what she was doing?" Seamus piped up then, a thick, dark eyebrow moving upwards.

"Mate, I'm not even sure," Remus grinned crookedly. His witch certainly made sure things were never boring, and he couldn't wait to see her today.

"Okay, hate to be the voice of reason, but it's about time we get ready. If we want to get any breakfast we ought to get going," Sirius said then, pushing up off of the ground, stretching his arms high above his head-his back curving slightly as he stretched-and Remus heard a couple of his friend's bones crack.

"He's right," James agreed, also getting up, dusting off all the feathers that were still sticking to him. He however missed the ones in his messy hair.

Remus sighed and thought about how he couldn't wait to see Luna. Interacting with her on Saturday had been limited as they were both busy learning and teaching during the DA meeting. Luna had Terry Boot and Michael Corner to help her out when it came to managing the Ravenclaws, but she had still been flitting about.

 _I can't wait_ , Remus thought once more. He had missed his witch since they had both been quite busy for the last week.

It was what got him through the school day, through lectures and assignments. Taking full advantage of his free periods so that he could get as much work done and be free to spend the entire night worry-free with his mate.

Except when Sirius, James, Harry and Ron had run after him at lunch-insisting that they needed to temporarily dye his hair blue to celebrate his seventeenth birthday.

When the tediously long day had finally ended, he trudged up to the Seventh Floor, heading to the Room of Requirement as opposed to the Gryffindor Tower.

Waiting where the entrance would normally be-long, crinkly pale locks cascading down her back, humming a happily absent tune, wearing a lacy, ice blue sundress with thin straps and with bare toes-was Luna. Strangely she wasn't wearing any accessories or jewellery.

She noticed him as he approached her, when there were a few feet between them, Luna exclaimed happily, "Remus!"

Remus dropped his heavy book bag onto the ground next to him with a loud _thump._

Luna threw herself into his arms and he easily caught her-swinging her around as he clutched her tightly.

When he put her firmly back onto the ground, still holding her to him, where she was pressed up against him and her arms were around his neck; her fingers were trailing lazily from the base of his neck to play with the hairs on his nape.

"Hello love," Remus whispered, lowering his forehead so that it was pressed against hers, her big silvery blue eyes blinking up at him.

"Happy Birthday," Luna murmured, giggling as he angled his head, gathering her better in his arms as he ducked his head down to kiss her.

Her familiar taste of chocolate and orange drugging him into a haze and melting away all the weariness of the long day.

"Remus," Luna breathed.

"Luna?"

She tangled her fingers in his mussed sandy hair then, and Remus's heart skipped a beat when she said serenely-tone light and airy, "I want you to fuck me tonight. No holding back. I want you _both_ to let go. Make me yours Remus John Lupin."

"Pardon?" Remus squeaked out weakly, having not been prepared for such a proposition at all.

"I want you to fuck me," Luna repeated calmly, head tilting to the side in light amusement.

"A-A-Are you sh-s-sure?" Remus stammered out, eyelashes fluttering quickly as he blinked rapidly.

"Yepp," Luna laughed gaily, and he let her slip out of his arms and watched as she skipped towards the wall. Stopping a few inches in front of it.

He waited a few moments and then saw that a portion of the wall began to sink inwards, all the while-a wooden door was forming, metal fittings and intricate ornamental pieces moving across the oak.

Remus picked up his book bag by one of the straps, the bottom of it inches off the floor as he walked towards the door.

He paused in front of the door, but Luna was rocking back and forth on her heels to the balls of her feet-a huge smile on her face.

Remus exhaled deeply before he twisted the cool, brass knob, and pushed on the door with his back, opening it wide enough so that Luna could pass through easily.

When Remus followed her inside, he dropped his bag and his eyes widened exponentially.

"Lu... _what_ is this?"

"Oh, this is a surprise-" Luna mused, humming as she strolled further into the room, hips swaying, "-I simply asked the room for your sexual fantasy."

"Wh-" Remus started but cut himself off, loosening his tie with one hand and ruffling his hair with his other. He had _really_ not been expecting this. Not. At. All.

"Huh, I didn't know you liked bondage, Remus," Luna said absently, cocking her head in curiousity at the ropes that were neatly laid out on the circular bed in the middle of the room.

It was a lowly lit room, it wasn't too big, roomy enough with high ceilings and the only piece of furniture in the sparsely furnished room was the circular bed-adorned with navy blue silk sheets, a couple of pillows on the side of the bed that was farthest from them.

"Luna," Remus said seriously and she twirled to face him. He sighed before closing the distance between them-shrugging his outer robes off and letting them fall to the ground behind him as he moved.

"Yes, my love?" Luna hummed.

Remus placed his hands on her upper arms, rubbing up and down on them slowly as he looked her straight in the eye, "you're still a virgin right?"

"Yes-" Luna said, looking at him curiously, eyes widening as she seemed to come to a conclusion, "-oh, do you think I mind because you aren't?"

Remus swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly as dry as a desert, he wasn't even going to ask how she knew that. One _very_ drunk night with Emmeline Vance did not count as losing his virginity as far as he was concerned.

"Lu, I love you and I don't want our first time together to be anything other than special and for you to enjoy yourself," Remus said firmly, tongue darting out to moisten his slightly chapped lips.

"I think I'd quite enjoy being tied up whilst you fucked me from behind-"

"Luna," Remus interrupted her.

Luna breathed out through her nostrils deeply, and then she stepped forward, closing any of the remaining distance between them, her chest brushing against his, and her hands were moving to grasp his face.

"Next time then...you can still fuck me from behind if you want though," Luna said seriously and Remus couldn't help the laughed that started deep in his gut and bubbled out of his mouth.

"Merlin, witch...I love you-" Remus smirked, and then his eyes were flashing amber and gold, "-how about I just worship your lovely body tonight and we can try that the more...fun things another time?"

Where this bout of confidence was coming from he didn't know, but he could feel the _wolf_ inside of him howling with pleasure at this. _Finally_ , it seemed to say. The urge to claim _his_ mate was practically sending the wolf into a frenzy, but Remus ignored it as best as he could. He wasn't going to lose control, not with Luna.

Luna started walking backwards, grabbing his hand and tugging him behind her until she reached the bed-the back of her legs bumping against the mattress.

"You sure about this?" Remus asked once more.

"Remus Lupin, are you going to ask me again, or-" Luna let go of his hand and reached down to the hem of her dress, swiftly tugging it up and over her head, "-are you going to let go and fuck me?"

Luna was standing there, completely nude and he froze as it occurred to him that that meant she hadn't been wearing any underwear.

Luna looked down at her chest with a furrowed brow, her hands moving under her breasts to push them up slightly, "I know they're small but-"

Luna was swiftly silenced as Remus grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, roughly claiming her lips, she was the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen, she was _his_ witch. _Ours_ , the wolf seemed to say, but Remus was lost to everything but her. Her soft, supple lips, how soft her skin was as his fingers ghosted over her curves.

He almost didn't feel Luna undoing his tie, or unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn't until she had firmly pressed her delicate hands across his abdomen did he pause.

Remus pulled back slightly and looked at her, and she dreamily gazed back at him, biting her lip. Remus pushed his shirt back and off of his arms, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Bending down to quickly remove his socks.

It slowed down a moment. Just a touch. Remus watched Luna's features as her hands moved to start unbuckling his belt. The way her dark eyelashes were on full display, at the way her skin was lightly flushed, her teeth biting at her bottom lip.

Before he knew it he was standing there in just his boxers. Thankful they were the plain black pair.

"You're so beautiful," Luna murmured as her hands moving across his skin, tracing decade old scars and fresher ones with love and devotion.

"You're beautiful," Remus smirked, and then Luna was on the bed. Her arms stretched up high, her dusty pink nipples hardening as her back arched, and his eye was drawn right to the apex of her thighs.

"Relax, babygirl, I've got you," Remus leaned down to whisper lowly in her ear, and revelled in the way she shivered and the way she rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

Remus lowered himself until he was halfway onto the bed, settling himself right between her legs, exactly where he wanted to be-his face inches away from her little cunt. His heart was beating out of his chest, nervous excitement pumping heavily through his veins; he shoved it down and focused on his witch, he was going to make her scream with ecstasy if it was the last thing he did.

Going purely by instinct, he spread her legs, and stared at her wet, pink pussy, glistening and awaiting him. One arm moved to lay across her leg and hold her hip, the other shifted her leg so that it was over his shoulder.

Remus breathed heavily against Luna's core and a soft gasp fell from her lips-his hot breath washing over it.

Filled with trepidation he closed the distance, placing a soft kiss to her outer lips, before he licked upwards in between her folds, _slowly_. Another soft gasp.

"Fuck, baby, you taste like honey."

"Remus," Luna moaned, trying to move her hips forward and back into contact with his mouth.

He responded by moving his hand from her hip back down to his side, taking her leg and putting over his shoulder. Then he moved his hand-shifting her slightly so they were in a better position-and then he sank his right middle finger into her pussy, slowly, digit by digit. Mesmerised as she pushed down on his finger, her velvety insides clamping down slightly.

Remus leaned forward once more, his other hand holding onto her left leg tightly.

His mouth sought out her clit and then he was suckling on it and pumping his finger in and out of her. Luna was moaning now, and it only made him suckle harder and pump faster.

"Fuck, Lu. You taste so fucking good."

"Remus."

 _Faster, harder_. Her inner walls were clamping down hard and she was arching her back and squirming and he kept up the pace, he could sense that she was close, one of her hands was in his hair, her short nails scratching his scalp, the other twisting and clutching at the bedsheets, he added his right ring finger.

Two moments later she was letting out a loud scream and her pussy had a vice grip on his fingers, and her legs were quivering and her chest was rising and falling quickly. He could hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Remus Lupin, if you don't put your cock in me right now, I may just go crazy," Luna panted out, and Remus was meeting her eye as she had propped herself up her elbows.

"Say please."

"Remus...I will tell the wobbsgins to leave something nasty in your trunk for you if you don't fuck me. _Now._ " Luna demanded, her thighs still quivering under his palms.

Remus removed his hand from her cunt and stared at his fingers, spreading and watching the sticky cum part in fascination, and then he slowly licked his fingers. Luna whimpered.

Remus stood up then, his boxers stretching as his hard cock pushed against them.

Without another moment he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and then pushed them down. Stepping out of them.

Luna was gnawing on her lip again and it was driving him mad. She looked almost ethereal, skin flushed, pale hair spread out around her like a halo.

She scooted backwards and he crawled after her, and then he claimed her lips again. He murmured the contraceptive charm, doing it wandlessly and Luna grinned, "I'm good at wandless magic," Remus muttered.

"You're good at a lot of things," Luna whispered against his lips, and he carefully rested himself on top of her, sweaty bodies slick against each other.

Long, deep scratches were on his back when they were done. Luna had drawn blood. Now a fresh bite mark was on her right hip; it was part of the mating ritual-Remus had tried to resist it, but the _wolf_ and Luna had both pressed the issue. Part of him felt like he had only trapped her with no way out, but she was whispering how much she loved him in his ear and her soft voice was battling away his inner demons.

All that was left was the euphoric, _wholesome_ feeling after the bond had been sealed. A gold light had flashed around them momentarily, and Luna's bite mark had already healed.

The _wolf_ was sated and happy, incredibly so, and as was he. Disbelief was coursing through his veins, this couldn't be real. Not really. Everything good that ever happened to him was ripped from his grasp. He held her a bit tighter as if to remind himself that she was _real_ , that she really was in his arms.

Remus was cradling her protectively in his arms, the sheets pulled over their lower halves, Luna's arms were wrapped around him, and she placed a soft kiss to his chest, right over one of his oldest scars.

"Happy Birthday, Remus," Luna mumbled, and almost instantly he felt her entire body relax and soft snores filled his ears.

"Good night, Lu," Remus smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Exhaustion suddenly slamming into him, and he simply gave in, not even trying to fight it. Drifting off into dreams of his Luna, his witch, his mate.


	18. Dare?

**Hello my dears!**

 **First of all...omg. This story has more than 200 reviews?! Just OMG. SPEECHLESS I AM. It's just insane, it's just mind boggling.**

 **Right, I know the last chapter was fun and smutty and full of goodness, and this chapter is also a little...risqué? That's the word I'm going to use. There is nudity and it is definitely a little smutty. I forgot that I have something else planned (plot related cause Remus and Luna sex whilst fun isn't reaally plot related) before the Sirimione smut. It is coming, trust me. It is. Hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations.**

 **Right, school starts back soon, so either way I won't be writing as much as I have been the past month and a half. I am going to be taking a bit of a writing hiatus soon to catch up on some reading (I am sooo far behind on my reading it's insane).**

 **As always, my work as of late is unbeta'd, so if you notice anything feel free to send me a PM and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Calebski and Henny. My darling ladies xxx also for everyone that reviews and continues to read my story, I wanna hug you all.**

* * *

 **Thursday, March 27th, 1997**

 **James Potter's Seventeenth birthday**

 **Shrieking Shack**

The Marauders had a plan for the evening that was _reckless_ at best, but they were doing it anyways. They were celebrating in the Shrieking Shack, much like they had at the beginning of the month for Ron's birthday. Luna was already kneeling in the middle of the room, waiting for everyone else to sit down. In honour of Hermione, Harry and James's friendship with Draco, they had invited him; he had of course brought Blaise and Theo.

"I'm fine to play, really I am," Remus said to Hermione who was staring up at him worriedly, and currently had her fingers on the pulse in his neck.

"The full moon was three days ago, and it was a _really bad_ one, Moony...are you sure?" Hermione asked for the third time since they had all arrived in the Shrieking Shack not even fifteen minutes ago.

"I think any of us drinking tonight is a fucking terrible idea, but I'm all for it," Remus sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Well I'm not going to classes tomorrow," Sirius announced, "I'm skiving off for sure."

"Pardon?" Hermione frowned deeply, whirling around, her curls almost whipping Sirius in the face, "you are _not_ , exams are coming up."

"Kitten...they're months away," Sirius groaned, reaching out for her and grabbing onto edge of her long-sleeved black shirt and pulled her towards her. Sirius caught her easily, hands running over her hips and he interlaced his fingers behind her back.

"A month and a half," Hermione corrected, and Sirius simply smiled languidly and ducked down to peck her lips quickly.

"Oi! Come sit down so we can get this game on the way!" Ginny exclaimed as she kneeled beside Luna, pointing at Hermione and Luna.

"What exactly are the rules for this little game?" Theo drawled lazily, drawing everyone's attention to him, he merely stared back with ice blue eyes.

"There are rules?" Sirius grinned devilishly, hand on the small of Hermione's back as they walked to join the circle.

"I'm going to remember that, Black...oh I'm going to have the fucking time of my life," Blaise grinned brightly, exposing his white, straight teeth.

"Let's get this started," James smirked, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders-who looked to be internally battling with herself over just how good an idea this really was.

"Don't you think they'll put two and two together when most of us show up for class hungover tomorrow? If we show up at all?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I made a potent Pepper-Up the other day whilst I was practicing in the Potions classroom the other day. It'll sober you right up," Lily said, glancing to her left and addressing Ron directly.

"That's one problem solved, now let's get this show started," Sirius clapped his hands together, pulling the Veritaserum laced bottle of Firewhisky from behind him and placing it in the centre of the circle. There were more along the right hand side of the room, with small labels on the short necks of the bottles.

"Who's going first?" Draco asked then, Theo and Blaise sitting on his right, whilst Sirius and Hermione were to his right. Harry was next to Hermione, and then James and Lily were on his left. Everyone else in an anticlockwise direction went as follows: Ron, Remus, Luna and Ginny.

"Birthday boy goes first," Remus said, legs crossed, and he leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows-Luna's hand was on his thigh, tracing absent patterns.

"I can live with that-after that I choose who goes next and so on and so forth, can't choose the same person during that round though, so everyone gets a turn," James explained, shrugging when Blaise narrowed his eyes and said, "sounds a lot like there are rules after all."

"Only real rule is it can't be anything that injuries anyone else, whether it be physical or mental...so no curses et cetera," Hermione cut in, "everything else is pretty much on the table though."

"Fair enough," Draco said.

"Veritaserum or Dare," Ginny asked James, moving forward so she was leaning on her elbows, and cradling her face in her hands, ginger hair brushing the wooden floorboards.

"Veritaserum," James said, picking up the bottle, unscrewing the top and taking a small sip. One eye scrunched closed as the burning liquid travelled down his throat and then he put the bottle back in the middle.

"How far have you gotten with Miss Evans over here?" Ginny wriggled her eyebrows, blinking up innocently at Lily who was whipping her head in James's direction, and her slender fingers covered his mouth in a hurry.

"Fuck you, Ginny," Lily growled with burning cheeks, but the force of the potion was extremely strong and James's throat had begun to itch; Lily's fingers parted the slightest amount, and it was enough for him to blurt out, "she let me put my hands up her shirt and-" he was cut off once more as Lily shoved her hands over his mouth once more.

Ginny sat back up then, looking smug and proud of her handiwork, "thought I'd kick things off with a bit of fun."

"Veritaserum or Dare, Weaslette?" Draco asked coolly, crossing his arms over his chest-James's mouth was open to ask the same thing, but he caught the mischievous glint in Draco's eye and decided to pass the baton on to him.

"Call me Ginny, Princess-" Ginny winked, batting her lashes at Draco, "-dare."

"I dare you to sit in Theo's lap for the rest of the round and every time someone says the word 'dare' you have to kiss him, and make it a good one, _Princess_ ," Draco smirked crookedly.

"You want me to sit in Theodore Nott's lap and I get to kiss him every time someone says 'dare'...which I'm almost positive you're all going to do just for the hell of it?" Ginny asked calmly, eyes wide.

"Yes," Draco responded, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this, you're fucking cute-" Ginny smiled warmly at Theo, "-been wondering what you taste like."

Everyone froze, not expecting that at all, well, not everyone. Ron was holding his head in his hands and he was muttering, "kill me now...I need a drink." However he wasn't overreacting or even remotely surprised, neither was Harry, Hermione or Luna.

"Can someone dare me to straddle Remus's lap next?" Luna said dreamily.

"This is way better than I expected," Blaise smirked.

Ginny smiled brightly as she got up and sauntered towards Theo, straddling his lap, her hands linking behind his neck loosely, and Sirius almost laughed at how Theo's Adam's apple jerked up and down and how his eyes widened a fraction.

"Dare," Sirius said for the hell of it, and rolled his eyes as Ginny grinned toothily at Theo before claiming his mouth, and it took the Slytherin a moment before he kissed her back, and his hands moved to grasp lightly at her shirt over her hips.

"Alright, Black," Blaise practically sang, a gay inflection to his tone as he peeked around Theo and Ginny at Sirius.

 _Ah, fuck_ , Sirius thought.

"Strip down to your underwear and have the little lioness sit behind you, completely topless with what I'm sure are lovely breasts against your back."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed for a few moments before she sighed, they had cast a spell to ensure that all of the dares were followed through earlier. Arguing would be futile and simply be prolonging the inevitable.

"If any of you sodding bastards peek...I will castrate you and serve you your balls on a fancy china plate," Hermione threatened, glowering at all of the males besides Sirius.

Sirius stood up then as did Hermione, moving to stand behind her boyfriend. Sirius pulled his Nirvana band t-shirt over his head, standing there in tight black jeans as he kicked off his black leather boots.

No one dared peek as Hermione pulled her plain white, cropped t-shirt over her head-Sirius and her had sneaked out the previous Saturday and went thrift shopping, which is how she ended up with some _interesting_ additions to her wardrobe. She was wearing a pair of navy blue hotpants-she was uncomfortable wearing them for the first little bit, but the looks she had gotten from Sirius alone had made her confidence grow; she found that her self esteem was leaps and bounds above where it used to be, she was much, _much_ more comfortable in her own skin.

Hermione watched as Sirius sat back down, in nothing but his black boxers. Hermione bit her lip as she saw the muscles in Sirius's back move. She was almost positive she had a back fetish, or perhaps she simply had a thing for Sirius's back.

She sat down behind him, one leg on either side of him, and as quickly as she could she unclasped the back of her bra, her still clothed breasts resting against his back before she slipped away the fabric, putting it next to her shirt on her right. She pressed her now naked breasts against his back, her hands moving to wrap around his chest. She shivered at the contact for a second, and she smiled softly when Sirius's warm hands moved over hers and then he laced his fingers through hers.

"Veritaserum or Dare, Draco?" Sirius glanced at the boy beside him, who gave Sirius an amused look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny snogging Theo once again-the Slytherin had evidently thrown all inhibitions out of the window and was clearly enjoying himself; his hands were under Ginny's shirt, spread across her back. Ron of course looked utterly mortified, and had found himself a bottle of pure Firewhisky-he was drinking it as quickly as he could.

"Comfy, Sirius?"

"Very, Malfoy. Now pick."

"Veritaserum," Draco replied.

Sirius waited until he took a long swig and then asked, "have you ever had any sexual fantasies about anyone here, and if so who?"

"Fuck you," Draco swore under his breath.

"I'm listening," Sirius sang.

"Weaslette" Draco gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You owe me two galleons, love," Sirius murmured so only Hermione could hear him, and she leaned forward and bit his neck, _hard_. Hard enough that he suspected he would have a bruise there in the morning.

"It wasn't like that though," Draco muttered, "it's Theo's fault cause he was whispering her name in his sleep late one night and it got rammed into my subconscious."

"That so, sweet thing?" Ginny smirked, stroking Theo's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Not answering that question, Red," Theo whispered, face inches away from hers, a wry grin making his lips curl upwards.

Luna's musical voice cut through the sexual tension that was now building in the room, "Blaise, Veritaserum or Dare?"

"Dare, little Claw," Blaise said confidently. _He underestimates Lu,_ Sirius thought, _big mistake._

"Care to go skinny dipping? I dare you to go for a swim in the Black Lake," Luna said airily.

Blaise's smug look fell instantly, and a sour expression replaced it. "Good one, Lovegood."

Twenty minutes later they were out on the bank of the Black Lake, the moon was currently in its' waning gibbous stage, and thus was still dancing across the surface of the pitch black, still water-it was as smooth as glass and even the slightest disturbance caused a massive ripple to spread across the surface.

Blaise cursed foully as he ran into the water-stark naked-glowering at all of them as he stomped out, grabbing a towel that had been left on a rock close to the water. Everyone had turned their backs as he had wrapped the towel around his waist; the slightly warm spring breeze blowing through the air.

"I hate all of you," Blaise spat as he stormed past them, snatching his clothes from Theo's hands.

Everyone was fully dressed again, and Sirius had a butterbeer in his hand. The plan now was simply to go stay out here, drink and to enjoy themselves. Sirius stayed back whilst everyone headed for a set of rocks not too far off so they could sit and chill, and he noticed that Hermione had stayed back as well.

"Kitten."

"Love," Hermione smiled warmly at him, tucking her wild, free curls behind her ears.

Sirius leaned down until his mouth was next to the shell of her ear, and he could practically feel her shudder as he whispered, "Zabini was right, they are very, _very_ nice, pet...though I've told you this already."

"Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to touch them again later," Hermione winked at him-batting her dark eyelashes and nibbling on her lip in the way that she knew drove him crazy-before sauntering off, leaving Sirius with his drink and a swarm of dirty thoughts. He took a long drag of his butterbeer, the warm, buttery taste caressing his insides on the way down. _The things I would do to that witch_ , Sirius thought, biting his lip. He shook his head as he started heading towards everyone else-they were already pulling out the drinks and joking about. _She drives me crazy._


	19. Risque Business

**HELLOOO.**

 **So. Right. I know this wasn't supposed to be happening (me updating I mean, I am supposed to be on a writing hiatus) but I had my first day back at school today and tonight I had an itch and I just needed to get it out of me...and now you have this.**

 **Again, sorry about any mistakes, as you lovelies know, just send me a PM and let me know. I'll fix it when I can.**

 **Gosh, okay, for real, not sure when I will next update because of school and being busy. I think I'm going to stick to writing on weekends and see how that goes. So I'm sorry updates won't be as frequent as they have been, but thank you so much for all of your support. You are all so lovely.**

 **OH. Before I forget. WARNING! Smut. That's all this chapter is really. I was thinking about having the last Quidditch match be in this chapter as well, but then I decided to just have this be by itself. This is kind of pivotal for Hermione and Sirius. AGAIN. SMUT. WARNING. ALL THE SMUT. Can't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy my pretties, I hope it's decent, again, smut isn't my strong suit (at least I don't think so).**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is for all of you, and I especially want to mention that this chapter is for Henny, because she is amazing and I love her xxx Paula you are a darling and your reviews always make me grin like an idiot.**

* * *

 **Saturday, May 3rd, 1997**

 **Muggle London**

Honey brown curls. A black crop top with _Black Sabbath_ written across it in cursive, chunky white letters, a pair of red, hot pants and a pair of black ankle boots.

Raven hair, ripped black skinny jeans, black leather boots, a plain white t-shirt that exposed his midriff when he raised his arms above his head-he had of course cut the sleeves off. A puff of smoke from his mouth, a fag in his hand.

"We're terrible for sneaking out of Hogwarts...you know that right?" Hermione said, leaning up against the wall next to him, her left hand in his right.

They were in a dark alley not too far away from the Leaky Cauldron, they had wanted some peace and quiet, and this was the closest place. Cobblestones, a red brick building across from them. Thankfully it didn't smell like rot, damp or piss.

Sirius had this weird agreement with Tom-the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron-so if he flooed him and asked him, the old wizard would open the floo network to the Gryffindor Common Room for an hour (they arranged the time and everything) in order to let Sirius through. Of course he opened it again when they were leaving. How he had managed to make this agreement, Hermione had no idea...though often she suspected that the Older Sirius was involved.

"We've done it before, and you always say that, kitten," Sirius smirked, twisting toward her, ducking his head and kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't tell me why we were sneaking out this time though," Hermione pointed out as he stepped back, and she began to lazily rub her thumb-of the hand that was intertwined with his-across the back of his hand.

"Maybe I wanted you all to myself. No Harry, no James, no Ron, no Draco, no Ginny-"

"Okay, I get it," Hermione laughed, it was a short, almost bark of sound, short and harsh.

Hermione turned fully towards him, peering up at him through her eyelashes, tilting her head to the left slightly, "well now that you've got me all to yourself, what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius swallowed thickly, his fag slipping from his fingers.

Hermione didn't hesitate to crush it with the heel of her right boot, glancing at it when she moved her foot to check that it was out. Satisfied she looked back at him.

Something about the way he was looking at her made her toes curl inside her boots, her stomach was fluttering and flip flopping all at the same time.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sirius asked lowly, his dark, full lashes prominent as his eyes closed halfway as he gazed down at her, his grey irises melting into dark storm clouds.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip, closing the rest of the distance between them, her free hand sliding up his abdomen and fisting his shirt in the middle of his chest.

"Always, _kitten_ ," the words just rolled off his tongue, elegantly, beautifully. Smooth as velvet.

"I want you to fuck me," Hermione said boldly, ignoring the red blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Sirius made a low, guttural noise in the back of his throat, and before she could say anything else, Sirius let go off her hand, and then used both of his hands to pick her up underneath her arms and push her against the wall.

"Are you sure about that, Hermione?" Sirius whispered. He was so close. _So close._ His breath was mingling with hers, one of his legs was in between hers. He smelled like cinnamon and leather and she could taste the smoky taste on his breath. She found she didn't even mind anymore. All she wanted was him. Just him.

"Baby, I want you so bad it's driving me crazy," Hermione responded, clutching at his shirt.

" _Fuck_ ," Sirius murmured, and his head dropped onto her right shoulder.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, partially confused, especially when he tightened his hold on her, shifting so that his arms were wrapped around her back.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Sirius said, voice slightly muffled.

"Sirius," Hermione repeated, moving her hands to they were on the side of his face and she gently lifted it so he was looking into her eyes once again.

"Hermione."

"I love you, Sirius Orion Black...and I want you, I _want_ you so bad, and it's all I think about before I go to sleep at night, I daydream about you, about touching you and I just want you Sirius. All of you," Hermione said, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose.

Sirius didn't say anything else just surged forward, hugging her to him tightly and kissing her firmly. Sirius pulled back for a second and then said, "we're not doing this for the first time in an alley."

Hermione didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant because she blinked and then a tight feeling twisting in her gut and then the world was slipping away and everything was sucked away and they were both gone with a loud crack that snapped and rang through the air. The only thing left was the crushed butt of Sirius's fag.

* * *

Potter Manor. As soon as they apparated she should've known. They were in Sirius's room and he was casting silencing and locking spells on the room and she was kicking off her boots.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room and Sirius was backing her, right in front of his bedroom door. He had been standing there for the last four minutes and Hermione knew he was thinking, lost in his thoughts-his wild and crazy thoughts.

Probably thinking something ridiculous like he was broken and torn up inside and didn't deserve her. He'd said something to that effect when they were cuddling in his bed in the boy's dormitory when all of the others were out for the afternoon. Hermione _despised_ Walburga for what she had done to Sirius, irrevocably damaging a part of him. A part that echoed his Mother, telling him he was worthless and not worth anything good.

If Dorea Potter was still alive Hermione would have thanked her profusely and hugged her tightly for nurturing him from the time he was eleven, and healing that part.

She loved him even though he thought he didn't deserve it. She loved him because he was _good_ because he was _worth_ it. He was worth everything and more, and she wished that he could believe that too.

"Sirius...what is it?" Hermione asked, it was a whisper, a soft noise that brushed across the room.

Sirius turned around and he shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging noncommittally. Hermione knew the look on his face. Sirius didn't talk about the deep stuff, the things that haunted him or made his eyes look glassy and unfocused like they were now.

"Baby," Hermione said again, taking a step forward.

"I really don't want to lose you-" Sirius started but instantly clamped down again. Hermione frowned and strode across the room.

"You aren't going to lose me, baby," Hermione insisted. She knew it was an empty promise, a war was on the horizon and none of them were going to come out of it unscathed; no matter what happened, no matter who won.

"Sorry...I killed the mood, didn't I?" Sirius winced, but Hermione adamantly shook her head in protest.

"No, no, you didn't," Hermione said.

"Well I feel like I did," Sirius said, but wrapped his arms around her when she stepped into his chest.

"Sirius...kiss me," Hermione said, her hands slipping down his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt before sliding her hands under it and her fingers spread out across his abdomen.

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath but complied. It was soft, slow at first.

Then his boots were coming off, and she was pulling back just enough to help him pull his shirt up and over his head.

Hermione laughed as he tried to help her out of hers but it got caught up in her hair.

After a few more moments he managed to get it off and then his hands were in her hair.

He was walking her backwards and her hands were down on his waist, her fingers hooked into the front of his jeans.

"Kitten...I love you so fucking much, you're so beautiful…" Sirius said as he kissed her lips, and then her cheek and he worked his way into the side of her neck.

"Baby. Baby I love you so, _so_ much," Hermione said back, fingers unbuttoning his jeans.

" _Hermione_ ," Sirius breathed and it was warm and it sent tingles down her spine. The way her name rolled off his name like honey just made her insides squeeze.

Hermione hadn't even noticed how far they'd moved until the backs of her legs hit the bed.

She dissolved into short, breathy laughs as Sirius started kissing all across her face, his right arm curled around her head, the other holding onto her waist, rubbing small circles across her ribs.

He was still on his side beside her, almost none of his weight was pressing on top of her, and he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, she raised her right hand to cradle his cheek.

"You sure about this, kitten?" Sirius asked, brow puckered.

"Sod it all Sirius, _yes_ , I am sure, and I want this. I want you," Hermione growled softly, hand dusting over his cheek and down to his neck-gripping his nape tightly.

"Say it again."

"Baby I want you."

She was unzipping his jeans and he was shifting so he could kick them off.

 _Bloody tight piece of shite cloth_ , Hermione heard Sirius mutter under his breath as he pulled it off his ankles. Hermione bit her lip and swallowed her laughter.

"Hermione...I know they look so damn good on you, but the hot pants must go," Sirius grinned wickedly.

Hermione was already attempting to shimmy out of them, lifting her bum and pulling them halfway down her thighs, Sirius smirked boldly before finishing off the job.

Now there was nothing between them but thin pieces of cloth.

Hermione crawled backwards on the bed so that she was closer to the top, her head shy of the pillows by a couple inches. Sirius followed her, and she let out a happy sigh when he finally rested himself along the length of her. She leant up slightly and he met her the rest of the way. Kissing Sirius felt like playing with fire and being wrapped in warmth all at the same time. She nipped at his bottom lip when his hand began to palm her right breast through her thin bra, she had grabbed the first one she saw, not even caring if her underwear matched. A grey cloth underwire bra, and black lace panties with a small, bright pink bow; at least they kind of matched-though she found she didn't care, not really at least.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned, her back arching into him as he kneaded her breast a bit harder, and she wanted it off, she wanted to feel her skin against his.

She lifted up enough to get her hands behind her back, and she unclasped it after a moment of fiddling with the darn thing. Impatient to get it off of her, Sirius slid down the straps, and soon it was thrown across the room, but Hermione could only focus on how her nipples were hardening and how she was skin to skin with Sirius, _finally_.

Sirius's eyes were molten silver and she wanted him. Now.

"Sirius, please fuck me," Hermione whispered in between soft pants.

"Oh, baby you have no idea how badly I want to...first though, we have some stuff to take care of."

"We have-" Hermione frowned before his fingers danced down to her panties, his fingers stroking up and down and she gasped in surprise. _Fuck, please, please keep doing that_ , Hermione thought.

Sirius didn't even bother taking them off, he merely pushed them aside, and she was holding his shoulders-he was watching her, gauging her reaction as he slowly slid his middle finger into her digit by digit. She could feel her inner walls clenching down on his finger and he hissed.

"Fuck, kitten, you're so fucking tight," Sirius said, voice drudged with desire and then he was teasingly pumping his finger in and out of her, his other hand moving back up to palm her breast.

Hermione's fingers were digging into his shoulders, which only made Sirius more confident and he was slipping another finger in.

"You good, love?"

"Mmm, it feels so good, Siri-" Hermione stopped when his thumb brushed against her clit and she was robbed off all of her air. _Fuck._

Sirius leaned down, breathing against her cunt, and it was driving her mad. _Mad_.

How he was so focused she had no idea, she was having trouble thinking coherently. She about lost it when his tongue slowly licked up her slit, his hand moved down from her breast, dancing across her skin as it travelled down her body and then it was moving to part her lips so he could get better access.

He was lapped at her cunt and she was squirming from side to side, sweat was started to glisten across her forehead, making the tiny curls around her hairline damp and stick to her skin.

She was seeing spots, and her vision was blurred and unfocused and her hands were twisting fistfuls of his hair, she could feel the heat in her abdomen building and her muscles were all clenching and her legs were shaking.

"Fuck baby," Hermione moaned and Sirius only licked harder, and pumped fast and then he was sucking on her clit and she was falling apart.

"Sirius Black, I will conquer the world for you if you keep treating me like this," Hermione gasped, shakily sitting up, slipping off her drenched panties and tossing them haphazardly to her right.

"Hermione, Godric, you're beautiful," Sirius grinned teasingly, taking his middle and ring fingers and slowly sucking _her_ juices off of them. It was so fucking hot.

"Take off your boxers right now, and fuck me you idiot," Hermione demanded, tongue darting out to lick her lips, kneeling down in front of him.

Sirius winked at her before he followed her demand through, and as soon as they were off and abandoned on the floor, Hermione didn't waste anytime before she leaned forward on her elbows, and watching his eyes widen as his confidence fell away was very satisfying, and _she_ was the smug one now as he hissed out a breath slowly through his teeth.

Hermione stared in awe at his cock-she'd felt it through his pants before when they had been snogging, but she bit her lip as she saw it up close for the first time. Impulsively she closed the rest of the distance and ducked her head, licking with the flat of her tongue from the base all the way to the tip. Placing a small kiss there before she took it into her mouth.

 _Oh how the tables have turned,_ Hermione thought happily as Sirius's hands were now delving into her curls, and he was moaning and it was the _hottest_ thing she'd ever fucking heard. She tried to think about what Ginny had told her, and then she was gently stroking his balls whilst bobbing her head up and down. She'd thought she would be scared and worried anxious, and then she would chicken out; but watching Sirius as she sucked his cock was empowering, that she could reduce him to a mess, a soft panting, hair grabbing mess.

"Hermione, baby, _kitten_ , if you don't stop that soon I'm going to come in your mouth and I promised I'd fuck you."

Hermione slowly moved back up his cock, and she paused to place another kiss on the tip, and licked off a bit of precum that had leaked out.

Sirius shook his head in wonder as she licked her lips and said, "yummy."

"What am I going to do with you?" Sirius asked himself under his breath, hands tenderly stroking the top of her bare thighs.

Hermione innocently cocked her head to the side, still high on his moans and confident from the way he was looking at her, "fuck me?"

"Yes, M'am."

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders when he moved forward and he frowned slightly, "I want to be on top."

Sirius's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, and she could practically hear his heartbeat.

"A-Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded softly, and Sirius merely opened her arms. After she didn't move, he sighed, "c'mere Mione."

Hermione blinked again, and swallowed once more, and she wondered if she couldn't retract her statement-but her limbs were moving before she could open her mouth or changer her mind.

Then she was in his lap, and his hands were rubbing and down across her back, and his hair was in his eyes but he didn't seem to notice, he was only looking at her. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione nodded shakily, she didn't know why she felt all teary or why emotion was clogging her throat, which is why she had to take a moment to compose herself, her hands lightly stroking his shoulders. "I love you too. So much. I'm so glad you boys were idiotic and played around with blood magic...I never thought I'd say that-" Hermione laughed breathily, body trembling slightly, "-gosh, I really can't believe I just said that. You make me say all kinds of crazy things, Sirius."

Sirius seemed proud of that, and merely leaned in and kissed her cheek firmly, and when he pulled back he said, "you are the best thing I think has ever happened to me… and James died all the Slytherins hair red and gold once."

Hermione laughed then, unabashedly, hitting his shoulder, "idiot."

" _Your_ idiot," Sirius corrected.

"You got that right," Hermione grinned, and then she reached down between their sweat slicked bodies to grab his cock, he hissed and his irises darkened again. Then she was sliding it between her wet folds and she let out a sharp gasp when the head slipped into her core.

Hermione remembered absently that she'd been taking the nastily sweet pink potion that Ginny had given her the recipe for to prevent pregnancy, so she didn't need to do the spell. She was pretty sure Sirius knew that too, since he had spotted a vial in her bag and had blushed bright red afterwards.

Hermione slid down slowly until his cock was mostly filling her, and she make a note that that meant his cock was definitely longer than five inches, but she couldn't really focus on that since he was inside her, and he was holding her and kissing her and trying to see if she was okay, and she slowly sliding up and down and he was moaning her name and she was biting down onto his shoulder, so hard, and she felt that heat building again.

Circe it felt so good, and he had a hand between them rubbing her clit, and his mouth was teasing her right nipple, licking and sucking and lightly pressing his teeth to it, and then they were both coming undone, unfurling rapidly and she was screaming his name and he was clutching her to him, calling her name back.

Sweat was dripping from her nose, and a bead was running down the valley in between her breasts, dipping into her bellybutton.

"Please tell me we get to do that again," Hermione panted out, and then they fell onto their sides, limbs still intertwined, his now softening cock still inside her.

"Fuck yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should get back to school," Hermione murmured, snuggling into his chest, and he laughed heartily, fingers trailing up and down her spine and he pressed a sweet kiss to her damp curls.

"Honey, I don't plan on leaving this room until the sun comes up," Sirius said.

"Is that so? It's not even nighttime yet," Hermione pointed out.

"I just want to stay here, stay here with you. Can we do that? Can we just stay here?"

Part of her argued, saying that they needed to get back to the school, but a much bigger part responded, "yes, yes we can."

Sirius pulled out of her, and then she held up a finger quickly. "I need to pee."

"Wh-okay?" Sirius responded, and then Hermione was crawling out bed, and he grinned wickedly when she looked over her shoulder and said, "also...we need to take a shower...so I'll yell when I'm done and then we can shower together."

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said, shaking his head in amusement. Watching her every moment as she walked a little shakily across the room, he knew that her legs were probably quivering terribly, and he would offer to help, but he knew she would only scowl and tell him to sod off. He sighed and then his head fell back against his pillow. He faintly heard the bathroom door close and then he stared up at the ceiling. Hermione Granger was exquisite and beautiful and _good,_ and she loved him. It made him feel worth something, and when her voice called his name-muffled by the sound of the shower-it sounded like music to his ears.

Sirius didn't know what the future held, all he knew was he was going to hold her close, and keep her safe...or die trying.


	20. Did Someone Say Quidditch?

**Hello my darlings!**

 **I promised myself that I would post a chapter this weekend, and look at me keeping my promise :D**

 **I really, really can't believe we're almost at the end of their sixth year. The next few chapters will be very plot filled, so I kind of wanted to have something between the last chapter and all of the madness I am going to throw your way. Though I do think this chapter is important in its' own right ;)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND KIND WORDS. I am so glad everyone liked the smutty chapter and that I did a decent job. So happy. Thank you all.**

 **Right, again, I am back at school at the moment, so things may be a little hectic soon, so I will try to write when I can, but I am trying to stick to my 'reading hiatus' which hasn't really happened yet. I do so wish to read the lovely stories I have lined up, really I do. Soon I shall! I should mention that one of my dear friends (hogwartsaheadcanon, on here and on tumblr) posted the first few chapters of her time travel, monster fic of wondrous madness. I highly recommend it. It's called 'The Phoenix in the Cuckoo Clock'.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Henny, Paula and Calebski xxx you darling darlings. I love you! ;p**

* * *

 **Sunday, May 4th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **Gryffindor versus Slytherin game**

 **Final Quidditch Game of the Season**

Summer was approaching, Spring had slipped away quietly, and with it most of the cold and dreary weather. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't hot enough that it made it unbearable.

The air was charged with anxious excitement, this match had been highly anticipated for weeks. It was the last match of the season-which was already ending much later than usual-and it was also the deciding match for who would win the Quidditch Cup this year.

Sirius and James of course had been taking in bets for the past week, and the stakes had only climbed skyward.

"It's almost time to go Hermione...can we finish this conversation later? Also shouldn't you be wishing your boyfriend good luck?" Draco said quickly, running a brown leather gloved hand through his pale hair.

"We need to talk about Dumbledore later...promise?" Hermione said fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Draco replied curtly, scrunching up his nose. Hermione didn't look entirely convinced that he meant it, but she gave a small nod nonetheless.

Hermione and Draco were standing several feet away from the mouth of the opening to the Quidditch Pitch that came from the locker rooms; they were far enough back that they were obscured from view, at the edge of the dim light that was shining from the opening.

Hermione was wearing Sirius's spare Quidditch jersey, a pair of black leggings and black flats. Draco had snorted when he saw that she had gold and red stripes across her cheeks, her wild curls were half up, half down and there was a red ribbon tying back the loose ponytail.

"I wished him good luck earlier-" Hermione grinned wildly, and Draco rolled his eyes, "-one more question...Ginny?"

"What about-oh, you mean the truth and dare game from James's birthday?" Draco's features had twisted into confusion and then relaxed into understanding in seconds. Even though the event in question had been a little over a month ago.

"What else could I be talking about...though her and Theo seem to have taken a liking to one another," Hermione mused.

"I told you. Theo was mumbling in his sleep about her. Dirty things for fuck's sake. It was disturbing to say the least. I was half asleep, coming back from going to the bathroom...and then I heard him." Draco groaned, tapping his broomstick handle against his shoulder impatiently.

"So you don't have a thing for Ginny?" Hermione clarified. _That would be awkward since Ginny sneaks out all the time to go and snog Theo in dark alcoves,_ Hermione pondered briefly. She knew that because she was _also_ sneaking out for heavy snogging sessions with her own boyfriend...of course she wouldn't readily tell anyone about that.

"No. I'm. Dammit-"

"What?" Hermione took a step towards him, eyebrows raised in curiousity.

"I'm with Daphne. Daphne Greengrass, I haven't really told anyone. Only Theo, Blaise and Pansy know."

 _Draco is with Daphne...and Harry and Astoria have been flirting something terrible...oh this ought to be interesting,_ Hermione mused with a small smile. Harry had mentioned that he and the younger Greengrass had been conversing on a regular basis, though he oft had no idea where he stood with her since she liked to tease him relentlessly.

"And now I know too," Hermione smiled softly.

"Yes, you do," Draco sighed.

 _"Hello everyone! Welcome to the last Quidditch game of the season!"_ They both flinched at the sudden sound of Luna's voice rebounding throughout the Pitch and stands.

"Right. Good luck," Hermione said, stepping closer and pressing herself into Draco's side whilst avoiding his broom-which was currently held loosely in his other hand.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for your lions?" Draco asked wryly, his voice rumbling through his chest. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined his mouth was twisted into a half smirk.

"I can wish you luck, Draco. You are my friend after all," Hermione giggled, pushing off of him and lightly punching his arm.

"Okay, Hermione...I'll see you later."

Hermione was already walking away, long curls bouncing across her back as she moved, "remember, we haven't finished our conversation!" Hermione called over her shoulder, and Draco watched her impassively until she ducked around the corner-to the right-towards the exit.

* * *

"This has been a long, rigorous match! Both sides are fighting as hard as they can to get an edge on the other-if either of the seekers have spotted the snitch then neither have made any indication of such!" Hermione vaguely heard Luna's voice, she was too busy clutching Remus's hand. To his credit he hadn't complained or winced once when her nails dug into his flesh.

Every time a bludge flew frightfully close to Sirius, James, Harry, Draco or Theo she would squeeze Remus's hand, and she would hold her breath. Sighing softly when none of them were hurt or hit.

Hermione gasped as a bludger hurled towards the stands, she felt some of her fellow housemates ready themselves in case one of them had to hit the bludger back onto the pitch; Professor McGonagall readied her wand to stop it if needed.

Just in the nick of time, _he_ showed up and smacked it back into play, almost hitting the tail end of Theo's broom. The Slytherin scowled openly and yelled an obscene gesture at Sirius. "It appears that a bludger almost hit Theo...and that he shouted some colourful things at Sirius, who gallantly stopped it from entering the stands. Remus was right there, I'm awfully glad he did, I quite like Remus with no broken bones. Hermione too. She has such a nice face-"

Hermione was too focused on Sirius to listen to the rest of what Luna was saying. She could smell the leather and cinnamon from here, he was close, almost close enough to touch. _Almost_. He smirked and winked saucily at her over his shoulder before flying off.

Hermione felt an intense gaze on the side of her face, and her eyes widened when she felt Remus _sniffing_ her.

Hermione turned towards him with wide eyes, "what the f-" halting in her protests when she saw the smug look on his face. "Why do you look like you've been given a mountain of chocolate?"

"Dunno if you know this...but on my birthday, when Luna and I-"

"Shagged."

"Very _polite_ way of putting it…" Remus trailed off and narrowed his eyes at her, "I guess Sirius is rubbing off on you more than I thought."

"Back to your birthday." Hermione tried not to think about Sirius rubbing against her in any form or fashion, they had done more than enough of that last night and the memories were still _very_ vivid, as was the dreadful ache between her legs-it was worth it, but that didn't detract from the fact that it still ached something terrible.

A look of disbelief crossed Remus's face, "Godric. You're thinking about it now aren't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sirius could _smell_ Luna on me, and he could sense the mate bond because of our Pack bond...and trust me...I can smell...well what you two were up to last night. Wish I couldn't, but unfortunately I can. You had copious amounts of _fun_ from how potent Pad's smell is. It's lingering and clinging to you," Remus was speaking loud enough so only Hermione could hear him, and it was then that she realised he'd cast a non-verbal _Muffliato._ That however, did not stop her from blushing because they were still in a _very_ public setting.

"Godric...I kind of want the ground to swallow me up right now."

"Well. I'm happy for the two of you. Which is kind of weird to say now, right now as opposed to any other time...but you're good for him. You make him happy, and you're healing the bits of him that he often tries not to show us," Remus said, the conversation taking a drastic turn for the more serious side.

They both shared a moment of silence, not quite meeting each other's eye, but not averting their gaze either.

Hermione didn't even hear when Luna excitedly commentated on Harry and Draco being neck in neck for the Snitch. How they almost crashed into the commentators box. How they flew so close to the ground that the short grass rustled violently after them. That Harry dove off of his broom to get the Snitch whereas Draco stood up on his for a brief moment. How they were both soaring through the air, and how the gold disappeared and then they were both rolling and tumbling across the grass, getting bright green grass stains across their white pants and all across their uniforms.

Hermione finally looked down and saw Harry and Draco both curled up on the ground and she squeezed Remus's hand once more, her other moving to her chest.

Everyone waited with bated breath. Silence. The wind was whistling, and then the two boys roused. Madam Hooch and Madame Pomfrey were already running across the Pitch; the other Quidditch players slowly descending onto the field.

Then _he_ stood up on shaky legs, pulling his raven haired competitor up with him. They both looked a little worse for wear, but like they would live.

 _He_ raised his hand victoriously, looking as if tears may spring to his eyes at any moment. The silver and green clad students let out a triumphant cry, practically shaking the stands with their joy. They were chanting his name, and then the raven haired boy clapped him on the shoulder, holding his left side with his left hand, one eye closed as he panted heavily.

Draco Malfoy had caught the Snitch. Thus winning the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin house for the first time since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts.


	21. Slughorn's Memory

**My dears!**

 **I know it's been a while, but writing this chapter was extremely hard. Getting a marriage between canon and my own stuff together, when the muse isn't co-operating is definitely not easy. All of the canonical bits of this chapter will be in italics, with the exception of any of Lily's thoughts. I think I did a decent job, I really hope I did.**

 **THANK you all for all your lovely reviews, and support on a whole. You are all amazing.**

 **I recommend listening to Candles by Daughter during this chapter, since that's one of the songs I was listening to whilst writing it.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, 9th May, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Lily**

Classes had only just ended an hour ago, but a small group of students were already busily attempting to carry out a delicate plan.

Sirius, Remus and James still hadn't come back to the Common Room-Lily knew that that normally meant nothing good was going to happen, but currently she had more important things to worry about.

"All you have to do is remember his schedule and stick to the plan," Hermione was instructing Lily and Harry, she brushed her curls back out of her face. Ron was quietly sitting cross-legged on the ground facing his three companions. His brow however was drawn together in concentration as if it was he that needed to remember the finer details of the plan.

Hermione was kneeling on the ground in front of Harry and Lily-who were sitting side by side on the comfy couch.

Hermione was wearing a loose lavender sundress with thin straps, that covered her knees and brushed the ground, for some reason she had on black ankle socks and no shoes, and most of her curls were twisted into a messy bun that was held in place with her wand.

Lily was wearing black leather leggings, short black ankle boots and a tight, white crop top with thin straps, a sweetheart neckline, covered in an intricate floral lace mesh, and delicate black buttons along the front. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, some of the hairs along her hairline were free and framing her face.

Ron was dressed simply, having tossed his robes into the corner of his dorm over by the clothes hamper and pulled on a plain navy blue shirt and a pair of black pyjama pants, his feet were currently bare, and his wand was in his pants pocket.

Harry was wearing a pair of black boots that Sirius had sent him a few weeks ago, faded blue jeans and a grey pullover hoodie, his hair was still damp since he had taken a brief shower as soon as he had found an opportunity to after classes.

On the arm of the couch were a few Ministry of Magic leaflets- _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_ -Hermione, Ron and the others that were old enough were meant to take their tests on Monday afternoon. There had been several lessons in the past few months, but that didn't ease Hermione's nerves about the whole thing. Harry of course wasn't old enough to take the test, but he'd still attended most of the lessons.

"Why am I the one drinking the liquid luck again, if Lily is here?" Harry frowned a fraction, pushing his wire framed glasses further back on the bridge of his nose.

"That is an excellent question," Ron said, playing with his hands in his lap, and Lily caught sight of the pale scars that wrapped around his arms from the brains that had attacked him in the Department of Mysteries when they had been lured there by Voldemort last year.

"Can we please focus-" Hermione started, cutting herself off as someone passed too close to them for comfort, she waited until she was certain they were out of earshot and then she continued, "-Lily doesn't need any luck since Slughorn is already incredibly fond of her, and she'll be able to make sure Harry stays on track."

Before Harry was able to shoot Hermione an affronted expression at the insinuation that he wouldn't be able to stay on track, Lily interjected, standing up, "okay, let's hurry and do this, Slughorn has a very specific schedule and we don't want to miss him. Remember you only need a little bit, enough for a couple of hours." Lily nodded gratefully at Ron as he handed her the Invisibility Cloak, turning her focus back to Harry.

Harry sighed heavily through his nostrils, hands on his knees as he pushed up and stood up as well. He raised his eyebrows as he reached into his front right pocket, a glint of light caught the teardrop shaped vial that was clasped in Harry's hand-the molten gold coloured liquid seemed to glow in the dimly lit Common Room, shining and promising great things.

"Well...bottom's up," Harry said, a small pop sounded in Lily's ears as he unstoppered the vial. Harry took a long, deep intake of breath before he brought the vial to his lips-Hermione, Ron and Lily watched on with bated breath.

A brief moment of hesitation longer, and then Harry tipped back his head slightly and the vial with it, ensuring not to spill even a drop-taking a tiny sip. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes, and then he was blinking rapidly at them as he lowered his head once more. Harry smacked his lips together, and it was if a switch had been flipped on inside him. A giddy, almost wild smile spread across his face, his features lit up and he exclaimed joyously, "that wasn't that bad! It felt like sparks were going off in my throat, and it's left a tingly feeling behind. I feel like I can do anything!"

Lily was simply thankful that there only a handful of people in the Common Room at that moment since he was speaking rather loudly, his voice practically shaking with excitement-the people that were in the room were in the far corners, whispering, laughing and carrying on their own conversations, not paying them any mind.

"Remember Harry, Slughorn-" Hermione began, but Harry was already walking away, a bounce in his step, and swinging his arms freely by his sides.

"Mate? Where are you going?" Ron called after the raven haired boy, Hermione and himself standing up with deep frowns of confusion marring their features.

Harry turned back around long enough to say, "Hagrid's!"

Lily, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. They knew that Hagrid was going to have a funeral for Aragog that evening, but as Ron hated spiders and wasn't overtly fond of the spider who had practically let his children attempt to eat him and Harry when they were twelve-he definitely wasn't going. Hermione had no connection to the spider, and as much as she wanted to be there for Hagrid, she also didn't want to go to the funeral. They had all collectively decided not to go. Harry going to Hagrid's made no sense, since the only thing awaiting him was a morose Hagrid and the corpse of an Acromantula.

By the time Lily processed what Harry had just said, he had already disappeared out of the Common Room portrait hole-Ginny and Dean were in front of it and appeared to be having a heated, whispered discussion. Lily decided to put it out of her mind, and she proceeded to jog out of the Common Room, she _needed_ to catch up to Harry.

Leaving behind a flabbergasted Hermione and a deeply confused Ron.

* * *

Lily hadn't known what to do when Harry had happily headed in the direction of the vegetable patch, so she simply followed him. It was not strictly on the way there, but for whatever frivolous reason, he had headed straight there.

Where Lily was incredibly surprised to find Slughorn and Professor Sprout; quickly Lily grabbed onto Harry and threw the Cloak over the two of them. So there they stood, lurking behind a low stone wall and listening to Slughorn's conversation with Professor Sprout.

 _"I do thank you for taking the time, Pomona," Slughorn was saying courteously, "most authorities agree that they are at their most efficacious if picked at twilight."_

 _"Oh, I quite agree," said Professor Sprout warmly. "That enough for you?"_

 _"Plenty, plenty," said Slughorn, who,_ Lily _saw, was carrying an armful of leafy plants. "This should allow for a few leaves for each of my third years, and some to spare if anybody over-stews them. . . . Well, good evening to you, and many thanks again!"_

 _Professor Sprout headed off into the gathering darkness in the direction of her greenhouses, and Slughorn directed his steps to the spot where Harry_ and Lily _stood, invisible._

Lily isn't sure what possessed Harry in those next few moments, but he pulled the Cloak off of both of them with a flourish, a giddy grin on his face.

 _"Good evening, Professor."_

 _"Merlin's beard, Harry,_ Lily, _you made me jump," said Slughorn, stopping dead in his tracks and looking wary. "How did you get out of the castle?"_

 _"I think Filch must've forgotten to lock the doors," said Harry cheerfully_ , and Lily had to hide her small smile when Slughorn scowled, Harry however looked delighted.

 _"I'll be reporting that man, he's more concerned about litter than proper security if you ask me…_ But why are the two of you out then?"

 _"Well, sir, it's Hagrid," said Harry. "He's pretty upset...but you won't tell anyone, Professor? I don't want trouble for him..."_

If Lily had been perplexed by any of Harry's behaviour up until now, this took the cake. Why Harry was freely telling Slughorn the whole truth made no sense to her. _Unless the Felix Felicis has something to do with this? It's the only thing that makes any logical sense_ , Lily thinks with a slightly furrowed brow. She can only hope that that's what happening. Too much hinges on them getting this memory.

 _Slughorn's curiosity was evidently aroused. "Well, I can't promise that," he said gruffly. "But I know that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid to the hilt, so I'm sure he can't be up to anything very dreadful..."_

 _"Well, it's this giant spider, he's had it for years...It lived in the forest...It could talk and everything-"_

 _"I heard rumors there were acromantulas in the forest," said Slughorn softly, looking over at the mass of black trees. "It's true, then?"_

 _"Yes," said Harry. "But this one, Aragog, the first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night. He's devastated. He wants company while he buries it and I said I'd go."_

"I thought I'd accompany Harry, so he wouldn't be alone," Lily said, the partial truth easily rolling off of her tongue.

 _"Touching, touching," said Slughorn absentmindedly, his large droopy eyes fixed upon the distant lights of Hagrid's cabin. "But acromantula venom is very valuable...If the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out...Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid is upset...but if there was any way to procure some...I mean, it's almost impossible to get venom from an acromantula while it's alive..."_

 _Slughorn seemed to be talking more to himself than_ either of them _now, "...seems an awful waste not to collect it...might get a hundred Galleons a pint...To be frank, my salary is not large..."_

Lily saw something flicker across Harry's face, he seemed awfully sure of something he had just realised.

 _"Well," he said, with a most convincing hesitancy, "well, if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased. . . . Give Aragog a better send-off, you know..."_

Lily's brow puckered and she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to catch Harry's eye and ask exactly _what_ was running through his mind right now. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't paying her any mind, and thus the silent communication she was trying to achieve wasn't working in the slightest.

 _"Yes, of course," said Slughorn, his eyes now gleaming with enthusiasm. "I tell you what, Harry, I'll meet you down there with a bottle or two...We'll drink the poor beast's-well-not health-but we'll send it off in style, anyway, once it's buried. And I'll change my tie, this one is a little exuberant for the occasion..."_

 _He bustled back into the castle,_ and left Lily and Harry alone. Lily turned to ask Harry what his plan was, and how this helped them get the memory, but his figure was already speeding off towards Hagrid's. From the bounce in his step, he was clearly delighted with himself.

Lily sighed heavily, thankful that Harry at least had the Cloak thrown over his shoulder, and she trekked after the raven haired boy.

* * *

Things had only gone smoothly from there, _too_ smoothly maybe. Lily found herself in a perpetual state of confusion, but Harry just seemed well chuffed with himself. The Felix Felicis seemed to be easily sailing Harry through the current events-she could only assume so since he didn't seem perturbed by anything that had occurred.

Hagrid had been weeping profusely during the funeral, and Slughorn had gathered vials of Acromantula venom-which caused him to have a gleeful gleam in his eye and a highly satisfied look on his face.

Now they were all gathered in Hagrid's hut.

"I have had it all tested for poison," he assured Harry, pouring most of the first bottle into one of Hagrid's bucket-sized mugs and handing it to Hagrid.

Lily's mood couldn't help but sour at that. It was still a touchy subject for all of them considering.

Hermione had filled her in on Draco's impossible task to kill Dumbledore, and Lily felt like she was burdened with secrets and suspicions as of late.

Sirius suspected that Dumbledore was dying because of how haggard he was beginning to look these days, not to mention his blackened and shrivelled hand. She confirmed his suspicions and told him that Dumbledore had definitely been cursed by something.

Hermione was right not to tell everyone about Draco, who knew how the others would react. Hermione had convinced Draco to let her tell Lily-saying that they needed help to figure out how to get him out of this predicament. So far, all it had done was plague her mind whenever it began to wander.

Lily knew that Draco didn't really want to kill Dumbledore. His attempts thus far had been half-hearted at best.

Lily was however thrust back into reality when Slughorn continued by saying, _"had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."_

Lily exchanged a small look with Harry, both thinking about how Hermione would react-most likely with utter disgust-if she ever heard about this gross abuse of house elves. She saw that they both internally decided never to mention it to her.

 _"One for_ Lily _..._ one for Harry…" _said Slughorn, dividing a second bottle between_ three _mugs, "...and one for me. Well-" he raised his mug high, "-to Aragog."_

 _"Aragog," said_ Lily, _Harry and Hagrid together. Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply._ Lily however only took a small swig. She narrowed her eyes at Harry, whose mug touched his lips, but she saw that when he put it down on the table, his lips were dry; which meant he only pretended to drink.

 _"I had him from an egg, yeh know," said Hagrid morosely. "'Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. 'Bout the size of a Pekingese"_

 _"Sweet," said Slughorn._

 _"Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until...well..." Hagrid's face darkened._ Lily didn't know all of the details, only a few, enough to know that Tom Riddle had contrived to have Hagrid blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets in his stead, and thus expelled.

 _Slughorn, however, did not seem to be listening; he was looking up at the ceiling, from which a number of brass pots hung, and also a long, silky skein of bright white hair. "That's not unicorn hair, Hagrid?"_

 _"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid indifferently. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it on branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know..."_

 _"But my dear chap, do you know how much that's worth?"_

 _"I use it fer bindin' on bandages an stuff if a creature gets injured," said Hagrid, shrugging. "It's dead useful...very strong."_

 _Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug, his eyes moving carefully around the cabin now, looking_ , Lily _knew, for more treasures that he might be able to convert into a plentiful supply of oak-matured mead, crystallized pineapple, and velvet smoking jackets. He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid, becoming expansive under the influence of the drink and Slughorn's flattering interest, stopped mopping his eyes and entered happily into a long explanation of bowtruckle husbandry._

Lily pursed her lips in thought as she watched Harry beside her. She wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, or what had come over him, but he was grinning madly to himself. Seemly very satisfied as he pointed his wand at the emptying bottles. Lily's eyes widened as she noted that the emptying bottles began to refill. She then noticed that the supply of drink that Slughorn had brought was almost gone; Harry must have seen the last dregs, and decided for whatever reason, that the drink must continue to flow.

Of course the entire thing went unnoticed by either Hagrid or Slughorn, since they were happily swapping tales of illegal trade in dragon eggs.

 _After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to-"Harry Potter!" bellowed Hagrid, slopping some of his fourteenth bucket of wine down his chin as he drained it._

Lily had no idea how long this was going to go on for, and she wasn't entirely positive how long they had been here, and how long Harry had left with his Felix Felicis.

 _"Yes, indeed," cried Slughorn a little thickly, "Parry Otter, the Chosen Boy Who-well- something of that sort," he mumbled, and drained his mug too._ "To Lily Evans, one of the most brilliant witches."

 _Not long after this, Hagrid became tearful again and pressed the whole unicorn tail upon Slughorn, who pocketed it with cries of, "to friendship! To generosity! To ten Galleons a hair!"_

 _And for a while after that, Hagrid and Slughorn were sitting side by side, arms around each other, singing a slow sad song about a dying wizard called Odo._

 _"Aaargh, the good die young," muttered Hagrid, slumping low onto the table, a little cross-eyed, while Slughorn continued to warble the refrain._

 _"Me dad was no age ter go ... nor were yer mum' an' dad, Harry..."_

 _Great fat tears oozed out of the corners of Hagrid's crinkled eyes again; he grasped Harry's arm and shook it. "Bes' wiz and witchard o' their age...I never knew...terrible thing...terrible thing..."_

 _"And Odo the hero, they bore him back home To the place that he'd known as a lad," sang Slughorn plaintively._

 _"They laid him to rest with his hat inside his wand snapped in two, which was sad."_

 _"...terrible," Hagrid grunted, and his great shaggy head rolled sideways onto his arms and he fell asleep, snoring deeply._

Lily had no idea what to do, but Harry seemed to have an idea. Maybe he hadn't needed her to keep him on track after all.

 _"Sorry," said Slughorn with a hiccup. "Can't carry a tune to save my life."_

 _"Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," said Harry quietly. "He was talking about my mum and dad dying."_

 _"Oh," said Slughorn, repressing a large belch. "Oh dear. Yes, that was-was terrible indeed. Terrible...terrible..." He looked quite at a loss for what to say, and resorted to refilling their mugs._

Then Slughorn fixed his eyes on Lily, whose bright green eyes flickered in the candlelight. _"I don't-don't suppose you remember it, Harry?" he asked awkwardly._ His eyes seemed to be asking Lily, beseechingly, to forgive him, but then he broke it, fingers tapping against the table's surface as he stared into his drink.

 _"No-well, I was only one when they died," said Harry, his eyes on the flame of the candle flickering in Hagrid's heavy snores. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?"_

 _"I-I didn't," said Slughorn in a hushed voice._

Now Slughorn's gaze was on Harry, whose voice was sombre but there was a wry smile on his face. Lily reached under the table and grasped his hand. Harry squeezed it tightly.

 _"Yeah...Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum," said Harry._

 _Slughorn gave a great shudder, but he did not seem able to tear his horrified gaze away from Harry's face._

 _"He told her to get out of the way," said Harry remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."_

Lily didn't understand where Harry was going with this, unless he was going to user _her_ , or least this dimension's Lily to get through to Slughorn. Dumbledore had been right about one thing for sure, Slughorn had greatly valued her as a student. She had thoroughly enjoyed all of his classes as well. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull this off. Play on his fondness of her, perhaps on any guilt he may have about the whole situation.

 _"Oh dear," breathed Slughorn. "She could have...she needn't...That's awful..."_

 _"It is, isn't it?" said Harry, in a voice barely more than a whisper. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort...but he just laughed..."_

 _"That's enough!" said Slughorn suddenly, raising a shaking hand. "Really, my dear boy, enough...I'm an old man...I don't need to hear...I don't want to hear..."_

Lily flinched at the sudden outburst, and Slughorn looked at her with a deep sadness, as if trying to plead with her for forgiveness, for some atrocity he had committed.

 _"I forgot," lied Harry. "You liked her, didn't you?"_

 _"Liked her?" said Slughorn, his eyes brimming with tears once more. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her...Very brave...Very funny...It was the most horrible thing..."_

 _"But you won't help her son," said Harry. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory."_

 _Hagrid's rumbling snores filled the cabin. Harry looked steadily into Slughorn's tear-filled eyes. The Potions master seemed unable to look away. "Don't say that," he whispered. "It isn't a question...If it were to help you, of course...but no purpose can be served..."_

"You can help this time, _I'm_ still here. Trust me, it can help. You can save me, you can ensure that _I_ don't die," Lily whispers gently. Harry gave her a brief side glance, and then pressed on.

 _"It can," said Harry clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information."_

It was the best Lily could do not to snort in that moment. Dumbledore was keeping numerous secrets from all of them, and he probably had more information than he was letting on. Using any means to acquire it. A prime example was Harry and herself, right now, doing Dumbledore's bidding, using Slughorn's connection to Lily to get what they needed out of him. They were all pawns to be planned in the grand game, and most of them didn't even know it.

Lily is also surprised by how readily Harry gave that information, but part of her recalled how much drink he had consumed, and came to the conclusion that perhaps he wouldn't remember _any_ of this in the morning.

 _Looking Slughorn straight in the eye, Harry leaned forward a little. "I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory." Slughorn turned paler than ever; his shiny forehead gleamed with sweat. "You are the Chosen One?"_

 _"Of course I am," said Harry calmly._

Lily rolled her eyes, thankfully neither male was paying any mind at the moment. Chosen One her arse.

"But then...my dear boy...you're asking a great deal...you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy-"

 _"You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?"_

In that moment, Slughorn once more looked upon her. A faraway look was in his eyes, as if he had been transported to another time, then his eyes snapped back into focus, and he stumbled over his words as they tumbled out of his mouth. _"Harry, Harry, of course I do, but-"_

 _"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?"_

 _Slughorn said nothing; he looked terrified._

 _"Be brave like my mother, Professor. . . ."_

 _Slughorn raised a pudgy hand and pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth; he looked for a moment like an enormously overgrown baby. "I am not proud..." he whispered through his fingers. "I am ashamed of what-of what that memory shows...I think I may have done great damage that day..."_

"You can fix it, you can make it right," Lily says, leaning forward and holding his gaze.

 _"You'd cancel out anything you did by giving me the memory," said Harry. "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do."_

 _Hagrid twitched in his sleep and snored on._ Lily bit her lip and watched on as _Slughorn and Harry stared at each other over the guttering candle._

There was a long, almost deafening silence. Lily felt all of the muscles in her body coil themselves tighter, and she felt as if she breathed too hard it would ruin _something_ , what that something was, she had no idea. She almost clapped out of happiness when Slughorn shifted. _Very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle._

 _Still looking into Harry's eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Harry._

"Forgive me," Slughorn murmured in Lily's direction, and she gave him a gentle smile. "I hope I can save you this time, Lily."

 _"Thank you very much, Professor,"_ Harry said kindly.

 _"You're a good boy," said Professor Slughorn, tears trickling down his fat cheeks into his walrus mustache. "And you've got her eyes...Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it..."_

 _And he too put his head on his arms, gave a deep sigh, and fell asleep._


	22. Horcruxes and Midnight Kisses

**Hello my dears!**

 **I'm pretty sure I said I was drowning in work (I am, trust me, ugh)...but I had a good portion of this chapter written since a couple of months ago, it was just that the last chapter gave me a little trouble. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! You are all absolute darlings x**

 **Either way, happy Friday! I hope you all like this chapter :D We're back into all the plot related things, and this chapter was a great deal of fun to write!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Paula xxx**

* * *

Lily was gnawing on the inside of her cheek as she walked through the strangely quiet castle with Harry by her side. The Felix Felicis seemed to have finally worn off, and Harry was now highly subdued as his foot fell almost silently across the stone-a stark contrast to the energetic and confident wizard that he had been not even half an hour ago.

The flames in the torches seem lower than normal, there isn't a hint of life, not even the telltale susurrus of the ghosts as they moved about. No sign of Peeves or any of his mischief, nor of Filch and Mrs. Norris. However there was a hint of lemon in the air-or maybe it was Lily's mind playing tricks on her because of where they were going.

The phial containing Slughorn's memory feels hot against her side-it's currently residing in her coat pocket-but she thinks that's more from knowing how important it is than anything else.

Finally they rounded onto Gargoyle's corridor and reached the entrance of the Headmaster's Office. Lily didn't know the password, but Harry uttered something that she didn't catch, and then the Gargoyle roused, shaking out its limbs as it woke up, and then stepped to the side to allow them passage.

A sense of foreboding struck through Lily, as if she knew that whatever lay in wait for them in the next few moments would change everything. _Everything_.

She raised her chin, held her head high, squaring her shoulders, and with a deep exhale, she began to ascend the stairs. The sounds that hit her ears told her that Harry was following close behind her.

Not even the little silver instruments that would normally be whirring and puffing out small burst of smoke were silent. The only light was the one on Dumbledore's desk-there was a single, thin and tall candle flickering in a slender glass hurricane.

Dumbledore himself was backing them, staring at the slumbering portraits of the former headmasters.

As if he sensed their presence his body relaxed and then he turned around slowly, the light flickering across his face, and the lines in his face seemed to run deeper than normal, his expression grave, but there was a dash of hope in his blue eyes.

"We got the memory," Lily said reticently, and she noted how the hope flared to life in Dumbledore's twinkly eyes.

"Brilliant, Horace is-"

"Smashed, he's going to wake up in the morning and not remember a lick of what happened tonight-" Lily answered, putting a hand over the phial that only seemed to grow hotter in her coat pocket, searing into her side, "-also, before you get the memory...you have to tell us what _really_ happened to your hand, and why you're more...fragile than you used to be."

"You really are a perceptive young lady," Dumbledore smirked, cradling his frail, blackened hand in his other. "I can assure you that I am fine."

"You're dying," Lily said curtly.

"Lily!" Harry exclaimed, finally speaking up for the first time since they had left Hagrid's.

"What?! It's true!" Lily shot back hotly.

"Harry...she's right," Dumbledore sighed, sitting down heavily in the chair behind his desk.

That stopped some of Lily's momentum, part of her was still convinced that it was all in her head. That Dumbledore was fine. However, she still pressed on, "I'm surprised you didn't insist that you're not...how did it happen?" This time she jerked her chin in the direction of his shrivelled hand.

"Well...a horcrux," Dumbledore said slowly. "One of Voldemort's. I wasn't sure how many there were...and it... _called_ to me. I was weak and gave into it. It promised things you see, things that I can never have again…" Dumbledore trailed off for a moment, eyes glazed over, but he blinked then, hard, and he continued, "It was Salazar Slytherin's ring, once at least. It belonged to the Gaunts, as they were descended from Salazar himself, as well as Cadmus Peverell. He stole it from Morfin Gaunt, and made it his second horcrux.

A horcrux is dark magic, as dark as it gets. You must first kill in order to create one-the other details I am not privy to-and then it rips your soul in half...Tom Riddle has six aside from the one residing in his body...I needed the memory to see if we can glean any further information, and to confirm if my suspicions are correct. The first horcrux being the diary-"

"The diary from my second year," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "The ring housed a quarter of Voldemort's soul, and I was foolish to think that I could wear it without worry or care."

"How long do you have?" Lily asked then, though it was the last thing she wanted. Hearing about all of this was greatly saddening, and she hadn't even processed the whole _horcrux_ thing yet.

"A few months," Dumbledore sighed. "Which is why it is pertinent that I assist you as well as I can with the time I have left."

"No. You're lying," Harry said adamantly. "Sir, you can't be dying." His fists were clenched, his knuckles white and there was a storm of emotions raging in his bright green eyes. "You _can't_."

Lily frowned, but then it hit her like lightning. Everyone Harry cares about dies, so she silently went over to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest, hearing his quick heartbeat in his chest.

"I'm afraid I'm not, my dear boy-" Dumbledore said softly, "-as much as I wished I was."

Harry instantly just, broke, clutching at Lily desperately, and all she could do was rub his back and console him.

The rest of the evening was sombre, especially when they watched the memory and discovered that Tom had asked about making _seven_ horcruxes. It was a powerful number after all. It also explained how he was so cruel, with so little of his soul left in his body. Though Lily suspected that he wasn't particularly warm, loving or caring when he had had all of his soul. The memory had established that in her mind, and even though two of the horcruxes were destroyed, there were still five other potential horcruxes.

Dumbledore told them that tracing Tom Riddle and then Voldemort's steps would be crucial to the whole process, because it would help show them what objects could be potential horcruxes, create a pattern and maybe they would be able to identify and destroy all of them.

It was the only way to defeat him. The only way.

* * *

 **Friday, May 23rd, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The torches lining the walls are flickering, the air is still, and there is an odd feeling in the air. It's as if the castle can sense that something important is going to happen that night. A raven haired boy with bright green eyes, and black, round, wire-rimmed glasses is walking with a sense of urgency. He is constantly wiping his hands on his jeans every few moments, out of habit at that moment as opposed to necessity. It was something to distract him from what would be happening that night.

Everything feels strange. Off-kilter. Odd.

His mind is momentarily drawn back to the Infirmary-which is where he had just come from. Twas the night after the Full Moon, and even with the Wolfsbane, the potions and ointments that Madam Pomfrey had used on Remus, it was still brutal. Not even having his mate with him last night had helped as much as it should have.

They were all tense and high strung these days, things had shifted drastically in the last few weeks. A common sense of change was shared amongst all of them, it seemed to blanket the whole school and dampen all of their spirits.

For Remus it was because Fenrir's influence was getting stronger these days, his biting spree more rampant as he rose in Voldemort's ranks. At least that's all the could infer from the intel they had gotten from Draco.

Draco was another piece of the puzzle that Harry couldn't figure out where he would fall when everything was said and done. He trusted the wizard immensely, but he had also learned that Draco was honourable, loyal to a fault, and that he loves his parents. Which means that if push comes to shove, and his parents are in danger, he will do _anything_ to keep them safe.

As he's lost in thought, Harry flew around a corner, and his pulse quickened because there was a small person right in front of him. A small yelp came from their lips, and a hand flew to their chest.

"Gosh, Potter," the petite female said, her facial expression melting into a calm one, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Astoria," Harry said softly, taking a step closer to her, his expression grave and solemn. The playfulness faded from Astoria's features and she too took a step in his direction.

Her brow puckered as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, angling his face downwards, bright green eyes shining behind his round, wire rimmed glasses, messy, raven hair falling forward, covering his forehead.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can usually sense when something is wrong, and you are radiating, 'something is wrong' vibes," Astoria responded, trying to catch his eye, but he was looking at his feet. "Harry...Harry, _Harry_ ," Astoria said, her right index finger gently nudging his chin upwards a fraction so that their eyes met.

"Astoria."

"You're about to be a reckless Gryffindor and do something stupid, aren't you?" Astoria said softly, cautiously approaching him. As if Harry truly was a lion and she a mere gazelle. He knew the truth, that if anything-in reality-the roles were reversed.

Harry was silent for a pregnant moment, a very long moment. Long enough for something to click in Astoria's mind and for a defiant look to spark in her eyes.

"Astoria-"

"Shut up. I don't know what you're thinking about doing, or when you plan on doing it..and even if you have an uncanny knack for living despite the odds being slim and everything being stacked against you in the past-"

"Astoria," Harry tried again, a hand moving to cradle her cheek in the palm of his hand, and she shook her head gently.

"Just kiss me you idiot," Astoria growled lowly, closing the remaining distance between them. Harry swallowed jerkily, he was positive the liquid luck had already run out, but he couldn't believe this was really happening of its own accord.

Harry raised his other hand-it was shaking slightly-and placed it on the side of her neck, Astoria's dark eyelashes fluttered quickly as her eyes slowly closed, and then they were _kissing_.

It just felt _right_. Kissing Astoria was a bit clumsy at first on his part, he was nervous and he was almost positive his palms might start sweating, but then her hands were on his abdomen, pushing past his denim jacket, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. She was leading now, guiding him. Shy kisses evolved into something much more intense, and every time she let out a soft, shuddering breath he feel a tingle run up his spine.

Astoria's arms moved to encircle his waist, her slender fingers gripped the back of his shirt. An image of Astoria laying on the floor in a pool of blood at Voldemort's feet flashed in his mind. Harry felt a surge of emotion choking him and he pulled back. Astoria frowned deeply, and pressed herself closer, "what...did...oh my gosh-" Astoria's eyes widened in horror and she made to take a step back, her fingers loosening their grip on him"-did I read this all wrong?"

" _No_ , no...that's not it," Harry said quickly, closing the distance between them once more, holding Astoria's face gingerly, as if she was much more delicate and fragile than she actually was. "I just...I don't know what to do Stori. I've never felt like this about anyone before and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry. Listen to me very carefully-" Astoria clenched her jaw, her hands moving to his face, "-I am not some delicate little flower that needs to be protected, I can hold my own. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, and I'm not saying that there's no chance I'll get hurt in the future...but I'd rather have you and fight for a future together, than not have you and be fighting alone."

Harry mulled it over for a couple tense minutes, he didn't want to endanger anyone if he could avoid it, _especially_ not her. There was a determination, a steely resolve in her eyes that finally pulled him over to her side.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, it had a finality to it that he hadn't been expecting. A lot of things were happening that he hadn't been expecting, and he supposed he would just have to deal with them as they came.


	23. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

**Hello my dears!**

 **I know everyone hasn't read the last chapter, but I wrote this this morning, and I was so excited to share I just had to. So, this chapter isn't very...nice. It's not overtly gory or anything, but it definitely isn't pleasant. I do hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is the same night/ early morning of the next day from Harry's scene last chapter. Just to clarify in case it confuses anyone, if it is abundantly clear then please let me know and I will go back and fix it.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 ***Note, I know I've explained this in Dalliance for sure (because I use it all the time), but I'm not sure if I've ever explained it here. Wix basically means the collective plural for a group of witches and wizards.**

 ****I posted this chapter earlier today, but I hadn't properly edited it, and I got a review that further convinced me to revise it, and now I'm reposting it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sirius can hear a rustling sound, and he flexes his foot. His feet are tangled in his sheets, and he kicks about for a few moments to free them. He froze however when he smelled honey and vanilla. _I must still be dreaming_ , Sirius thought. Smacking his lips together.

"Sirius. Baby. Baby, you awake?" Sirius frowned at that, that sounded a little _too_ real for this to be a dream; he blinked blearily at the source of the noise, groggily sitting up.

Which is when he figured out that this was _not_ a dream.

His witch was kneeling a few inches away, hands on her knees, sitting back on her haunches. It gave him a slight start, and he remained still even though his heart jumped out of his chest.

"Hermione?" Sirius half whispered, half asked. "What are you doing in here, pet? I thought you were sleeping in your bed tonight." Sirius tiredly rubbed at his eye.

Hermione was wearing an oversized light blue shirt and a black pair of shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination, her wild curls were thrown into a messy ponytail on top of her head.

She shot him a sheepish grin, but he could see that something was wrong in her eyes. He blinked a few more times until his eyes had fully adjusted to the dark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...though I probably should have known that I would," Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth, crawling forward so that she was right beside him. Her brow was furrowed with worry, and he could sense her anxious aura.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, wide awake now, sitting up abruptly.

"Nothing. It's just...this is going to sound silly," Hermione snorted, and Sirius grabbed her hands in his.

Hermione let out a soft exhale, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, "I had a nightmare…you were dead, Harry, Ron...but I held you in my arms as you bled out…" Hermione trailed off, averting her gaze somewhere else.

"Love...look at me," Sirius demanded softly, letting go of her with one of his hands, which then moved to grasp her chin gently. Nudging her to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that. You _can_ ' _t_ promise that," Hermione sniffed.

" _Hermione_. I am _not_ going anywhere. I don't give a shite about who tries to kill me, as long as I have you I'm not going anywhere." Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips to her in a gentle caress, leaning back and shifting so that he was lying down again.

Sirius opened his arms and raised an eyebrow. Hermione still looked upset, but she sniffed loudly once more and then lay down in his arms, her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapped around him best she could.

It was silent for a few moments as Hermione listened to Sirius's steady heartbeat, then she whispered, "how did it go today with Kreacher?"

"I was going to talk to you about it in the morning actually. If I thought he was mad before, it was nothing compared to today.

He kept banging on about something Regulus left him. Something he needed to destroy. He didn't want to show me whatever it was, he apparated away before I could command him to...so I just left, he seemed pretty upset…"

Hermione turned her face, her chin lightly pressing into Sirius's chest, a puzzled expression on her face. "Something he needed to destroy? I can't imagine there are that many things that a House Elf couldn't destroy if they put their minds to it. How peculiar. It must be a powerful magical object of some kind."

"We can both go back tomorrow, and ask Padfoot to come-the little bastard listens to him better, even if only by a little bit."

Hermione dug her chin into Sirius and he made a surprised noise in protest. Sirius pursed his lips, and shook his head slightly, "fine. _Kreacher_."

Hermione smiled at her wizard happily before she lay her head flat against his chest once more, snuggling into her boyfriend. "Night, Sirius."

"Night, love," Sirius responded, hugging her tightly.

Hermione's soft snores drifted out of her moments later, and Sirius found himself staring at the ceiling. Something had felt off when he got back to the castle earlier, and the eerie feeling hadn't gone away up until now.

Sirius slept restlessly that night, uneasiness in his gut and worry in his mind. Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, three wix apparate just outside of the apparition boundary around Hogwarts.

The younger wix are propping up the elder, panting heavily, all covered in scratches, grime and a thick layer of sweat.

The younger wizard thinks briefly about how he had been kissing a beautiful witch only hours ago.

The younger witch could only think about how they needed to get the older wizard inside the castle.

The older wizard suddenly grasped onto both of the younger wix with such ferocity that they both halted in their movement. He gulped in a large bout of air before a familiar sucking feeling pulled at their navels-it had only just begun to fade moments prior.

A large crack slices through the air, the noise startles the nearby birds out of their trees into taking flight into the inky sky.

The three wix almost stumble and tumble to the ground, but they thankfully gather their bearings; the two students groan out heavily as they carefully place their Professor onto the ground against the metal bannister.

Looking around they see familiar surroundings, Dumbledore had apparated them to the top of the Astronomy Tower. The cold night air whistled and cut straight through them from all the wide open spaces.

"Sir. We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," the raven haired boy pleads, looking at his Professor imploringly.

"Harry. It is too late for me...I am going to die tonight," Dumbledore rasped. "Please, defeat him. I entrust this to you and your friends, you are the only ones who can do it. You are all brilliant wix, and I firmly believe that you can triumph over him."

Fat tears are running down both of the students faces, and the crimson haired girl finally speaks, albeit shakily and watery, "there must be something we can do-"

A loud bang sounded behind them, it was frightfully close, yet the source was to be yet determined.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, "they are in the school. Severus was meant to stop it. There are Order members patrolling the grounds, I feared that Mister Malfoy may be successful soon...no matter how he tried to delay it." Dumbledore sighed, "you must trust Severus. I know you will not want to in times to come, but remember. Always trust him." Dumbledore's eyes flew open with urgency, "hide. Both of you. Now!"

Harry shook his head, but Lily tugged on his sleeve. She kept pulling at him incessantly, her tears blurring her vision slightly. "Come on, Harry. We need to do as he says, we need to hide."

Harry finally relented and let Lily lead him down a few stairs onto the corridor below, she grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and swung it over both of them. There were spaces in the metal flooring above them, so they could still partially see Dumbledore.

Down to their left was the rest of the stairs, and both lions kept a watchful eye for whatever the source was to come their way.

Draco had successfully fixed the vanishing cabinet, and Death Eaters had gleefully breached Hogwarts.

However their fun was cut short, as Order members patrolled the higher floors-there were a few on the first few floors just as a precaution, but not as many.

Tonks didn't hesitate to sprint towards the Gryffindor Tower-to warn the students and to defend them if need be, sending a Patronus to McGonagall and to Professor Sprout to inform them that the Death Eaters had arrived.

Moony had done much the same, but flew down a couple flights of moving stairs, battling any Death Eaters that stood in his way to reach the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor.

He had impatiently told the knocker to sod the fuck off, and let him in because the students were " _in bloody danger, you exuberant bronze ornament."_

The knocker had paused momentarily, clearing its throat before granting Remus access. As he muttered under his breath about poor security measures-but truth be told, it wasn't the first time Remus Lupin had cursed the bronze knocker, and it recalled his voice clearly.

Just before he went inside he sent a Patronus to Professor Flitwick and Slughorn, warning them of the imminent danger.

Neither of them however, was able to stop Ron, Hermione, Snuffles, Mini-Moony, James, Ginny, Luna, and Neville from rushing out of their beds, hastily going to aid the fight in whatever way they could.

"Where are Harry and Lily?" Ron yelled loudly as they as they raced down corridors, and it was a thought that pressed down heavily in their minds. However they quickly needed to vacate their worry from their minds as they rounded a corner and came face to face with numerous Death Eaters.

When Luna arrived, she bounded in as a white tigress, viciously ripping at Death Eaters and agilely avoiding spells that were hurled her way.

McGonagall arrived on the scene, and nimbly and deftly inserted herself into the fight. "What. Are. All. Of. You. Doing. Out. Of. Bed?" She exclaimed as she duelled with grace and poise, taking down Death Eater after Death Eater.

She continued to berate them all as she fought side by side with Hermione, scolding them for their foolhardiness, whilst silently appraising them with pride.

Back in the Astronomy Tower, Harry and Lily were rooted in place as they heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Harry held his breath, and in the distance he could vaguely hear shouting. He knew that Lily was dying to go and see if they could help like he was, but they couldn't just leave Dumbledore.

The footsteps got closer and closer. It felt as if they were right on top of them, and then two figures appeared before them. Bellatrix and Draco.

Dumbledore was now properly gathering his bearings, and he was leaning heavily on the steel bannister beside him-all that was behind him was a wide, spacious arch that opened to the sky.

Harry started to move, but Lily's vice grip on his arm tightened, he glanced back at her and she shook her head.

Bellatrix was pushing Draco forward, holding onto him by the scruff of his shirt.

She looked as deranged as ever, a wicked grin on her slender face, knotted, wild curls free and flying madly around her. She was wearing black, corseted robes with a lace trim around the strapless neckline, and around the hem of the skirt that cut off just above her ankles. She was wearing black, leather boots with a thick heel and every step she took seemed to stab straight into Harry's heart.

"See, Drakie Poo! Look. There's your Headmaster. Now _finish_ your task and kill old Dumbles!" Bellatrix screamed in Draco's ear.

Draco had done everything in his power to avoid this very moment. He had warned the Order about what he was doing, which is why Dumbledore had extra Order members stationed in the castle as of late. He had fixed the Vanishing Cabinet as painstakingly slow as he could.

Yet, here he was.

Bellatrix jabbed her wand into his cheek four times in quick succession, " _KILL HIM. YOU SPINELESS BRAT!"_

"Draco. It's alright. You don't have to...you know you don't," Dumbledore said feebly, even from here Lily and Harry could see how pale Dumbledore was. He was barely holding on by a thread.

Draco raised his wand hand shakily, and said in an uneven voice, " _Expelliarmus_."

Dumbledore's wand sailed into Draco's hand, and the older wizard smiled airily. "You can still turn back, Draco...it's not too late-"

" _Shut up, you old fuddy duddy!_ " Bellatrix hissed. She rounded on Draco, grey eyes flashing, " **kill him!** "

Draco didn't move, he didn't lower his wand, but he didn't move a muscle. It was almost as if he had solidified into a statue.

Bellatrix made an outraged, frustrated noise before she whirled back around, her wand coming from over her head as she threw the spell with the most amount of force she could, her wrist flicking in the spell's movement fluidly-she knew it so well, it was like breathing casting it. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The green light slammed into Dumbledore, and all the three young wix could do was watch as he fell back over the railing, it was almost graceful how he sailed through the air, disappearing in moments as his lifeless body plunged to the ground.

Draco shot forward, not stunned anymore, and leaned over the balcony. Harry couldn't hear the spell, but clearly it was displeasing to Bellatrix.

"You _filthy_ , ungrateful little ingrate," Bellatrix spat as she stalked towards Draco as if he was prey. He however wasn't paying her any mind, focused on maintaining his spell-seemingly uncaring for his own life.

That was when Lily sprung forth, Harry didn't even register that she had moved before she was standing behind Bellatrix, head held high, her body crackling with magic.

Bellatrix sensed her presence and turned around, her angry frown contorting into a deviously pleased sneer.

"Oh. If it isn't the little _Mudblood._ I heard that you came from another time or some hogwash like that...you should have stayed there, _darling_ ," Bellatrix cackled, throwing her head back. "Because I'm afraid you're going to die tonight." A sinister grin spread across her face, and she studied Lily like a cat would a mouse.

Harry threw the Cloak off of himself, and surged forward boldly, rounding the corner and taking the steps two at a time. He was beside Lily in moments.

"You bloody idiots! What are you doing here?" Draco yelled over his shoulder, peering at them out of one eye as his face twisted in concentration.

Bellatrix's smile froze on her face, her head cocked to the side. "What's this? Potty and my nephew are on speaking terms? Was that _concern_ I heard in your tone, Draco?" Bellatrix didn't hesitate to spin around and she began to yell, " _Avada-_ "

When Lily stopped her with a severing hex that sliced straight through flesh and bone, hitting her non-dominant hand. Blood sprayed from the open wound as her now severed hand fell onto the ground with a _thump_.

Bellatrix's blood curdling scream assaulted their ears as she faced Lily once more.

" _You dirty blooded bitch_!" Bellatrix snarled.

Lily was almost detached when she responded, eyes glazed over, jaw clenched. " _Sectumsempra_ ," Lily said calmly, the spell hitting Bellatrix straight in the chest. "That's for Frank and Alice, you bitch."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched blood spurt out of what appeared to be hundreds of small cuts all around the front of Bellatrix's body.

Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes bulged out of her head in surprise, her wand fell out of her hand, and she stumbled forward a step before she teetered to the side and collapsed onto her side. Writhing on her side as blood poured out of her, it just kept coming, and coming.

The gravity of what she had done, slammed into Lily. "Oh my goodness. What I have done?" Lily blurted, rushing forward and falling to her knees in front of Bellatrix, attempting futilely to stop the mass exodus of crimson from the woman's body.

At that exact moment, Harry heard footsteps behind him, and he span around, wand at the ready and came face to face with Severus Snape himself.

The pale man looked straight past Harry and saw Lily covered in Bellatrix's blood, and he rushed to her side. He seemed conflicted as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Severus looked at Lily with a grim expression, true sadness in his eyes and he began to whisper a spell under his breath, and Bellatrix's wounds began to heal.

Harry couldn't stop himself, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"I suggest you remain silent, Potter," Severus said, continuing the chant under his breath.

Draco walked over from the balcony with knocking knees, and he looked at Severus attempting to save his Aunt, and he was able to do what he couldn't do previously. " _Avada Kedavra_ ," he whispered with conviction, waving his wand and the green spell hit Bellatrix in the face. Her gasping breaths stopped instantly.

"Draco! What are you thinking?" Snape snarled.

"Cause she killed Dumbledore, and he wanted you to kill him...didn't he...that's why you're here...isn't it?" Draco asked numbly, his knees finally giving out and he fell heavily onto the ground, his wand and Dumbledore's still grasped tightly in his hand.

"What Dumbledore wanted from me is of no concern to you-"

"Now you can tell _him_ you killed Dumbledore," Draco said, voice thick with emotion. His face lost all of its colour for a moment, and his body twisted violently to the side as he vomitted; heaving until he emptied the contents of his stomach, and when he was finished he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You have to get my parents out. I don't care what it takes. You have to get them out. Do you understand me?" Draco said firmly, grey eyes hardening into steel.

Snape looked at Draco with his black eyes for several pregnant moments before nodding curtly.

Snape stood up, silent as a grave, raised his wand and pointed out towards the night sky and " _Avada Kedavra_ ," fell from his lips. The green light sailed through the air, disappearing into the night.

All three students looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and curiousity.

"Prior incantatem. The Dark Lord will most likely use it, to try and ascertain whether I am being truthful about killing Dumbledore or not."

"That's actually...kind of brilliant," Harry said in awe, kneeling down beside Lily and drawing her trembling form into his side.

She was now re-focused on her blood stained hands, her gaze listless.

"Yes, Mister Potter, because I use my brain," Snape sneered. "I suggest you take Draco to Grimmauld Place, or wherever else you're using as a safe place," Snape said in a tone devoid of any emotion. He pushed his cloak back over his shoulder, and began to head for the stairs.

"You know by doing this, they'll all hate you. We could tell them the truth-" Harry started, standing up and taking a step towards his former Professor-something told him that Snape would not be teaching him come September.

"I don't need their gratitude, their thanks or their love. They can hate me all they like, it won't be much different from before," Snape said, and Harry swore that he heard a tiny wobble in his voice.

"We won't hate you... _I_ won't hate you, Severus. Thank you," Lily said, she sounded very small, and weary.

Snape's back stiffened for a split moment before he relaxed; it was if all the tension in his body, or any worry, just melted away. As if a tremendous weight had been removed.

"Don't die," Snape said finally, and with a flourish of his robes, he flew down the stairs.

No one knew what to say then, and when Harry turned around his bright green eyes met the still grey ones of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had almost killed Sirius, she had tortured Neville's parents into insanity. She had killed, maimed and tortured for pleasure. Yet all Harry could feel in that moment was pity. He pitied her.

Harry tore his gaze away from the corpse and cautiously padded over to Lily, "are you okay?"

It was possibly the stupidest question that could have tumbled out of his mouth at that moment, because _of course_ she _wasn't_ okay. She was the furthest thing from okay.

However Lily was a strong witch, so she swallowed whatever feelings were probably crippling her at the moment, and nodded once.

Harry stooped down beside her, and she leaned into him.

Draco cleared his throat, a haunted look in his grey eyes as he studied the two Gryffindors beside him. "I don't hear anything anymore...do you think it's over?"

Harry listened intently and discovered that Draco was right, there wasn't the telltale noise of battle in the corridors below them.

"We need to go and see if we can find the others," Lily mumbled. "They must be worried, wondering where we are."

Draco grimaced, putting one hand on the ground and slowly getting up, his legs still a bit shaky. On the bright side, he wasn't as pale as he was several minutes ago.

"I need...I need to find Daphne...Pansy, the others. Tell them that I'm okay, but that I have to disappear. Bellatrix was the only one who knew the truth...but otherwise I would have to go back, I can't go back…" Draco seemed to be talking to himself more than anything, and his foot was tapping incessantly.

There was a loud bang, and it jolted them all back into their reality.

A roar came from outside-whoever it was must have been using a _Sonorus_ charm to amplify their voice. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" What followed after was a loud guffaw, but to Harry it was one of the most chilling laughs he had ever heard.

Harry saw the moment that the spell shot into the air-all three of them did-and he swallowed thickly. It felt like his airway had closed.

He had watched Dumbledore fall, he had seen his face go rigid when the spell hit him, but somehow, the Dark Mark in the sky is what really drove it home that Dumbledore was dead.

Dead.

There it was, right in front of them. Haunting them. If one didn't know better, they would simply think it was another cloud-aside from the fact that there was a slightly green tinge to it. The smoky shape stood out against the otherwise cloudless sky, even nature seemed to be mourning alongside them, sensing the great loss that had just occurred.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from it. The skull's jaw was agape, and the snake seemed alive, as if it was actually slithering out of the skull.

There was another bang-louder this time, it sounded almost like something had exploded-from the grounds.

Harry stood up, and supported Lily, letting her lean on him as she too stood up. She was clutching at Harry, and they were both now covered in Bellatrix's blood.

They sidestepped her, and the three wix hesitantly walked towards the wide open space that Dumbledore had fallen through not too long ago-yet it felt like an eternity had passed somehow.

"Is that?" Lily asked, eyes wide, pointing with a trembling hand out towards the massive glowing structure in the distance.

"It is," Draco replied grimly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steel railing in front of them.

Hagrid's hut was ablaze, with tongues of vibrant yellow and orange fire licking at the sky.

Illuminated by the roaring, furious fire, they saw the Death Eaters retreating into the forest.

They kept watching and then a figure cloaked in black soon followed, being swallowed by the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. _Snape_.

Lily gripped onto Harry's forearm that was wrapped around her waist tighter, and she reaching out, and interlacing her fingers with Draco's.

The Slytherin looked down at their intertwined hands with an impassive expression for a _long_ time, before he finally squeezed her hand.

"We have to defeat him...for Dumbledore's sake," Draco said sombrely then, and he angled his head downwards, looking directly at where Dumbledore's body lay. "I slowed his descent and used a cushioning charm...so his body should be intact even though he fell from such a great height. It probably looks like he's sleeping."

Then, as if on cue, a heart wrenching cry came from below them as either a staff member or a student finally found Dumbledore's body.

Draco's shoulders began to shake, and he muttered, " _it's all my fault_." Again and again, as if it was the only thing keeping him together.

Harry moved closer, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders, and the boy practically flung himself into Harry and Lily's arms.

It was an awkward entanglement of limbs, but they were all clutching desperately at each other.

Harry wasn't sure when it happened, but hot, salty tears began to roll down his cheeks, and he found himself saying, "it's not your fault. Draco. You didn't do this. You tried to stop it."

The three Hogwarts students stood there, all shaking, all terrified, bawling into each other's arms.

That was the night when everything changed. That was the night _they_ changed. Nothing was ever going to be the same.


	24. Soon

**Hello hello!**

 **This week has been rough, especially the last few days. Today feels like the first time I can breathe properly. I wrote this chapter, and most of the next one yesterday evening, and hopefully you guys like them.**

 **I've planned out till chapter 30, which is amazing for me, and I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters!**

 **In the middle of exams, and just...ugh.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Paula xxx**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Thursday, May 22nd, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Full Moon**

"Harry, I believe I have found a lead for the location of one of Voldemort's horcruxes," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, his eyes lowered as he stared into the pensieve in front of him, hands loosely clasped in front of him. His silvery blue eyes shone with uncertainty, and there was a glint of what Harry could only discern as relief.

Harry stood opposite him-Dumbledore had levitated the pensieve into the middle of the room.

The pensieve was a shallow, wide bowl with ink black liquid inside of it, its surface was as smooth as glass and in the very middle, a swirl of a white substance that almost looked like smoke was swirling downwards.

"I fear that you may not be able to come in here and access this when I am gone...if I recall your Grandmother had a pensieve...I may be incorrect," Dumbledore trailed off, as if contemplating something most perplexing.

"Sir?" Harry asked, head inadvertently tilting slightly to the right.

"If not, you must come and get this one and the memories I put aside on that shelf," Dumbledore's head rose, and he pointed at past Harry; he turned his head to see what Dumbledore was pointing at, and saw a small group of phials put aside, and tied around the girth of one was a red ribbon, and attached to the ribbon was a tag that had Harry and Lily's names written in Dumbledore's familiar script.

"Sir-" Harry said in a grave tone this time, facing his Headmaster once more, "-you make it sound like you'll be gone in the next few days."

Dumbledore's face lit up, his eyebrows rose, and he snapped his fingers-with his good hand of course. "Right, my boy. Speaking of the next few days, I think it pertinent that we go and suss out this lead tomorrow evening. Please inform Miss Evans that we will be venturing out of the castle.

Without warning, he pivoted on his heel, and strode towards the window with great haste. "You better go, Harry."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Harry frowned profusely, quickly moving to join Dumbledore, and as soon as he peered out of the window, he knew. "Damn. I mean. Ah. Well. Right, you're right, Sir. I best be off," Harry's words sped out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Dumbledore smiled gently, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry returned the smile, before spinning on his heel, and heading for the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sir!" Harry called over his shoulder on his way out.

Dumbledore watched as he went, and then he turned back to the Moon and sent her a weak, sad, small smile.

"It seems that my time is dwindling, my dear," Dumbledore murmured. "I wish I could have fixed it. Fixed all of it." Even after all these years, he didn't think _he_ would forgive him. No, what had happened was his fault, he didn't deserve forgiveness.

Perhaps, perhaps when he saw _her_ again, she would have forgiven him by now. She was always so _good_ and pure.

"I'll be with you soon, Ariana," Dumbledore whispered, his fingers ghosting across the cold window pane, and his eyes refocused so that he was staring into his own reflection.

 _Soon._

* * *

When Harry got out by the Whomping Willow, there was no one around, the wind was brisk, the moon was high in the sky, and the susurrus of the grass, trees and small creatures was all that he could hear.

"Shit," Harry swore aloud, running a hand roughly through his already messy locks.

He pulled out his wand, and hurriedly touched it to the knot in one of the roots, ducking into the entrance between the roots, and landing firmly on the dirt below. He scratched his nose absently as he tucked his wand back into his back pocket.

Harry sighed heavily, let his arms fall limply to his sides and then his eyes fluttered shut. He was suddenly very aware of each breath he inhaled and exhaled, how his diaphragm expanded and contracted, how his shoulders rose and fell.

The earth steady beneath him, supporting him, the wind had picked up, so some of it came rushing into the mouth of the tunnel, dancing across his skin, caressing his face as a lover would.

The snap of a branch from the forest outside almost made him jump out of his skin, but he refused to move, he couldn't lose focus now.

Harry gave in to his senses, letting his instincts rule him, and he felt the magic in his centre building, building, building. Until it felt as if warmth was coursing through his veins, and until his toes tingled.

Until it burst.

He rolled his shoulders as his body started to reform, twisting to the left and then curling to the right as he fell on all fours-his limbs changing, his vision and hearing getting sharper, his fingers and toes moving together before they became hooves. He could the fur sprouting from his pores, the small tail sprouting from behind him, and the antlers growing from his head-parting skin and climbing upwards.

The antlers were the worst part, it wasn't painful, just it burned a little and he always felt the need to scratch them across the ground.

The young stag looked directly into the darkness now, little black nose sniffing at the air.

Every instinct he had, screamed to find a way out of this place, and to not venture a step further.

The restless sounds of predators were ahead. _Harry_ urged the stag that it was okay, but _Buck_ still didn't budge.

The boy pressed a touch harder, and _Buck_ shook his head defiantly, blowing out a rough breath before cautiously moving forward.

It was a constant battle between the boy and the stag. One wished to move onwards, the other only wished to flee.

The sounds of paws moving across floorboards, and other hooves clopping got louder and louder.

 _Buck_ stopped at the mouth of the tunnel, ears falling back against his head as he poked his head forward.

The boy had to reassure the stag as the sight before them filled their vision.

The wooden room was not meant to house the number of animals inside, and was quite snugly packed because of it.

A vast white tiger on the far side of the room with silvery blue eyes is watching him, sitting back on her haunches. Standing beside her, and angling his head to look at _Buck_ is a sandy blond wolf, with a short snout, a tufted tail, and amber gold eyes that are scarily human-like.

Directly in front of the tunnel on the right is a massive black dog that the boy recognises, and he too turns to look at _Buck_ -who is growing more wary by the moment. Ready to spring away at any sudden movement. His silver eyes are warm, and he's panting, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

On top of the dog, is a reddish brown fox with a spattering of almost bronze fur, her paws and ankles black, and the tip of her tail looked as if it had been dipped in ink. The fox made a noise in her throat, before ducking her head down and gingerly biting down on the dog's ear with her sharp teeth, she tugged gently until the dog shook his head.

After which she stopped, but she trotted onto his head, before she pounced off, her tail swaying as she padded along.

Another dog, much smaller was lying on the ground beside the black one, and his head snapped up upon seeing the stag. He let out a friendly bark, and _Buck_ was ready to leave before the remaining animals on his left dug at the floorboards with their hooves.

Two other deer. A stag and a doe. _Buck_ fought the urge to rush forward and challenge the other stag, a purely primal instinct.

Hesitantly he entered the room, heading to the other deer and keeping an eye on the predators as he moved.

The other animals sniffed at the air for a while before going back to doing what they were doing.

 _Buck's_ eyes darted back and forth as he settled onto the ground, lying down and simply watching them all.

The fox and the two dogs rolled around in a heap, playfully pawing at each other-the fox was nimbly, and bounced off of one dog to the next.

The other two deer, settled in beside _Buck_ , a few inches away, and the female's side was touching one of his legs as she curled into the other stag.

The tiger and wolf took turns licking each other and making soft noises.

Despite the voice that told him not to-that it was dangerous-the young stag could not fight the urge to sleep, and soon, his eyelids drooped and he drifted off. Off into a meadow, somewhere neither he nor the boy had been, but frolick he did. If only to escape the harsh reality that his boy faced for one night. Just one night.

The snake man didn't come that night, his blood red eyes didn't haunt them. The buck and boy were free.


	25. R A B

**Hello hello my lovelies!**

 **My exams ended yesterday, and I now officially have time to write. The raw excitement that I felt to delve back into all my stories and to read was almost overwhelming to be honest.**

 **I hadn't noticed that I had been writing so many chapters from Harry's POV recently, but it's because it just felt right I guess, and made more sense to the story. Either way, I'm going to go back to mainly switching between Hermione and Sirius's POV's again after this chapter :D**

 **I am wicked excited for the next few chapters, I've done a bunch of research, and have been planning them out for a couple weeks now, I just hope that you all like it.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Sunday, May 25th, 1997**

 **Hogsmeade**

 **Shrieking Shack**

There had been no laughter yesterday, no mirth. Simply weeping in the corridors, shaking shoulders behind closed doors as they sobbed, and grieved.

Some were still reeling from what happened, brimming with disbelief so potent that by midday they convinced themselves that it simply could not be. Others, reality had smacked them into the ground, pounding them into the earth with no precursor or warning.

Despair is palpable in the air, a shared sense of grief and tragic sorrow.

The mermaids that swam past the Slytherin Common Room saw the sadness in which the students carried with them, and stayed longer than they normally would-making indecipherable noises, but even they sounded sad.

Hagrid didn't leave his hut, he sat. He sat and stayed in the company of the beast and creatures around him. Fang his silent, strong companion, who jumped onto the seat beside the half-giant and laid his heavy head upon the man's vast thigh. Hagrid didn't care that Fang slobbered all over his trousers, he was simply glad for a friend as he wiped the tears away.

The teachers had a brief, whispered conversation in Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out what to do with the students. The term was not yet complete, yet the parents would surely be in an uproar since Death Eaters had breached Hogwarts walls. In the end, they too were too sombre and burdened with their sorrow, that they could not discuss it further.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't grin, since their other friends weren't. They thought it was something to be happy about, but they kept their thoughts to themselves, confused by the grim looks on their friends faces.

Today, today it had sunk in.

Today, Harry Potter picked himself up off of the floor of the alcove he had passed out in last night-not wanting to speak to anyone. Not Astoria. Not Hermione. Not James nor Lily. Not Sirius, Remus or Luna. Not Ginny nor Neville. Not even to Ron.

Harry set out with a purpose, smelling slightly off since he hadn't bathed properly in two days, but he didn't care. He cast a Patronus and sent the silvery, corporeal, eager stag off to Hermione. Instructing her to bring the others to _their place_.

He waited for their arrival, and reminisced on his conversation with Draco and Lily _that_ night. It felt like eons ago now, when it had only been two nights ago.

" _What's that?" Draco queried, frown knitted together tightly, his lips pressed into a thin, grim line._

 _Harry followed the other boy's line of sight, and looked downwards, spotting the few gold chain links that had escaped his pocket and were now spilling over. Harry gritted his teeth before withdrawing the locket._

" _I was supposed to be a horcrux...but some other bloke, R.A.B. nicked it first and replaced it with a fake," Lily answered for Harry, wiping some tears from her red-rimmed eyes. Harry's tears were still leaking out, and Draco's cheeks were still glistening with the wet tracks his had left behind._

" _What the fuck is a horcrux? And, who the fuck is R.A.B?"_

Harry was lying back on the wooden floorboards, and he breathed in deeply, not caring that he was most likely getting animal fur all over him; Ron and Sirius shed the most, but everyone else definitely contributed.

"Potter, what the hell are we doing here?" Harry heard, and he couldn't help the wry smile that brushed across his lips before it was gone once more.

"Hey, mate," Harry responded, and the snort that followed _almost_ made him laugh.

Harry took a deep breath before partially sitting up, crossing his legs, and leaning back on his forearms.

Draco, Hermione and Sirius were in front of him, the witch in between her two boys, but her wizard's arm was around her waist, pulling her into his side.

The blond looked worse for wear, he had been hiding out in the Gryffindor Tower for the last day and a bit, and news had come via and unmarked owl that Draco's parents were with the ginger ones.

Hermione, Sirius and James had discussed that it may be best to leave to go to Potter Manor before school broke. Their exams had been sat at the beginning of the month this year-which was the last thing on _anyone's_ mind.

Harry felt for any OWL or NEWT students, because the last of their exams were over the next few days, and any focus that they were meant to maintain _had_ to be somewhere with their comfort and any ease that they must have felt before Dumbledore's passing.

Hermione of course is worrying, and Sirius is currently holding her protectively. Hermione is gripping at his sleeveless shirt; it is abundantly clear that Sirius can read his girlfriend's worry and is silently comforting her.

Harry waited as the rest filtered in, all with long faces, but with curiosity in their eyes: Lily, James, Ron, Luna, Remus, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Neville and last but not least Ginny.

"Why are we here, Potter?" Pansy drawls, and she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot against the creaky wooden floorboards impatiently.

"Because I trust you," Harry responded simply, wriggling his toes in his shoes-they had started to fall asleep-and braced one hand on the fur covered ground before pushing himself up and standing up. When he did, he brushed his hands together, and scrunched his nose at the hair that went flying in every direction as a result.

"Well that's not vague at all," Theo narrowed his eyes, and Harry noted with interest how Theo instinctively moved closer to Ginny, and how the ginger haired girl seemed to gravitate towards him without even noticing.

Harry smirked wryly for a moment, his face angled towards the floor, and when his eyes flicked up they automatically sought out Hermione's. Harry swallowed thickly before saying, "it's because I trust you that you're here and that I'm going to tell you what I am...though, I should mention that this is dangerous, ridiculously so, and a matter of life and death."

There's a thick silence that pressed down on everyone, the air felt more still than normal, and twelve pairs of eyes blinked at him, all swirling with different emotions, but one common theme ran through them all-unwavering resolve and firm determination.

Harry cleared his throat, and his gaze now fell on Astoria. He spared her a weak smile, and the one she shot back at him helped immensely, her blue eyes were sparkling with a cold fire and he wanted nothing more than to walk over there and kiss her for that alone, but he continued, they needed to know what they were getting themselves into.

"I hate doing this...but if you stay you have to make an Unbreakable Vow, and if you want out then now is your chance. I'm not going to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with...but this can't get out, I'm taking a major risk right now by telling you lot in the first place."

The silence continued, and Harry wasn't sure what everyone was thinking since no one moved to respond. There was a shift in the atmosphere though, it was subtle and he almost missed it. Everyone except for Ginny was frowning, and he felt a deep warmth blossom in his chest when she stepped forward, all determination and fire.

"You always were a Drama Queen, Harry. I'm in, now what's going on?" Ginny asks, flipping her long hair over her shoulder casually, one of her hips cocked to the side, and she crossed her arms over her chest whilst raising an eyebrow.

"You want to give us a clue about what it's about?" Blaise said finally, shoving his hands into his pockets as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Winning the War, and defeating _him_ ," Harry said slowly, and at that, the silence shattered.

Whispering, and shuffling, especially amongst the Slytherins, and finally Astoria stepped forward so that she was on par with Ginny and said, "okay, let's get down to business, we don't have all day and I would rather know sooner than later how to defeat that bastard."

"Stori-" Daphne started, taking a step forward, and seeing them side by side only showed how similar and vastly different they were. Sultry darkness and seductive light.

"Daph, we can't live in fear, I won't live under the rule of a tyrant, I won't," Astoria said firmly, and Daphne clearly saw that there was no wiggle room for any argument. Astoria may be a cunning Snake, but she was as stubborn as the best Lion there was.

Daphne angled her head towards Harry, and said lowly, "Fine, let's just do this already."

They weren't doing this as some naÏve experiment, or childish game that went horribly wrong. Everyone knew the risks, knew that their death awaited if they broke it.

Harry ensured that it wasn't too binding so there wasn't any breathing room, or so that anyone was uncomfortable, but he made it so that it would protect them all and keep everyone safe.

They all trusted each other on some level, and they knew that they couldn't trust the adults to do everything for them, they may still be in their adolescence, but they had enough conviction to fight for what they thought was right. Someone had to do it, and why not them? Why not have a United front, based on a common goal of defeating the same adversary?

None of them took it lightly as they repeated the words Harry provided them with, having told them what he was going to ask of them exactly before the thin, brilliant tongues of flame wrapped around their wrists.

It didn't take too long for them to swear not to betray anyone in the room, or any of their allies (which included the Order members), swear not to disclose any of the information discussed here, swear not to tell anyone on Voldemort's side anything that could hurt their side.

Harry told them then, about the horcruxes, about where they were the night Dumbledore died, told them that it was their only hope of defeating Voldemort, otherwise he could come back, and it would never end.

Harry pulled the fake locket out of his pocket, and when he opened it, he removed the folded piece of parchment. He pocketed the locket, and then unfolded the parchment carefully, re-reading the words that had plagued him aloud, and ending with the ever mysterious signature.

"R.A.B," Harry said.

"Still haven't figured out who it is yet, have you?" Draco sighed; Harry and Lily had explained everything to him that night up in the Astronomy Tower.

Harry was about to respond when he looked up and saw Sirius was right in front of him, his face ashen and his eyes wide.

"Sirius?"

"H-Harry, can I see that?" Sirius stammered out, and Harry nodded cautiously, wondering what could have shaken Sirius this badly.

Sirius took the parchment with shaking hands-he holds it gingerly, almost reverently-and a soft sob caught in his throat, his face instantly crumpling in on itself. He looked so fragile, and Harry reached out to touch his shoulder, but then all signs of any distress simply vanished, and whilst still pale, Sirius looked calm, scarily so.

Sirius hastily shoves the note in his pocket, "I have to go," and before anyone can say anything to stop him, he whirls around and dodges past the others, and bolts out of the Shack, his footsteps slapping against the ground in the tunnel.

"Padfoot! Sirius!" James yelled after him.

"Sirius!" Hermione called, and she runs to the mouth of the tunnel, and she sniffs the air for a moment, and she stilled, "he shifted."

"Where is he going?" Lily asked, threading her fingers into her hair, and she began to pace back and forth, "we need to go after him!"

There's a long pause, as they all consider where he could be going, the silence is almost deafening when Remus and Hermione-simultaneously and loudly-exclaim, "I think I know where he's going!"

"Where's that?" Pansy frowned, "why'd he bolt like that?"

"He's going to R.A.B," Hermione said, her few curls falling in her face, her eyes flashing a honeyed bronze colour, and her mouth set in a firm, grim line.


	26. He Was A Hero

**Hello Hello my darlings!**

 **I've finished my exams, so expect some more updates from me more frequently now! I am just so excited by it all right now. Reviews weren't working properly until today, so I didn't get a chance to respond to any of the lovely ones you all left on the last chapter! I shall try to get to them as soon as I can!**

 **This story is getting into all the fun bits now (or at least for me they're fun), and I know this chapter is a bit short. It was only meant to be a part of a bigger chapter, but I felt like it needed to be a stand alone chapter. So I hope you all like it!**

 **Again, THANK YOU for all your lovely support, and for those of you that read FTT, I am probably going to post another chapter of it for Christmas on FFN, and then I'll decide where to go from there.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

The summer breezes cheerfully blow through the streets, the joyous sounds of children playing filled his ears, and, he couldn't ascend the stairs in front of him. It was stupid, he had done it countless times in his life, but somehow, even the idea of walking up the short flight of stairs in front of him seemed an impossible task. He took a deep breath, but all he could remember was the last time he had walked up these stairs, he had left bloody, bruised and battered. The last time he had been here was when his Mother had cursed him almost into oblivion for not agreeing to become a Death Eater.

She'd been smiling so brightly, her sharp angular face that had sunken into itself out of misery, the skin pulling tightly in all the wrong directions. She had been pretty once, his Mother, but she looked like some strange creature in that moment. She was convinced that he would have been happy to be one of Voldemort's henchmen, that it was a way to repent for being a Gryffindor and friends with Mudbloods.

She hadn't been happy with his response, which was akin to a polite "fuck no, and fuck you." Well, maybe not that polite. She hadn't liked it one bit, and he had swiftly learned that on the other end of her wand.

The remnants of the pain came from his subconscious, needling into his arms, legs, dancing along his spine and jabbing into his skull. It felt like his skeleton was on fire again, as if the cruciatus curse was still being gleefully thrown at him.

Sirius took a deep, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes, and a flash of pain cut nastily across his back, where his Mother had swung a cursed sword at him as he tried to get away-thankfully it hadn't been too deep a wound, but the reminder was still there. Hermione had asked about it once, but only once as his expression indicated that he didn't want to talk about it, and he told himself that if standing at the bottom of the bloody fucking stairs to the place that had been his prison-both physically and mentally-for years, didn't drive him mad, that he would tell her as soon as he could.

She'd been patient, _Godric_ , even with her fiery temperament at times, and her stubborn and bossy disposition, when it came to the more sensitive matters she simply listened, and waited.

Sirius was drawn back into the memory, and shuddered violently.

" _Blacks don't run_ ," is all his Mother had whispered in his ear, her hot breath felt like ice at the time as it washed over the side of his face, and then she left him, twitching on the floor; where he stayed until he gathered enough energy to crawl to the floo.

Swallowing, he opened his eyes, he could do this. She was dead now, and he was still alive. All that remained inside the accursed house was memories and ghosts of his past.

Shakily, he took one step, then another, and he kept walking until he was standing in front of the dark door.

With Dumbledore dead the Fidelus charm was gone, but the blood wards still held firm, and only those the wards had been adjusted to accommodate in the past year or so would be able to enter. He felt the wards hum to life as he put his hand on the doorknob, as his eyes blurred from the proximity to the dark stained wood.

Taking one final, deep breath, he twisted the doorknob and stepped into the house.

 _That's all it is, a house, a stupid house_ , Sirius kept telling himself as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

A flood of emotions swirled in his chest before all assaulting him, and he took a desperate intake of breath as he tried to steady himself, falling back against the hard door, trying to ground himself, trying to think of anything that could cut through the sheer enormity of _feeling_ that being back here caused.

"Blacks don't run," Sirius muttered to himself, using his Mother's once condescending words to push him to keep going. He had gotten in the darn place, he could do anything.

Suddenly, almost giving him a start, the wall lanterns flickered to life, emitting a warm yellow light, and even with them, the foyer looked dreary and dark.

Even though this had been an Order safe house, and the Order members had cleaned it best they could, the darkness was embedded in the walls, seeped into the very structure of the house.

"I fucking hate this place," Sirius grumbled, and pushed up off of the door, his footsteps more sure as he headed to the right. Then he called the one name he never anticipated falling from his lips again, "KREACHER!"

It was dead silent aside from his light footsteps across the dark hardwood floors, and then two things happened. A loud screeching sound erupted from the wall just in front of him, and he heard _her_ voice, and a sharp pop sounded from in front of him.

Sirius knew his Mother's portrait was there, but knowing and experiencing something were _entirely_ different things. The Older Sirius had warned him, and there was a haunted look in his eyes as he did. Nothing, however, prepared you for the onslaught of crude things that spewed from her dreadful mouth.

Kreacher was older now, his face more sallow, his skin more baggy, his knees turned in, his back more hunched, and he overall looked like a miserable and tortured version of his former self. It was quite a shock to the system, and then Sirius remembered how long Kreacher had been here by himself in this house, with its' darkness and only Portraits of dead Blacks to accompany him; a Portrait of his dead Mistress to feed hate to him for years.

"Kreacher heard there was a younger Master Sirius, Kreacher thought it was rubbish," Kreacher sniffed, shaking his head and causing his large ears to flop about, his huge watery eyes narrowed with disdain.

"I...I know you never liked me, Kreacher...but you loved Reggie...and I have to ask, does this look familiar?" Sirius asked, bending down onto one knee and fishing into his pocket for the piece of parchment.

Sirius held the folded parchment out to Kreacher, and the House Elf sent Sirius a glower before closing the distance and snatching the parchment from Sirius's hand.

Kreacher mumbled to himself as he unfolded it, but he stilled once he finished, and his bottom lip quivered as his large eyes filled with tears, "Kreacher failed Master!" Kreacher wailed, dropping the parchment in his distress-which Sirius quickly picked up and tucked back into his front right pocket of his black leather trousers.

"What do you mean, you failed Master, Kreacher?" Sirius pressed, putting a hand gently on Kreacher's thin and bony shoulder. The House Elf didn't even seem to feel it, didn't even seem to care.

"The...l-l-locket, Kreacher couldn't destroy it, no matter how he tried, no matter what he did," Kreacher cried.

Sirius's eyes widened, "I can destroy it, Kreacher. Please, let me help you destroy it...for Regulus." At that Kreacher stopped crying, and he looked at Sirius with tear-filled eyes. It felt like an eternity before Kreacher nodded an infinitesimal amount, and turned silently and walked away. Sirius didn't even hear his Mother's patronizing voice as he followed.

* * *

Hermione never liked Grimmauld Place, but her mind had been whirring and the gears had been turning ever since Dumbledore's Death. She had an idea with what to do about it, and she was going to bring it up as soon as possible.

Unbeknownst to all of the adults in their lives, they would be leaving Hogwarts a few days early, and there were many measures they needed to put in place as soon as possible. Well, Padfoot and Lupin knew, so technically some adults, but none of the Weasleys knew, and she hadn't even thought about how to tell her parents that she wasn't coming home this summer.

 _No_ , Hermione decided in that moment, _my parents can't know_ , she thought with a sigh. That, however, was a problem for another day.

She would talk to the others about the plans she and Lily had briefly discussed at one point, and she would try to get the Weasleys in on it as well. If everything went according to plan then they would be prepared for anything Voldemort and his followers were going to try and throw at them.

The wards didn't want to give when she tried to open the door, but with a bit of magic flowing from her fingers and pure determination, they did. They recognized her magical signature, which helped significantly.

The only ones with her were Harry, Ron, Remus and James. They'd asked the others to stay behind for now, and that they would have a meeting tomorrow to further discuss everything. The school term was soon up, and they still had to sneak Draco out when they could.

The Slytherins would be the only ones to not leave early, Hermione mused as she walked through the dimly lit corridor to the right, letting her sense of smell guide her-Sirius's scent was fresh, and the others faded, not having been here for months. _Yes, the Slytherins will leave as if nothing has changed, because that will be one of our greatest assets, for them to keep a low profile and go along as if nothing has changed,_ Hermione thought, cautiously stepping into the kitchen where Sirius's scent was strongest, blooming and blossoming, overshadowing all the gloom.

"Sirius? Baby?" Hermione called out softly, and she glanced back over her shoulder at her four boys that had come along, James frowned, Ron tightened the grip on his wand, Remus sniffed at the air, and Harry's eyes gleamed with worry.

They only had to round the corner to realise that Sirius was sitting, back against the cabinets, one knee propped up, and a hand fully extending and resting on it. From that hand, dangling from a fine linked gold chain, was an exact replica of the locket they had seen earlier in the Shrieking Shack.

Tears were silently running down Sirius's cheeks, and Kreacher was lying on the ground beside him, curled into a ball, weeping and muttering to himself.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it? I thought my little brother was joining the dark side, and then I learned he became a Death Eater when I came to this dimension. Shit, Padfoot is under the impression that he died being on _his_ side...and it turns out Reggie fooled us all. How fucking typical, I guess neither of us was the son our Mother wanted…" Sirius trailed off, looking past Hermione then, and she couldn't stop the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

She cautiously approached Sirius, kneeling in the space between him and Kreacher, and touched his cheek.

Sirius slowly turned to look at her, fragile, like a tiny flick would shatter him, glassy, grey eyes were locked on sad brown ones, and she simply drew him into her.

The weak light from the outside poured in from the window above them, and the four boys moved forward and knelt around their friend, putting a comforting hand on him somewhere, and then that's when it happened. That's when he broke.

Heart wrenching sobs, and a shaking frame, the chain still tightly clutched in his hand. "He was a hero." Sirius sobbed, again and again, until his throat was raw and his eyes blurred with tears. Regulus Black was a hero.


	27. Hello, My Darling

**Hello hello darlings!**

 **This chapter is kind of a precursor to the next few chapters, so it's short, sweet and simple.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! For those who reviewed on the last chapter already, I love you bunches and bunches!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Quiet. Peaceful. The long, narrow hallways are flooded with starch white, bright light. The soft footfalls of the crimson haired girl the only sound besides that of the woman talking to a frail man behind her, reassuring the man that it is all okay, that he is safe.

The redhead reflects on that morning and wonders how the others are getting on.

" _How do we destroy it?" The sandy haired werewolf had asked, his arms tightly wrapped around the ethereal creature in his arms with her silvery blue eyes and jovial aura._

 _They were in the Sixth Year Gryffindor boys dorms: Harry, James, Ron, Remus, Luna, Lily, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Ginny and Draco. The others that occupied the dorm were gone, in the Common Room with others from their house._

 _There were sixteen of them including their other Slytherins, and they were going to prove that they weren't just helpless children. They were Children of War, and they were fighting to make sure it ended with them, that this would end in their generation._

" _Dumbledore mentioned it that night, he said he knew that fiendfyre and Basilisk venom would work-because the venom is how Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's diary," Lily said softly._

" _Wait...Tom Riddle..._ _ **he**_ _is Tom Riddle?" Draco asked, eyes widening._

" _You bet," Ginny said with narrowed eyes and acid coating her tone. "I'd like to say he was nicer back then, but I doubt he ever had much of a heart to begin with."_

" _Well. I can go get the Basilisk fangs, I'm the only one who can speak Parseltongue anyways," Harry shrugged. No one seemed surprised by that, and Lily remembered that they all read it in the book Hermione had put together for them._

" _I'll go with you," James volunteered, and Lily scooted closer to him on his bed, lacing her fingers through his. When his hazel eyes fell on her, she gave him a small smile before leaning up to claim his lips._

" _I guess I'll go with one or two other people to go and get the things Dumbledore left behind in his office for you," Hermione said, a light frown on her face._

" _That means the rest of us should probably finish packing in the meantime...we're still leaving tomorrow night, right?" Neville asked._

" _Yes, indeed we are Longbottom," Draco replied. It was getting increasingly dangerous to have Draco here, and they'd decided to all leave at once. They had looped McGonagall into their plan, and even if she wasn't too keen on leaving them to their own devices, she understood that it was something they needed to do._

 _She'd even offered to go with them, to make sure they got to their destination safely, but they had politely declined._

 _She had put a hand on Sirius and James's shoulders whilst looking at the rest of them, and had said, "I am so proud of all of you. Now hurry up, off to bed. Busy few days we have ahead of us."_

 _The plan was to utilize the two Marauder Maps that they had, and the two Invisibility Cloaks. They would go in groups and then head to McGonagall's office, leaving through her floo network._

 _Today however they had many a thing to accomplish, and for once Lily didn't have anything major to do, so she did the one thing she had been wanting to do for a while. It was well overdue, and she didn't know if she would have another opportunity to do so._

Lily carefully approached the room she had been pointed to by the kind nurse, and she found that she couldn't breathe for a moment. _They_ looked so different.

She cautiously entered, gently shutting the door behind her.

The male was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling as his lungs expanded and contracted. His once blond hair was now laced with white, his face was older, and he wasn't the buff young man she once knew with the kind blue eyes.

The female was sitting upright, and her face turned towards Lily, a serene smile on her face.

Lily stopped by her bedside, and was unsure what to do, the warm brown eyes that she loved were now glazed over, unfocused. Her as always pixie short dark brown hair was now to her shoulders and laced with grey.

They had both aged far beyond their time. Neither of them looked to be in their mid thirties like they should, except for their features that is, somehow they both still looked youthful, and as if they could jump out of bed any moment.

"Hello, my darling Alice," Lily whispered, her voice trembling, her breath uneven and her hands shaking as she took the other witch's hands in hers.

"I've missed you...I've met Neville. He's amazing, and brave. Just like his parents," Lily shot Alice a watery smile. Alice then began to hum cheerfully, and it may have just been wishful thinking, but she swore that Alice's eyes sharpened with clarity.

"I'm going to protect him, Allie," Lily murmured a promise then, in the simple room in the Janus Thickey Ward, where an enchanted window poured in artificial sunlight.

"I'm going to protect everyone as long as I can, and I promise to look after your boy. I promise.

I'm sorry the others couldn't come as well, it's too dangerous for us all to come as once, but I'll bring James, Sirius and Remus the next time that I can. I swear it to you," Lily said with conviction, and lightly rested her forehead against Alice's.

That is how she remained for a few minutes, listening to Frank's breathing and Alice's humming. Alice gently squeezes Lily's hand, and Lily moved back to look in Alice's eyes, searching, for anything, anything at all.

It seems her search is futile since nothing changes then, and Alice's nonsensical humming only becomes louder.

Lily sighs gently through her nostrils, and smiles weakly. "I'll be back when I can get away," Lily swear then, and kisses Alice's forehead before she lets go of her hands and takes a step back.

Lily looks at them both once more before she turns on her heel and leave just as quietly as she came.

What she missed was the keen look the brown eyed witch gave her, and how the humming got lower and then much louder after that, until eventually it settled, and the witch lay back. Closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	28. Run!

**Hello hello! My loves!**

 **The ending of this chapter has been fighting me for the last couple weeks, but I finally finished it! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kind of the ending of part of an arc.** **I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought anything more may be a bit overwhelming.**

 **I listened to All We Do by Oh Wonder and Flares by The Script a lot whilst I was writing this chapter, and I thought I'd just mention that in case anyone was interested :p**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Paula who is a darling darling, and always leaves reviews that make me smile. (Thank you for that ask on tumblr lovely! *hearts***

 **P.S. I love you all!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, May 28th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **First Floor**

"Malfoy! I hate you a lot right now!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder as he threw up a _Protego_.

"I don't fucking like this anymore than you do!" Draco hollered back, his back to Sirius's.

Even with the best laid plans, they were unknown variables and unforeseen obstacles. It just so happened that their main obstacle at first had been Crabbe and Goyle-both going on about how their Fathers told them that none of the Malfoys were their friends anymore, and how they were meant to capture Draco no matter what the cost.

It just happened that whilst in transit-almost everyone had gotten to McGonagall's office without a hitch-Seamus had burst into the Gryffindor boys dorm and announced that the the older Slytherins knew they were leaving the castle. Draco and Sirius were the last ones in the Tower, the last group having left a few minutes prior.

Draco was never one to be reckless, whereas Sirius might as well have the word tattooed across his forehead. The two vastly different personalities battled with what to do for a few minutes, before they both decided that they were wasting valuable time.

Which is how they ended up battling alone just around the corner from McGonagall's office.

"You're such a pain in the arse," Sirius laughed dryly, hurling a dark blue spell at the head that had just peeked around the corner.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Draco grunted, throw a stunning spell at one of the adversaries in front of him-knocking the boy out clean.

"This is going to be interesting," Sirius said, adjusting his knapsack straps with his free hand as he threw up another _Protego_.

"One...two...three... _run!"_ Draco hissed and Sirius felt the warmth against his back leave abruptly; he shook his head as he span on his heel and hurtled down the corridor. A loud noise exploded beside them as a piece of the wall beside them splintered and broke apart from a stray spell, and Sirius threw his arms over his head in an effort to protect it. They somehow managed to get past without delay or injury.

Sirius hurled a _Stupefy_ at the last remaining boy in their way, smirking to himself as the boy's brown eyes fluttered shut, and his body crumpled in on itself as he collapsed on the ground.

They rounded the corner and met face to face with Goyle.

" _Shit_ ," Draco scowled darkly, and Sirius had no idea what to make of the look Draco and Goyle were throwing back and forth.

Sirius knew that once Crabbe and Goyle had been Draco's lackeys, perhaps even friends.

A bead of sweat ran down Sirius's forehead as he could hear thunderous footsteps approaching, it was moments now before they would be upon them.

Goyle's wand was inches away from Draco's skull, pointed in between Draco's eyes.

"Do it," Draco snarled menacingly, taking a step forward, his fine features contorted in a mixture of betrayal and anger.

Draco was a mess on a whole, dishevelled and nothing like he did on a normal basis-dark circles smudged under his eyes, plain white t-shirt and a pair of black trousers that belonged to Neville (which were a bit short on Draco), and an old backpack of Hermione's that she had lent him.

(Hermione had been brilliant, shrinking all of their trunks and using an undetectable expansion charm on their bags so that they could fit everything they needed into them. She'd been exhausted by the end of it, her magic spent, and she was in the first group to leave with James and Lily under the Invisibility Cloak.)

Just then, a sudden and loud creak jolted them all, and Harry stepped out of McGonagall's office, Cloak in hand. When he caught sight of them, bewilderment spread across his features and he immediately scrambled at his front pocket for his wand.

Closer and closer the footsteps got, and then something strange happened. Goyle lowered his wand, and lowly, in a gentle whisper said, "go."

Draco's eyes widened hastily in surprise before he gave Goyle a jerky nod, his hand fumbling out until it grasped Sirius's sleeve and Draco tugged him with him as he hastily went around Goyle.

Sirius looked back as Draco pulled him along, and whispered, " _Stupefy,_ " and the red light sailed through the air and hit Goyle in the back.

It would be practically a death sentence if there was any suspicion that Goyle had let them go, Sirius hated to do it, but in the end it would be best.

Harry ducked back into McGonagall's classroom, and got out of the way as they hurried in. Desperately they threw up locking and silencing charms, and Harry was already making his way to the front of the classroom, towards a door that Sirius had passed through many a time, but never for something like this.

They burst into the office, and McGonagall and Astoria are the only ones left. Astoria's brow furrowed deeply, and she immediately went to Harry, putting her hands on his cheeks, "what happened?"

"A bunch of students-not all from Slytherin either-tried to stop us. Stunned a bunch of them," Sirius explained in a rush, his words moving at lightning speed as they sped out of his mouth.

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked, an eyebrow quirked, and cold fury lurked below the surface as she glared out the door.

"You can't be here, Stori...you need to come with us," Draco said, already right beside the roaring fireplace.

Draco's knee made a popping sound as he bent down and thrust his hand into the small, cast iron pot that held floo powder; it was just to the right of the red brick fireplace.

Sirius could barely focus on anything else, and jumped when McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

Startled grey eyes flew to meet calm green ones, it felt like he was staring into a serene, lush glade; the light in her eyes was like sunlight filtering through into a small clearing, and for some reason, it made him feel like no matter what, there was hope.

"Go, quickly," McGonagall said, voice stern, and Sirius vaguely heard Astoria arguing about going with them, about how she could stay. Harry of course is refusing to risk it, and Draco is nastily snapping at both of them and yelling for someone to get into the bloody fireplace.

"What about you?" Sirius asked worriedly, his hand moving to gently grasp the one holding his shoulder.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I can handle myself Mister Black. Now off you go, I have some pesky students to deal with, and then I must get back to my tea."

Sirius snorted, and he tore his gaze away from her face to see Draco stepping into the fireplace and grumbling about how they are all idiots.

"Potter Manor!" Draco said in a clear and concise manner, throwing the flames down dramatically before disappearing in a burst of green fire.

Padfoot and Lupin had opened up a connection to McGonagall's office, and vice versa, and they were meant to close it immediately after they were all through.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius, imploring him to help with the stubborn witch. Sirius rolled his eyes before striding forward, hooking an arm around Astoria's waist and dragging the kicking witch into the fireplace-thankfully it was big enough for the both of them.

"Harry, powder me," Sirius said, holding out a hand. Harry nodded curtly and swiftly scooped out some of the powder and poured into Sirius's hand.

Astoria had quieted slightly, and was now glowering at Harry as she folded her arms over her chest. She clearly hated having things decided for her, and she also apparently thought she could smoothly talk her way out of any trouble upon meeting Voldemort's supporters-who were currently threatening to dismantle the hastily thrown up locking charms at any moment.

Sirius whispered to Astoria, "hold on tight, doll."

"Don't call me, _doll_ ," Astoria grumbled, and Sirius shook his head. He was surrounded by stubborn witches, _surrounded_.

The violent sound of spells barraging the door got louder, and Sirius threw the powder down whilst yelling, " _Potter Manor!_ "

All he saw was green, and a slightly uncomfortable feeling prickled across his skin, and then they were gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Professor?" Harry asked worriedly as he stepped into the fireplace. Somehow it only seemed fitting that he be the last one to leave.

"Please, they're still wet behind the ears," McGonagall smirked crookedly, green eyes twinkling as he bent-double and scooped out some floo powder.

A sharp bang. Loud shouts. McGonagall hurriedly poured the powder into Harry's open palm before yelling in a stern tone, "go!"

Harry throws the powder down, yelling his destination in a clear voice, and the last image he sees before the green flames consume him is the powerful back of Minerva McGonagall as she parries and hurls spells gracefully, as if it is child's play. He can only hope that she will be okay.

Harry closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, he was staring at a group of worried wix. Hope and each other. It was all they had left. Now they just needed to continue a rebellion, and defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time.

Piece of cake.


	29. No

**Hello hello!**

 **I am finally free of exams! I will probably still have things that I will need to attend to, but I have a lot more free time to write now! May the muse be kind to me.**

 **I am slightly nervous about this chapter, but I do think you shall all like it *hearts* oh I really hope you do!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Ice blue eyes carefully moved around the room, ensuring that their gaze did not linger on any one person for too long.

His eyes had been looking around this room for the past three days, and with the constant rounds of food and drink one may think that there was some type of festivity going on. One could not have been more wrong in thinking that particular string of thought if they tried.

He had been in this room many a time growing up, coming over for playdates and running through it as he was chased—or did the chasing—with his two best mates.

Occasionally Pansy, Greg and Vince had been here too, but it was almost always just Draco, Blaise and himself.

He didn't recognize that place.

This room—the entire manor, was now dull, dark, and filled with a sense of foreboding at what was yet to come. This was not the pleasant place where sunshine poured into the house during the summers, and where he had watched fluffy snow through the large windows coat the vast and beautiful grounds.

It was strange, especially since its rightful occupants no longer lived here. Seeing as how they had fled in the night, veiled in shadows and darkness, taking only their most precious belongings.

Theodore Nott had an inkling as to where they had gone, but he was not yet privy to the exact location. Hermione wanted to be extremely careful, and he couldn't blame her.

The bright witch and Draco were the ones who had collaborated and figured out where they were all going to live.

Theo had a plan, the details of which he had not discussed with any of the others, but hopefully it would work out in their favour.

Theo glanced to his left and saw his Father sitting back in a relaxed manner, a silver glass filled with spirits loosely clasped in his hand. Theo knew that the cavalier exterior was a front for the calculated scrutinization his Father was currently working through.

He'd gotten his dark curls and icy blue eyes from his Father—the main difference between them was that Theodus Nott was a smidge shorter than his son, stockier, and his jaw was slightly more square.

 _The Dark Lord_ had questioned Theo and the other Slytherins in his year, the ones that were meant to be Draco's friends. It seemed to go on for days, weeks, months, but it had only been for a few hours. He was trying to figure out where their loyalties lay.

It was a good thing they were all brilliant Occlumens since they had been trained in the practice from a young age from. Their one advantage was that Voldemort—whilst cautious and paranoid—vastly underestimated them.

The Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table, and Theo could taste the hatred bubbling in his gut as he gazed at the man who had marked him.

Yesterday, after a particularly rowdy outburst of Fenrir's, Voldemort decided to give the dark mark to a select _chosen_ few. They were _worthy_ he had said.

Theo's forearm still ached, the muscles along his arm were rigid as he had squirmed and thrashed uncontrollably in pain the prior evening. Layers of skin were penetrated and stained with the permanent ink, and Theo winced as he felt the snake slithering around the design.

Theodus Nott had attempted to smoothly talk The Dark Lord from giving his son the mark. Normally all of the gracious and velvety things he was saying would have worked, but Voldemort was out for blood. Theodus stood with a clenched jaw and icy eyes, not once looking away from his son's form on the ground.

Greg and Vince had been all too eager to be marked.

Daphne had been here on the first day, as had Blaise.

Blaise requested that he remain neutral in this fight and Voldemort sounded almost bored when he granted the request. The Dark Lord was not particularly fond of Nuella Zabini for some reason, so not being associated with her son was no loss on his part as far as he was concerned.

Daphne pled with conviction that her sister must be bewitched in some way, and after some kneeling and several apologies, she was also given pardon and allowed to remain neutral—which included her Mother and Father.

Voldemort's mercy on the Greengrass's did not come without a price, he had announced loudly—in an almost gleeful tone—that Astoria Greengrass was fair game to anyone who captured her. That they could do as they pleased, _after_ he personally made her pay for her treason that is.

Pansy was almost marked, _almost_. Her Father stepped forward with a dark sneer and coldly pronounced that his daughter was too immature and thus grossly unqualified to hold a position of such worth at this time. Voldemort had gazed upon Theo's friend with pity and contempt as he nodded his head in understanding; not paying attention to her for a moment longer.

Theo took a cautious sip of his Elf wine, and rolling his eyes once a Werewolf tackled Macnair. Bodies tumbling violently across the floor as they physically settled their differences—both highly intoxicated.

Voldemort appraised them with near indifference, and with a clap of his hands, the doors to the room swung open.

"My friends. I think we've had enough fun, you may all leave now," Voldemort said, raising his arms out to his sides.

Theo stayed close by his Father's side, keeping his expression impassive as Theodus went directly to Voldemort to bid his farewells.

"I shall see you soon, old friend," Voldemort said with what could almost be fondness.

Theodus bowed deeply and then straightened up, sending Voldemort a small smile before making his way towards the exit.

Theodus moved with measured purpose, and Theo followed suit. Right before they crossed the wards so that they could apparate back to Nott Manor, Theo caught Pansy's eye and gave her a secret smile. If he hadn't been looking for it, then he would have definitely missed her subtle nod in response.

"Let's get out of this place," Theodus mumbled, putting a firm but gentle hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo sighed heavily through his nostrils, the familiar sucking feeling starting in his navel, and then, with a crack, they were gone.

* * *

Silence filled the room as if it was a corporeal being, expanding until it occupied every nook and cranny.

"How could you let _him_ brand me," Theo spat, his voice causing the silence to implode; he stood up suddenly, and the chair legs heavily scraped along the hardwood floor as he did.

"I had _no_ choice," Theodus sighed heavily.

The two Nott men were in one of the Study's—it was a smaller one not too far from Theo's room. The room was lined with bookshelves, but mainly devoid of any books since most of them were in the grand library in the West Wing of the house. There was a small round table with a single chair underneath a flickering wall lantern, and a plush plum coloured armchair in the far corner of the room.

Theodus was sitting in the armchair, elbows propped up on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry son. I...I tried to stop it, but it's best to remain in his good grace's since he is going to win this war. Any more protesting and he would have gotten suspicious," Theodus continued sombrely.

Theo scrunched up his nose in concentration for a moment. He was taking a _massive_ risk right now, but his gut told him this was the right decision. This wasn't foolhardy and ill thought out, this was a calculated risk that would hopefully work out favourably for him.

"If he _could_ be defeated…would you still follow him?"

There was a pregnant pause as the silence rushed back into the room, but it's presence was short-lived as Theodus Nott slowly raised his head and spoke softly, almost with trepidation. "What do you know?"

Theo swallowed. "I can't tell you. Not yet, and even then not all of it. I just have to ask, one more time, Father. Would you?"

Theodus's icy blue eyes flash brightly in the dimly lit room, dark curls partially covering his face, "no."


	30. Fangs and Lockets

**HELLO HELLO!**

 **I feel so bad about how long it's been since I last updated. Things IRL are constantly busy, but I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can in the future.**

 **UM. HOW DID TTPoC REACH 800 FOLLOWERS?! THAT IS INSANE, YOU LOT ARE BLOODY AMAZING, JUST THANK YOU SO EFFING MUCH. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. *hearts***

 **ALSO, TTPoC was nominated for a Marauder Medal this year, and I am still blown away by that. For best Sirimione in the category Best Pairing. If you want to vote the link (you just need to remove the asterisks) is here:** **https*:*/*docs*.*google*.*com*/*forms*/*d*/*e/*1FAIpQLSc-X4hClylcsnMdq63ePSdLasUOB0CpW2XU49AA1o0Ot0OeYg*/*viewform**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all of you with your patience, you are amazing and I'm grateful for all of you x**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Monday, May 26th, 1997**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Mate, that is fucking foul," James remarked, screwing up his nose as they entered the grand cavern.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed, one hand against his mouth as he tried to breathe in as little of the putrid smell as he could.

The Chamber of Secrets was exactly as Harry had left it four years ago—well, almost.

 _Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place._

 _Then, as_ they _drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor._

Harry led the way, his wand loosely held in his hand; he most likely wouldn't need it, but it provided some comfort considering the events that occurred the last time he was here. He adjusted the empty bag strap on his shoulder.

"I kind of wish Padfoot had come with us," James said lowly, his footfalls a little louder than Harry's—the steady sound of their footsteps, and his own heartbeat thrummed in his ears. "He would've loved this."

"Which part, the massive basilisk skeleton, or the putrid smell left from its' decay that's been trapped in here for four years?" Harry asked as they advanced through the chamber and caught side of the basilisk skeleton.

"You fought that thing?" James coughed out, covering his mouth with the edge of his long-sleeved shirt. His eyes widened as they cautiously approached the skeleton of the beast.

"Yea," Harry sputtered, the closer they got the stronger the smell became—though it seemed to be diffusing slightly as each moment passed.

Harry examined the pool the rest of the skeleton disappeared into the opaque, dark, still water.

"Let's get to work, this place creeps me out," James said, eyes trained on the basilisk's skull.

Harry nodded curtly, "be careful, even a scratch will kill you."

"Yes Mother," James mumbled, and Harry flicked his shoulder affectionately as he knelt down, shrugging his knapsack off of his shoulder and placing it in front of him.

It was bizarre seeing the remains of a beast that had almost killed him a few years ago, all of its flesh had long since decayed; it's skull looked smaller almost without all of the skin. Harry shuddered when an image of the basilisk slithering toward him burst into his mind. James was right, they needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Right, let's get this over with," Harry said, swallowing thickly.

The two boys worked as quickly as they could, some teeth came out much easier than others, and soon they had grabbed them all.

They returned to the dorm that evening with bags full of basilisk fangs; both of them smelled distinctly of death and Hermione immediately sent them on their way to the showers after relieving them of their knapsacks.

There was a sense amongst the wix that they'd gotten just a smidge closer to maybe winning this forsaken war.

* * *

 **June 2nd, 1997**

 **Grimmauld Place**

 **Islington, London, England**

Summer was upon them, the air inside the house was stifling and still, and outside was hot and sticky, muggles could be seen through the windows, milling about their business.

A group of wix was gathered in the Drawing Room, all in various states of discomfort because of the heat and because of what they had planned to do.

The room was quite drab, but fairly sparse ever since the Order had cleaned it out—most of the furniture in this room had been destroyed by water damage from a leak in the roof. All that remained was a long, dark stained table in the middle of the room, a loveseat in the far corner beside one of the windows and peeling wallpaper.

Bright sunlight poured through the glass planes, unobstructed since there were no longer any curtains.

The younger Sirius Black had been complaining for the last twenty minutes, laying flat on his back on the floor, dramatically fanning himself with a few pieces of parchment he'd found.

Hermione had rolled her eyes, but kissed leaned down to kiss his sweaty cheek irregardless; his whinging was strangely calming for her nerves—his nonchalance about what they were about to do helped soothe her anxiety.

Lily was sitting on the loveseat, her head resting in her hand and her elbow on the arm of the chair propping her up, James was sitting on the ground in between her legs, his head resting on her leg.

Remus was pacing back and forth discussing the plan with Harry and Ron; the werewolf somehow seemed to be the most calm person in the entire group, aside of course from a bemoaning Sirius Black.

The ginger haired boy's brow is puckered in concern, whilst Harry looked terribly uncertain and as if he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

The cause of Hermione's distress was the locket neatly placed on the table, resting on the off white cloth they had kept it wrapped in. The gold was winking at her in the sunlight, and she nibbled on her lip as she felt the _pull_ from the dreadful thing. She had a basilisk fang in her skirt pocket and it seemed to weigh her down immensely on her right side, heat radiating off of it and warming the outside of her hip and thigh.

She was as far away as she could be, leaning against the wall beside one of the three windows, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Should we just stab it?" Harry asked, the sword of Gryffindor firmly grasped in his hand, Hermione instead focused on the blood red rubies shining on its hilt, anything to distract from the horcrux.

Then as if the locket had sensed that they were talking about it, a mighty pulse emitted from it and blew them all back. Hermione, shocked, gasped for air whilst staring with her mouth agape.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Sirius asked, bolting upright, shifting so his head toggled between all of his companions.

"It can't know what we want to do...can it?" Ron asked quietly, reaching for his wand and taking a cautious step towards the locket.

The boy's bright blue eyes glanced back and forth as he waited for an answer to his question, but no response came, and eventually their stunned silence was answer enough.

Hermione was the first to break the heavy silence, "what do we do?"

"We have to destroy it... _now,_ " James said, pulling himself up and gathering his wits about him.

If the locket sensed any further danger to its safety it did not let on, but it could just be lulling them into a false sense of security for all they know. Hermione shuddered as she retrieved her wand, dread pumped through her veins as she inched closer and closer to the middle of the room. Once she reached Sirius, she held him fast.

The wix approached the locket, and soon they were all surrounding the table in a misshapen circle.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked, wand in one hand and a basilisk in the other.

Hermione glanced to her right and met Harry's eye, the bright green eyed youth's mouth pressed into a thin, grim line and he nodded firmly at her.

"Step back," Hermione whispered.

Hermione could hear her own heartbeat pumping in her ears, the blood rushing through her veins, she felt hot and cold and the tension in the air was palpable.

" _Open,_ " Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click, Hermione could barely make it out, but as they inched closer she saw that behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled.

A voice hissed from out the Horcrux. "I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

Hermione flinched harshly and a few of them instinctively stepped backwards.

"I have seen your desires, your fears, I know what is deep in your heart, Hermione Granger," the voice hissed.

Why was it talking directly to her? She struggled to close her eyes—unable to tear her gaze away from the eye—but finally she managed to clamp them shut and she shook her head roughy, when she reopened her eyes she looked to her left at her boyfriend.

Sirius's brow was furrowed deeply as he stared in a trance-like state at the locket.

What if they were all hearing different things? Things geared specifically towards them as a defense mechanism to halt their task dead in its tracks.

Hermione's ears perked up as she heard a tiny hissing noise, hesitantly she turned back to the locket and her eyes widened as as out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed a grotesque bubble, the head of Sirius Black, weirdly distorted.

A noise buzzed in her ears, almost as if she was under an ocean and someone was futilely shouting at her from above the water's surface.

Another powerful pulse emitted from the locket—separating all of the wix from each other and Hermione let out a sharp gasp when Sirius was ripped from her grasp. A swirl of black mist shot out of the locket, swirling around the room and swiping at all of them.

Hermione blinked and all she could see was Sirius, the edges of her vision blurred by the thick mist; except it _wasn't_ Sirius, not really. He was walking towards her, completely nude, his skin a dull grey colour, and the strangest thing was seeing Sirius's grey eyes but with no life in them.

" _Hermione_ ," the Riddle-Sirius whispered, hands outstretched as he slowly approached her, with a eerie closed lip smile on his face.

All of the air had been robbed from her lungs and Hermione was frozen, limbs as heavy as lead.

"You know I don't really love you, right? It was just easier to get laid saying those sappy, _emotionally charged_ words. You want someone to love you _so_ badly. Don't you?" The Riddle-Sirius cocked its head in amusement, right in front of her now, bending down and meeting her eyes.

"It's pathetic really. You _needed_ it. To hear those three little words and it justified your useless existence." His hand ghosted over her cheek as his expression bled pity, shaking his head.

"S-Shut up," Hermione stammered, feeling the rage bubbling up inside of her, fighting against the icy fear that was currently pumping through her veins.

"I _don't_ love you," Riddle-Sirius repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck you."

"You already did, sweetheart."

He pursed his lips, "just give in, Hermione, just give in to me."

"No," Hermione gasped as his fingertips touched her skin, ice shooting like lightning bolts through her body, and immediately she started shivering.

All the happiness in the world had been sucked away, flashes of her friends face moved across her vision and she couldn't breathe. It was all _too_ much. She wanted it to all go away, because then came the pain. The death, their faces all still and there was so much blood, she didn't know from where or what, but then she looked down at her hands and they were stained with black goop.

Hermione gritted her teeth together. _It isn't real. It isn't real. It. Isn't. Real._

" _Just give in_ ," Riddle-Sirius hissed, his mouth right beside her ear.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled from somewhere in the mist, and just like that she snapped out of it, untangled herself from the web Riddle-Sirius had ensnared her in.

Hermione's eyes flicked up to Riddle-Sirius—whose expression was vastly different, he looked...afraid, her fingers fumbled to get the fang that was in her pocket, and then with a loud cry she thrust it straight into Riddle-Sirius's chest.

A loud shriek came from the locket, and the mist that was surrounding her cleared slightly, letting her see the others, the black gooey tentacles were writhing around, and there were other grey figures that didn't look as corporeal as hers taunting her friends.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, a few feet away from her, and she started to make her way towards him when she noticed that he was moving towards the locket, and somehow he'd gotten the sword of Gryffindor.

"Go, Ron! GO!" Hermione screamed, face filled with determination as she instead headed towards the locket.

The heat radiating out of the locket stung against her skin, each wave hotter than the next.

They both got there at the same time, and as a last effort the locket sent out another wave of black mist, Sirius was half formed and flying towards her—his eyes scarlet red—and she stabbed the fang right through his left eye. Ron let out a harsh cry as he gripped the hilt of the sword and thrust it downwards, the blade slicing straight into the eye.

The locket let out a long, pained scream that cut through the air and Hermione threw her hands over her ears, wincing and then it was over.

It was over.

Ron was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his brow as he stared wide eyed as the locket—black wisps of smoke were curling and swirling out of it, but immediately evaporated.

"Did we do it?" James asked with a haunted look in his eyes, his hair dishevelled and glasses slightly askew.

"I think so," Remus sighed, falling to his knees in exhaustion, holding himself.

"Three down...four more to go?" Ron panted out.

Hermione joined Remus on the floor, clutching at her chest. All she could do was nod and then she glanced at Sirius's side profile, and she held her breath when he turned towards her.

She didn't know what he saw, but it's the cautious look in his eyes that nagged at the back of her mind. Especially since she knows she's giving him the exact same look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, scratching his head as he watched his Mother and Molly Weasley share a warm embrace—the fabric of the world was unravelling, the Malfoys being hunted and in hiding, and seeking sanctuary with the _Weasleys_. Draco never thought it would be possible.

Narcissa peered over her shoulder and sent him a warm smile, some of her pale hair falling in her eyes, "yes, Draco. Give me a moment to tell our host goodbye."

Draco sighed heavily through his nostrils, only a few days ago Narcissa and Molly were sending each other wary and nasty looks when they didn't the other was looking. Now they're best mates? _Women,_ Draco snorts.

Lucius is watching the exchange beside Arthur, posture stiff and firmly looking anywhere but at the Father of seven.

 _Crack!_ Draco could almost swear he heard the sound of someone apparating onto the property. That's absurd, no one else is supposed to be here right now.

Draco breathed in deeply, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong.

Then just past the two witches Draco sees two figures step out of the harshly shadowed doorway and Draco immediately reached for his wand, his fingers grasping the smooth wood just as he sees exactly _who_ has decided to come for a visit, and it instantly made sense how they got past the Fidelus charm.

"Well this is most _certainly_ unexpected," Lucius said with a touch of amusement, raising an eyebrow.

Theodus Nott inclined his head, the corners of his lips twitching upwards and Draco met Theo's eye, sending him a questioning look and Theo simply shrugged.

Most unexpected indeed.


	31. Rituals

**HELLO!**

 **I hope everyone's holidays have been going well so far, and this is my little end of year gift to you delightful lot, thank you for your endless patience with me and this story xxx**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (feel free to pop in and ask me questions about my fics all evening if you want).**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to a special someone who sent me an ask about this story earlier. (I KNOW YOU _KNOW_ who you are!) Thank you for sparking the muse into action to _finally_ get this chapter written x**

* * *

It took days, _days_ but after burying herself in books and research, Hermione found the spell they had all been seeking.

There was an intangible force that gripped a hold of them, binding them all together as they readied themselves to tear down the old and build anew.

James brushed a vast circle of ash in front of Potter Manor, staining the grassy earth with the black cinders.

They stood equidistantly spaced around the circumference—each standing in the centre of their own smaller circle of ash—a small slash across their left palms as they dripped blood onto the earth: this amount of change required more than pretty incantations, it _demanded_ unity, it demanded blood.

The thin white cloths that adorned their bodies fluttered in the wind as the sky grew dark, thunder rolled above them as they chanted as one, as they dismantled the old blood wards that secured the premises.

They'd dripped their blood at each corner of the property beforehand to prepare themselves for this moment, the moment when they cemented the new wards in place.

Low chanting, and each of them takes the small ever daggers in their hands to cut their other hands, arms outstretched on either side of them as the crimson leaked onto the ground, seeping into the earth.

The chanting flowed together, growing louder and louder, their bodies glow as dark, red magic spilled from their fingertips: it spread madly, thick as sludge yet light as a feather as it spanned all around them.

The magic twists and bites at the air as it swallows it, moving in every fathomable direction possible—skyward, digging its claws into the earth, left right, and filling all the spaces in between.

Until it finally connected at an apex so far above them they could not see it properly (and they knew that it extended just as deeply into the ground).

The dome around them shimmers briefly as their chanted faded, until is dissipated all around them, as if it had never been there to begin with.

The line of ash was ablaze with light, a bright almost blinding red tinged with orange before it seeped into the ground, also disappearing.

The wix looked at each other, magic tying them all together and binding them and their descendants to this land (not their ancestors, they'd made sure of that).

Then they all faced their anchor, the centre that they'd used to channel their magic: Lily Evans, who was kneeling on the ground hair falling in front of her face, a crimson curtain.

The wix looked at each other: James and Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the elder Remus and Sirius, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Nymphadora Tonks—Lily Evans head still bowed and hidden from view.

They'd been building their defenses in the last few weeks: preparing themselves as best as they could for the upcoming war and with this ritual they'd completed the last of it.

Harry had been granted the privilege of being Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place, and Padfoot had set up a direct floor connection between Potter Manor and his old family home—which he now refused to step foot in, _refused_ —though it could only be opened from to Manor's side.

Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, Narcissa and Lucius all had access to Grimmauld Place (as did their core group, of course).

The lot of them had toiled tirelessly to finish cleaning it up, stripping the remnants of dark magic from the very walls themselves, and with blood and copious amounts of magic they had purified and cleansed the house of its darkness—Sirius's suggestion had been to purify it by burning it to the ground, but vetoed that plan, choosing a different direction.

The Elder Sirius had even gone as far as instructing Kreacher to be nice and serve Narcissa whilst she was occupying Grimmauld Place.

The only thing that lingered was Walburga's Portrait—which Hermione swore she would wretch from the wall one way or the other one of these days with fire sparking at her fingertips as the portrait hollered profane slurs.

Another precaution had taken Hermione and Lily a fortnight to get right, but finally they'd embedded _Portus_ charms in silver necklaces with a simple jade pendants that will take all the occupants of Grimmauld Place straight there in times of dire need.

The two witches had also crafted another set of silver necklaces with moonstones that they'd found hidden away in a box in Dorea and Charlus Potter's old room (they'd asked James and Harry repeatedly if it was okay and both boys assured them on multiple occasions that it was). These ones however were for the wix staying at Potter Manor that had just partaken in a strenuous blood ceremony.

The real trick to the necklaces was that a drop of their blood had been smeared across the stones so it would only work for them, and them alone—in addition to a myriad of anti-theft charms.

A group of them were currently attempting to master and wield fiendfyre: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was one of the only wizards on their side that possessed the skill and Ginny had errantly mentioned that it might be useful.

Ginny was the one to break the silence amongst the wix—all still magical spent, "all we need to do now is strengthen the wards around the Burrow."

The ginger haired girl collapsed on the ground and tipped her head to the sky as the tumultuous clouds cleared.

"And we need to drop some Basilisk fangs off at Grimmauld Place," Ron added, shakily walking over to Hermione before drawing her into a tight embrace.

"I'm strangely feeling…optimistic," Draco muttered, striding over to where Harry and Neville had tumbled onto the ground, nodding at both of them.

"The tides are shifting," Luna said, cocking her head to the side as she held her hands out and deeply breathed in the aroma of fauna that was threaded through the summer air.

They all stared at the pale haired witch, sombre, grave expressions, the tides were turning and all they could do was try to stay afloat—all they could do was hope the swells didn't claim them, and drag them under. All they could do was hope they didn't drown.


End file.
